So Much For My Happy Ending
by Pixie-Tinks83
Summary: Alice Brandon, a 17 year old girl, with the weight of the world on her shoulders. When she's left alone, broken and vulnerable can the support of a family of strangers rebuild the world she thought only existed in fairytales... A/H. ADULT THEMES
1. Preface

I don't even need to open my eyes to know where I am; all I need to do is inhale. Disinfectant, that's what I can smell, sickly strong disinfectant. It smells so sterile, which yeah, ok, it's meant to, but in my mind it just smells _too_ clean. Just by taking in that one sniff brings back unpleasant memories. I've been here numerous times in the last 6 months you see; and it's always for the same reason. A reason which I still can't bring myself to say out loud.

I can hear the distant sound of shoes hitting the lino tiled flooring in the corridor outside, I've been here so many times I know that its grey with blue flecks in it. I can also hear hushed whispers coming from the doorway; I'm too scared to open my eyes because it makes everything too real. Just lie still, pretend to be asleep and they'll leave you alone. I lie as still as I can as the voices get closer.

"Have we found out a name yet?"

A young girls' voice rings through my ears as I sigh internally, this means I've been brought here without my ID. It also means I'm here on my own. A mixture of sadness and hope hit me. _Wonderful_, I think sarcastically; _of all the shitty things, this has to be one of them, as if you bring me here with no ID, you just stooped to a new all time low._

I go to open my mouth to tell the girl who I am but I stop abruptly. The smell of disinfectant has been replaced with the smell of cologne. It's a mixture of spices and it's settling. The scent belongs to the man that I know, without even opening my eyes, is currently looking down his nose at me, just like every other time I've been here.

Don't get me wrong; when I say he's looking down his nose at me, it's not in a rude or condensing way, it's more out of pity. Yep, that's right, you heard me, pity. For me, this is the most uncomfortable emotion in the world, all because I can make that pity stop, I only need to be brave enough and open my mouth.

How ironic; opening my mouth that is, because that's the exact reason why I'm here in the first place. I don't have long to dwell on this thought before I hear him sigh.

"I'll take it from here. She's been here before, though not in this bad a shape"

I know without a shadow of a doubt he's now frowning. That voice belongs to an angel. I hear the clipboard at the end of my bed being picked up, the shuffling of papers and the few hums that leave his mouth. My heart skips a beat.

How do I know that he's an angel? Easy, because he never pushes me, he lets me take my time, plus, he also has the things to stop the pain. I hear the lid of the dry marker pen being removed, the sound as the ink goes across the board, and then the click as the lid is replaced.

I start to panic, never before has my name been written above my bed, this can't be good. Then the panic stops and a glimmer of hope replaces it, this means I'm not leaving immediately. This means I may just get a night to myself, no more being afraid, no more cowering in the background. Just for one night I may just get to be free of fear.

"Hey there missy, I know you can hear me, gonna open your eyes for me?"

That beautiful voice I've heard many a times almost sings at me. I squeeze my eyes tighter hoping if I don't open them I don't have to have to look at him and see the disgust that sits so deep.

I hate looking into those eyes of his as I make up yet another excuse, which, if we're both honest, know aren't true. The reason I hate looking into them you wonder, well that's easy to explain. You see he has the most piercing blue eyes in the world; they are as deep as the ocean and the more times I see my face looking back at me through them the harder its gets to lie.

They say you can see into someone's soul by looking into their eyes. If that's true, this angel has the purest soul of them all. My breath hitches as he starts to talk to me again.

"I can see you squeezing your eyes tighter, come on, open them up, I'm not gonna bite you know"

He laughs to himself, which sets my nerves at ease. The laugh is low and comes from deep inside his chest. I can imagine the vibration it causes. It's so settling I half open an eye and the pain in my left cheek hits me like a bolt of lightening.

Wow that really wasn't what I was expecting to feel, that stings like a bitch.

I squeeze it tight again willing the pain to go away. That one hurts more than last time; you'd think I'd have gotten used to this pain by now. I guess not. After all, is this a pain you can ever get used to?

"Oh" he pauses "so you _can_ hear me."

I can tell there's a smirk on his face as he continues,

"I'm guessing you're in a lot of pain, but how about we make a deal, don't open your eyes, hey you don't even have to speak, I'll take your hand and you can squeeze it once for yes and twice for no, how's that sound?"

He reaches out his hand and takes my hand in his. Force of habit makes me automatically pull my fingers back from his. Without realising I pull my knees up to my chest. My breaths start to quicken and my hands start to sweat. There's an excruciating pain searing through my stomach right now as I'm all but curling into the foetal position, pulling my head down to my chest.

I don't know how long I've been having this episode. It could have been seconds, minutes or even hours but time stands still as I hear his voice again, it instantly pulls me straight back down to the ground and I melt back into the bed. It has the most calming tone and it takes over the crazy sensation that is coursing through my body.

"Hey hey hey" he inhales a quick breath "listen to me. Take a deep breath. I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry"

He sounds panicked. I can hear his hand run through his hair. I smile inside because what he doesn't realise is that the few words are enough to sooth me and before I know what I'm doing I'm using all my will to reach out my tiny hand to his. My breath slows and I start to lift my head from my chest. He gingerly takes my hand and rubs small circles in my palm.

"Now I'm going to ask you just a few questions and all you need to do is squeeze my hand. No pressure, just take your time"

There's a smile in his voice; I know his perfect white teeth are showing through those full pink lips.

I squeeze his hand just like he told me to, signalling that I'm fine for him to continue. I can't help but notice how strangely comforting it is to feel his warm soft hand in mine. His hands are big and strong but I don't feel scared or intimidated.

That's a first for a very long time.

"So, first question. Do you remember how you got here?"

I squeeze twice, slowly and softly, not because I'm scared to answer, but purely because I don't have the physical energy to do it any harder. Of course I have some idea how I got here, but not enough to answer. I want to answer him, I want to be able to talk to him, however, it doesn't take long to register in my mind that if I open my mouth he may take his hand away from mine and right now it's the only thing that is stopping me falling apart at the seams.

_Don't open your mouth; don't say a word._ I repeat it over and over, waiting on baited breath for the next question.

"Ok, so next question, do you know why you're here?"

Again I squeeze his hand twice. It's obvious I'm in a state, I know I'm too scared to open my eyes to see who's in the room, my senses tell me it's only the two of us, but I can't trust my senses.

I'm sore all over and I know for experience that having your name written on the white board above a bed means you've been admitted. It then dawns on me I couldn't tell him the extent of my injuries even if I wanted to. I could take a guess but what's the point. I don't really want to know, plus it's not like I can change it now is it. They'll patch me up as best they can, I'll take some meds whilst making yet another excuse and wonder how long until I'm back here doing this all over again.

I start to work through my memory the excuses I've used before. I always remember what I've used previously; I don't want to make a slip up. I carefully run through a checklist of the last three excuses knowing that I can't use them again yet. His voice breaks my train of thought mid way through me reciting the excuse for this latest visit.

"Last question, then I'll get you some pain meds."

He takes a deep breath before the words I dread to hear come out of his mouth,

"Are you going to be honest and actually tell me what happened this time?"

I don't even have a chance to squeeze his hand because my emotions betray me. I feel weak, vulnerable and ashamed as a single tear rolls down my cheek. It's in this split second, as the salty warm wet liquid spills across my swollen cheek, I decide enough is enough, that yes, its now time to tell my story. I feel him raise his other hand and reach across my face to tenderly wipe the tear that has seeped out from my tightly shut eyes. I take a deep breath and softly squeeze his hand just once.

The words go through my mind as I try to digest them. I know once they leave my mouth my life is going to change forever. Once the words leave my lips I can't take them back. I take another deep breath as the words make a sentence in my mind.

Let me take this chance to introduce myself before I tell you my story.

My name is Alice and I'm a domestic abuse victim.


	2. Welcome to the ER

**Authors notes:**

**Thanks to everyone that read, reviewed and added this story to their favourite list.**

**Special thanks to my beta Beckyboobearbum… I heart you hard Missy! **

**I don't own any of these characters, Ms Meyer does… Jealous? Me? Never.**

**I do however own a shit load of shoes… **

* * *

The automatic doors slide open and I step inside the entrance. The blue grey lino floor is being buffed. Regardless of how much the janitor buffs that floor it never looks clean. You'd think they'd put a brighter colour on the floor considering most people have a fear of this place. I'll have to remember to mention that at the next annual board meeting.

I walk down the corridor and open the doors to the ER. It's busy as usual, no surprise there. I look around quickly and see the typical 'emergencies'. A drunken homeless guy holding his stomach, as his head rolls back on his shoulders, random obscene words leaving is mouth as he mutters to himself. A teenage boy with his arm in a sling, his girlfriend running her fingers across his back as she soothes him. Then I see a small child sat crying in his mother's lap.

"How's it going buddy"

I look down at him, giving him a smile as I ruffle his hair. He turns his head into his mothers shoulder and sniffles.

"I'll get a nurse to come see your son straight away" I say turning to his mother.

She gives me a grateful smile as she whispers sweet nothings into his ear.

I turn and walk to the nurses' station. The ER sister is tapping away on her computer. She's a hard worker yet she gets somewhat distracted at times. I'm not entirely sure why but I'm told it's because of me. As flattering as this may sound it makes me uncomfortable to hear, I'm a happily married man.

My wife is my life, as are my children. My wife, Esme, is the most wonderful woman in the world. I sigh contently as her face floats into my mind. Her caramel coloured hair falls at her shoulders in a soft wave, her hazel eyes dance as she laughs; looking much younger than she is, her pale skin unmarred of wrinkles or lines, just a soft apple blossom blush sits on her cheeks.

We met at college, fell madly in love and married soon after. Everyone told us we were rushing, but I always knew she was the one. We tried desperately for a family, it just wasn't meant to be.

You may have noticed I said we have children. It broke Esme in half when my colleague told us we'd never be able to have children naturally. As my wife cried in my arms I vowed I'd make her the mother she so desperately wanted to be.

Immediately I made some calls, arranging a meeting with an adoption agency. Thanks to that agency we have been blessed with two amazing sons but I'll get to those later.

Right now I need to start my shift on the ER.

"So, Tanya, can you give me a quick run down of who has been admitted over night?"

I ask politely hoping that for once she just gives me the information without the flirting that usually follows.

"Of course Dr Cullen"

She replies breathily, in what I can only presume is her way of trying to be seductive, I don't have the heart to tell her, it sounds desperate and almost nasally.

"Well?"

I don't mean to be curt, and I'm certain not trying to be rude, I'm really just hoping that she'll do her job and give me the information so I can do what I'm here to do; save lives.

"There's a gun shot wound in bay 1. His just waiting to discharged" comes the slightly bemused answer.

I can hear her voice going through my ears but I'm not paying attention, the small figure lying in bay 5 has caught my attention. That short black hair is all I need to see to know that that poor girl is back here again.

I've treated her numerous times in the last six months. She always uses some half baked excuse. I know they're not true, but I can't make the girl tell me something that she doesn't want to.

There's one difference to her visit this time, there isn't the guy that is usually with her. I can only presume his her 'boyfriend'. He makes my blood boil and I can't stand to be in the same room with him. Instinct tells me that he's the one that has inflicted the marks on her body, yet he never leaves her side for me to try and get the truth from her.

Her large blue eyes are always so wide when he talks. She makes her excuse, usually that she's tripped or fallen, keeping her eyes on him, whilst he watches her like a hawk. I know she's scared of him; she almost shakes as his hand lowers to across her shoulders.

I shake the image of her last visit out of my mind and walk straight to the bay. I don't even know if Tanya has finished what she's saying. I just know I have to make the most of the few minutes that she's alone.

I walk into the room and a young nurse lifts her face,

"Have we found out a name yet?"

I sigh slightly as I answer,

"I'll take it from here. She's been here before, though not in this bad a shape"

A frown covers my face. How anyone would hurt this little cherub I'll never know. She looks so fragile, and I know I've got to do whatever it takes to make her better.

I look around the room to see if there is any sign that her boyfriend will be returning. There is no coat, no empty coffee cup, nothing to indicate he has accompanied her this time.

I pick up the clipboard at the end of her bed flipping through the pages of notes. I hum to myself taking in the figures, trying to work out to what extent her injuries are.

White board marker in hand, I remove the lid, write her name above the bed and return the cap with a click.

I take in a silent breath as I start to talk to the small girl lying in the bed next to me,

"Hey there Missy, I know you can hear me, gonna open your eyes for me?"

_Speak quietly you don't want to scare her._

I notice immediately that she squeezes her eyes tighter; trying to ease the tension in the room I pull her on it and chuckle,

"I can see you squeezing your eyes tighter, come on, open them up, I'm not gonna bite you know"

I notice that she starts to open her eye before pulling it tightly closed again. The pain in her face is evident as she takes in a deep breath. I smirk as I try to reassure her that I saw that she tried to open her eyes but recognised the pain she was in.

"Oh" I pause "so you _can_ hear me. I'm guessing you're in a lot of pain, but how about we make a deal, don't open your eyes, hey you don't even have to speak, I'll take your hand and you can squeeze it once for yes and twice for no, how's that sound?"

Without waiting for an answer I hold out my hand and reach for hers, taking it softly in my own. She pulls her hand out of mine instantaneously, not even a second has passed and I see her body curling into the foetal position. Her head pulled tightly into her chest. Her breath quickens and she is having what appears to be a panic attack. I speak slowly and calmly as possible trying to sooth her all the while panicking. I hope she doesn't recognise that I'm panicking; I don't want to stress her out further.

"Hey hey hey" I inhale quickly "listen to me. Take a deep breath. I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry" I say as I run my hand through my hair.

She takes just a couple of minutes to take notice of my voice and melts back into the bed. Before I know it her small hand is reaching out and taking mine back in hers. I hold it softly and rub small circles in her palm.

I smile widely.

"Now I'm going to ask you just a few questions and all you need to do is squeeze my hand. No pressure, just take your time"

She squeezes my hand so softly I almost don't even realise she's doing it. I don't know if it's because she doesn't have the energy or because she's scared but I take it as a hint that I can continue.

"So, first question. Do you remember how you got here?"

It's a basic question, that should give me enough of an idea as to how much she remembers. She squeezes my hand twice; I carry on rubbing the small circles in her palm hoping that it's calming her down. I nod to myself as I ask the next question.

"Ok, so next question, do you know why you're here?"

Again I get two soft squeezes, this is the answer I was hoping for, at present I'm glad she doesn't know just how broken her poor little body is, I can give her some pain medication and explain myself, I'll use words to make it as bearable as possible. It's the least she deserves.

I can tell that there are thoughts going through her mind. The concentration on her face gives her away. This breaks as I ask the last question. I know I'm not going to like the answer but I have to try. Whilst the low life she calls her boyfriend isn't here I can only hope she has enough trust in me to open up. _Nobody_ deserves what she is going through.

"Last question, then I'll get you some pain meds." I start before taking a deep breath to finish "Are you going to be honest and actually tell me what happened this time?"

She closes her eyes just that little bit tighter; it's almost as if I've asked the one question she didn't want to hear. I notice a single tear roll down her cheek. I take my other hand and wipe it away as delicately as I can. Her tears can mean one of two things. The first being that she's too scared to tell me, the second that she's going to open up to me and she doesn't know where to start. She takes in a deep breath and miraculously squeezes not twice but once.

My heart soars as this means that I'm finally going to be able to help her, and help her I will.

I take a silent vow to myself that I, Dr Carlisle Cullen, will do anything it takes to make this girl safe.


	3. The beginning of the end

**Authors notes:**

**As always thank you to my wonderful Beta – BeckyBooBearBum. ****Go read her Nessie/Jacob fanfic… Its called 'Back The Hell Up Jacob Black.'**

**Thank you to all that have read, reviewed and added me to their favourite lists.**

**Back to Alice for this chapter… **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters… Ms Meyer does… I do however own a rather vast amount of DVD's.**

* * *

Holding onto that soft and strong hand like my life depended on it I squeeze it a little harder and I open my mouth. I'm not even sure the words are going to come out but I've got to try.

"I'm Alice…" I stutter "Mary Alice Brandon…but please…just call me Alice?" I almost whisper as an after thought. Nobody, other than my parents call me Mary and it's not something I like to hear. "Thank…." _Damn why can't I get my words out? I sound like a bumbling idiot_. I take another breath before continuing "Thank you…"

His white teeth are now on show as his full pink lips turn up at the corners into a full-blown smile. I take a minute to actually take in his appearance. I'd guess he's in his late thirties and there are a few laughter lines at the corner of his eyes. He looks like he's a happy person, I can't recollect him ever being mad during any of the previous times I've seen him, always with that smile on his face, a kindness in his nature. A warmth radiates off his body in small waves, and I find it truly comforting.

Then there are those ice blue eyes, I've never noticed before that the blue gets darker; a shade of sapphire circles his dark pupil. I've never, in the history of my short life, seen more sincere and understanding eyes. I know that can trust this man with my past. The pity I'd have once recognised in them has now been replaced with compassion.

His voice breaks me from my evaluation.

"Well hello Alice, I'm Dr Cullen, but you can call me Carlisle if you'd prefer" he says still smiling and leaning his head to the side.

His white blonde hair falls out of its perfectly styled place as he sweeps his free hand through it. I hadn't realised up until now that he is still holding my hand tightly in his own. His eye glaze over as he looks deep in thought, and his face creases at his brow at whatever thought is being processed, as quickly as his expression changed his eyes are back dancing in the overly bright light of the hospital room.

"Now, I promised you some pain medication didn't I?" he states almost as if he's asking himself the question "Let me just go to the nurses station and I'll get someone to administer some pain relief then I'll look at finishing getting you patched up"

I feel my eyes go wide in panic; I don't want to be left on my own. I shake my head. Something in hindsight I wish I hadn't of done; the pain returns to my cheek tenfold and I raise my hand to cover it, hoping that my own touch will take away the sting.

I run my palm delicately over my skin; it's swollen and tender. If I had to take a guess it's probably a nasty blue-green colour.

_Always the same bloody cheek_.

"I'll be gone just a minute, that's all it'll take; you don't have to be scared. We won't let anyone come near you, I promise you that." he reassures me as he releases my hand from his.

He gets up off the chair, walks out of the door and closes it behind him. I'm grateful for the privacy, but I can't help noticing that I miss the contact. I chuckle darkly to myself.

_How can you miss the lack of contact from a man you don't know? And a man none the less?_

_I dunno, you tell me. You're the one missing it._

Great now I have voices in my head, and they're not only talking to each other, oh no, they're actually arguing. _When will things go right for me huh_? I start to clear my mind and try to gauge how best to tell Dr Cullen what landed me up here this time.

I close my eyes as my memory takes me back 8 months.

*****

"Mary, get that ass of yours in here now!" My mother yelled from the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes, I didn't need to guess; the tone of her voice suggested she'd been drinking. Story of my frigging life that one. I could probably count on one hand the amount of times I'd seen her sober in that past year. She'd lost her job and seemed to have taken a downward spiral into depression. Instead of going out and finding something new to keep the money coming into the house, she wasted what little money the State gave her on cheap whiskey. It used to be vodka, she was clever and sneaky you see. You can't smell vodka, and that way she didn't have to try so hard to hide it from my dad. When he found out she was drinking, she just didn't bother hiding it and he pretended that it wasn't happening.

I strolled down to the kitchen; I really wasn't in any rush to listen to the hateful comments which we're bound to fall from those poisonous lips of hers.

"Yes mom, you called?" I asked nonchalantly. Previous experience ensured that I was in for a few venomous statements of how _I wasn't wanted_ and how _I ruined their perfect little life_. It would have been the tenth time in as many days.

"Your father has been offered a transfer at work. Its better money and they're going to be paying for us to stay somewhere until we find a new place to live" she slurred

"Oh" I frowned "So, erm, when do we leave?" I asked without realising as I tried to digest the information given to me.

"We?" she laughed, pointing back and forth between us. "We, young lady, aren't leaving. Your father and I leave on Friday. You, well… you're not coming" she garbled through a swig from the bottle of whiskey.

I gasped at her statement. "I'm…. I'm not going..? But… where am I…. am I meant to stay." I hesitated, trying desperately to take in exactly what mother dearest had just told me.

"We've put a roof over your head for the last 16 years, time to be a big girl now."

I didn't even listen to the next words that fell from her lips; I turned, and ran to my bedroom, throwing my little body onto the bed. My body shook with sobs at the harsh reality that was my life.

I reached out my hand trying to find my cell through water filled eyes. Holding down the number 2 button the speed dial rang the number of the most important person in my life. Not three rings later he answered.

"Princess, I can't talk right now, I'm at work," he said in a hurried yet affectionate manner.

I didn't even have a chance to answer; the sobs rang loudly through the handset, my body still shaking uncontrollably.

"Princess..? Honey, what's wrong?" I heard as he put down his tools, and walked to the outside of the garage. "Come on now honey, you're worrying me; please tell me what's wrong?"

"They…. they're…. leaving…. me…. behind" I all but choked out through sobs

"Who's leaving you sweetie? You're not making any sense right now" His concern was visible in his tone "Listen to me, I'll be there in 10, let me just tell Jake I'm leaving for the day. You be brave for me princess, I'm coming to sort everything out." He finished before the line went dead.

I was curled up in a ball, hugging my knees to my chest, pulling his shirt up to my face taking in his smell. My chest was tight and I found it hard to breathe. A couple of deep breaths and I started to calm down.

Not ten minutes later my saviour stormed through the front door shouting my name. My bedroom door slammed open and in three long steps he was at my side, scooping me up into those strong arms. The smell of engine oil assaulted my sense of smell and I pushed my head closer to his chest, finding it strangely reassuringly. I didn't even notice he had been rocking me back and forth, whispering sweet nothings into my hair.

"Princess, what the hell is going on? Who's leaving you?" he quietly asked once my breathing has settled.

"My… my mom and dad…. they're leaving on Friday…. Dad has a new job… and they're not taking me with them… I have nowhere to go" My sobs ran through my chest again. My mouth was dry and my throat was itchy from all the tears.

There was no love lost between my boyfriend and parents. My parents didn't really care very much for him, and he despised them for breaking me.

"Oh princess, don't ever think you have nowhere to go. You'll come and stay with me for as long as you need to. It's as simple as that. There's no need to worry. I'll always be here for you."

He made everything sound so easy. That was typical of his nature. He took everything in his stride. It was what I loved most about him. My boyfriend of 7 months, tall and slim yet working at the garage had given him these well defined muscles. These pale green eyes, that always looked bright and alert and his thick sun kissed blonde hair always tied back. He treated me like a princess, hence the pet name. Like I was the most precious object in the whole world, and I would have done anything for him.

I smiled up at him as I glanced through blurry tear filled eyes. He raised his hand to my face, wiped away the salty droplets, replacing them with chaste kisses. He stood up and walked towards my closet, pulling the duffel bag off the top shelf.

"Why wait until Friday, come on, we're leaving this hellhole today, we're going home, our home" he smiled as he started collecting up a few of my belongings.

He threw it over his shoulder, kissed my temple and took my hand in his, slamming my bedroom door behind us, as he stalked down to the kitchen.

"I'd just like to say thank you" he hissed at my mother.

I stood there open mouthed. Of all the things he could have said to her he thanked her. I just didn't understand. It took just a few moments for him to finish his sentence.

"Because you've given me the kick up the ass I needed to get Ali to leave this shit behind"

My mother stared vacantly at him before opening her mouth "You're welcome to her, she brings nothing but bad luck. She ruined my life and now she's going to ruin yours"

We didn't wait for a response; he put his arm around my shoulder, led me towards the front door before turning around and flipping her off.

"Fuck you, and fuck your husband!" he yelled as he slammed the door behind him so hard it all but flew off its hinges.

I never looked back.

*****

At first we played happy families in that small 1 bed apartment above a bunch of convenience stores; it was in the wrong part of town and it wasn't anything special, just a small den, kitchen, bedroom and bathroom, but we didn't need anything more, it was home.

We stopped at the store and he got me a key cut. There was a silver 'princess' key ring hanging from the hook. "One of those too please" he requested as he paid. He attached the key to the loop and handed it to me winking "There you go princess" The smile lit up his face and I felt some of the tension lift from my shoulders.

"So Jay, can we stop at the grocery store, I wanna pick up some cleaning products." I smirked "We both know my version and your version of clean are widely different."

"You've not even moved in yet and you're picking on my living standards!" he feigned hurt.

"I just wanna make it homely Jay." I whined.

"Ok princess, ok, you've got yourself a deal. I'll even help." he offered

"Oh no you don't. You'll sit back, and relax and once I'm done cleaning the kitchen I want to make you a special dinner as a thank you." I smiled sweetly "It's the least I can do."

I scrubbed at every work surface possible in that kitchen. _What is it with guys and their aversion to cleaning? I'll never get it._ My knuckles were raw, but it didn't matter. All the time I was scrubbing I wasn't thinking about my parents never loving me.

"Princess, come on now, stop, or their wont be anything left for you to cook on."

I looked at him, and my heart skipped a beat. He had a lazy smile on his face, that's when it finally dawned on me, I was home. All the pain in my heart disappeared in that one second.

*****

I'd go to school, come home, cook, clean the apartment or work on whatever paper was due until he returned from work. The kitchen became my haven. There was always a hot meal waiting for him, a lunch bagged and in the fridge for the next morning.

Making the most of the small budget we had always made me proud. Every Friday he'd come home with his pay check. I'd sit in his lap with a pad and calculator, tallying up every cent as he flicked through the channels on the TV. _Food, rent, gas, bills, savings_. It was the same every week. I'd got into a habit of putting away enough to cover every eventuality.

We'd always eat together, it was our unwritten rule, regardless of what time he got home, I'd be waiting patiently, and we'd talk about our day then cuddle up on the sofa. He'd rub my shoulders as I curled up in his lap and purr like a kitten as he kissed the top of my head. Many a night I'd fall asleep in these strong tight arms, only to wake up, in our bed, his arms still holding me close. I'd never felt so safe, loved and wanted as I did there.

*****

I'd been living there for nine weeks when it all started. It was our once a month date night, it's all we could really afford, not that I ever complained, I was so grateful that Jay had given me everything my parents had taken away. I didn't care if we never went out; I was looking after my man like he looked after me. I didn't need the expensive designer things all the girls at school were wearing. We had each other and that was all that was important.

"Jay I'm home, sorry I'm late, I had to stop at the library to get a book" I called out as I threw my book bag on the kitchen table.

"You could have called, I was worried" he replied from the bedroom, he sounded off, I should have known right there something was wrong. He was never short with me. He was always calm, never raised his voice and was completely protective of me.

I walked into the bedroom, kicking my shoes off on the way. I reached up onto my tiptoes and kissed him quickly "I'm sorry Jay, I just didn't think"

He didn't return my kiss, he muttered under his breath and left the room. _Great he'd obviously had a bad day_ was my first thought. I quickly got changed and started to put on a little touch of make up.

"Who you getting all done up for? We're only going to the movies." he growled at me as he put his head around the door.

"Jay, hey come on honey, I've said sorry, please don't be mad at me, let's just go out and have a good time. I've missed you." I pleaded trying to defuse the tension.

His body relaxed and he swept me into his arms nuzzling my hair. He pulled my long inky black hair to one side and nibbled at the pulse point in my neck. "All mine" he growled in my ear.

"Of course it's all yours" I replied feeling light headed from his touch.

He bit down on my neck and started to suck the skin between his teeth. I hummed in response, and moved my neck to the side granting him further access to the delicate skin he'd decided to feast on.

"Jay, that's gonna leave a mark if you carry on." I said breathlessly, my hands had moved up to his hair. He was never rough with me, and I had to admit, I was enjoying it.

"That's the point princess, then everyone will know you're mine." he said through nips of the skin.

The alarm bells should have started ringing. DING DING DING… your boyfriend is 'branding you' but nope I just went along with it. I was honestly proud to think that he'd want to show me off as his own.

We left the apartment and headed for the movies. He held my hand in his the whole ride there, looking across at me at the stop sign. We parked and got out of the truck and headed to the entrance. He told me to stand in the ticket line; he was getting us some popcorn so we'd be able to go straight inside. He handed me a $20 bill and kissed the spot on my neck he'd left. It tingled and sent a spark through my body.

"Hey, what's a pretty lil' thing like you doing all by herself."

I turned around to see who had called me a 'pretty lil thing' and was surprised to see it was one of the slimy guys from the football team at school.

"I'm not by myself, my boyfriend will be back any minute Mike." I replied quickly, looking around to see if Jay was coming back. I really didn't want to cause a scene. I already knew that Jay had been in a bad mood and I really didn't want to make it worse.

"You know my name huh? Well that can only mean you've seen me around."

I shuddered as I listened to the words fall from his mouth. Every girl in the whole freaking school knew who he was because everyone was desperately trying to avoid him.

"Yes, I know who you are; we go to the same school together."

"Oh we do? Cant say I recognise you, I'm pretty sure I'd of said hello sooner if I did."

He'd leaned in at this stage and put his arm around me. I tried to shrug it off but the guy was pretty big. It just so happened that Jay walked back out to the ticket line as Mike rested his arm across my shoulders. _Please don't make a scene_ was all I remember going through my mind as Jay stormed back over to where we were waiting.

"Get your hands off my girlfriend!" was all Jay managed to utter before shoving Mike in the chest and dragged me by my wrist out of the queue and back towards the truck.

He pulled me with such force I tripped over my own feet, only managing to stay upright because of the tight hold he had on me.

"Jay you're hurting me." I squealed as the tears started to fill my eyes.

"So this is who you were making the effort for was it?" he yelled as he abruptly brought us to a halt, spinning me round to face him.

His face looked demonic; his brows were pulled together into a frown. The vein in his neck was throbbing, and his breaths were coming out in short puffs. For the first time in my life I'd felt scared to be around him. When did my boyfriend turn from an angel into a monster?

"I'll ask you again. Is. He. Who. You. Were. Making. The. Effort. For. Ali?" he pronounced each word through gritted teeth.

"I can't…. I can't believe you'd even suggest that…" was all I managed to stutter out as I felt the sharp sting of something hitting against my cheek bone.

It took seconds to realise that that sharp sting was the back of his hand. The force of it hitting my skin caused my face to shoot to the side, my hair following behind it. My face throbbed and tears furiously ran down my cheeks as they spilled out of my eyes quicker than I ever knew was possible. I lifted my hand to where the connection had been made. My mouth opened and closed a few times, I wasn't able to form a sentence so I just stood looking at him, gapping like a goldfish, holding my face in my hand willing the burning sensation to stop.

His eyes were wide and the expression on his face went from anger to shock in mere seconds as it dawned on us both what he'd just done.

"Ali, baby, I'm so… I'm so… sorry" were the words that tumbled from his mouth. "I just lost it for a second, I saw his hand on you, and you were late home, and I was worried and I'm not sure where the anger came from, and, and, and" he sobbed. He fell to his knees holding his head in his hands. I'd never seen him cry before. He was always my rock. He looked as broken as I did the day he came to rescue me from my parents.

"Ali, please, say something" He was looking up at me through his fingers; his expression was full of remorse. I'd caused my boyfriend to flip out. It was my fault. I sank to my knees and took his face him my hands. His hand reached up to touch my tender skin. The heat from my cheek was radiating like a fire and I just wanted it to stop. I flinched as he traced the outline his hand must have left on my stinging skin, pulling my face away.

"Ali, baby, I'm so sorry, it wont happen again." his eyes pleaded with me.

"I know, it was an accident, you were wound up, I should of called." the voice said. I didn't realise at the time it was my own voice. I was trying to reason more with the voice running through my head telling me to get away from the monster that was once my boyfriend.

"Ali, I love you princess, you're all I've got, please don't leave me." he was begging me, and I was too fucking naïve to walk away.

"I'm not going anywhere, lets just forget it please? Try and enjoy the rest of our night?" I answered, trying to calm the situation and resolved our issues.

It must have been an accident. He'd saved me from my parents; he'd never hurt me. All the thoughts were running through my mind at once. He pulled me up to my feet and wrapped me tightly in his arms whispering apologises and promises into my ear as I rested my now swollen cheek again his hard chest.

"Ali I love you." he said kissing my lips.

"I love you too James"

* * *

**Thanks again for reading.**

**If you get a chance please review, I'd love to know what you all think…. whether it be good or bad…**

**Until next time…**

**D xxx**


	4. Sucker for a sob story

**As always, thank you to my partner in crime Becky. She lets me bounce ideas off of her at stupid o'clock in the morning... or over a couple of cocktails... ah happy days!**

**This chapter is going out to LittleSinsandSadlines - Thank you so much for reviewing every chapter. You're a star!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own... though I wish I did... I do however own more books than I have space for.**

* * *

I closed the door behind me, letting out a deep breath, rubbing my hand over my face. As I walked to the nurses' station, I look back over my shoulder into her room. She's closed her eyes and pulled the comforter up to her chin. She looks tiny in that bed, but at last I have a breakthrough. She said she's going to tell me what's happened, and I'll do what I can to help her.

Why, you may ask, have I taken a shine to her? Well, that's simple. I'm a sucker for a broken heart.

_Everyone _deserves love in their life.

I've treated her on previous visits and read though all her case notes, I noted there are no parents, and what I presume to be her boyfriend was listed as her guardian, as she's under the age of 18. If, indeed, my suspicions are true and that boyfriend of hers is the reason she's here, she's going to be left with no legal guardian. They'll put her in a care home, and that thought right there breaks my own heart.

That can't happen, I simply won't let it.

Her chest rises then falls and her face looks completely at ease. She's asleep. This day must have taken it out of her completely. The best thing for her now is rest. I turn my face back to the nurses' station.

"Can someone please get Ms Brandon in bay 5 some medication as soon as she wakes?" I asked to nobody in particular, placing her chart on the desk in front of me.

Three nurses sprung to their feet and all reached out towards the clipboard. Typically, it's Tanya that is the first to reach it. As I said before its flattering the attention I get, but really, I wish the nurses would put as much effort into their work.

"Sure Dr Cullen, I'll get straight to it as soon as she wakes up." She answered, staring at the other nurses. They all back away and continue with what they were doing before this little stare down began.

"Thank you Tanya. Now I'm going to do my rounds, page me when she wakes please." I request as I walk towards the rest of the ward.

I go about my rounds, checking charts and reassuring my patients and treating them each in turn of severity. I look down at my wrist noting the time. It's almost lunch; the hours fly past in a blur when I'm at work. I'm meeting my dear wife for lunch. I start to head for the front entrance, walking past Alices' room on the way.

I poke my head inside the door, trying desperately to be as quiet as I can. She's still asleep, lying on her side, facing the wall; her hand is hidden under the pillow, which is pulled tight to her chest. I pull the comforter that has been kicked into a tangle at the bottom of her bed, up over her small frame. She smiles in her sleep and a mumble leaves her lips.

*****

A flash of caramel colouring catches my eye and I sense her presence. We have a connection, she can be just 10 feet away from me and I know she's there, no words need to be said, her energy hits me every time. I turn to see her standing at the nurses' desk talking to Carmen. A smile creeps across my face.

"Esme, my love, I was just on my way to meet you," I say as I close the door of Alice's room behind me.

"Carlisle," The wide grin lights up her face, her eyes meeting mine as she continues "Shhh, I was running a few minutes early so I thought I'd save you a trip."

She leans in and I kiss the top of her head. The warm smell of her perfume filters through my nose. I hear a dreamy sigh from Carmen and it breaks the moment. I take Esme by the hand and start to walk towards the elevator. I stop momentarily and turn back to Carmen.

"Someone page me if she wakes whilst I'm at lunch please." I nod towards Alice.

"Certainly Dr Cullen."

As the matt steel coloured elevator doors open we step in, doctors and nurses acknowledging our presence as we enter. It stops on the first floor and we exit, walking hand in hand down the corridor to the cafeteria. My thoughts are still on the small girl lying in the bed downstairs.

"Carlisle, sweetheart? I've been talking to you for the past 5 minutes and you've not been listening to a word I say. Is everything ok?" She asks patiently. She's not angry at my preoccupation; she's just possibly concerned at my lack of ability to switch off when I'm on a break.

"Sorry my love, I'm a little pre-occupied with a patient."

"The girl? You asked them to page you if she woke. I hope it's nothing to serious?"

"Time will tell, time will tell."

She squeezes my hand and smiles reassuringly. God love this woman. How anybody can be as compassionate as Esme I'll never know. Only she could worry about a girl she's never meet personally. Of course I've spoken of her before at home, although I've never gone into much detail, but naturally the mention of a girl and multiple bruising tugs on my wife's heart strings. But just like magic that small gesture has removed all my tension away with the gentle squeeze of a hand. I smile back and nod towards the lunch line.

"What'll it be today my love?"

We talk about her morning over coffee and a sandwich. She tells me about how she's going to do some voluntary work this afternoon at the local care home. The mention of care home makes me frown and she looks up through her eyelashes as she tries to read my face. She notices but doesn't draw attention to it; she knows I'll talk when I'm ready.

"Will you be home in time for dinner tonight? The boys are having company and I said I'd order pizza for everyone. You know Emmett eats like a horse."

I knew she was trying to distract me from the thoughts going through my mind, and if possible, I loved her that little bit more for trying.

"Yes," I nod and chuckle, taking a sip of my coffee and a finishing off the last of my sandwich, which I remind myself, never to have again. "I'll be home in time."

"Very well dear, I'm going to make a move, I really don't want to be late," She stood, kissing my cheek softly. "I love you Carlisle."

"As I do you."

*****

I return to the ER, waving in return at the intern that gives me a small wave as I walk past.

"She's not woken yet?" I ask looking at her chart still sat on the desk.

"No Dr Cullen, not yet, she did start tossing and turning, but she hasn't woken up at all."

I pick up the clipboard and walk towards the door, pain meds in my hand. I knock lightly, I don't know why, she's asleep, it's not like she can hear me, but if case she's semi aware of someone entering, I don't want to startle her.

Her eyes flicker and she stretches lightly.

"Alice, its Dr Cullen, I'm back, do you feel better for your sleep?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise I'd fallen asleep."

"The rest will do you good, how's that cheek of yours now? I'm presuming it's pretty sore if you've been sleeping on it."

My hand reaches up and she flinches. Just as I suspected.

"Here, take these, they'll help a little." I pass her the small cup of blue pills, before making my way to the locker next to her bed. I pour a glass of water and hand it back to her.

"I can't…" she bows her head and I wonder why she's so against the medication.

"You're not a fan of pills huh? I'm sorry but we don't have a liquid form of these." I reply half heartedly running my hand through my hair.

"No, it's not that, it's just… well…. I don't have medical cover, nor do I have the money to pay for my treatment." She spoke so quietly I almost didn't hear her.

She wasn't going to take the pills because she didn't have medical cover, well I've never heard of anything so ridiculous in all my life. The poor girl is sat broken and bruised and she's worried about how to pay for the couple of blue pills.

"Well how about you take them for me, and I'll worry about the cost of them? How's that sound?"

"I…. I… can't…. you'll get in trouble… and it'll be my fault…"

"I won't tell anyone if you don't?" I shrug casually hoping she'll understand that her health is a lot more important to me then the cost of a couple of pills.

She reaches out and takes the blue pills from my hand and washes them down with the water.

"Thank you Dr Cullen… for everything."

The smile creeps across my face, "You're most welcome Alice, that's what I'm here for."

She looks back down at the bed and it makes my heart break. She's so fragile, and clearly in need of looking after. I know the next question I need to be asking is for her to explain what happened but I first I need to establish that's she's not going back to him once she gets discharged.

"Alice? Once we clean you up, you'll be able to go home, I just wonder," I don't know how to finish the question without all the facts, I start to fidget with her chart before continuing "you have somewhere to go to right? Where this," I point at her face "Wont happen again?"

The tears roll down her face and I'm crushed. I've made the poor girl cry. The tears have confirmed my fear though; it was indeed the low life boyfriend of hers that damaged her and now she has nowhere to run from him.

"I… I'll find somewhere. I can't go back there. I'll go to the homeless shelter." she says looking up through her long wet eyelashes.

"You can stay here for the night, I'll make sure you're not discharged and I'll help you in the morning, we'll get the social services to help find you somewhere to stay." I say rubbing her arm softly. She flinches under my touch and I quickly pull back my hand "Sorry, I, didn't mean to scare you."

"No, I'm sorry Dr Cullen, its not that you scared me, its just, I'm a little on edge right now," she sighs "And thank you, for saying I can stay, but again, I can't afford to, I'll be fine, I'll just get my stuff together and I'll be out of your way."

She starts to fidget and look around. I look at her incredulously. _She thinks she's in the way? _Oh dear lord. Will this poor girl every understand she shouldn't be here in the first place, the last thing she needs to be feeling is that she's in the way.

"Oh, well I guess it shouldn't take too long, doesn't look like he left me with anything anyway." she tries joking, but I can see the hurt behind her eyes, that this little act of hers is more for show.

"Alice, you'll stay here tonight, I've told you already not to worry about the cost of your stay…."

"No Dr Cullen, really… I can't," say interrupts me mid sentence. Her eyes are wide and she's looking frantically around the room "I need to leave here as soon as possible. I'm presuming he knows I'm here and I don't want him finding me."

I sigh, defeated, "I can't make you stay, but you do have my promise he will not be allowed anywhere near you whilst your in my care."

A look of hope lights up her face. She smiles, her eyes dance and she subtly relaxes.

"That means a lot, thank you. I'm scared what he'll do if he comes back. He'll try to talk me into going back with him, and tell me how it was an accident again, and I'm just done with this shit now."

He hands fly up to her mouth and even under the bruise on her left cheek, I can see the blush shining through. I let out a loud laughter. _Ah so the little pixie has got some fight left in her then_. She starts to giggle too and her whole face lights up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to curse."

"I couldn't have put it better myself, this," I say waving my hand towards her cheek then down to her arm which is covered in blue finger prints "Is completely wrong. Nobody deserves it. I really am very proud of you Alice. Admitting that it happened because of him is the first step to making things better you know."

"Nobody has ever told me they're proud of me before." she whispers.

Her smile turns to a frown and I can't help but feel bad for the shift in atmosphere.

The cogs in the wheel I call my brain start turning. I know I need to run things past Esme, and of course my sons, but at the moment in time, I vow to keep the promise I made to her earlier in the day.

I'm about to ask what would probably come across as a very random question to anyone that doesn't have the ability to read my mind right now.

"Alice," I start, feeling like today could be the day both our lives change for the better "Do you like pizza....?"

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read...**

**I'd love to hear from you... let me know what you liked/disliked?... Please leave me a review... All comments are much appreciated...**

**Oh and expect to hear from some familiar people in the next couple of chapters... **

**Thanks again...**

**P-T xxx**


	5. My boys

**You guys totally rock my world. Thank you to everyone that read, reviewed and added me to their story alert.**

**As always, thank you to Becky... she pulled the red marker out and had it back to me straight away. Her patience with me is amazing. I love you missy!**

**So on with the show.... see you at the bottom....**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own the characters, still wishing I did.**

* * *

"Hi Mrs Cullen, I didn't realise you were coming in today."

"Hello Carmen, didn't my silly husband mention it? And please, call me Esme, Mrs Cullen makes me feel so old." I laughed in reply to Carmen, that girl is always so very formal.

"No he didn't," she shook her head, "He's a little tied up right now, he's in bay 5 with a young girl, she's been here before, and Dr Cullen knows her history I believe."

"Ah, well, I don't want to interrupt him, I'll just wait here if you don't mind?"

"Of course not Mrs Cullen, sorry, Esme." she offered a small smile and continued to file away the paperwork.

"Esme, my love, I was just on my way to meet you."

"Carlisle," a warm smile spreads across my face, this man, my husband, never fails to make my heart skip a beat. "Shhh, I was running a few minutes early so I thought I'd save you a trip."

I lean forward as Carlisle kisses the top of my head. It's been our customary greeting since we started dating. He takes my hand and we walk towards the elevator, I didn't fail to notice the dreamy sigh that left Carmen's lips and it makes me smile all the more.

Carlisle asks the nurses to page him if the young girl wakes, his never off shift, and he's so passionate about his job. We enter the elevator and I smile at the people as they acknowledge us. It's rather endearing how people recognise me.

We exit the elevator and walk hand in hand down the corridor.

"Carlisle, the boys were wondering if you're free this weekend, they'd like to go to the baseball and were hoping you'd be available to go with them."

I ask the question three times before calling his name. I always get concerned when he doesn't answer. Very rarely does he get so preoccupied he doesn't answer me.

"Carlisle, sweetheart? I've been talking to you for the past 5 minutes and you've not been listening to a word I say. Is everything ok?" I ask as softly as I can. I'm more concerned he can't switch off than that his not been listening to me.

Sorry my love, I'm a little pre-occupied with a patient." he replied with a tight smile.

"The girl? You asked them to page you if she woke. I hope it's nothing to serious."

"Time will tell, time will tell."

He frowns and I can't help but squeeze his hand reassuringly. I'm guessing that this is the girl his mentioned before at home. My husband is the ultimate sucker for a sob story, always trying to make everything better. I can't help but worry about the poor girl. From what I do know she's in an awful situation and my heart breaks for her.

"What'll it be today my love?"

We sit and talk about my morning and what I'm going to be doing this afternoon. I mention that I'll be working at the local care home this afternoon and his face frowns. I can't quite read what's going through his mind but I'm sure he'll tell me later. Never push and he'll talk, that's the best way to approach things with him.

"Will you be home in time for dinner tonight? The boys are having company and I said I'd order pizza for everyone. You know Emmett eats like a horse." I ask hoping to lighten the mood. Talk of our children always makes him smile.

"Yes," he nods with a chuckle, taking a sip from his coffee and a finishing off the last of his sandwich. "I'll be home in time."

"Very well dear, I'm going to make a move, I really don't want to be late," I say standing before kissing his cheek softly. "I love you Carlisle."

"As I do you." is his simple reply.

*****

I get into the car and head straight for the care home. How these poor girls and boys live here I'll never know. I hope one day to be able to take in some more children. See, we adopted both Emmett and Edward from this exact care home. That's why I volunteer here; to show just how grateful I am for giving me such a beautiful family.

It broke my heart when we were told we'd never have our own biological children. I've always blamed myself but Carlisle, oh Carlisle, that wonderful man, he told me he wouldn't hear of it and I wasn't to think of it like that. 'We were destined to raise children that were from less fortunate backgrounds'.

_How can you not love a man that tells you that? _

We were placed with Emmett when he was 8, my big teddy bear, as I call him. When he arrived he had this big goofy smile, both front top teeth missing with these huge dimples. I'd seen a photo of him when he got placed with us but it never did him justice. He's now 18; a tall and strapping man. With his cropped dark curly hair, the huge dimpled smile that never leaves his face, golden brown eyes, and muscles that would make even the hulk jealous.

He's so very protective of our family and although he hates to admit it, he adores his younger brother Edward. Those boys are like chalk and cheese. Emmett is in his senior year of high school and looking to get a college scholarship for the football team. He'll be staying local, couldn't bear to leave his girlfriend behind apparently. Personally I just think it's because he likes the home cooked meals and his laundry being done, but if it keeps my family together I don't care what the reasoning is.

Then there is my youngest, Edward, my angel, that boy is such a momma's boy and he's my life. He came to us when he was 7, just a few months after Emmett did. His now 17, with this shock of copper coloured hair, that no matter how much product he uses, and trust me he uses a lot, refuses to stay in place. His bright emerald green eyes are beautiful. He's tall and slim, and although not built like Emmett, he's stronger than his body shows. He also has these well defined cheek bones and chiselled jaw.

My boys are the epitome of beauty. As you can tell, I'm a very proud mother.

*****

Whilst helping a young girl complete her homework, my thoughts drift towards Carlisle. Yes he is always very involved in his work, but this time it's different. I can tell that he's getting emotionally attached to the girl, I believe her name is Annaliese or Alice or something like that, but I'm concerned it's going to end in tears.

As much as Carlisle always wants to makes things right and be the hero, the poor mite may not want helping, and I know that'll crush him.

_I'll have to talk to him tonight about it over dinner. _

"Mrs Cullen?" the small girl with the toothy grin enquires "May I have some milk, I've finished with my homework now."

"You have?" I enthuse "Come on then, lets go get you some milk, we'll see if there's a cookie too if you'd like."

The little girl nods and takes hold of my hand and leads me towards the kitchen.

It breaks my heart a little I've always wanted a daughter, but with the boys, I didn't feel it right to adopt another child straight away. Both my boys took up all of my time and adding a third child into the mix just didn't seem fair on any of us. No, when the boys leave home, I'll adopt again, that way they'll have my undivided attention.

My attention is brought back down to earth as I feel my cell phone vibrate in my pocket.

"Hello my love." I answer seeing its Carlisle as I flip the cell open.

"Esme?" he replies, his voice is agitated and he sounds a little worked up.

"Is everything ok? You sound, well, you sound a little off? Has something happened?"

"Indeed it has Esme, and I'm sorry, I should have called you first before I asked, but you know me, I couldn't help it and well yes, I'm not sure how to approach this with you, and I'm not sure…."

"Carlisle…." I interrupt, it's not like my husband to get flustered, "Carlisle, you're rambling… how about you just spit it out for me?" I add a chuckle to lighten the mood.

"Ah, yes, would probably help wouldn't it," he laughs nervously, "You see, Alice, the young girl who is here…"

"Carlisle, please tell me nothing has happened to her." my hand automatically reaches up to my mouth.

"No, no, nothing like that, its just, she has nowhere to go, and she likes pizza, and I was wondering…"

"She's coming home with you after your shift isn't she?"

A smile breaks across my face.

My heart soars, my wonderful husband, he just wants to make it right for her, call me mad, call me insane, call me any name you'd like to think of right now, but in this moment I can't do anything other than know deep in my heart what he is doing is out of love of mankind. He wants to take what was broken and fix it.

"I know this is a lot to take in my love, but really, she has nowhere to go, the brute that left her here is all she has and she's too frightened to stay at the hospital in case he comes to find her. She said she'd go to the homeless shelter but Esme, she's so fragile, I…I just couldn't bear the thought…"

"I'll make it 4 large pizzas then..."

I didn't have to think for a second what he was asking of us. If he believed she was better off with us, then I'd hold my arms open and welcome her in. I had to trust him on this, and trust him with my life I did.

"You mean you don't mind? I'm sorry to throw this on you, I know that its last minute, and I really should discuss this with you and the boys, and well its just I can't let her leave here without knowing she's going to be ok…"

"Carlisle, please, if you feel this is right, the boys will understand. It's not permanent, and if it gives the poor girl a chance to get her thoughts together then of course I'm going to say yes."

"I love you Esme."

"As I do you."

We finish our conversation and I make my excuses to leave the home. I want to get home and prepare for our new visitor, should she agree. After all, how comfortable is she going to be coming into the home of a stranger? Regardless, if she does decide to, I want to make her feel welcome.

*****

"Mom, we're home, where are you?"

"In the guest room Em," I call down the stairs.

I hear him running up the stairs; how he doesn't go through them I'll never know. I hear the door fly open and hit against the wall.

"Shit…"

"Emmett what have I told you about cursing?" I say with a small smile on my face.

He walks over, kisses my cheek and wraps me in a bear hug. I'll never tire of how comforting I find the affection Emmett shows me. At face value you'd never have him marked as the loving type. Looking at him; practical joker, yes, compassionate, no. Just shows you how very wrong stereotypes and first impressions are.

_Never judge a book by its cover. You could be sorely disappointed._

"Sorry mom, for cursing and for the door," he answers, shifting around on his toes "So take out tonight right? Dad's gonna be home too? I wanna ask him about some stuff I need for college."

"Yes we're ordering pizza, yes your father will be home in time, but Emmett tonight may not be the best time to discuss college…"

"But mom, I need this stuff…" he whines. For someone so big he really can be a cry baby at times.

"I'm not saying you can't have the things you need Emmett, its just we may have an extra guest tonight. Come downstairs with me and I'll explain to you both at the same time." I answer him, gesturing towards the stairs as I start to walk out of the door.

"A guest? Huh? Mom you're talking in riddles, I don't get it."

The look of confusion is written across his face as he follows me down to the kitchen. I'm starting to think maybe his had too many footballs to the head. What is there not to understand when you say there may be a guest?

"Which is why Emmett, if you give me a couple of minutes I'll explain. Edward, can you come in here for a second please?"

Before I know it, Edward is kissing my cheek and walking towards the sink.

"Hey mom, what's up? This gonna take long, it's just I need to go pick up Bella and you know I don't like to be late."

Ever the gentleman that boy, he reminds me so much of Carlisle, it's hard to believe that they're not biologically related. He can't bear to be separated from Bella, even for a couple of hours. It's sickly sweet, but, well, it's adorable.

"No it'll take just a few minutes Edward. You see your father may be bringing home a guest tonight, and I just wanted to let you know what is happening."

"Mom, you never run guests past us, what's going on?"

Trust it to be Edward that sees the underlying issues. He's so very perceptive.

"You see, its one of his patients, a young girl, I believe she's your age Edward. She has nowhere to go and your father seems to have taken it as his responsibility to offer her some shelter whilst she gets back on her feet."

I hold my breath, waiting for the thought to process through my sons' head. I see Emmett's face show a range of emotions. The thought process is always visible, and you can read him like an open book.

His face starts with concern, which soon changes to a smile then to a smirk. I'm not entirely sure what his thinking to put a smirk on his face but seeing that his not frowning I can guess that his reasonably ok with the situation I've just presented to him.

Edward on the other hand has now sat on a bar stool at the breakfast bar, one hand pulling through his hair the other pinching the bridge of his nose. That's his tell tale sign that something is bothering him.

"Edward? Please don't pinch your nose you'll make it sore. Would you like to tell me what you're thinking?" I ask quietly not wanting to push him into talking.

"Mom, how much does he know about this girl? He's inviting her into our home, and, erm, I'm a bit worried about my stuff…"

"Ed, I can't believe you just said that dude!" Emmett stares wide eyed at his younger brother.

"No Emmett, Edward has a right to express his concerns. However, Edward, do you honestly think your father would invite someone into our house that he felt would be a threat?"

"I guess not mom, sorry… I really need to go pick up Bella, she's gonna be wondering where I am. I'll be back in a bit, don't eat without us." he replied picking up the car keys.

"Edward?" I call out following behind him "Are you ok with this, be honest, because if you're not your father will understand. His first thought was about you boys."

"No mom, seriously, it's alright, I was just a bit shocked that's all," he smiles and kisses my cheek "I'll be back soon."

"Drive careful Edward, and give Charlie my love please…"

"Will do!" he yells out closing the door behind him.

I turn and head back to the kitchen. A smile on my face, this is going to be fine, I'll give Carlisle a call to see if she's actually coming.

I'm greeted by the sight of the Emmett leaning in the fridge.

"Em, really, food? I'm going to order take out in a minute and you're eating the contents of the fridge."

"Mom, this is just a snack, I'm still gonna eat dinner y'know!?" He looks at me in shock.

"Yes dear, just a snack, of course…" I reply laughing to myself as I see that his got a chicken leg in one hand and what looks like a piece of the chocolate cake I baked the previous day in the other.

He smirks, takes a huge bite into the chicken leg and rips the flesh from the bone, juice and grease around his mouth as he chews with his mouth open, looking like his in total bliss, before wiping the back of his hand across his mouth, still holding onto the chicken leg for dear life.

"Emmett, manners, please close your mouth when you're eating, and that…." I say pointing at the greasy mark across the back of his hand and up his arm "Is disgusting, get a plate, and a napkin, and wash your hands before you get it all over the furniture!"

"Yes mom," he mumbles through his full mouth. "Oh and mom…" he swallows and takes a breath "Rosalie is coming for dinner too… oh and I think Edward said something about Jazz too."

I roll my eyes, walking towards the kitchen drawer for the pizza delivery menu. I hope for the poor girls' sake, that if she does decide to come back with Carlisle tonight, the boys are on their best behaviour. Put those three together and it's a recipe for disaster. The girls on the other hand, I hope they don't feel threatened by Alice.

Bella, oh Bella, she's an angel. Edward dotes on her like she's the reason for him living, but what he doesn't realise is that she looks and acts exactly the same way to him. Both very deep thinkers, both very dependant on each other, they're each others air. I know as a mother I should be concerned at the way they are with each other, a lot of parents would agree that their dependency on each other is unnatural and dangerous, but to me, it's just right. You can see it. And I'm certainly not going to be the one that stands in the way of true love.

Rosalie, well, this girl is the only girl I've seen bring Emmett to his knees, just with a smile. She's loud, brass and sure of herself. She's just what Emmett needs. As loving as my oldest is, he's somewhat a joker, and Rose, she puts him in his place. She refuses to back down when he's done wrong, and I admire her strong will.

I lift the phone from the holder on the wall and press the speed dial 1 and wait for the answer.

"Esme?" I hear his distinct voice "I'm just driving home right now. I'll be with you shortly."

"Ok my love, I was just calling to see if we'll be having company…."

* * *

**A little out of character for some of them here, please trust me when I say it wont be like that for long. **

**Thanks for reading... **

**If you get a chance please let me know what you think in the shape of a review. **

**D x**


	6. Open arms

**Thank you once again for everyone that has read and reviewed/added me their favourite lists.**

**Huge thank you to my fuckawesome Beta Becky... she helped out with more than a red marker this time... it reads a whole better thanks to her... I'd be lost without you missy... you rock HARD!**

**As always I dont own these characters... Ms Meyer does... I just like to play around with them in my spare time...**

**

* * *

**

"Alice…. Do you like pizza?"

_Well that wasn't the question I expected to hear_. I blanch and take another breath. Opening my mouth and closing it again not entirely sure how to answer such a random question.

_Did he really ask me if I liked pizza? What the eff. _

I curse myself internally because right now I'm guessing I'm doing a pretty great impression of a frigging goldfish again.

_Pull yourself together Alice._

I smile, and nod my head, still not quite sure I trust myself to open my mouth without carrying on the goldfish impression.

"Yes Dr Cullen, I do."

"Well that's good. My family are having pizza tonight. My sons have their girlfriends coming over."

I hold that smile on my face, hiding the pang of jealousy in my stomach, all the while wondering why he's telling me about his dinner plans. Not enough for you that I've got nowhere to live tonight, you feel you should rub it in that you've got an evening of family fun planned too huh?

_Yeah thanks for that doc, way to kick a girl whilst she's down. _

_Can this get the any worse?_

"Esme, oh that's my wife," he smiles at the mention of her name, all cheesy and rom-com movie like.

_Pass the bucket._

"She always orders way too much."

_So that would be a yes. _

Way to go Doc, not only am I now jealous about your perfect little family but now I'm hungry. Gees, this conversation is starting to get worse than the one about James would have been. I've not had pizza in like forever, and I can almost taste the tomato sauce on the thick dough.

I've gotta end this shit, like _now_.

I need to get outta here and find somewhere to bed down for the night.

"Well I'm sure that you can always reheat it for lunch tomorrow or something," I say through gritted teeth "Dr Cullen, could you possibly tell me when I can leave please, I really need to find somewhere to stay tonight."

_Crap, his smile has turned to a frown. Well done Alice, give yourself a round of applause you've made him sad. First person to give a damn about you in like forever and you make him upset. Couldn't just be happy for him could you, nope, had to go and get all standoffish. Girl you're a bitch sometimes._

"Dr…."

"Alice…"

We both laugh, and shake our heads as we talk at once. He motions with his hand for me to continue, the smile firmly placed back on his face. How can one man do that, hmm, he looks so happy, no wonder his family sound so perfect. With a dad like that, how can you not want to be perfect to make him proud?

"So, erm, yeah…" I continue, obviously awkward at having to apologise for being rude, "I didn't mean to be rude Dr Cullen, its just I really do need to get out of here sooner rather than later, I'm not really sure where to start looking for somewhere to stay."

"Alice, I can tell you're worried about having somewhere to stay, and well that's why I was asking about pizza."

The words nervously leave his mouth, and for the life of me I can't understand why he's sat here, hand wringing the back of his neck and looking completely out of his comfort zone. And what has pizza got to do with me having somewhere to stay.

"Gonna offer me the pizza box as a blanket for the night?" I ask out loud, my hand slapping across my mouth not two seconds later.

_Oh dear lord, reign it in girl, you're getting hysterical. Pinch me, someone please pinch me, did I honestly just ask that out loud. You're a douche girl._

A loud bellowing laugh comes from his mouth, and the hand that was wringing the back of his neck is now on his knees as his trying to catch his breath. His face is turning red and I'm starting to worry that his going to burst a blood vessel if he carries on laughing like that.

"Oh Alice, you are funny, no of course I'm not going to ask you if you'd like the pizza box, where would the left over pizza go?"

_Is. He. For. Real?_

_I made a fool out of myself by asking the question by accident and now his teasing me about it. World, open up now, swallow me please? Put me out of my misery?_

"The reason I was asking is because, well if you'd like, you can come back with me to my house, and you can have some with my family whilst we work our where you're going to stay. I promised you I'd help you and I want to stick by that promise" he answers sincerely this time.

Cue goldfish reaction.

My mouth is bobbing open and close and I look around the room waiting to see Ashton Kutcher jump out and shout 'you've been punk'd' at me. But of course there is no Ashton waiting for me, and my brain starts to digest what Dr Cullen has just said. My lack of response is clearly worrying him though, and I don't think his taken a breath since the last word left his mouth.

"Of course, I know this is a lot to take in, and I know you don't really know me, but Alice, I honestly just want for you to be safe whilst you sort out what needs to be done. My wife has spoken to my sons, and they're all very happy for you to come and stay for a while. In fact my wife has taken great pride in getting the guest room ready for you. There is of course no pressure for you to say yes, unless you want to, I just want you to know that there is an option for you."

My mouth still won't respond and my face must have gone into a state of shock because he's starting to squirm in his seat. I know I need to answer but for my life my mouth won't work.

_Did he really just offer me somewhere to stay, and a hot meal? I don't really know this guy, but there is something about him that makes me feel safe, and come on, he's a doctor at a hospital that has been treating me, not like he can explain my disappearance if we're seen leaving together. _

_Saying that though, who's gonna put a missing person ad out for me if I did go missing. Can't say there is an abundance of people running around after me looking for me is there. Fuck me, I doubt anyone would even know I'm missing. Woop de frigging do, Alice your life just stooped to an all time low. _

_Pity party for one right here!_

"Erm, wow, not sure what to say to this. It really wasn't what I was expecting you to say, and honestly, I'm not sure how to respond."

"As I said Alice, the offer is there, my shift finishes at 5. I'll get your release papers ready, if you wish to take me up on my offer, I'll wait at the front hospital entrance until 5.05. If not, I wish you well Alice, and I promise you, if you let me and my family help you, we'll do our best to make right a very wrong situation."

He gets up and walks out the room closing the door behind him.

Am I dreaming? This shit doesn't happen to me, I'm the girl that nobody wants, and here he is offering me a place to stay for the night and something to eat and I'm not jumping at the chance, what's wrong with me.

_Oh yeah, you're intelligent and you don't just go to stay the night with someone you don't know. _

_Right get yourself together girl, make the most of this place, cos you don't know where you're going next. There's a shower with your name on it right there, and by the feel of it, my hair could do with a good wash. _

I throw my legs over the side of the bed and it knocks the wind out of me. _So that'd be a couple of cracked ribs right there._ Stumbling to the connecting bathroom I walk in and turn the water on and the temperature up until I see the steam start to fill the room.

_Lets wash the last day outta my hair and move on. _

*****

Cleaning the mirror to remove the layer of mist built up from the steam, I take a deep breath, moving a step back so I could see my whole body clearly. I want to see just how badly I'd ended up this time.

Starting at my face first, I take in the blue bruise, running from just under my eye, down to the lower edge of my cheek, puffy and angry looking. It curves along the bone completing the outline.

Three small butterfly stitches holding together a deep gash above my eyebrow.

_That would explain why my face hurt when I frown_.

Reaching out I place my fingers delicately over the stitches.

_Please don't scar. _

Trailing my eyes lower down my body I reach the fingerprints left at the top of my arm, the outline of his hand visible. Blue marks the length of each of his finger pepper the skin.

Dropping further down my body, I stop to take in my ribs. I know from previous experience that the feeling I got from swinging my legs earlier to get out of bed that they're damaged, most likely cracked. There's a shadow where a bruise has formed and I'm swollen just under my breast. If they're not cracked they're certainly bruised badly internally.

Taking in the rest of my body, other than the few bruises on my thigh, where I'd fallen, I'm free from any other damage.

_Chin up kiddo, could have been a whole lot worse._

Sighing, I take my towel and continue to dry myself off before getting dressed and going back outside to fill in the paperwork.

The release papers are sat on the unit next to the bed, all I've got to do is sign them and give across the details of my health care provider, which I don't have.

_Great._

Well lets get this filled out and speak to a nurse about paying.

_Name… well that's easy enough. _

_Date of birth, yep I've got that one under control too. _

_Address, ah crap, what do I write here, the cardboard outside the back of the thrift store?_

_Next of frigging kin…. _

I scan the rest of the paperwork looking for questions I can actually answer. My eyes stop on the back page that has already been filled in. And there it is, in big fuck off capital letters across the middle of the page.

PAYMENT CARE OF DR CARLISLE CULLEN.

_Oh no he didn't?!?! _

I spin on my heels slowly and look straight out of the window at the front of my room and his stood with his back to me. Running his hand through his hair, that's gotta be like some nervous tick or something because his hand stops at his neck and starts wringing it much like earlier. By the animated look on the face of the nurse his talking to I'm guessing his probably raising his voice at her.

Me bitching about him paying my medical bill probably isn't going to go down to well if his already pissed off, I'll just have to make sure I get some contact details when I leave so I can pay him back.

He turns and smiles awkwardly, I beckon him into my room with a wave of my hand. May as well explain I can't fill in the frigging forms very well, and say thanks for offering to pay for me. I feel like a charity case, and I'm sore, and well, I'm just pretty pissed off to be fair.

"Sorry Dr Cullen, I can't fill these in very well, no address and stuff…" I say quietly shifting back and forth on the balls of my feet in my overly worn converse. "And… erm… thanks for paying, you really shouldn't, and I promise to pay you back as soon as I can find a job… I'll get in touch with the hospital once I get myself sorted, I promise."

"Alice I told you before, it's really not that much of a big deal, trust me, there is no need to pay me back."

"I'd like to." was the only lame thing that left my mouth.

_I'd like to?!?_

_What the eff. Cos I'm gonna be able to find a job, and fit in school, and find somewhere to live, and have a life all in a couple of hours aren't I._

"Alice, listen, there's something you need to be aware of."

_Hmm this sounds interesting, please no more bad news, please. Just sign the form for me and I'll be on my merry way to wherever the fuck you go when you're homeless. Come on Dr don't hold out on me, sign the frigging papers. _

_DO IT!_

"As you're under the age of 18 Alice, legally you need to have a guardian otherwise the social services will place you in a care home. One of the nurses called it in and unfortunately I'm not at liberty to sign your release forms until they arrive. I'm sorry…"

_You're sorry? Is this some sick joke, come on this really is when Ashton jumps out and tells me I've been punk'd because right now that'd make this shit funny._

I really don't want to go stay in a care home, I've heard about those kinds of places, messed up kids with nowhere to go and I don't wanna be surrounded by that kind of thing. Oh who am I kidding, where did I honestly think I was going to end up, some 5 star hotel with free room service. Not bloody likely.

So what are my options, go to the care home, make a run for it when his not looking or take him up on his offer. Right now that sounds the best of all the options, a place to put my head down for the night, a hot meal and I can leave in the morning and he'll be none the wiser.

"Dr Cullen, is your offer… erm… still open?"

One night, that's all I need, just one frigging night and I'll make my break in the morning.

After all how much difference can one night make to my life….

*****

The journey over to Dr Cullens' house is filled with forced conversation. He is telling me about his wife, sons and his house. I feel that pang of jealousy rise in my stomach. What I'd give for a family, in fact, what I'd give for just one person to give a damn about me.

Dr Cullen tells me that his house is on the outskirts of town. We must have been driving for about 40 minutes before he pulls off onto a private access road. We drive at least a mile up this road before the road widened and turned into a large paved drive way. If I hadn't have been so fascinated with the view along the way I'd of probably been worried he was taking me into the woods to kill me off and get rid of my body. This place is literally in the middle of nowhere.

He pulls his car into the sweeping driveway, behind a couple of other very expensive looking cars and I look at the house to my right. This house is fucking huge. It is quite possibly the biggest house I've ever seen. You could fit the population of Forks in here if you tried.

I'm still gawping at the house out the window when Dr Cullen opens the door of the car for me and waits for me to get out. _Here goes_. I get out of the car, legs feeling like jello, and I shuffle along behind him.

"Well it looks like everyone is home already."

There is a huge pane of glass the length of the porch and it's warmly lit inside. We walk up the 4 steps that lead to a decked porch and he opens the large glass door. I'm scared to shut the door behind me in fear of smashing it.

Dr Cullen stops just a few steps inside of the door removing his coat and scarf and hanging them on the black wrought iron coat rack.

I look past Carlisle down the hall and my breath hitches as I take in the figure of the person stood with his back to me.

_I can't believe it. He lives here?_

So this maybe isn't the best option I could have chosen after all. The care home is now looking extremely pleasant. I'd know that copper coloured hair anywhere. He doesn't even have to turn around and show me his face and I know who _he_ is.

Why I didn't put two and two together I'll _never _know.

_Cullen._

Hardly a common name in these parts.

Yes Alice, _you_ _are_ dumber than you originally gave yourself credit for.

My 'home' for the night happens to be the exact same home belonging to the most popular family at my school. Emmett and Edward Cullen, captain of the football and baseball team respectively.

No word of a lie the two boys that live here are legendary in my school; girls want to date 'em, guys want to be 'em. People actually make a path for them to walk through in the corridors. You get the kids that are trying to get cool by 'association'. If they talk to you, you're automatically one of the in crowd. _Wow_ what an inspiration to have.

_Pass the fucking bucket, I wanna puke!_

I've been in Edwards' class for years; never once has he acknowledged, spoke to or given me any reason to believe he knows I am part of the existence known as Forks High School Junior Class. I'm praying to the heavens above he doesn't recognise me, because if he does, he'll know I'm not one of them and that'll just make this night all the more awkward than its already going to be.

"Ah Edward, I'm glad you're home, I'd like for you to meet Alice."

No such luck.

He spins around on his heels and looks at his father before his eyes fall on me.

I swear, right now, if looks could kill, I'd be 6ft under in a wooden box having just heard my last rites. Who'd of thought that current image would ever be more appealing than spending the rest of the evening in this house. Go figure! I look down at my feet because I honestly cannot take anymore of his gawking, it's damn right offensive.

_Didn't anyone ever tell you it was rude to stare? _

His eyes are burning a hole into my soul and if he doesn't stop staring I'm pretty sure his eyes are gonna pop outta his head. That's all I need, then I'll not only be the school freak, I'll be known as the girl that ruined Forks chance of winning the baseball league for the first time in 10 years, all because I'm the one that made Edwards' eyes explode just by being in the same room as him.

Just another reason for me to be the outcast.

From the disgusted look he's giving me, the big man up in the sky isn't on my side. Of course he knows who I am; I'm the girl that sits on her own in the cafeteria; that looks at her feet as she walks, because she doesn't want to make eye contact. I'm the girl that gets straight A's on her assignments because I have no social life.

I'm also the girl that turns up to school with the random marks on her skin.

I've heard the whispers; I know what they say about me. It's not hard to understand that when people see a mark they presume the worse. Admittedly, the worse is true, but yeah, I don't want that stuff being spread around school. I tried to hide it, getting changed in a stall in the locker rooms instead of the communal changing areas. I'd taken to wearing a sweatshirt over the top of my shirt regardless of the temperature in the gym to keep my arms covered; I also opted for sweat pants instead of the tiny shorts the girls had taken to wearing.

My luck run out when we got a new gym coach who refused to let me wear my sweatshirt during a game of volleyball. I tried to protest but she threatened me with detention. I quickly ran through the current marks on my body weighing up if I could get away with taking off the sweatshirt without getting caught out.

_Left upper arm, hand print, 4 days ago, all but faded. Right arm nothing, mark on right side of stomach, large bruise, yesterday, don't let them see it._

All I've ever wanted was a simple life; I guess some things never change. Luck wasn't on my side that day. I went for the ball at the same time as another girl, we collided and landing on our butts in a tangled mess.

"Like, oh my gosh, what's that!"

My hand instinctively pulled down on my shirt and I just shrugged.

"I walked into the table at home."

_That_ was the day the rumours started; it was also the day I started skipping gym.

*****

"Erm, hi."

His struggled words bring me back to the here and now. He half heartedly smiles and turns back around on his heels and walks away. The sound of his shoes on the marble floor is the only sound. Then deafening silent. You could hear a pin drop.

"Oh Alice, don't mind him, he obviously left his manners in the car today."

I raise my head and shoot a half smile at Dr Cullen before taking in the surrounds. My mouth drops open in awe. This entrance room is bigger than the whole of my old apartment.

Expensive looking art work hangs from the white washed walls in carefully thought out positions. The marble floor is buffed and shiny and probably cost more than James made in a year. The big wooden staircase leading upstairs is beautiful, the oak steps are stained and glossy, they look like they've never been used they're that maintained. Not one scuffmark anywhere. I almost want to kick off my shoes in fear of leaving a stain.

"Alice, let me introduce you to everyone; Esme is most excited to meet you. We'll get you something to eat and then I'm sure Esme will want to show you around the house."

"Sure."

It was the only word I trust myself to say.

I trail along behind him slowly, trying to delay the inevitable discomfort that is about to follow. He stops just inside the kitchen and the idle chit chat that is happening as I walk in stops immediately. All eyes turn to me and I feel the blush rise up through my cheeks.

"Everyone, this is Alice, she's going to be staying with us whilst she gets herself back on track. Alice this is everyone."

I take in the six new faces in front of me. In all honesty, I know by sight five out of the six of their names. The only one I don't know is the beautiful lady stood to my side. By process of elimination this has to be Esme.

"Alice, I'm so glad you decided to take us up on our offer, I've prepared the guest room for you, there are some fresh towels and some products in the joining en-suite for you to use. I'll take you up there in a second for you to freshen up."

She walks towards me and I wonder what she's going to do. She's pristinely dressed, her hair and make up are immaculate. It looks like she's just stepped off the front cover of Vogue magazine and I find it a little intimidating, especially stood there in my scruffy jeans, three year old shirt and almost threadbare shoes.

Opening her arms she envelopes me in the tightest hug I've ever experienced. I'm petrified that I'm going to put a crease in her clothes and my traitorous tears start to spill from my eyes.

_Nice one Alice, cry in front of someone you don't know, and the five most popular kids in the school_.

Tomorrow is going to be awful if they say anything. I'm hoping they choose not to mention that I stayed the night, that way they don't have to admit I'm here and I don't have to admit I was crying at the fact that the first time in months I feel cared for.

She must sense my tears because she carries on hugging me, whispering sweet nothings into my hair as she leads me out of the kitchen back towards the stairs.

"I didn't think you'd want them to see you upset, I'm sorry if I was a little forward by giving you a hug. I just wanted you to know how happy I am to have you stay."

I don't let go, I stay wrapped in those arms, clinging on to her for dear life as the last few tears escape the corners of my eyes. Only then do I pull back and let go.

"Thank you Mrs Cullen… for welcoming me into your home like this. I promise I'll be out of your hair first thing in the morning."

"I'll hear nothing of the sort; you stay as long as you need to get yourself back on your feet."

This is what mothers are meant to be like. Moms are meant to go that extra mile for their children, protect them until their dying day, and then still be looking down on them from Heaven. My mother, she wouldn't even know that I'm still alive.

"I wouldn't want to impose on you Mrs Cullen; I promise I'll be gone first thing in the morning."

"Alice, first of all please call me Esme, second, you're temporarily our responsibility so I really won't hear you talking about leaving in the morning. Of course I won't make you stay, but you do need to understand if you decide you don't want to stay, you'll need to go to the care home, otherwise Carlisle will be in a lot trouble at work."

If she's trying to guilt trip me into staying, it's certainly working. I don't want to be in the care home and I certainly don't want to get Dr Cullen into trouble at work. After all, he's the reason I've got a roof over my head from the night.

"Of course Mrs, sorry, Esme, I wouldn't want to cause trouble for Dr Cullen, and I'd really rather not have to stay at the care home."

"That's sorted then, you'll stay as long as you need to."

Her arm goes across my shoulders and she gives me a little squeeze as we head towards the stairs. We walk up the first flight and I take in the art placed on the wall.

"You have a beautiful home Esme," I say sincerely, "You must be very proud."

"Why thank you my dear. I love to design, though I only do it as a hobby." she replies stopping on the landing. She points towards some doors further up the corridor "That's mine and Carlisles' room on the right and the Carlisles' study on the left."

She pulls me up another flight of stairs and spins me around 180 degrees to face the other side of the stairs. There were two more doors in front of us.

"Edwards' room," she instructs pointing to the left, "Emmetts'," pointing to the right.

Climbing the third flight of stairs we stop again on the landing. This floor isn't as large as the lower one. I'm guessing at some point this was probably an attic that has been converted into two guest rooms.

"The room just there, that's Jaspers' room, he's here a lot, so it was only right that he has somewhere to stay. And this one here, this'll be your room."

We walk towards the glossy white door; she turns the stainless steel door handle and swings the door open. Flipping the light switch the room came to life.

It is beautiful. All light and airy, a whole wall of glass looking out onto the trees. Some fairy lights had been attached outside to the woodwork. They dance in the moonlight and I feel a smile spread across my face. It is what I can only describe as something you'd expect to see in a Disney movie.

The deep piled charcoal carpet is fluffy under my feet and I sink into it with each step. Two glossy white panelled doors much like the entrance door sit to the left of the room. There is an antique desk sat under the windowed wall with a black wrought iron desk lamp sat on top. A matching antique stool with a lilac padded seat is neatly placed underneath.

The walls are painted in a very pale lilac, so pale it was almost white. There are small stencilled charcoal coloured patterns bordering. My favourite part though, well of course, it's the bed. A huge, and I mean HUGE, wrought iron four poster bed complete with a sheer white fabric canopy. It is stunning. The whole room took my breath away. It wouldn't look out of place in an over priced five star hotel, and here Esme is, telling me it was mine to use until I felt ready to move on. Maybe, just maybe, my luck is about to change.

_Yeah right, you saw the look Edward gave you._

I sigh. It probably sounds rude, and it really isn't meant to come out of my mouth, but there it is, and of course Esme hears.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Oh no Esme, please don't think that, its just, so…. beautiful. I can't believe you've said I can stay here. I'd be happy sleeping on the couch if you don't want me to use this room."

She blanches at me, actually looking at me like I've grown a second head.

"Why would I put you on the couch? I told you, this room is yours for as long as you need it my dear."

I feel her step closer, wrapping her arms around me from behind. It is strange having a stranger being in my personal space, but it feels so comforting I'm taking every single chance I have.

"Esme, I'm lost for words. Thank you so very much for this." I almost whisper.

"Shhh, now let me show you your bathroom and I'll go take you to see the rest of my family if you're feeling better now?"

I nod as I feel the blush flush my cheeks, I know she is referring to my mini breakdown I'd had not ten minutes ago, but she is kind enough not to put it into words.

We open the second door on the left, turns out the first one leads to the closet, not that I'll need to go in there, after all, the only clothes I have are the clothes on my back. The second door leads to a small en-suite bathroom, consisting of a vanity basin, toilet and shower.

"Sorry there's no bath, if you want a bath, you can use the en-suite over in Jaspers room. As I said downstairs, there's a selection of products for you to use, there's a new toothbrush in the unit under the sink, and fresh towels are hanging in the back of the door."

"Esme," I pause, taking in the white tiled room, "Thank you again. I'm just a little lost for words right now, but I want to you know how very grateful I am that you've opened up your home to me."

"It's my pleasure dear, now come on, lets get you some food, I heard the door bell a couple of minutes ago, and if we don't get down there quickly Emmett will have eaten everything." she replies with a chuckle, which is so intoxicating to my ears I giggle along with her.

We walk down the three flights of stairs straight into the kitchen. Sat around the large square dining table are the rest of the Cullen family, four pizza boxes wide open, numerous cans of soda and a roll of paper towels. It looks like a commercial and everyone is so happy it makes my heart sink. This is what a family is meant to be like.

Esme and I stand there silently watching the interaction of the three guys; Carlisle was sat at the end of the table smirking at his eldest son pouting.

Leading me over to the table the conversation goes silent and I feel uncomfortable again, I tense up as Esme hands me a plate and pulls out a chair for me. I sit down and stare around at the faces that are now all staring in my direction.

"Alice, this is Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Bella and Rosalie," Esme says pointing out each of them as she tells me their names. Of course I know who they were, but I don't want to be rude.

"Mom, we know who Alice is, she goes to the same school as us!"

"Alice, you do? You didn't mention that earlier?"

"I'm sorry Dr Cullen, I didn't know, you didn't mention your sons names, it was only when I arrived and saw Edward I put two and two together. If this changes anything, I understand and I'll leave straight away…" I answer, starting to stand.

"No no no Alice, I wasn't meaning it like that, it just means that if you feel well enough to go into school tomorrow you can travel with them, if not, as it'll be Friday, I can write you a letter excusing you for the day. Boys you wouldn't mind taking Alice with you would you?"

They look at each other, then at their father then back at each other. Talk about fucking awkward. I don't want them to have to lie so I answer for them.

"Its fine Dr Cullen, really, I'll find a way to get to school, I don't want to inconvenience your family any more than I am doing so already."

"I'll take you short stuff, I don't mind, I may have to hoist ya up into the jeep though!" Emmett laughs gruffly to himself.

_Did I just fucking hear right? Emmett Cullen, head of the football team, said he'll take me to school tomorrow, and he called me short stuff? The most popular guy on the whole school campus is happy to take me to school tomorrow? _

_Did I fall into some parallel universe and not know about it?_

"Really Emmett, you don't have to do that, I wouldn't want you to have to answer why I'm arriving with you, you could just drop me half way and I'll walk the rest of the way."

"Cos being seen with me will ruin your reputation how?" he answers stuffing a large piece of pizza into his mouth.

"I wasn't being rude, its just I didn't want you to feel like you had to been seen with me just because I'm staying here the night. I wouldn't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Short stuff, I'm more than capable of looking after myself, and whilst you're staying here, I'm taking care of you too. No more sitting on your own at lunch either, you hear me!"

I sit, in what seems to be my new favourite pose, wide eyed and mouth gaping. I look around at everyone else around the table. Carlisle and Esme, who has now taken the seat next to me, are looking at each other, Bella and Rosalie are smiling, Edward looks completely taken aback and then there is Jasper, an expression written across his face that I can't quite interpret. He catches me looking at him and winks, and follows it with a smirk. The blush rises in my cheeks again.

"Erm, yes, thank you Emmett, that is real nice of you, but only if you're sure that is, I don't want to get in the way."

"Don't worry, we're cool."

I nod, take a slice of pizza and soda from Rosalie. Clearly my preconceptions of her are wrong, I've always tagged her as IQ, and no I'm not referring to her intelligence. IQ stands for Ice Queen because if she doesn't like you, you know about it. One frosty look from her and you're frozen for the rest of eternity. Admittedly she's never been rude to me, but that is probably because I keep myself as far away from her as possible.

"Alice, Bella and me, we'll pull some clothes together for you tomorrow too, we've got clothes here, and between the pair of us I'm sure we can get you an outfit together. They may be a bit big or too long but we'll accessorise."

Rosalie sounds kind hearted, no cold tone or glare, in fact she is warm. Bella nods in agreement and a small smile reaches across my face. These girls, who I've walked past in the halls for years were offering to lend me clothes from their wardrobes. I'm pretty sure Rosalie's belt cost more than my entire outfit. I'll have to make sure I'm extra careful with whatever they lend me. I'll never be able to replace it without getting a hundred part time jobs and working every waking hour.

"Really, you mean you don't mind? It would be a huge help, because really, I only have the clothes on my back right now."

I'm embarrassed admitting it, my heart sinks and I am extra grateful they are willing to help clothe me for school, not only the practicality of having clean clothes instead of slumming it in the day old clothes I'm already wearing, but if I was going to be seen with the Cullens' then I really need to up my game. I don't want to make it any harder for them.

"Girl, if you're gonna been seen with us, no disrespect but you can't be seen dressed like that!" Rose says, crinkling up her nose.

"Christ Rose, can you _be _any ruder?" Jasper answers, shooting a disgusted look in her direction.

"I was thinking the same as Rosalie to be honest," I answer truthfully and shrug, "But thank you."

I'm fucking blushing again, like a stupid little girl with a crush. Ladies man Jasper Hale is sticking up for little old me. This place is making everything normal the complete opposite.

_When did Jasper freaking Hale become a knight in shining armour rescuing a damsel in distress?_

If the rumours were true the boy has slept with more girls than I've had hot meals in the last year. Hardly a runner in the Mr Chivalrous competition is he? But maybe yet again preconceptions are wrong. Maybe they _are_ just rumours. I mentally scold myself for having presumed the rumours are true. I am doing exactly what I hate everyone doing to me. I promise myself that from now on I'll never judge someone without actually knowing them.

"No problem lil' missy."

He drawls at me. He actually sounds a lot more Southern than I've imagined. I've heard him speak in passing but never was the conversation in my direction. My stomach tightens and I can't help but smile.

_So the queue of girls around the block waiting to get close now makes sense._

We finish dinner in comfortable conversation, well I say comfortable conversation, Edward doesn't say a word and just shoots me looks whenever I do talk. I catch Bella slapping his leg under the table and his expression calms a little.

It turns out the girls and Jasper are staying the night too. This means the girls can help me get ready in the morning and we can all go to school together. It's decided that I'll be riding in with Emmett and Rosalie, Bella is going to ride with Edward and Jasper is just gonna fit in wherever. He doesn't seem too interested in how he gets there as long as he does.

I help Esme wash the dishes, it's the least I can do, she insists that I don't do anything, but there is no way I'm going to let her do them on her own; the others have gone to the family room. We pop some corn and take in a couple of large bowls and settle down to watch a movie. Once it finishes everyone starts to make their way to their rooms.

"If you need anything in the night Alice, please just help yourself."

"Thank you Esme, for everything, you've shown me such amazing hospitality, I'll be forever grateful."

"Sweet dreams Alice, I'll see you in the morning," she replies pulling me into her arms. "I just want you to feel at home." she whispers into my hair.

"Good night boys, girls, we'll see you in the morning."

"Night mom, dad." Edward yells as he walks up the stairs and into his room, Bella's hand in his.

"G'night Alice, we'll get you ready for school at 7.30. I'll come wake you up."

"Thanks Bella."

"Night short stuff." Emmett calls as he walks past, ruffling my hair with his spare hand, the other holding Rose in place, where he's thrown her over his shoulder, she's beating her fists against his back.

"Emmett, I swear to God if you've ruined my outfit, you'll be replacing it" she groans at him. "See you in the morning Alice." stopping her hand from beating him for a second to give me a quick wave.

"Well lil' Miss, let me escort you to your room."

Jasper holds out his hand and motions for me to take it. Without thinking I put out my hand and take his. He tugs me closer and walks up the stairs to the top floor.

"Good night Alice, should you need anything, and I mean _anything _just give me a knock."

I pull my hand out of his and walk into my room, before turning and wishing him sweet dreams. Closing the door behind me I walk towards the bathroom and turn on the water. A faint knocking sound comes from my door.

"Come in, I'm in the bathroom." I yell out.

There he stands at the bathroom door, a white tee in his hands, an innocent smile playing across his face, and he almost looks shy. I shake my head, this is Jasper Hale, the boy doesn't do shy.

"Here, I didn't know if you had anything to sleep in, I thought you may want this." he says in a hushed whisper.

"Oh, yeah, wow, I erm, I didn't think about that, that's real nice of you, thank you."

"No worries Alice, as I said anything you need, just ask."

Before I can answer he's turned and is out of the room. I throw the tee down on top of the closed toilet seat and reach into the unit under the sink for a toothbrush. I splash my face with some water. Looking in the large mirror above the sink I see the blue-green bruise across my cheek. It has never been that dark in colour before, and without make up here, I'm not sure how I'm going to cover it.

_Rosalie looks beautiful every day for school; hopefully she'll be able to work some magic on it. _

Walking back to the bed, I turn the bathroom light out as I close the door with a click. Undressing I fold my only clothes and put them on the desk, kicking my converse under the stool. I pull the tee Jasper has given me over my head and take a deep breath. It smells of musky cologne.

Pulling back the comforter on the bed, I crawl in and lie down on the fresh crisp linen sheets. Lying back on the plump pillows I take in one more deep breath, the fabric softener of the sheets mixed with the smell of Jasper is heavenly.

My eyes close and I drift off into the most peaceful night sleep since I can remember….

* * *

**I promised I'd get her there didn't I! Thank you for sticking with it... fingers crossed you liked... **

**If you get a chance let me know what you think... it makes my day when I see your messages in my inbox... I grin like a kid with a free lifetime supply of chocolate...**

**Thanks y'all**

**Pixie_Tinks x**


	7. Blush, bubblegum and sweet nothings

**Thank you to everyone that took the time to read and review/favourite the last chapter... you guys rock my socks! I'm sorry that its taken so long for me to update... I got the chance to go on vacation and I really needed the break... Becky is beta'ing a bunch of chapters for me so I'll be updating very soon... **

**Thank you as always Becky... without you this would have seriously failed... sorry if I went a little bat shit crazy on you... today was a shocking day...**

**On with the show... I hope this was worth the wait... see you at the bottom...**

* * *

Beep Beep Beep.

I hit the button on the alarm clock sat on the night table next to me, amazed I'd actually slept right through.

7.00am.

I'd _never_ sleep right through.

_Ever._

I tend to sleep with one eye open, just in case James came back from wherever he'd been, in a bad mood.

You learn to sleep very lightly when you fear for your life.

It's the first time I've woken up not feeling scared. I'm still sore, but after a good night of sleep, I actually feel refreshed.

I throw back the covers and jump out of the beautiful princess bed I've spent the night in. I bounce towards the bathroom, opening the door and turn on the light. I assess myself in the mirror.

My cheek is now a faded bluey-green colour, the gash is still red, though not as sore looking and my hair is all over the place but there is something different in my eyes. I look closer, really trying to work out what it was. The eyes looking back at me are wide and clear. No trace of sleepiness, just smiling back at me. A huge grin settles on my face. The old Alice is on her way back.

Flipping on the water in the shower, I go to the unit under the sink and look at all the things Esme has left for me to use. There are so many little bottles I don't know where to start. Pulling off the lids of the bottles I settle with some honey and milk body wash and some shampoo that smells distinctively like bubblegum.

Making sure the water isn't too hot, I take off Jaspers tee and make my way under the hot stream of water. You don't know how nice it is to take a hot shower. It is touch and go at the apartment as to whether you're lucky enough to get hot water, most days it is luke warm, some days, it's just plain cold. You learn to shower quickly, trust me.

Not wanting to use all the hot water I shower quickly, washing my hair and rinsing it off, taking in the delicious scent of bubblegum. Turning off the water I reach out for a towel and wrap my hair in it before wrapping myself in quite possibly the biggest, softest, fluffiest pink gown I've ever seen.

As I brush my teeth I remember the promise I've made myself. _Only one night_. Who am I kidding, I don't want to leave now, and they've welcomed me in, well most of them. I have to make extra effort with Edward. Prove to him that I'm not a bad person. If Esme is true to her word and doesn't mind me staying, I hope they'll let me stay until I manage to sort myself out.

I spit out the toothpaste and rinse my mouth before walking back out to the room, which is now temporarily mine. A soft knock at the door startles me.

"Hey Alice are you awake?"

"Yeah, come in, I've just got out the shower but I'm decent."

_Brain vomit much? _

Like she wants to know I've just got out the shower, brain filter is sooo not working today.

I can hear the two girls giggling as they walk in.

"Yeah sorry for the TMI there. Seems I've forgot how to think before I talk."

I turn to see the two girls behind me. They look stunning, and I start to feel completely inadequate just being close to them.

Rose has her trademark tight jeans on, a white tank top and a matching denim blazer. She looks like a catwalk model, all legs and curly long blonde hair. Perfectly pouting lips and dazzling blue eyes.

Bella, as always, dressed in skinny jeans paired with a beautiful white patterned peasant shirt. Barely there make up and her wavy dark hair pulled back at the sides with clips. Even dressed casually she looks gorgeous.

_Well this should be interesting._

"Shh Alice don't even mention it, it was funny." Bella smiled as she walked closer to me.

"And Alice? It's rude to stare."

"Erm, sorry Rosalie, I don't mean to, its just you look stunning, and well I feel completely inadequate, and I've got this dumb ass bruise on my cheek, cut on my head and I don't want you to have to been seen with me looking like…"

"Whoa, ramble much when you're nervous?!"

"Kinda." I blush, looking down at my feet.

As brash as Rosalie can be, I like the attitude she has. She's so confident and I wish I had just a little bit of what she has.

"Right, lets forget all that stuff, let me work on your hair first, I know you usually just brush it down for school, but can I try something?"

"Go for broke, you have a whole lot more style than I do."

Turning on a hairdryer that seems to have appeared from nowhere, she unwraps my hair and starts to tease it with her fingers.

"So Alice, I've got a pair of skinny jeans that are slightly too small for me, they'll probably fit you perfectly, and a white shirt. Rose has a vest for you to wear over the top, its got a fixing at the back so we can pull it in to fit you better, I hope that's alright, I know its not perfect, but well, it's the best we could do. Sorry…"

_Sorry._

Bella is actually apologising to me because she doesn't have clothes in my size. Gees I'm grateful that they've even said they'll help me. Lending me their clothes is totally beyond comprehension in my opinion.

"Bella, Rosalie, thank you so much for everything, seriously you'll never understand how much this means to me. And Bella please don't apologise, this is totally more than I could have ever pulled together. Thank you."

"Ah enough with the soppy crap girls, it's too early in the morning for that sappy shit. Bells, pass me the wax I brought up please?"

Rose opens the small jar, put some gooey looking stuff on her fingers and runs them through the back and sides of my hair. Teasing my bangs into place over my eyes, covering the gash and stitches I presume.

"Right next, lets go to work on that pretty face of yours. Alice, seriously, there's a whole lotta potential right there, you just need to learn how to show it."

I should be insulted that Rose has basically said I usually look bad, but me being me, I take hold of the positive. She's also said that there is potential. Beauty Queen of the century said _I _have potential. I do a little happy dance in my head and give her a smile.

"I'm going to try and cover this bruise for you Alice; I've got some pretty good stuff that should work. It makes me look like this." Pointing at her face, "Trust me, first thing; I look like a swamp monster!"

Never in a million years would I associate the words swamp monster with Rosalie Hale. The girl is a walking Greek goddess.

Bella giggles and replies, "It's true."

Rosalie grabs a pillow and throws it towards Bella as we all burst into laughter.

Whilst Rosalie is working on covering the bruise Bella is pulling the outfit together on the bed. From what I can see it looks awesome, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to carry off the look.

There's a small knock at the door and Esme comes in holding a tray with juice and pastries.

"I thought my girls may like some breakfast whilst getting ready?"

_My girls_.

If only. There's that pang of jealousy in my tummy again.

_Why can't I just be grateful for even being able to stay here, why always want more?_

Esme places the tray on the desk in front of me, turning around and taking in the view in front of her. Her hand goes to her mouth and she smiles so big it reaches up to her eyes.

"Oh Alice, look at you, you look beautiful. The girls have done you proud."

Of course I haven't seen what Rosalie has done to me yet; it has just been a rush of make up brushes, sweeping across my eyes and cheeks.

"Go take a look!"

I stand up and head for the bathroom mirror. Taking a deep breath I take in the face in front of me for the first time. To say I'm shocked would be putting it lightly. Staring back at me is a face I recognise yet it looks completely different. I actually look pretty.

My eyes have been lined with a charcoal pencil and smudged to make them look smoky. A light golden colour swept across the lids; just enough mascara to make my lashes stand out. The bruise has been replaced with a flawless cover up that matches my pale skin perfectly. My lips are full and pink. I've never seen myself look like this in my 17 years. Sure I know how to put on make up, but this, this is a whole new level. Tears start to fill my eyes and I reach for a tissue before I ruin all of Rosalies' hard work.

Looking back in the mirror I catch the first look of my hair. It's all spiked up and sticking out at all angles, it looks amazing. My hair usually hangs limp around my face hanging just at my chin.

Flying out of the bathroom I throw myself into Rose, hugging her as tight as I can.

"Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!"

"You crease me, and I'm taking all that make up off," Hugging me back, she laughs and pats my back. "So you like?"

"I love it, thank you so much. My hair, it's amazing, it's the first time in forever I've liked seeing it. I've hated it since it's been short."

"Well that's the risk you take when you cut it all off." Bella laughed.

My face scrunches and a knot forms in the pit of my stomach. The atmosphere turns immediately and the giggles stop.

"Sorry Alice, I was just teasing. I wasn't meaning to be rude."

"No Bella, it's not that, it's just, see, I didn't choose to cut my hair."

A nauseous feeling starts to form in the back of my throat as I know it's time to tell them. Taking a sharp breath I sit back on the stool and start to play with my hands in my lap. The girls and Esme look at me, waiting for me to continue.

"I'm not sure if Dr Cullen told you who gave me the bruise on my cheek?" I ask, looking around, they all shake their heads so I continue, "My boyfriend, well ex boyfriend did. He's also the reason I've got short hair, after another one of our many disagreements, he told me that he didn't like the way that I twirled it around my fingers, said it got too much attention from men, so he pulled me by the ponytail to the kitchen, and cut it below the elasticised band."

A single tear runs down my face and I wipe the back of my hand across my cheek. I honestly don't want to ruin my make up, also, I've had enough of crying tears over him, and I just want to move on.

Looking around I see their faces. Esme has her hand to her mouth still, yet the smile has faded to a frown, she looks like she is going to cry. Bella is looking down at her feet, and Rosalie looks like she is going to kill someone.

"What a piece of shit!"

"Please Rosalie, don't. I have to deal with the memory every time I look in a mirror. Today, it was the first time I looked at my hair and didn't think about it, and you're the reason for that. I'm so grateful for that."

Esme takes my hand and squeezes it; Bella walks over and hugs around one shoulder.

"Thank you for sharing that with us Alice, I know it must have been hard. We won't say a word."

"Its ok Bella, its something I've got to talk about sooner or later or I'll never get over it. Thank you for listening."

There's a short silence, and I take the moment to revel in the fact that I've let a part of my past out and they've not run away from me. Maybe, just maybe, I'll be able to put a lot of this behind me and move on.

"Sorry to break up this moment, but if you don't get dressed Alice we're gonna be late, and I'm not gonna have a chance to show off my masterpiece."

Rosalie is getting good at breaking these tense moments up with a smile, and I'm starting to love her for it.

"Here, go get dressed, I've got you some panties too, don't worry, they're brand new, tags are still on them, so don't forget to take them off before you put 'em on."

I take the outfit to the bathroom with me and get changed quickly. The jeans are almost perfect, slightly big but nothing that I've got to worry about. The white shirt had a frill around the collar, I leave the tie up undone and put the vest over the top, doing up the three buttons on the front. I pull the two ties at the back together make it fit me. The outfit looks amazing. The girls have made me look out of this world.

I walk out doing a little spin. They laugh and I giggle along with them. I feel normal and it's the best feeling in the world.

"Put these on, oh and I'm sorry if you prefer heels but I don't do heels, so I've just brought you some ballet pumps. They'll look great with the outfit; luckily we have the same size feet."

Bella hands me some silver bangles and I push them up my left wrist. As I'm doing this Rose ties something around my neck. It feels soft with a cool spot right in the middle which sits just at the base of my throat. I'll have to remember to look at it when I go to the bathroom next. Slipping my feet into the pumps, Bella hands me a white crocheted cardigan and I place it over my arm.

"Go have a great day girls, Alice I'll be here all day, if you need anything get my number from the boys and I'll come pick you up, otherwise I'll see you tonight. Girls you're more than welcome to join us for dinner tonight. I think it'll be much deserved for all your hard work today."

All three of us call goodbye as we make our way to the stairs. I stop, spin around and run back towards Esme. Wrapping my arms tightly around her I give her a quick hug before running back to catch up with the girls.

*****

We walk straight towards the kitchen, it seems like this is the most popular place in the house. The boys are sat at the breakfast bar drinking juice and eating what looks like poptarts. I stop in the doorway.

Rosalie sways over to Emmett with her hips rocking from side to side. His mouth drops open before he grins. Pulling her by the waist he nuzzles into her hair and gives her a kiss.

Bella has made her way over to Edward and takes a bite of his breakfast before kissing his cheek.

Rosalie works her way out of Emmetts' arms and walks back over to me, pulling me into the kitchen and thrusts me in front of everyone.

"So, what do you guys think?"

All three pairs of eyes are fixed on me. It's uncomfortable to say the least. I feel like a dog being paraded at a show, waiting for my owner to puff up my tail as the judge walks by to mark me. I'm totally out of my comfort zone.

"Whatcha done with Alice, Rosie?" Emmett playfully teases.

"Oh pur-lease Emmett, you know all this was in there, she just needed it brought out. I think she looks amazing!"

"I'm just playing, Alice you look great, you're gonna turn some heads today."

I blush and fidget, I seem to be doing that a lot recently and look down at my feet. I catch Bella nudging Edward out of the corner of my eye.

"You look nice Alice; I hope you slept well too. Oh and sorry for acting like a douche yesterday, you didn't deserve that." he mumbles, half grins and fiddles with the rest of his breakfast.

What can I say, that is something I never thought I'd hear, an apology coming from Mr Popular but he's held out the olive branch and I'm not going to be rude.

"Thank you Edward, and no worries about yesterday, it must have been a shock me arriving here. Truce?" I ask holding out my hand. He takes it and shakes it gently, the half smile turning into a full grin. He looks better with a proper smile on his face. He looks welcoming and it's a nice change to the frown I'd seen yesterday.

"Come on people, we need to get to school, we're gonna be late otherwise!"

"Oh Alice, I was wondering, if you want to stop at your apartment after school, I'll take you, I don't want you to feel scared going there."

"Thank you Emmett, that'll be great. If we go straight from school, he shouldn't be there, well at least I hope his not."

I look at my feet again and Emmett puts his fingers under my chin and pulls my face up to look at him.

"As I said yesterday, whilst you're here I'll be looking after you, whoever it is you're scared of, doesn't scare me. Ok?"

I simply nod, this big lump of a man is willing to take me under his wing and look after me. It's just like having an older brother watching out for me, and it makes my heart beat faster.

_Would I ever find the words to thank these wonderful people?_

"Em, I'm gonna take the BMW honey, you can either ride with me and Alice or you can take your Jeep still, its up to you?"

I'm not sure at what point it has been decided that I'll be riding with Rosalie, but I'm not going to argue, if the girl could take me and make me half normal I'm not going to go against anything she decides.

"Alice do you have much stuff at your apartment? Do I need to take the Jeep there or can what you have fit in the BMW?"

"I really don't have much, it'd probably fit in the back seat if I'm honest." I half giggle trying to take away the seriousness of my statement.

"Done, Rosie I'm riding with you, Jazz who you riding with?"

I'd all but forgotten that Jasper is here, he's not said a word since I walked into the kitchen this morning, and he's looking a little shocked. Kinda like the wind has been taken out of him. I catch his eye and smile. His eyes light up and he smiles back.

"I'll ride with you guys if you don't mind?"

"Come on, gees you boys are like girls. I need to make sure we get there on time to show off Alice's new look. I can not wait to see people's faces!"

We hurry out the door, meeting Carlisle on the porch. He's saying goodbye to Esme. They look so in love. It is beautiful; he tenderly caresses her cheek then drops his hand to pick up hers. Kissing her knuckles lightly he walks down the stairs towards his car.

"Ah Alice, before you head to school, I just wanted to let you know I'll be in contact with them. I need to inform them that you'll be in my care for the foreseeable future, of course if you're still happy to stay?" I nod and he continues "That's good to hear. I'll see you tonight when you get home."

_Home. _

He actually said when I get home. That word is incredible to hear.

"Emmett, make sure you get Alice some lunch."

"Yup dad, have a good day. Come on short stuff, your public await you!"

I climb into the back of Rosalies' car and settle in for the short ride to school. Edward and Bella follow behind in his Volvo. For a change the weather is nice, there's a breeze but it's actually warm for a change. Rose puts the roof of the car down and turns up the stereo.

Emmett, obviously liking the song, starts singing along at the top of his voice and dancing in his seat. The music is so loud that I almost miss Jasper talking to me.

"You look beautiful Alice."

"Sorry, what was that? I can't hear you over the music."

Of course I heard him, but I couldn't believe that Jasper Hale just called me beautiful, I need to hear him say it again, just so I can be sure I'm not dreaming.

He leans closer in towards me.

"I said… you look beautiful."

Yep, he definitely said it, and as far as I can tell I'm not dreaming, maybe I should pinch myself just to make sure.

"Erm, thanks."

That is all I can muster up, two lousy words. I'm definitely flustered, I'm not used to male attention, and when I've had it in the past James has made sure to ruin it. It's strange to get a compliment knowing that it's not going to be followed with some form of abuse when I get home. I'm going to treasure it forever. Lock it in my memory and keep it there for when I have a bad day.

"Oh and thank you again for your shirt last night."

"My pleasure Darlin'."

There's that accent again. I don't know if he's trying for it to come out, but either way, it's like music to my ears. I grin and look the other way, not wanting him to see the telltale flush across my cheeks.

I sit humming along to the songs for the rest of the journey, looking forward to my first day at school where I'm not going to be the social outcast. Admittedly people are going to be talking about me today, but it's not going to be for the same reason.

Today I get to be part of the popular crowd, and as much as I have mocked it in my head not 24 hours earlier, I'm excited. People are going to look at me like I'm normal, I can't frigging wait.

* * *

**I hope it didn't disappoint... **

**If you get a minute please let me know what you think... I'll admit I squeal like a screamyfangirl when I see your messages in my inbox...**

**Thanks x**


	8. Realisations

**Here we are again... and I know a lot of you are waiting for the reaction of everyone at school... and I'm sorry to disappoint but its not this chapter... **

**As always thanks to everyone that reads, reviews and adds me to their alerts... you guys make my day... talking of which I'll be replying to them all as soon as I'm done with posting this...**

**Once again thank you to my fave girl in the whole world... Becky... she not only betas this at the drop of a hat... she gives me most of her spare time to ramble on... To say I'll forever grateful doesn't seem enough... Plus extra thanks for the tough love! ROLL ON ET3!!!**

**DISCLAIMER... I don't own... Ms Meyer does... though I like to mess around with them... **

**See ya at the bottom....**

* * *

My mind drifted back over the last 18 hours. Who'd of thought that I would have had one of those life changing moments.

That kind of thing doesn't happen to _me_.

I'm _not_ a believer in fate.

_Everything_ happens for a reason.

You make your own luck in life; the road is not laid out for you.

You get given choices and you make your own destiny.

That was until we touched hands and the electric shock shot up my arm and jump started my heart in my chest.

_Is this how it happened with Bella and Edward? Rosalie and Emmett? Even Esme and Carlisle?_

It has been mentioned that you just get this feeling that makes you want to change everything you've done in the past that could fuck up the future to make that one special individual think you're a good person regardless of your mistakes.

The feeling of our hands wrapped in each others as we walked up the stairs was magical. Like all that bullshit fairytale stuff you hear about. That wasn't meant to happen to me. I sound like some love sick puppy, and it isn't right. I need to get back to the real world, because right now I'm on some parallel planet.

_Stop this world, I wanna get off. _

I'm not the kind of person that is worthy of the affection she could give me. I've screwed up in more ways than one, and someone like me would never be good enough for someone like her.

_What I'd give to be noticed. _

I'll do whatever I can to change her preconception of me. I'll fight to my dying day to make it happen, and when it does I'll make sure to say thank you to the sky above everyday for my good fortune. I'll never take it for granted and I'll do everything in my power to make sure it is always perfect and she's always free from hurt.

*****

The first time I ever saw him, he was shuffling along the halls toward a class, not looking where he was going. His hair was awesome, like all over the place, it looked a mess, much like mine did, but his was styled like that, and the most outrageous copper colour.

It was clear he was heading straight towards Paul and there was no way Paul was going to move out of his way. Paul was a bully, and we'd had many fall outs over the last couple of months.

Admittedly we both thought we were better than each other, but that's what kids do. We were 7 going on 21. I knew he'd pick on this new kid and there was no way I was going to stand there and watch it happen.

Just as expected, the boy didn't look up and he walked straight into Paul, falling backwards onto his ass. Paul towered over him.

That was my signal to go rescue the newbie.

"Watch where you're going idiot!"

He was practically hissing at the poor kid, who was now cowering on the floor below him. Walking straight up to Paul, I stood tall and started to yell.

"Hey, watch who you're calling idiot Paul, maybe if you weren't so dumb you'd of seen him not looking and you'd of moved outta the way!"

We both stared each other down, before Paul shrugged, turned and walked away. _Ah I win. _Leaning down I pulled him up off the floor.

"I'm Jasper, you're new, and you should really look where you're going in future. I can't always be there to save ya ass ya know."

"I'm Edward." he replied looking at me tilting his head to the side.

"Come on dude we're gonna be late for class and I'm pretty sure you don't want detention on your first day. What class you got?"

"English?"

"Me too, come on, sit next to me and I can fill you in."

We spent the whole hour talking about how he'd been adopted by Dr and Mrs Cullen and that Emmett was his older brother. I knew who Emmett was. He was a goofy kid in the year above, he didn't know who I was, but he seemed like a nice enough kid.

I explained that my family had moved to Forks just a year ago, how things hadn't worked out and that my mom had missed home back in Texas, and had left my father to return there with my sister a month ago.

That shit still kinda hurt, but I'd just settled here in Forks and I didn't want to haul my ass back to Texas, so I stayed with my dad. I told him about how my sister was a year older than me, and that she called me every evening to say goodnight and how I told her I was lonely.

I dunno why I was spilling my guts out to a kid I didn't know but it was nice to have a friend. Though I'd settled in, I hadn't really found my place in school. We clicked straight away. He shared his peanut butter and jelly sandwich with me, I shared my bag of liquorice lances and that was it. We were inseparable.

*****

Ten years on we're still best friends, though Emmett is really close to us too. Helps that he's dating my sister I suppose. Things have got a little weird recently though. I felt like the 5th wheel. See, since Edward met Bella, he's become a one woman man.

At first it was great because I had no competition. I could have whoever I wanted, and trust me I've my fair share. Though the rumours led you to believe I've slept with the majority of the female juniors, they weren't true. Yeah I've made out with a bunch of them, but I've never gone all the way.

The girls were too embarrassed to admit to their friends that we haven't gone all the way, and I wasn't going to deny it. It makes me look like a stud, and all the stories those girls make up were funny as fuck. Each one tries to out do their friend, and personally I find it quite flattering that they go so far to conceal the truth.

I like having the reputation because basically it means I can always get a date, and since Edward is now with Bella and Emmett is with my sister, there's a lot of time when I'm left to my own devices. Being able to just look at a girl and she comes my way makes me feel great.

Letting Edward believe the hype isn't so much, he's always drilling me for details. I've managed to steer the conversation to something else every time he's brought it up, but I'm starting to think maybe I should just come clean. Though, I know he's gonna tease me to hell about it.

*****

Rosalie pulls her BMW into the drive at the Cullens and I get out, walk up the steps and bump fists with Emmett. It's our customary welcome. I stroll straight into the kitchen and sit at the breakfast bar. Rosalie follows soon after. Esme is looking extra nice today, and my father has brought me up to be gentleman and to compliment a beautiful lady.

"Why Esme, you look extra beautiful today."

It's a simple compliment, no harm is meant but Emmett takes it totally the wrong way. He shoots me a bemused look so I smile at him trying to defuse the situation.

"Oh Jasper, don't be silly."

Esme giggles like a school girl. _Shit_. That is not the intention I have. Please don't think I'm being a creep. Emmett walks past me on his way to Rose and punches me in the arm.

"Dude, what was that for?" I ask shaking out my arm. That shit hurt.

He shoots me another look as much as to say I should know what it's for.

_Asshole._

Emmett starts to tell us about how Carlisle is bringing home one of patients.

_Kinda weird if you ask me. _

Trust my sister to want to know everything there is about the girl. My sister doesn't gossip, other than to Bella, but she always likes to know what's going on. If there is drama going down, you can be sure that Rose will know why, who and how it happened.

She leans back against Emmett and snuggles into him. He lets out the most girlie sigh I've ever heard and I can't help but smirk.

"Could you be anymore pussy whipped if you tried?"

As Esme turns her back I look towards Emmett to find him flipping me off.

_Nice, thanks for that dude._

Esme tells us a bit about the girl, but says that Carlisle has asked her to keep some of the details to herself. My sister is pissed, she isn't getting the details straight away but I'll give it 10 minutes after the girl arrives before Rose knows everything about her, and exactly why she's staying at the Cullens'. I'll then ask in a round about way and she'll spill it all to me too. It's just how we work.

Esme goes to order us some food, and Rose starts to get plates for everyone. Leaning in the fridge I start to pull out a bunch of soda for everyone. I've been there so many times now it's like a second home, Esme always tells me to help myself and treat it like home, I'm not going to argue. Christ I even have my own room here; that just shows you how often I visit. It gives dad some peace. Having to bring us up on his own is hard work, plus he has the garage to run too. Esme and Carlisle have taken to feeding us most nights of the week, and we can come as go as we pleased.

"Hey." Bella calls out walking straight to my sister. I didn't even hear them arrive.

"Edward tell you about dad bringing home a patient?"

_Christ Emmett, don't you have anything else to talk about. _

Seriously, it is all the dude has spoken about since I've got here. It's starting to piss me off. So there's a girl coming to stay. Whoop de fucking do. Not like it's the Queen of frigging England.

"Yup, and I think it's wonderful, your dad is so very caring, as are you Esme." Bella answers smiling at Esme.

Typical answer from her really, that girl can give Florence Nightingale a run for her money in the nice stakes, in fact I'll have my money on Bella winning too.

"And Emmett, I'll say this to you, just like I said to Edward, had it not of been for the kind heart of your mother and father you'd not be in the situation are you today."

I look at her open mouthed. She has clearly been spending too much time with my sister. Bella never put people in there places. I have to admit its kinda hot seeing her like that. No wonder Edward is besotted.

"Whoa, calm down there Bells; I didn't say it was a bad thing. In fact I think it's pretty cool, I think mom will like the female company, and well if it makes mom and dad happy I'm happy too."

Mumbled voices, followed by a rather worked up Edward walking into the kitchen is the next thing I know is happening. Everything kinda happens so fast, I'm a bit lost. Rose being Rose notices the change in mood and comes out with a classic one liner.

"Here comes the patient….."

As Carlisle gets to the door, everyone in the room goes silent. Its craziness, this house is never silent. Even at night you can usually hear Emmett snoring, and I'm a whole floor up and I still hear that shit. I've asked Rose before how she puts up with it, apparently ear plugs are the best invention after Jimmy Choo shoes. I'm not going to argue with the girl, I can't even tell you what a Jimmy Choo shoe is, but she swears blind the designer is a genius.

Carlisle strolls into the room, and introduces us to Alice before Esme sweeps her out of the room without a single word being spoken by anyone else. We don't have a chance to mention it before Carlisle is getting our attention.

"Right kids, whilst your mother is showing Alice to the guest room, I want to give you some details. I'll be quick because I don't want her to think we're talking about her behind her back"

All leaning in a little closer we wait on baited breath for some more details.

"I've told Alice that she's welcome to stay as long as she'd like to, you need to understand that she's having a rough time at home, and she's very shy and nervous. Please try your hardest to be polite and courteous, she's in major need of some tlc and reassurance."

Carlisle throws a glare at Edward, who looks down at the floor. So that would explain the pained look when he walked into the kitchen earlier.

"Sorry dad, I didn't mean to be rude, it just threw me when I saw her walk through the door."

"Don't let it happen again Edward, you really made her feel unwelcome, and you know that isn't how this family works."

"So dad, how did she get that bruise across her cheek?"

Rose has ninja like skills right here and her hand swings and hits the back his head with a hard slap.

"What?"

"Emmett, it's none of your business, she'll tell you if she wants you to know."

"Yeah right, like you're not all thinking the same thing."

It's true, we are all thinking it, its only Emmett who's dumb enough to ask it out loud. Not that I'm complaining. It got him the smack not me. Edward looks like he was going to say something, but the doorbell rings and he stops. Carlisle leaves the room I presume to get the food. As soon as the coast is clear I ask the question that I've been waiting to ask since I saw her just a couple of minutes prior.

"You do realise that's Alice Brandon right? She's in our year at school. She turned up to school a couple of months back, fell in gym or something and Lauren saw this huge bruise on her hip. I hear her boyfriend knocks her around."

"Got that close to Lauren then Jazz? I hope for your sake you were careful!"

"Gees Rose, even _I_ wouldn't do that," I seethe, as if I'd go near that skank. The thought completely disgusts me, and my whole body shudders. "I overheard her telling Jessica in Spanish Class."

"She's weird if you ask me."

"Well nobody did ask you Edward, so shut it!"

It isn't like Edward to be so hostile; after the way we met I thought he'd be better than to judge someone he doesn't know, though it is strange for Emmett to be so protective over a stranger. The only person he is this protective over, other than Esme, is my sister.

"Eat it whilst it hot!"

Dropping the pizza's on the table Carlisle instructs us, ending all conversation.

"Edward, pass the soda?"

"Please would be nice Emmett, gees."

"Just do it. Hey, Jazz, you gonna eat that?"

I'm just about to put the pizza in my mouth. I've purposely picked it cos it has the most pepperoni on it, and everyone knows that pepperoni is my favourite. It's very rare the chance I get to have first dibs on it when Emmett is around. The dude always picks the pizza with the most topping and for once I'm stoked I have the chance. Not giving up on that deliciously appetizing piece I mumble at him.

"Erm yeah Em, that's why I'm just about to put it in my mouth, get your own slice man."

"But that one has the most pepperoni on it."

He pouts, like a girl and it makes me smirk. For the first time in my life, I've managed to piss him off and there was nothing he can do about it. I feel victorious as I take a huge bite out of the slice.

"Alice, this is Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Bella and Rosalie."

Esme introduces us all, and Edward blurts out that we already know her, which isn't true. We know of her, but I can't tell you a damned thing about the girl.

Carlisle asks the boys if they'll take her to school the next day, both looking back and forward at each other without answering. The longer it goes on without an answer the more downhearted she looks.

I don't know why Edward was being a douche but Emmett looks almost close to wanting to kill him. To be honest, we don't know the girl and she is clearly having a shit time, like who comes and stays at a strangers' house unless your life is so fucked up you don't have a better option. She looks embarrassed.

_Christ I'd take her to school if I had a car. It's not like she's asking for blood!_

Alice starts making her excuses saying she'll find a way to school before Emmett says he'll take her and begins teasing her about her height. He laughs so loud I swallow my pizza without chewing it, basically lodging it in my throat. Taking a large swig from the can of soda, I hope it'll help to wash it down.

The shock on her face that Emmett is willing to take her is sweetest thing. _Why have I never noticed this girl before?_ She is quite possibly the most adorable girl I've ever seen. Her short hair tucked behind her ears. Her jeans and shoes look like they've seen better days but she looks so cute, and girls aren't cute in my opinion. I inwardly grin as I know that I'll like getting to know her more.

"Cos being seen with me will ruin your reputation how?"

_Wow Emmett, could you be any ruder, she's obviously nervous you ass!_

"I wasn't being rude, its just I don't want you to feel like you have to been seen with me just because I'm staying here the night. I wouldn't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Short stuff, I'm more than capable of looking after myself, and whilst you're staying here, I'm taking care of you too. No more sitting on your own at lunch either, you hear me!"

I feel a feeling in my stomach that I'm not familiar with. It takes a couple of seconds to register what it is.

_Jealousy_.

I don't do jealousy. I've never had anything to be jealous about. So why was it when Emmett said he's going to take care of her, I feel the shooting pain go up to my chest?

Alice turns to look at me, and being lost in my thoughts I do the first thing that comes into my head. I smile and wink.

_Well done Casanova she's going to think you're a complete tool._

We continue to eat and talk about school and Alice takes the chance to tell us some more about herself. Considering we've been in the school for years together, it's surprising just how little I actually know about her. I've found myself completely engrossed in everything she has to say missing much of the conversation until Rose pipes up.

"Girl, if you're gonna been seen with us, no disrespect but you can't be seen dressed like that."

Taken a back by my sisters' rudeness, and my newfound interest in Alice, I hiss at my sister.

"Christ Rose, can you _be _any ruder!"

"I was thinking the same as Rosalie to be honest," looking at me she shrugs and continues, "but thank you."

"No problem lil' missy."

Don't ask me where it came from, but my accent came out in full force. It's like I can't control it, though my panicking subsides when I see her smile at me. She has the smile of an angel, and I want to see it on that cherub like face of hers everyday.

We finish eating then watch some chick flick. Admittedly I can't tell you what's in the movie; I've spent most of the time watching Alice. I notice when she relaxes she tucks her feet up underneath herself. When she thinks about something she pushes her hair behind her ears, and when she's trying to decide what she wants to say she chews her bottom lip whilst forming the sentence in her head.

I've never taken this much notice of a girl, but I'm mesmerized. My favourite thing is when there is a funny part of the movie and she laughs. The sound of her laughter is like hearing the first bird breaking into song on the first day of spring. It sends a spark right to the tips of my toes.

Once the movie finishes we all make our way up to bed, everyone is saying their goodnights on the 1st floor landing at the bottom of the stairs that lead up to our rooms, the room that's opposite to where Alice is going to be sleeping.

After everyone has said their goodnights and head into their bedrooms it leaves just me and Alice standing there. Trying to be the gentleman my father has brought me up to be I offer her my hand.

"Well lil' Miss, let me escort you to your room."

She reaches out and takes my hand and I pull her closer as we walk up the stairs. That's the moment I described earlier. The electric shock goes straight from my fingertips into my heart.

"Good night Alice, should you need anything, and I mean _anything _just give me a knock."

We stop outside her room and she pulls her hand out of from mine. I instantly feel the lost of the electric current.

"Sweet dreams." is all she says as she walks into her room and closes the door.

I can't leave it at that. I have to see her just once more before bed, but I really don't have a reason. I walk into my room and find a t-shirt I've worn for a couple of hours the last time I was here, lying on my bed.

_Bingo._

Without giving myself a chance to think about it, I grab it and walk back to her door, knocking.

"Come in, I'm in the bathroom."

I head straight for the bathroom, leaning against the frame, the white tee in hand and an innocent smile spread across my face. For the first time ever I feel shy.

"Here, I didn't know if you had anything to sleep in, I thought you may want this."

I have to whisper because I don't trust my voice not to crack as I hand her my clothing.

"Oh, yeah, wow, I erm, I didn't think about that, that's real nice of you, thank you."

"No worries Alice, as I said anything you need, just ask."

I don't wait for an answer, I feel myself blushing and I have to get away before she sees. I'm straight out of her room and back in mine in a matter of seconds. Throwing myself on the bed I take a couple of deep breaths to calm myself down.

The thought of Alice in the room across the hall, wearing nothing but my shirt is not doing anything to help my heart from beating faster. I quickly undress and leap between the covers.

Closing my eyes, the last thing I remember seeing is her beautiful face smiling at me.

*****

I wake the next morning with a smile firmly on my face. Showering quickly, I get dressed, run my fingers through my messy blonde hair and run down the stairs to the kitchen.

Edward and Emmett are already in there, toasting poptarts. Edward throws one in my direction as I get a box of juice out of the fridge. Sitting on a stool we're joking around. Emmett keeps throwing me glances and I make a note to remind myself to ask him what that is all about later.

The girls appear a couple of minutes later. Alice stops at the doorway and I'm completely taken away. Rose and Bella have worked on her, and she looks even more beautiful than the day before. The bruise has been covered up on her face, the cut above her eye covered with her hair and the clothes they'd dressed her in hugs her curves.

I feel like I've had the air beaten out of me.

I hear conversations taking place in the background but it's just white noise, I literally can't take my eyes off of her. She is stunning and I'm blown away. Even when she puts her hand out to Edward I still can't get my concentration together enough to know what is going on. It isn't until I hear my name leave Emmetts' mouth I regain some form of coherency.

"Jazz who you riding with?"

At the sound of my name she looks in my direction and smiles at me. I feel my eyes light up and I smile my biggest smile straight back at her.

"I'll ride with you guys if you don't mind?"

"Come on, gees you boys are like girls. I need to make sure we get there on time to show off Alice's new look. I can not wait to see people's faces!"

Ever the drama queen my sister. Wants to be the talk of the school no doubt. I can see the smug look on her face as it gets spread around school that Alice's new look was down to her.

I walk straight out the house, over to Rose's car. Climbing in the back I sit behind the drivers' seat, getting comfortable as Rose put the roof down. Alice climbs in next to me and Emmett sits down slamming the door.

In typical Rose style she turns the stereo so loud I can't hear myself think. Alice is watching Emmett sing along to the song with a small smile on her face. I have to take the chance to tell her how gorgeous she looks.

"You look beautiful Alice."

"Sorry, what was that? I can't hear you over the music."

_Damn Rose and her stupid stereo, now I have to repeat myself. _

Leaning closer I try again.

"I said… you look beautiful."

"Erm, thanks," she replies looking rather flustered. I'm worried I've made her uncomfortable. I'm just about to apologise as she continues, "Oh and thank you again for your shirt last night."

"My pleasure Darlin'."

_My God_. What is it with my pissing accent; it keeps coming out so strong every time I speak to her! She's going to think it's so forced, but really, I can't control it around her. Its like my brain goes to goo and I don't have the chance to filter what I say before it comes out.

She grins at me, making me smile in return, before turning to look the other way, humming along with the songs for the rest of the journey. Her body visibly relaxes as she hums, and it makes me smile that little bit wider.

Today is gonna be awesome!

* * *

**As I said sorry that it wasn't the reaction at school... its coming next... and it's written... it just needs some adjusting and it'll be posted... I know it was just going over old ground but it gives you an insight into Jasper... as always I hope I didn't disappoint.**

**Thanks for your patience with this... its my first fan fic and I'm trying to find a happy medium with everything...**

**If you get a chance drop me a line and let me know what you thing... I love hearing from you... just go easy on me... I've had a real rough week...**

**Oh and go check out Back The Hell Up Jacob Black... the link is on my profile pages... there's artwork to go with it too... truly amazing... its an awesome Nessie/Jacob story... **

**Until next time sweethearts... xox**


	9. The big reveal at school

**First of all sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out... real life went from bad to worse in the space of a couple of days... however here it is...**

**Thank you, as always, to you lovely lovely people that take the time out to review and add it to your alerts/favourites... you make my rubbish days that little bit brighter...**

**Sending huge hugs out to Wolfwifey... she knows who she is... not long til ET3 missy... can you say excited? LMAO**

**Anyways... enjoy.... see you at the bottom**

* * *

**~*~ Alice ~*~**

I'm still floating high on the little compliment Jasper had given me. I've never really paid much attention to him before. Don't get me wrong, I've seen him around school, and I'm of the consensus that the other girls are right. He is beautiful.

I know men aren't meant to be called beautiful, but he really is. He's tall, saying that everyone is tall when you're only just nudging at the 5ft mark, and he's certainly in shape. I guess that's what you get when you're part of the track team. I know that the Cullens/Hales are very much into their sports, and it's a whole family affair, I've heard about how when one of them are participating in a game, all the others are there supporting them. I hope that in future, when there's a game, I'll be invited to go along with them.

But yes, back to Jasper. He has this golden blonde hair; that falls in a mop of curls. It looks a mess a lot of the time, but I kinda like it. And those piercing sapphire blue eyes, when he was talking to me last night, I felt like was drowning in those pools of blue. His strong jaw and defined cheek bones are in perfect proportion. The cute little nose, and those soft pink lips. I don't think he realises but when he goes to talk he licks the corner of them. It's most endearing, and just the thought of him doing it makes me smile.

Then there's that accent, the accent that makes my knees go weak, it's always there, just a little hint of it in every day conversation I've caught as he's walked past me in the halls, but last night, it came out, in its full glory. It was magnificent.

Dressed in grey jeans, a simple black tee and a white zip up jacket, he looks irresistible. Add the pair of cowboy boots and its just perfection. Sure I know someone like him would never be interested in me, but I can look right? Admire the scenery so to speak.

Regardless, with the sorry excuse of my past relationship, I'm not looking to meet anyone. I'd fallen out of love with James a long time again, so it's not like there's still a connection there, but I'm not sure my heart is capable of another break.

*****

Rosalie pulls the BMW into the parking lot followed by Edward. Having the roof down hasn't helped with people seeing my arrival with the Cullens. My heart starts pounding in my chest and my breathing starts to quicken.

"Hey Missy, take a breath or you're gonna have a panic attack." Jasper says putting his hand on my arm.

I give him a small smile and a nod of my head.

It's now or never. Keep your head up and smile.

Emmett gets out of the car, and pulls the seat forward for me to climb out; taking an extra breath I climb out behind him and straighten out the clothes I'm wearing. Of course all eyes are on me, and the whispers begin. I knew this was going to happen, and to be fair, I'm used to the constant whispers and nudges that happen when I walk around these grounds, though this time it's completely different. Fixing a smile on my face, I scan the parking lot to see just who's looking at us.

Bella and Rosalie walk slightly in front of me, their arms linked and giggling.

"Alice, you coming?" Rosalie calls over her shoulder, stopping to wait for my reply.

"Everyone's staring." I whisper to nobody in particular.

"Don't take any notice Darlin'" Jasper replies, throwing an arm around my shoulder as he tugs me towards the door.

"Short stuff, any trouble today, you come give one of us a shout right?"

"Yup, thanks Emmett." I smile looking at him, as he scoops Rosalie up in his arms and kisses down her neck as we stop at her locker. "Ah crap I've not got any of my books with me."

"Don't worry about it, what books do you need, I'll befriend some people for the day and get you them lent. What do you need?"

"Really Emmett, that won't be necessary, I'll just explain to the teachers, you can't just expect people to lend you stuff."

"Fine," he pouts, "We're picking your stuff up after school anyway right?"

"If you don't mind, yes please, I really hope he's not there."

*****

The bell rings in home room and I head towards my English class, I keep my head down and hope that I get there without having to see people staring. It's a lot more intimidating being dressed like this when I don't have the others around me. I feel out of place.

Strolling through the classroom to the desk at the back where I always sit is awkward. All eyes are on me, and a few hushed whispers and sneers are pointed in my direction. I hold my head high and take my seat. I've always have an empty seat next to me, glad that I don't have a distraction. Edward appears a couple of seconds later, walking straight past his normal seat next to Ben and plants himself in the unoccupied seat.

Ok then…. This is new.

Ben is on the baseball team with Edward, and they are pretty good friends. They always sat next to one another, two rows in front of me. Ben turns and looks at Edward, silently asking what was going on. Edward shrugs his shoulders, takes out his notebook and starts to read through his notes. Ben knowing better than to question Edward, turns back around in his seat, angling his head to the other side of class before longingly admiring Angela from across the room.

"So, you're doing ok Pixie?"

"Yeah I'm okay; I just wish people would stop staring at me."

"I'm sure Rose will take care of that at lunch, you know what she's like." he replies rolling his eyes.

I smile and nod my head, it's true, unless they're saying how amazing her make over of me is, I'm pretty sure she'll be telling them where to go.

"You're all looking after me, I'm not used to it; it's strange to have people look out for me I guess."

"Get used to it Pixie, I'm pretty sure Emmett is adopting you as a little sister." He laughs loudly, earning us a 'shush' from the teacher.

We continue our conversation in whispers, trying not to get any more attention from the teacher. I don't realise how easy it is to talk with Edward. After last night I'm not sure how we're going get on, but after our truce this morning, it seems we've fallen into a comfortable ease around each other.

Turning my head to look at him as I make notes from the textbook in front of us, his brow creases and he looks a little pained.

"Alice, don't answer this question if you don't want to, but, did it happen a lot?"

Straight for the jugular there Ed?

My head ducks down and I frown, I can feel my face scrunch up and my shoulders tense. I nod my head before looking in his eyes and answering, "Yes Edward, a couple of months. The first time he said it was an accident, and I believed him, I should have left then, but I was naïve."

"Naïve or not Alice, you didn't deserve it, why didn't you just leave?"

"Because believe it or not, not all families are as wonderful as yours. I really had nowhere else to go. When my parents left and I went to live with James, he told me we'd be happy and everything would be fine. He kinda lost his temper at me once and I believed it was my fault, I tried so very hard to be on my best behaviour at all times, and make sure that I didn't do anything to annoy him, but I guess I sucked at that too, because, well, you only have to see my face to know. I was vulnerable and he used it to his advantage. My own family didn't want me; I had to take what I was given."

"You know my family isn't like that right? We're not going to leave you too. Did you know both Emmett and I are adopted? Mom and Dad; they're good people, they really want to help you, all you have to do is let them."

Well that's something I didn't expect to hear. Admittedly Emmett looks nothing like either Esme or Carlisle, but he has the same kind nature as Carlisle, and Edward, well he is the spitting image of Esme, down to the green eyes and unusual coloured hair, you never would have guessed they weren't blood relatives.

"Seriously, you're both adopted? I really didn't know that. You look so much Esme it's untrue!"

"Ah, well I guess the hair helps huh?"

"I guess," I giggle in reply. "Have you been with them long?"

"Yes, we've both been there ten years now, they adopted Emmett first, then me a few months later. I don't remember much about my biological family, but to be fair, I see Esme and Carlisle as my true family." he smiles, obviously thinking of his family, "And Alice, I'm really sorry about the way I acted yesterday. I guess, well, I felt a little threatened."

"Threatened?"

"Yep," he pulls his hand through his hair much like Dr Cullen does when he's nervous, "See me and mom, we're really close, and I know she's always wanted a daughter, I guess I was worried you were gonna come and take my place and I'd lose her. Dumb huh?"

It is in that moment I realise Edward Cullen the baseball captain isn't the Edward Cullen everything thinks he is. He's still the lost boy waiting to be adopted, looking for the protection of a mother and father, much like me. He's just a lost soul looking for acceptance and nurturing.

The confident Edward Cullen everyone knows is all an act, and I like him a little bit more for being showing me this side of him.

"Edward," I whisper, "I'm never gonna take your mom away from you. I doubt I'll even be around for long, and as wonderful as you've all been to me, I'm still just the girl they're helping out while I get back on my feet, as soon as I get sorted I'll be expected to leave."

"Alice you don't get it do you?" he answers, his eyes softening as he leans closer to me, "My family isn't going to make you leave, unless you want to go, I'm pretty sure you're safe to say you've got a home for life."

"But, but, but…"

"No buts Alice, its just the way my parents are, and I can see in my moms eye, she adores you already, just promise me you wont just up and leave one day without saying goodbye, it'll break her heart."

Looking around to make sure nobody is looking at us I reach out and squeeze his hand.

"I promise Edward, I'll never do anything to hurt any of you, you've all been amazing, and well, I'm kinda expecting to wake up from a dream any minute."

He pulls his hand from mine and pinches the skin softly on the back of my hand.

"Ouch, what was that for?" I ask rubbing the back of my hand.

"Just proving to you you're not dreaming silly."

I smile as a warm feeling takes over my body. This family truly is amazing. Looking to the front of the class, staring into space my mind fills with hopes and dreams.

*****

"You ready short stuff?"

"As I'll ever be, are people talking about me? Be honest."

"Alice, you know what people are like, they always talk, and nothing ever happens around here, this is HUGE to a lot of them. But you've got me, and the rest of us, just hold your head high."

Of course I know he's right, but it doesn't settle the nervous feeling I have in my stomach. I'm sure there is literally a butterfly or ten in there, fluttering their wings.

Sensing my nervousness Emmett puts his arm around my shoulder and starts to pull me towards the cafeteria. Stopping at the doors, he drops his arm, takes hold of my right hand and squeezes it.

"Ready?"

Taking a deep breath and rolling my shoulders a little trying to relieve some of the tension, I squeeze his hand back and let it go. Nodding at him in response to his question he pushes the swinging down open and all eyes turn on us.

He stands aside holding the door open for me, motioning for me to come in. Walking through the door I stop just inside. Letting the door swing behind him, he starts to head towards the lunch line, I follow behind him, trying to block out all the stares and whispers as we go. Seeing Jasper near the front we join him, Emmett pushes me in between the pair of them.

"So short stuff, what's it to be? Dad said I've gotta make sure you eat."

"I'm really not that hungry Emmett, but thank you for the offer."

Call it whatever you wanted but my stomach was doing somersaults and I feel like I've just ridden Space Mountain 100 times in a row. Food is the last thing on my mind right now.

"Don't make me get one of everything. At least give me a heads up of what you like. Please?"

The big brother act is so endearing I can't say no, and I love every minute of it. It appears to come so naturally.

"Just an apple please, and some water? If that's alright? Thank you."

"No wonder you're so God damn small, you don't eat! That'll have to change, you hear me? Mom will not let you starve at home."

I giggle at his reference to home. Home… it sounds magically.

Jasper picks up a rosey red apple and a couple of bottles of water, and some strange looking gunk to eat, pays for it and we start to head to the table where they always sit. The middle table at the back of the cafeteria, people know not to sit there. Rose is sitting with Bella and Edward is just walking through the doors as we join them.

"Emmett taking care of you Alice? Esme said I've gotta kick his ass if he doesn't!"

We all start laughing as she pretends to look nonchalant. People turn to look at us as we laugh, obviously feeling like the world is hers, and Rose glares at them. Most look away apart from some of the braver girls in the senior year.

"Got something to say bitches?"

They look in the other direction and walk away as she smirks.

Bella leans her head back as Edward leans in to kiss her. Pulling out the chair next to her, he pulls it as close as possible. I have to admit those two are adorable together. When they are together it's like the world around them doesn't exist. They almost have this cocoon around them; that nobody is allowed to enter. I watch them interact and it's charming.

I feel a tap on my arm, bringing me out of my little world. I turn my head; Jasper has the apple in his hand and is pushing a bottle of water towards me.

"Thanks Jasper, I didn't realise you were getting those for me."

"Well I couldn't let you go hungry could I? What kinda gentleman does that?" he shrugs and sticks his fork in the brown gooey stuff on his tray.

Reaching out my hand I take the apple, our fingers touching briefly. A shock shoots up my arm, and I flinch. I'm not sure if Jasper feels the same thing, but he pulls his hand away too and looks me in the eyes.

There's those deep pools again, flecks of darker blue dancing in the light as a smile creeps up on his face, his lips curving up at one side. I feel my cheeks warm and I know I'm blushing again. Trying to hide my embarrassment I bring the apple to my mouth and take a large bite.

Excusing myself, I head to the restrooms before lunch is over. I really don't want to be late for my afternoon classes. I only have an hour of French, followed by an hour of art, then after stopping at my old apartment I can try and relax for the weekend.

*****

"Like, oh my god, can you believe her. Who does she think she is? Rolls up with the Cullens and thinks she's the new Queen Bee?"

"I know right?!?!"

I stand as still as possible in the stall, I can recognise those voices anywhere, and I know they're talking about me. It isn't rocket science, but it doesn't stop it hurting any less.

"And the clothes! Bit of a change from the usual trash she wears. Though she still looks like garbage."

They giggle between themselves and I feel myself tense. Of course this is what everyone thinks. Who was I trying to kid. I'll always be the kid that was too short for her age, too thin for her frame and the social outcast. You can dress me up however you want, it doesn't change the fact that I'm still Alice Brandon, the girl that won't amount to much.

"So, like, why do you think she's turned up with the Cullens?"

"Probably some charity thing that their mom is doing, I'm sure it's not through choice. They must be like soooo embarrassed right now!"

"Whatever the reason, I'm sure they just feel sorry for her. It's got to be a pity thing. Maybe that boyfriend of hers got caught hitting her or something. Yeah I'm sure that's what it must be, we've seen the marks, that's what we'll say we'd heard right?"

The restroom door creaks open and I really hope it's them leaving so I can get out of here. No such luck as they continue gossiping about me much to my chagrin.

My blood boils, nobody deserves what I've been through, and I wasn't about to sit here and take it, they weren't going to make rumours up about me, not a chance. I open the stall door, walk out with my head held high and glare at them as I wash my hands. Rosalie and Bella walk in at that second, noticing the angry look on my face.

"Alice, is everything ok?"

"No Bella its not, these two seem to think that it'll be highly amusing to say that the reason you're friends with me is because you just pity me and that my EX boyfriend got caught beating me up and Esme took me in cos I'm a charity case. Oh and how you must be totally embarrassed to been seen with me. They've just had a freaking wonderful conversation about it!" I hiss. The girls begin to head towards the door, evidently not wanting the confrontation.

"Erm I don't think so do you? You fucking take back what you said and apologise!"

Rosalie to the rescue again.

Squaring her shoulders, and putting her hand on her hip, jutting it out to the side for effect.

"Don't make me have to beat your asses."

"We didn't realise you were in here, sorry." Jessica answers dropping her head down to the floor.

"Yeah cos that makes it alright doesn't it." Bella scoffs. "Really, I can't believe that's your half baked apology?"

"Girls, lets just leave this, they're just saying what everyone else thinks

"Fine I'll leave it, but only cos you've asked me to. If I hear from anyone you've been saying another thing about her again, you best watch your backs." Rose spits. Bella links her arm through mine and we walk out of the restrooms back towards the cafeteria, hoping to catch the boys before the bell rings out.

"I'm sorry you had to hear them say those things Alice, you know its not true right, you didn't deserve anything that happened to you, and Esme and Carlisle haven't taken you in cos they pity you?"

I nod at Bella, she really is an angel. I'm glad that I've been given the chance to get to know her. I really believe we can be great friends, just like I believe I can with Rose. If today is anything to go by, I've been officially accepted into their clan by the looks of it, and I'm a little giddy with excitement.

"Bella is everything okay my love?"

"Everything is fine Edward, we were just helping Alice touch up her make up, weren't we?" she replies looking at me and winking. I've never been so grateful for something telling a white lie. Honestly, I'm through with drama for one day. In fact, I'm through with drama for the rest of my life.

"Alice I'll meet you in class, I'm just going to walk Bella to her history class. See you in a second?"

"Of course Edward, and Bella, thanks for helping with my make up." I wink, she giggles and walks along next to Edward out of the swinging doors.

"Make up huh? So that's why girls go to the bathroom in groups?"

I laugh, and punch Jasper in the arm softly at him mocking me. "You could say that."

*****

**~*~ Emmett ~*~**

"So, Alice Brandon huh? I don't like it!" Mike asks as we jog around the track.

"Shut up Mike, you don't know shit!" I reply, because it doesn't have anything to do with that douche.

"Why you letting her tag along? Not like you've been seen with her before. Why the sudden change? Another one of your families do good projects? You do know her boyfriend was the guy that shoved me at the movies just for talking to her."

Seriously dude, don't fuck with me right now.

"She's staying with my family yes, it's not a 'family do good project' as you call you, she's a good kid, I don't wanna hear you or the guys spreading shit about her, you hear me! I want you guys to look out for her and if you hear anything negative tell me! Make her feel welcome, it's all I ask."

"Whoa, calm it Em, I was just teasing. 'Though, you need to get your woman to back off mine."

"You what?"

"Jessica said that Rosalie was being a bitch in the restrooms at lunch."

"We both know Jessica probably deserved it Mike, she's not as sweet as you think she is! Let them sort it out between themselves."

"And Rosalie is? Dude, that woman is the fucking she devil!"

I stop abruptly, turning towards Mike as he catches up the few paces behind me.

"Take that the fuck back before I pound you into next week!"

I really don't want to be fighting with my team mates but really, nobody fucks with my woman except for me, and bringing Alice into it too is just wrong, the poor kid can't exactly stand up for herself. Sensing I'm clearly not in a joking mood, he holds his hands up in a surrender position, before holding one out for me to shake. Looking forward, I leave him standing there as I sprint off around the track.

Don't ask me what's gotten into me, I'm a lover, not a fighter, but there is just something about Alice that has me feeling all protective over her. She's tiny and she's had a really bad time, and if by us being friends with her makes her feel a bit better about herself then I for sure am going to do what I can.

Plus I've never had a little sister, and she is certainly the kind of sister I'd have loved to have had. I know I look out for Bella, but its different with her, Edward is so very protective of her, I don't like to get too close in fear of him having some hissy fit, fucking pussy, added to the way he'd acted last night towards Alice, I'm gonna be having words about that too.

Being me just got complicated.

*****

**~*~ Alice ~*~**

There's just one class left of the day before the weekend and to say I'm excited to have a couple of days away from school is an understatement. I hope the stares and whispers will die down by the time we get back to school on Monday. Edward has settled my nerves a lot, and as I get to know him, I understand why Bella adores him. He genuinely is a wonderful person.

Design class is dragging, like to the point where I'm actually thinking the clock is going backwards. It is driving me insane. All I want is to get outta this place. Admittedly, the thought of having to go back to my old apartment is getting the better of me, and the longer the class goes on the more my nerves are making an appearance in my stomach.

Looking up at the clock one last time, I have very few minutes left. Closing my sketch pad and putting away my pencils I'm ready to get out of here.

Time to head back to where my worse nightmare started. Oh the frigging joys.

* * *

**Well there you have it... as I always seem say... I hope it didnt disappoint anyone... **

**More fun and games to follow soon...**

**If you get a chance let me know what you think... I love hearing from you...**

**Much love til next time...**

**Pixie-Tinks x**


	10. Back to the real world

**A/N: here we are again... back to the old apartment...**

**Thank you to everyone that takes the time to review... you guys are the reason that i'm continuing to write this story... **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters in here... they're all thanks to Ms Meyer... I just like to play around with them a little. **

* * *

~*~ Alice ~*~

Embarrassment isn't even close to how I feel as Rosalie pulls her car up at the back of my old apartment. In fact, I'm contemplating just forgetting about everything that I own and just living in my jeans and tee so I won't have to show them where I used to live.

The Cullens live in a huge mansion; I live in a grotty one bed apartment on the wrong side of town. Hoping the world will open up and swallow me as soon as I get out the car, Emmett opens the door for me to climb out after him.

Utter humiliation rushes through my body as he looks up at the apartments. Two homeless people riffling through the bins by the steps clearly becomes the new lowest point.

"Cool, you didn't have to walk far to the store. That's always a bonus!"

_God bless you Emmett. _

"I guess," I answer shrugging. "You don't have to come up, I'll be fine, I'll be as quick as I can. His truck isn't here so I'll be safe."

"No chance short stuff. There is no way I'm letting you go up there on your own."

"Nor me, plus three pairs of hands are better than one. We'll get it done quicker."

Jasper is standing to the side of Emmett, I haven't noticed him getting out of the car, and yet again here I am hoping the world will swallow me, I really don't want them to see inside.

"Hey, you're not leaving me down here on my own. I'm coming too. I can help or something!"

So here we are. Four pairs of feet climbing the stairs, walking down towards my old home.

Reaching my apartment, I reach under the window ledge to the left of the door pulling out the key that is taped under there.

_Thank god he didn't remember this was there. _

Opening the door I poke my head inside to be hit with a disaster zone, it looks like a tornado has swept through the place. The couch cushions are thrown across the room, the couch itself lying on its back in the middle of the room, the chairs to the dining table upside down, a stack of papers are scattered on the floor.

"Erm guys, you don't need to come in, I'll just be a couple of minutes I promise." I say, looking over my shoulder, hoping they can't see inside the apartment as I hold the door close to my body, blocking out as much of the view as possible.

"Erm, do you usually live like this?"

Ah so being short doesn't help when you're trying to stop someone looking in.

"No Emmett, it's usually spotless, this only happens when James is in a fit of rage. He kind of takes it out on the furniture." I reply opening the door up wider.

_No point trying to hide it now._

"Where's your room Alice? I'll help you pick up your clothes. The guys can just wait at the door in case he comes back."

"Thanks Rosalie, it's just down here."

Walking down the hall to my old bedroom and opening the door, dreading to think what I'm going to find behind it. Taking a deep breath to settle my nerves, I turn the handle.

Much like the rest of the apartment, he has clearly decided that this room is going to take a battering too. The mattress is no longer on the bed frame, instead hanging half off and half leaning on the floor.

Reaching under the bed, I pull out a suitcase and the duffel bag I'd used last when I first moved here. The tears roll down my face as I place it on the top of the bed, trying to balance it, before unzipping the top.

"Alice?" Rose calls placing her hand on my shoulder, "I know this is hard, but I promise this is the last time you're going to have to come to this place, don't cry any more tears over that man, he's really not worth it. I can't even start to understand what it was like for you, but I promise you, this is the last time you're ever going to have to feel like this; nobody is ever going to hurt you again. I mean it!"

Trying to smile through tear soaked eyes is easier said than done. Plus the speech Rose has just given me isn't that dissimilar to the one James had given me when he did the same as what Rose is now doing for me.

The memory makes me tense and my shoulders hunch forward. As tears roll down my cheeks I walk to the dresser and start to take out my clothes, placing them in the duffel bag.

This is surreal, I've done the same just months before, and as much as I want to believe what Rosalie has just told me, I can't. I've been here before, and the familiar feeling of nausea hits the back of my throat as my imagination runs wild, the Cullens will, without a shadow of a doubt, realise that I am a bad penny and I'll be leaving there too.

Running for the bathroom, I reach the toilet just as the contents of my stomach makes an appearance. Once my stomach is empty my body continued to heave, trying to purge itself of all the self hate and fear that is coursing through my veins.

A hand rubs my back in small circles, as a voice reassures me that everything is ok. Passing me a towel and a glass of water, Rosalie bends down next to me, leaning back against the vanity unit under the sink.

"Sorry you had to witness that." I say coarsely, my throat sore and dry.

"Don't worry about it. It takes a lot to turn my stomach. Drink that water and brush your teeth, then we'll carry on 'k?"

I nod, drinking the water, before standing up and brushing my teeth. Picking up the few products I have in the bathroom, I walk with them in my arms back to the bedroom, throwing them in the bottom of the bag.

Rosalie is standing at my closet, handing my clothes to Emmett.

"You ok short stuff? Hope you don't mind me doing this, just thought you'd want to get out of here sooner than later. I can leave if you want?"

"No no, its fine Emmett, I'm just going to grab a few things from the lounge, if that's ok with you guys to carry on in here?"

"Sure, you do that; me and Emmett can cope in here."

Walking back towards the living room, taking my coat and hat from the peg as I pass the hooks, resting them on the small chair by the door, I walk in finding Jasper sitting on the floor with his back to me.

*****

**~*~ Jasper ~*~**

I'm huddled on the floor picking up ripped up photographs. I don't want her to see them; I know it'll hurt her.

I stop at the only one that hasn't been torn into two; a picture of her looking extremely young, stood on what looks like La Push beach, her long hair in braids on either side of her cheeks, a cute straw hat sat lopsided on her head. She is leaning to one side, a big cheesy grin on her face, half looking over her shoulder directly into the camera. She looks so carefree, it makes my stomach knot; that's the smile she's gave me, that's the one I promise to do anything for, just to make sure it always stay on her face.

My heart breaks in two.

Absentmindedly I run my fingers across the photograph.

I sense her behind me, I can smell her shampoo and I can feel the current run through my body that seems to be there every time she's close.

I don't even wait for her to speak; I have to get it out there, "He doesn't deserve you."

She doesn't answer, just a hum as she walks past towards the small table in the corner of the room, standing the chair back on its feet, before picking up a couple of school books and some paperback novels from the wall mounted shelf in the small alcove of the wall.

Turning on her heels, she walks towards the kitchen. Standing up, I follow her into the kitchen, putting the photograph in my back pocket.

"What stuff do you want to take with you?"

"Just this," she states reaching for a framed print that's hanging on the wall.

Turning back around, she walks straight out of the kitchen and back towards where I guess her bedroom is; books and print still in her arms. Following her down the small walkway I stop at the door, feeling awkward about stepping into her personal space.

Emmett on the other hand is being his usual self, making everything into a joke, picking up a pair of Alice's panties trying to fit them over his fat head.

"Alice, seriously, you're too small, how can I use these as a bandana huh?"

"Seriously Em, put those down before I slap you into next week!" Rose scolds. "Alice? Do you have any scissors by the way?"

"Sure, they're in the kitchen, why?" Alice answers clearly preoccupied with her thoughts.

"No reason."

Rose saunters out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen. Whatever she has planned isn't going to be pleasant. I can't help but smirk as I follow her.

"Scissors sis?"

"Yep," she replies, popping the p like she regularly does, "Lets just say, boy is gonna need a whole new wardrobe when I'm done."

"Rose! You don't want to make things worse!"

Admittedly, the idea of her cutting his clothes up makes me laugh, and I even want to join in, but there was no way I want to make things worse for Alice, and this is only going to antagonise the situation.

"FINE!" she frowns, "Just a couple of things." Her eyes shine brightly as she sets out a plan in her mind.

*****

Carrying two filled boxes down the flight of stairs back to Rosalies' car, I look on as Emmett placed the things in the trunk. Everything she owns fits into a duffel bag, suitcase and four boxes. It just doesn't seem right. I thought girls were meant to have more clothes than physically possible to wear. It seems Alice has very few of anything.

Climbing into the back of the car, I look to Alice, who is staring up at her old home. She looks tiny, one hand on her hip, the other clutching onto a book that looks like a diary. Pulling it up to her chest and out of my sight, she spins around and walks to the car.

"Come on short stuff, let's get outta here. Rose said I can drive and I can't wait!"

Holding out his hand to steady her as she gets in, she ducks her head and turns to take her seat next to me. Smiling at her, she gives a small grin in return; her eyes give away her emotions though.

"You look tired."

"I feel it; it's been a long ass day. I just want to curl in a ball and sleep." she pouts playfully.

_Did I mention how adorable this girl was?_

_Yes? Well I'm gonna mention it again. She's totally adorable. _

"Well you've got a good 45 minutes before we get back to the Cullens', you may as well get comfortable."

"Yeah, that's a point, but I don't want to be bad company."

"Alice, gees, if you fall to sleep, I'll just wake you when we get there, nobody is going to think badly of you."

"Hmm."

We've not even made it to the end of the street before she is leaning her head against the side of the car, blissfully sleeping, her lips pursed in a small 'O'.

Emmett reaches out his hand to turn up the stereo without realising there's a peaceful angel sleeping behind him.

"Emm, don't turn it up, please, she's asleep, and Christ she needs the rest."

"Sure thing, I didn't know."

Sitting back in his seat, he reaches out and put his hand on Rosalies'. The gesture is simple but it means a million things all at once. Usually I'd be shying away from this kind of thing. I've never been one to be soppy but I look intensely at how he holds her small hand in his, running his thumb over the back, before lifting her knuckles to his lips.

Rosalie catches my eye in the mirror, she smiles, nods slightly as if she is reading my mind and closes her eyes, leaning back into the seat.

My cell vibrates in my pocket letting me know I have a message. Pulling it out, I see Edwards name on the ID.

**U ok? – E**

**All ok. 5 mins - J**

Sliding my cell back in my pocket, I lean towards Alice, not sure how to wake her, after all, I don't want to startle her, but I'm not sure if she's a heavy sleeper or not.

"Alice, we're almost there. Time to wake up."

"Hmm, Jas, not yet." She replies snuggling deeper down in the chair.

Hearing my name come from her sleepy lips is the sweetest sound I've ever heard and a grin sweeps across my face. Reaching out to give her a little shake, I place my hand on the top of her arm.

"Come on sleepy head we're almost back at the Cullens, you don't wanna sleep in the car all night do you?"

Her eyes spring open and her hand goes to the top of her arm, she wraps her hand around where I'd held to give her a shake, biting her bottom lip, like she is trying to stop from crying out.

_What the fuck?_

"Alice, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, its just you didn't seem to want to wake up." I whisper.

Shaking her head, still biting her lip, looking to see if Rose or Emmett are looking at us, she starts to pull the shirt up her arm, her eyes darting from me then back to the others.

"It wasn't you, please don't say anything, but look." She replies to me almost silently.

My eyes follow the sleeve as she rolls it up her forearm. I count the bluish marks as it goes higher, stopping just short of her shoulder.

Four.

There are four individual marks, with a fifth on the underside of her arm. It takes a couple of seconds to realise what the marks are.

Fingerprints.

I go to open my mouth, but she covers my lips with her fingers.

"Please, don't." She mouths, tilting her head towards Rose and Emmett, "I don't want them to know."

It takes every part of restraint inside me not to say a word, but I don't want to go against her wishes. She's confided in me and I'm not going to break that. Pulling her sleeve back down, she pulls her legs up towards her chest.

Emmett pulls the car into the drive and puts it in park, popping the trunk as we exit. Bella and Edward arrive at the car immediately, taking boxes from the trunk.

Leaning to get out of the car I feel Alices' hand on my wrist, turning my head back to look at her.

"Jasper, please don't tell anyone about those."

"You have my word." I answer, bending my wrist towards hers to give her hand a squeeze.

*****

***~* Alice *~***

The small reassuring squeeze of my hand is enough for me to know he's not going to mention the marks on the top of my arm. It's bad enough that they all know about the ones on my face, I don't want them knowing about the others.

The boys carry my things straight to my room; Esme is sitting on the bed waiting for me.

"Could you give me a couple of minutes with Alice please guys? Then I want to talk to you Emmett, you shouldn't have gone there without your father!"

_Here goes, you've caused nothing but trouble today, you're outta here._

The guys leave the room, leaving me awkwardly looking at the floor.

"Alice, please relax, I just want to talk with you and remind you you're welcome to stay as long as you need and want to. How were things at school?"

Looking up at Esme her eyes are full of understanding and compassion. Beckoning me over to the bed, I sit down next to her.

"It looked like he must have trashed the place when I didn't go back there last night. It doesn't look like he ruined many of my things though, and school? Some of the girls were horrible and everyone was whispering about me." I sigh.

Stroking my back Esme speaks softly, "They're just jealous of you, you're a wonderful person, just try to ignore it. Alice... is this all you own?"

"Yup." I nod in reply. "I've never had much stuff, and well, this is pretty much my life."

"You'd like for me to help you unpack?"

"I'd rather do it myself, if you wouldn't mind of course?"

"Of course not my dear. I'll ask that they leave you alone for a little." She replies standing up, walking towards the door. "Come down when you're ready, and we'll talk some more ok?"

"Thank you."

With that she leaves the room, and I start to open the first of the boxes, arranging a small jewellery box and a few ornaments that hadn't been smashed on the top of the desk. I notice that there is now a big mirror sat on the top, transforming the desk into a dressing table.

Taking the duffel bag and pulling the suitcase towards the closet, I open the door and see just how big it is inside. A large walk in closet, with hanging rails along one side, the other a combination of drawers and beautiful shoe rack.

_Oh how I wish I had shoes to fill it. One day maybe._

Placing the few items of clothes I have in the drawers and on hanging rails, I put my two pairs of shoes in the middle of the shoe rack, and hang my coat on the peg on the back of the door.

Taking out the books in the already open box I stack them at the end of the desk, and open up the next box, realising it is full of my sketch books, I close it again and put it in the closet.

Walking back to the closet I pull out a pair or sweats and a long sleeve shirt wanting to be able to relax and get out of Rosalie and Bellas' clothes as not to ruin them. I quickly change and put the last box into the closet, not needing to open it, knowing it is things from my past that I don't want to think again.

*****

Bouncing down the stairs I head straight for the kitchen, everyone is sat around the table eating fresh made brownies and drinking ice cold milk.

"Brownie?"

"Please." I nod quickly, sitting on the empty seat next to Jasper.

"Here," he says pushing a glass of milk towards me. "I poured it earlier; I didn't want you to go without."

I blush and smile as I take the glass of milk in my hand.

"Emmett you have a game tomorrow night right?"

"Yes, tomorrow night" he answers through a mouthful of milk.

"Your father is going to be coming too, he switched his shifts so he can be there, remember to say thank you."

"Course mom. You're coming too short stuff aren't ya?"

"Erm, I didn't realise I was invited, but if you don't mind, I'd love to come to cheer you on." I answer excitedly.

"You've gotta come, its part of being a family." He rolls his eyes at me.

I stare back at Emmett, my mouth wide open.

"Close your mouth unless you wanna swallow a fly." he continues, smirking at me as I feel my face heat up.

"Now are you guys going to leave me be so I can make a start on dinner for tonight? Your father will be home soon and I'm pretty sure he's looking forward to seeing you all."

Leaving the kitchen and heading for the family room, Edward and Emmett are goading each other about who is better at a computer game; Rose and Bella have linked arms, talking about their plans for the next day. Jasper stays behind a little.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Alice, just wanted to make sure you were. Sorry Emmett gets a bit over excited at times. I hope he didn't freak you out too much." he chuckles.

"Did he mean that? Or was he was teasing me?"

"What about being part of the family? Or going to the game?"

I nod as I answer, "It's like I've got a bunch of brothers and sisters I've never had before over night if that makes sense?" I look at him, with a quizzical look on my face, wondering if he thought I was just talking nonsense.

"I know exactly what you mean Alice; it's the same for them you know? Emmett has kinda taken on the big brother role, so has Edward, but he's not as in your face, his always been like that, he kind of takes a back seat in things. It's because of Emmett that Edward was adopted by Carlisle and Esme."

"It is?"

"Yup, just ask Emmett one time, he'll gladly tell you the story. He's kind of proud of himself because of it."

"I couldn't ask about it, it's private. I'd feel like I'm being nosey."

"Trust me; he'll take great pleasure in telling you, I'll bring it up one time for you. Just see the smug look he gets on is face. You'll laugh yourself silly. You want to watch them play the computer or do you have something else you'd like to do?"

"I need to get some homework done, I don't really want to have to do it over the weekend, plus I'm not that good at algebra, it kind of doesn't make sense to me."

"Algebra huh? You've just found yourself a tutor, I'm in the advanced algebra class, let me get my bag from Rosalie's car and I'll help you out. I'll meet you back at the kitchen table otherwise you'll never be able to concentrate, those guys get a little crazy when they're playing."

"Deal, see you in a second," I answer, heading towards to stairs to my room to get my book bag.

Never before have I been so excited to learn the values of X's and Y's in my life.

* * *

**Well there you have it... **

**Let me know what you think if you get a second people.... I love hearing from you.**

**Oh and although i'm not usually one to recommend fanfics I stumbled across this beautifully written story today - Its called The Long Walk Home by bsmog... its captured my heart...**

**Take care 'til next time my sweets **

**Pixie-Tinks x**


	11. X's and Y's make the heart grow fonder

**Hey guys, **

**Huge thanks for everyone that reviewed and everyone that added me to their favourites/alerts... you make me squeal like a screamyfangirl.**

**Massive thanks to Becky, she's been making me laugh my ass off this week, she makes my RL a whole lot nicer to live... I HEART YOU HARD MISSY! x**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, they're Ms Meyers... I just like play around with them and make Jasper a mushy mess...**

* * *

**~*~ Jasper ~*~**

I've never been more grateful that I'd been able to understand algebra. It gives me a reason to spend more time with Alice now I've agreed to be her tutor. It's the one subject that none of the others are particularly good at so it isn't like anyone can come and interfere.

"Rosalie, keys please?" I ask as I run into the den.

"Where's the fire? What's the rush? They're in my purse." She replies putting the glossy magazine in her lap as she fishes around for the keys.

"No fire, just I need my bag, I'm gonna do my homework."

All four heads spin around to look at me at the mention of homework.

"You?... Homework?... before it's due in?"

"Yes Emmett, I'm gonna help Alice with her algebra so I may as well get mine done whilst she's studying." I answer as I catch the keys Rosalie throws in my direction. I turn and leave the room without even waiting for a response.

Jogging down the steps of the porch to the car I reach in, fish my bag out and jog back up the stairs straight for the kitchen. Alice is sat at the table, books in front of her, two juice boxes next to each other, and is flicking her pen back and forth as she reads from the textbook.

Taking the seat next to her, I open my bag and pull out a couple of books.

"Here, I thought you may be thirsty." She smiles coyly, passing me a juice box before looking back at her textbook.

Assume looks over the top of the cookbook she's browsing and sighs softly, I almost miss it, and it makes me smile back at Alice's blushing cheeks.

Piercing the box with the straw I take a deep drag as I look across the pages that she's studying from.

"So where do you want to start?"

"Here, look, how on earth am I meant to know what X is worth when Y divided by X equals Z." She scrunches her nose up in the adorable way she does when something confuses her.

"Well here, it says that Z is worth 20 right? And that Z is 4 times the value of Y. So you need to divide 20 by 4 to find out the value of Y. That makes Y equal to 5 right?"

"I guess?" She replies looking confused.

"Let's write it out as we go along. It'll make it easier to understand."

I pull out my notebook and write the equation out and the values we know underneath.

"See, if you remember that it's just a maths problem not a trick question there are enough clues to explain it. Always work out the value of Y using the information they give you first."

"So Y equals 5, because we know that the final answer is 20 and that it's 4 times the value of Z. So 20 divided by 4 equals the 5 to make Y. Thanks Jasper, I think I get it." She replies enthusiastically.

"Well work out what you think X is then." I say excitedly at her enthusiasm.

"Right, so X divided by 5 equals 20. So surely X must me 100? 100 divided by 5 equals 20?" She answers biting the end of her pen.

"That's right! Well done Alice!!!" I cheer. "See it's easy when you know how!"

We spend the next 40 minutes going over the next two pages of her algebra questions, stopping to go into them in depth when she doesn't understand. I take a sense of pride as she beams at each one she gets right first time.

"Hey you two, you're going to have to finish up soon, I need to set that table, and I'm pretty sure steam is going to be coming out of your ears if you're not careful. You've been working pretty hard there."

"Here Esme, let us set it for you, we'll just clear out books up first."

"Yeah it's the least we can do."

We collect up our books, placing them back in our book bags, I take mine to the front door so I won't forget it later and hang Alice's over the end of the stair rail for her to take up to her room later.

Walking back into the kitchen, I head for the cutlery drawer, taking out knives, forks and spoons.

"You're staying to eat right Jasper?"

"I am indeed, its tradition, I always eat with the Cullens on a Friday night."

"I like that tradition then." She smiles as she reached up to get extra glasses.

I beam, knowing that my presence at dinner makes Alice smile, making my heart swell. She's humming a cute little tune as she places the glasses above the plates she's just laid out before her.

"What's that you're humming?"

"Oh, erm, just a song I like." She blushes at getting caught out.

"Yeah which song is it?"

"It's dumb, and you probably won't know it."

"Try me." I tease, hoping she'll give me an insight into the kind of music she likes.

"It's called _cry_, but I'm not telling you who sings it." She giggles and pokes her tongue out at me.

_Cute. Too fucking cute for words._

"Oh I'll find out don't you worry." I wink and she blushes deeper.

_Yeah that's right missy, I'm up for a challenge._

*********

**~*~ Alice ~*~**

_Typical. _

He catches me humming the freaking song that's been in my head since yesterday. It's so apt though, it sums up my relationship with James to a tee. Sure, even after everything that has happened, I don't want my business being thrown across the halls at school.

_Alice, get the fuck over it girl!_

Joining the others in the family room, I drop myself gracefully into the cream couch next to Rosalie.

"Come to the mall tomorrow with us before Em's game?"

"Really?"

"Yup." She nods excitedly.

"I'll have to ask Esme and Dr Cullen if they mind first though."

"Honey, Esme is coming with us silly! Its a girlie day out."

"Oh. We'll then, yes, I'd love to."

"Sweet, we're leaving first thing. Though I'm sure Esme will give you a knock to let you know we're going if you're not ready to go already."

"I'm so excited. I've not been to the mall for ages." I reply honestly. Yeah sure I have no money to buy anything but just looking is going to be the biggest treat in the world.

"So what you guys doing whilst we're shopping tomorrow?"

"We'll just chill out here for a while, I'll have to head to school a couple of hours before the game so that I can do the pre-game warm up. Dunno what these douches are doing."

"Bella, I was kind of hoping to spend some time with you." Edward frowns.

"No can do Eddie boy, she's ours tomorrow, you'll just have to wait until later to see her." Rosalie laughs.

*********

Excitement doesn't even come close to how I feel right now, getting to spend time with the girls and Esme is like a dream come true, in fact, I did just that last night, I dreamt of being there, with hundreds of bags hanging from our arms, designer shoes on my feet and a Chloe purse hanging from my shoulder. I sigh, because just as I'd said not two minutes ago, it was just that, a dream. I pull myself up and skip towards the bathroom, because even if it was a dream, today is going to be amazing, and I can't wait!

"Alice, sweetie, are you up?" Esme calls as she opens my door.

"Yes Esme, I'm just trying to get my hair to go how Rose did it yesterday, what d'ya think?"

"It looks beautiful dear, just like you." She replies, kissing me softly on the top of my head.

"Thanks." I answer bashfully.

"No come on you, we've got to pick the girls up on the way, and Carlisle said he'd like to see you before we head out." She must notice to frown on my face as she continues, "It's nothing to worry about I promise, and the boys have something for you downstairs. Go see them first."

"I'll be down in just a minute." I reply putting on the last of my make up.

*********

"I wanna give her it!"

"Emmett, really? You're acting like a child!"

"But mom…."

"Oh Emmett, fine, do as you please. Just don't make her feel bad about it!"

_So this is about me then I'm guessing?_

"Hey guys."

"Oh Alice we were just talking about you."

"I guessed." I giggle nervously looking at all the three happy faces facing my direction.

"Here!" Emmett yells, pushing a silver gift box in my direction, wrapped with a beautiful soft pink ribbon, finished in a bow. "It's from all of us."

The huge grin, dimples and all fills his face as he pushes the box further towards me.

"Open it then!"

"For me? Really?"

"Yes Alice, it is for you, ignore Emmett, if you'd like to open it later feel free, you don't have to do it in front of an audience if you'd prefer not to."

"No, I'll open it now, thank you, but you really shouldn't have."

Pulling the box in front of me, I tug at the pink ribbon, it falling delicately onto the worktop underneath. Lifting the lid of the box off to see a cell phone, and what looks like a credit card.

"These are for me?"

"Indeed they are." Esme replies softly, "Please don't think they're anything special, just a few essentials that's all."

"Everyone's number is programmed in already for you, so if you need any of us you've just gotta call! Neat huh?"

Emmett is bouncing around like a puppy in his seat as if it's the pups dinner time and he's in line for a huge T-bone steak.

"The credit card is for you to use if you need anything and we're not around for you to ask. Both the boys have one, so please do be afraid to use it."

"Esme, I can't accept that, really, it's not right. I've got an interview at the diner in Forks tomorrow, so if I get that, I can pay my way. As for the cell phone, again as soon as I get a job I'll pay the bill for it, I've never had one before so I doubt I'll be using it much in the meantime."

"Alice, really, the cell is there for you to use as and when you want to, and the credit card, please, if you need something and we're not there, just charge it to the card. You don't need to worry about things like that. Whilst you're here, we'll be providing for you. Plus I'd really like for you to have the cell in case I need to get in touch."

"Thank you, I'm lost for words, this is amazing!" Jumping to my feet, I ran to Esme and hugged her tightly, "Thank you"

"You're more than welcome, now come on guys, we've got places to go and Alice needs to see your father before we leave."

I follow her out the room and up the stairs to Carlisles' office knocking gently on the door.

"Come in."

"Good morning Dr. Cullen, I'm sorry to disturb you, just Esme said you wanted to talk with me?" I say as I take a seat at his desk.

"Don't apologise Alice, and please, call me Carlisle, I'm no longer your doctor, so there really is no need for formalities when we're at home, in fact there really is no need for formalities at any time when it comes to us." he states.

"Erm, thanks?" I said more as a question to which he laughs.

"Oh Alice, you really are like a breath of fresh air. What I'm meaning is, no matter where we are you're more than welcome to call me Carlisle. Anyway, that wasn't why I needed to see you, what I needed to tell you, the paperwork has been finalised for your temporary placement in our care. What I wanted to ask was if you would like us to proceed with paperwork to make this more of a permanent thing?"

"Like I could stay here forever?"

"Forever is a long time Alice," he laughs, "But yes, it means you'll legally be our responsibility, you'll be able to stay here for as long as you want without having to worry about having to leave."

"And you wouldn't mind?"

"Alice, we'd love for nothing more than you to be part of our family." Esme says from behind me. I hadn't realised that she had entered the room at some point whilst Carlisle and I had been talking.

"Really? Like really really?"

"Yes Alice, like really really." Carlisle smiles as he rolls his eyes at me.

Springing from my chair I throw myself at him across his big mahogany desk knocking over some photo frames and a pot of pens as I go, realising I can't actually hug him properly I dance around the side of the desk and throw my arms tightly around his neck.

Holding me close, I feel another set of arms around me as Esmes' perfume hits my sense of smell. It's warm, and fruity and purely Esme.

"So should I take this as a yes?" He whispers into my hair. I nod in reply unable to talk or break the contact I have with the two angels sent to take care of me.

"Hey, why didn't anyone tell me there was a group hug going on!" Emmett bellows as he strides through the door wrapping his arms around Esme and me at the same time in a bear hug.

I turn to see Edward standing at the door, toeing at the carpet aimlessly and looking slightly uncomfortable, our conversation springs to my mind.

_Don't let him feel threatened._

"Edward," I call.

As he looks up and catches me eye, I beckon him over with my hand. When he's close enough, I pull at his shirt and wrap the hand that I beckoned him over with around his waist, pulling him close to me as possible, which isn't as close as I'd like considering I'm sandwiched between three other bodies.

"Thank you," he whispers into my hair.

"Well shit, I hate to break up the Brady Bunch, but we've got some shops to hit" Rosalie says smirking.

*********

**S**eriously Rosalie should make shopping an Olympic sport, she's a woman on a mission and other than the flash of her golden blonde hair swishing past me every couple of minutes, all I'm getting from her are a couple of words and a few hangers thrown at me every so often.

"Rosalie, are you looking for something in particular?" I ask as I run my hand over the soft blue satin of the dress that's been thrown over the dressing room door, followed by the hanger, missing my head by a couple of millimetres.

"Yes, I need a dress for the dance."

"The dance?"

"Yes, THE. DANCE." She yells "Come on Alice, it's like all everyone at school is talking about right now."

"Actually I think you'll find I'm all everyone at school is talking about." I reply sarcastically, before Bella giggles.

Opening the changing room door as she pulls her sweater back over her head, she gives me a look, followed by a smirk and throws her arm around my shoulder.

"Ah a little bit of sass… I like it."

"Alice are they all really talking about you?" Esme asks placing the dress onto a hanging rail at the end of the changing rooms as we exit. I just shrug in response.

"If they are, I'd like to know; I'll go and speak to the principal about it."

"Nooooo, it's fine, thanks Esme, I'm hoping it'll calm down a little over the weekend. Thank you anyway."

"Hmmm," she contemplates, "So there's a dance to go to huh?"

"I guess there is, I've never been to one before." I mutter quietly. The three of them stop in their steps and turn their heads to face me.

"You've… never… been… to… a… dance?" Rosalie elongates each syllable as if I've just spoken in a foreign language.

"Nope, never." I reply shaking my head from side to side. "I've never been asked, and James," I say taking a deep breath and scrunching my nose at the mention of his name, "He'd never of gone with me."

"Well that's it then… time to find the princess a dress… you shall go to the ball." Esme smiles and pulls me towards another store.

*********

"We were just about to send a search party out for you girls, what took you so long?" Carlisle asks as he wraps Esme in his arms and kisses the top of her head.

"Spending quality time with my three favourite girls if you must know… Rosalie tells me that there is a school dance, and well our latest addition needed a dress," she replies smiling warmly at me and beckoning me over with a flick of her wrist.

"And did you get a dress Alice?"

Nodding excitedly I walk towards Carlisle. "I'll pay you back for it as soon as I get a job."

"Shush dear, we'll hear nothing of the sort." He answers ruffling my hair, only the way a father would know how to. I beam inside with happiness.

"Aliceeeeeeeeeeee." Emmett calls.

"Best go see what he wants, thank you again Esme, its beautiful." I reply holding the dress bag tightly in my arms.

"Here, I'll hang it in your closet, go see what Emmett wants."

I hand Esme the dress bag and she lays it over the back of the dining table chair as I skips out of the room. Leaning back against the wall, just outside the door, to take in the moment I'd just been in they continue their conversation.

"You've enjoyed today haven't you?"

"Very much so my love, she's so wonderful. Poor girl has never been to a dance before in her life, I couldn't not treat her to a dress."

"What makes you smile makes me smile… what's the damage? Do I need to take out another mortgage on the house?" He laughs

"Not just yet dear…. Not just yet…" she chuckles, picking up the dress as I take this as my cue to leave to find the others.

*********

**~*~ Jasper ~*~ **

Settling into the front seat in Edwards Volvo I get comfortable for the short ride to the game. I can tell she's excited, like really excited. Bella lent her a spare Spartans shirt and we're on our way. I actually can't wait to see her get all excited. She's too frigging cute when something makes her happy.

"So first game huh?" Rosalie says looking at Alice.

"Yup and I can't freaking wait!"

"Just cheer when we cheer and you'll do just fine." She laughs.

"So do you actually understand football Pixie?"

"Erm… no." She replies.

"Sit with me and I'll whisper it play by play for you." I call over my shoulder, following it with a huge smile. She blushes as usual and my grin spreads that little bit further across my face.

*********

"I'm just going to go wish Emmett luck quickly, I'll meet you in the bleachers."

"Sure Rose, see you shortly." Bella replies.

"Come on missy, lets get you sat down and I'll give you a quick run through of what happens, anything else you don't know and I'll explain it as we go." I say throwing an arm over her shoulder and pulling her towards the stands.

"Someone has a crush," I hear Esme tell Carlisle as they walk slowly behind us. I look down to see if Alice hears, because I know she's talking about me and my cheeks are getting warmer, Alice is, however, completely taken by everything that is going on around her.

"This is like so amazing."

"Alice, it's just a school football game, the real thing is sooo much better."

"Shhhh, I've never been here before, it's amazing, I can't believe it, I get to cheer Emmett on with his family."

"Erm, shouldn't that be your family?" I reply looking down into her bright blue eyes, a smile spreads across her face and she nods.

"I take it they told you that Carlisle and Esme are going to try and look at getting me put into their care permanently."

"Emmett told me actually, he was bouncing around like a kid in a candy store when you left to go to the mall earlier. He's over the moon that he's getting a little sister."

"Aww really? That's awesome, he's awesome, you're awesome, everyone's awesome." She rambles. "Sorry, brain filter didn't want to work for a minute, I ramble when I'm happy."

"So I see. It's adorable by the way." I answer, taking a seat in the stands on an empty row that had been saved just for us, smiling as the words of Alice calling me awesome swim around in my head. "Think I can persuade you to come cheer me on when I'm running?"

"Of course I will Jasper, that's what friends do right?"

"Friends, right." I frown but quickly cover it with a smile.

"Play your cards right and I'll even make a banner." She teases.

"I'll hold you to that."

Rosalie slumps down next in between Bella and Esme at the end of the row, a huge smile on her face and Emmetts name clearly on display on the back of her shirt, she looks proud as punch as the guys run onto the pitch. Calling out his name and chanting the school anthem she jumps up and down and claps with pride.

He looks up to where we are sat making sure that he looks her straight in the eye before he kisses his palm, brings it down to his heart and then throws his fist, as if he's throwing the ball, towards Rosalie. All the girls in the stands swoon and sigh, even Alice.

_So she's a soppy romantic at heart huh? _

"How can someone so big be so gentle?" She whispers as she nudges me in the ribs to get my attention.

"Ah that's all down to Rose; a guy will do anything for the girl that captures his heart." I smile.

"I'm surprised you don't have a girl Jasper, just happy being single?"

"Not at all, I've just not found the girl that captures my heart yet."

"Well she'll be one lucky girl." She answers before jumping to her feet and cheering as Emmett scores his first touchdown of the game.

_No, it'll be me that's the lucky one if I manage to ever make you my girl._

* * *

**Thanks for reading you guys, if you get a chance please let m****e know what you think... I can't make it better if you don't tell me what you don't like.**

**For anyone that likes Edward/Bella stories I'm in the process of writing one of those too... link is on my profile if you're interested.**

**Oh and the song Alice is humming... Kelly Clarkson Cry... listen to the words... that song may have been on repeat whilst I wrote most of this chapter. **

**Until next time my sweets**

**Much love**

**Pixie_Tinks x**


	12. Damsel in distress

**As always thank you, thank you, thank you, from the bottom of my heart. You guys rock my socks... Oh and a special thanks to Livia... this chapter is for you, for all the lovely reviews you've left me after each chapter... you're awesome...**

**Little bit angsty here... sorry guys... but I promise.. after this one... everything starts to be plain sailing... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, Ms Meyer does... I do however own 2 tickets to the UK New Moon Fan Event... Yep that's right... me and my homegirl Becky get to see Rob, Taylor and Kristen in the flesh on Wednesday... *EPPPP* Becky I can't wait to see you angel! **

* * *

One minute I'm humming along with some trashy white rap crap, laughing inside at Emmett trying his best to rap along with it, bouncing from side to side, throwing his hand back and forth. I'm pretty sure he thought he was part of 'The 8 Mile'. In all honestly, he was more peanut M&M then Eminem.

As soon as my body tenses I know something is very wrong, it only ever tenses when he is within reaching distant from me, call it some ESP mumbo jumbo but I just know when he's near. It freaks my body out. It's like my body knows that I'll usually end up in a ball on the floor covering as much of my small body as physically possible to block out any blows that come my way. Much the way my body has coped with the last few months I tense up waiting for the first impact.

Scanning the parking lot I see the red truck and the little world I've created in the last four days comes crashing down around me.

Jasper asks me what's wrong and I can't even answer him. My body just shakes and my eyes are fixed on James, leaning against the truck.

His blonde long hair is blowing in the breeze and he is standing there eyeing the car, I know that he knows I'm sat here in the back of the car and I shrink lower down into the chair, my eyes still staying focused on him. His hands start to fist into balls and I know that he's furious. If I was closer to him, I'd be able to tell that he is breathing in and out through his gritted teeth, his nostrils flaring in anger.

_Always the same reaction when he's angry. Why oh why couldn't he just leave me be. _

Kicking his foot back towards the side of his truck he uses it to push himself up onto both feet and starts to walk towards us, fists still flexing and tensing as he takes steps closer to us.

"Rosalie, you see the red truck over the other side of the lot, I think he has something to do with Alice."

He's taken the initiative and internally I am thanking him, yet I still can't get the words to come outta my mouth. Emmett spins around in the chair and hits the stereo off.

"Short stuff, is that the reason you're with us?" He nods in the direction of James as Rose pulls the BMW into the space nearest the entrance.

I don't know how, but she always manages to get the same space she always parks in, I've walked pass the car everyday for the last year on my way into the building. It must be some unwritten rule, because nobody ever parks here, or in the space next to it. That is always Edwards' space. There is a third place that is left empty, unless Emmett drives too, but the students just don't dare park here.

For once I'm so grateful they are so god damn popular throughout the school, and that I am now in their company. All I want to do is get into the building where I know he'll not be able to come near me.

Springing in the big brother role Emmett gets out of the car. Jasper doesn't even wait for Rose to get out; he simply springs to his feet in the nonexistent foot-well behind the driver seat, throwing himself over the side of the car in one fluid movement.

Edward must sense something is up, because the Volvo stops suddenly in its space and he is out of the car, standing next to Emmett, before I can blink. I know Emmett has said he'll be looking after me, but I didn't think it would have to be literally. There is no way I am going to let my ex boyfriend hurt the new friends and family I have made, and I am willing my body to get out of the car.

No such luck, my ass is glued firmly to the seat in fear.

I look over my shoulder and James is just a few steps away from where the boys are standing. They stand tall and considering I'd always said James is tall, both Edward and Emmett tower over him, Jasper is about the same height as James; puffing their chests out, I take a deep breath as James stands in front of, what are not only some very good friends but my new family.

By this time, a crowd has formed around us, people whispering and nudging each other. Looking to the left of me Bella is on her cell phone.

"I think I'll be taking what's rightfully mine." He nods over in my direction as I cower in the back seat, my breath stuck firmly in my throat.

_Dear God, please don't let him lay a finger on these wonderful people._

I would rather go through another 10 rounds with him then him touch them in any way, shape or form.

"What's rightfully yours? Are you for real?" Emmett says through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend, and I don't like that she's not been home in days."

"One, she's not your girlfriend anymore, two, she's got a new home now, and three, I'd never let her go anywhere near her again!" Jasper growls.

"Not my girlfriend anymore? I'd like to hear that from her, and you think you're gonna stop me from seeing her?"

"I think it's the courts stopping you from seeing her. We know there's a restraining order against you. Back the fuck up." Edward replies with venom.

"What are you? The three fucking Musketeers? Coming to save the damsel in distress? Trust me she had it coming." He hisses back, actual spit leaving his mouth and landing on Edwards' coat.

"Oh no he fucking didn't!" Rose mutters under her breath. "No one talks to my boys like that except me."

She has the look of the freaking devil in her eyes and her face is going a bright puce colour. She is scaring the shit out of me. She looks like a woman possessed as she marches around the side of the car clenching her fist into a ball on the way. Pulling her fist back as she reaches him, she lets it swing with all the force in her body. There is a disturbing crunching noise on impact, as her balled hand hit his right cheek.

_Holy Fuck. Is she superwoman or something? Is she scared of nothing?_

"That you prick is for breaking my best friends' heart," she spits as his head snaps to the side, "And this," she carries on, pulling her arm back again in breakneck speed before releasing it with full might again, sucker punching him straight in the stomach, "Is for laying your dirty fucking fingers on her."

He falls forward, his arms automatically reaching around his stomach as he tries to get the air back into his lungs.

"You're a son of a bitch, didn't anyone ever teach you it's wrong to hit a woman. Not so fucking big now are you!" She screams over her shoulder as she walks back over to me.

James is lying on the floor, still trying to catch his breath. My mouth is hanging wide open, gaping at how this amazing woman has taken down the man that has broken me, both mentally and physically, in two swift punches.

The Principal comes out to see what all the fuss is about outside his school just as Chief Swan arrives in his cop car. Taking out his cuffs, he places them around James' wrists. Another cop pulls him to his feet and walks him over to the patrol car, pushing him the back seat.

Pulling me from the car, she wraps her arms around me, kisses the top of my head and apologises profusely. Why she is apologising I'll never know. She's done what I have been dreaming of doing for months. In the last couple of minutes Rosalie has become my hero.

"Rosalie, you shouldn't have done that, if he presses charges you'll be in trouble."

"Honey, if he presses charges, Emmett will have 100 people willing to say it was in self defence, I'm really not worried, plus, he deserved it, the jackass had it coming. I hope I did you proud. 'Though, I'm sorry for shouting your shit across the yard."

She looks down at her feet, and shakes out her hand.

"Rosalie, thank you, and forgot about shouting my shit across the yard, everyone already knew anyway. So what that it's now been confirmed. People round here believe what they want to believe anyway."

She looks up and her eyes smile. This woman is so totally amazing, She is worthy of all the adoration she is known for in the school. She is unbreakable.

"Does your hand hurt? Maybe you should go get Carlisle to check it out for you."

"It's alright, I'll get some ice from the nurse, I did get him pretty good though didn't I?"

She is proud of herself, just like I am proud of her, and from the goofy grin on Emmett's face, I'd say he is pretty proud too. Letting me go she walks back over to Emmett. He starts to smirk and leans down to take her face in his large hands. Placing kisses all over her face, he moves his hands down and around her waist, whispers in her ear and swings her around in a circle. She throws her head back and laughs wholeheartedly.

Without Rosalie holding me so close I fall to my knees, my body doesn't have the strength to hold itself up anymore. Jasper is at my side instantly, pulling me into his lap as he rubs small circles on my lower back and holding my head against his chest. A single tear begins to slip down my cheek.

"Shhhhh, Alice, you're safe now." He soothes as he begins to rock us back and forth.

"I'm so sorry." Is all I manage come out with. He continues to soothe me and rubs those small circles on my back until I feel nothing but relaxed.

"Got quite a punch on her hasn't she?"

"You can certainly say that again."

"She kinda beat me to the punch… literally." Jasper mumbles barely loud enough for me to hear, as he runs his fingers through his curls.

"I'm glad you didn't get involved Jasper, I just hope that he doesn't try pressing charges again her." I reply looking over at Rosalie. She is stood with a smug look on her face; Emmetts' arm draped across her shoulder, Emmett is glowing, looking like he's just won the Superbowl singlehandedly.

The principal has sent all the students into class, bar the six of us, and if steam could come out of his ears I'm pretty sure it'd be doing it right now.

"Don't worry about Rose, she can talk her way out of anything, won't be the first time she's been in trouble with the law, plus, we'll all say he went for her first. We'll all back each other up Alice, it's just what we do." He shrugs, like it is normal behaviour to have to cover up for each other.

"I can't believe less than a week of having me as company and you're all getting into trouble with the police. I really am a bad luck charm."

"Don't you talk like that Alice, nobody thinks that. Emmett is gonna be pissed that Rose got to do what he said he was going to do, as am I. But please, don't think you're a bad luck charm."

"But Jasper, don't you see, it_ is_ true, my mother told me that when she and my father left, just as James said the same before I ended up in hospital. It must be true."

I feel the sting behind my eyes; the telltale sign that there are tears about to flow again. _When did I become such a cry baby?_ It is really starting to grate me that I can't go a day without becoming something of an emotional wreck. My head drops as the tears fall into my lap.

"Hey, Sugar," he whispers, lifting my chin with his finger as I turn my head in his direction. "Don't you ever believe that crock of shit y'hear me?"

He wipes the tears from my eyes with the back of his fingers and taps the end of my nose. Smiling directly at me, his eyes began burning holes in mine. I can't even speak. I am void of any ability to open my mouth and form a sentence.

At that precise moment in time, there is nothing happening around me, all that matters is Jasper looking at me, smiling his crooked grin, his thumb running along my cheek.

"Ah Ms Brandon, would you care to escort me to my office please. Chief Swan would like to have a word with you." The Principal barks down at me.

_Damn you Principal. You ruined my fucking moment._

"Yes, of course, Jasper would you please ask Emmett or Edward to call Carlisle or Esme for me please. I think I have some explaining to do." I ask as I uncurl myself from his lap.

"Ms Brandon that'll not be necessary, Dr Cullen has been informed already of the situation; he's already on his way here."

_Fucking wonderful._

I look at Jasper, who is now standing yet still intensely staring at me, his smile still on his face, though it doesn't reach his eyes this time. He nods at me, telling me to go with the Principal.

"Don't worry, it's all going to be ok. I promise." He mouths at me before I turn and follow behind the Principal.

I take a seat outside of his office which is situated next to the nurses' office. Swinging my feet back and forth, I wait for all hell to break loose as soon as I'm called in there.

"Rosie, that was so hot! I'm so proud of you baby."

"Honey, the douche needed teaching a lesson. How ironic he got his ass kicked by a girl. Ouch."

"Is it really sore baby? I'll get dad to check it out before he goes back to the hospital. Here, let me kiss it better."

I feel rude listening to their exchange but I can't help it. This big oaf of a guy is so tender and loving, it is unbelievable. If I hadn't of witnessed it first hand, I would of never believed it.

Bella walks out of the principals' office, followed by Edward, closing the door behind him.

"Don't worry Pixie, we said he went for us first and Rose was the quickest to respond. Bella's father is always going to take our word over his anyway. You should really think about pressing charges though."

Edward is trying to be affectionate, calling me Pixie, it is kinda cute and I'd of usually liked it and smiled, now it just feels like a reminder of one of the many pet names that may be taken away at the drop of a hat all because James turns up and causes a scene. Bella squeezes my shoulder and smiles as they walk to their class.

"Ms Brandon, would you like to come in please."

I stand up, rock on my feet briefly then walked into his office with my head hung low.

*********

* * *

**Well there you have it... Rose to the rescue... I know that it should have been Jasper but I have a soft spot for Rose, everyone portrays her so badly that I love to make her as fiesty as I see her in my imagination... Jasper is up next... should be in the next few days... its already written... I just need to check through it...**

**Oh and a little bribe for you guys... I have to submit questions to Rob, Taylor and Kristen at the fan event... so here's the deal... if you're kind enough to leave me a review... post your questions at the end of it and I'll forward them at the event... if they respond to your question... I'll be sure to email you reply.... now if that isn't an incentive to leave me a few words I dunno what is hehehe....**

**Thanks for reading y'all...**

**Much love...**

**Pixie-Tinks x**


	13. The aftermath

**OMG you guys totally rock my world... thank you to everyone that left a review for the last chapter... your kind words made my week!**

**So the New Moon Event on Wednesday was awesome... we got pictures of Rob, Taylor and Kristen... oh and some 10ftx5ft vinyl limited edition banners (thanks to the Events manager for that one) Becky you made the whole day awesome... THANK YOU!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters... Stephenie Meyer does... I just like to play around with them and make Jasper adorable... *sigh***

* * *

I wasn't sure what was likely to wear out first, it was a draw between the pair; either the soles of my boots or the linoleum outside the principals office. I'm pacing, rubbing my hand over my face. The crease in my brow is slowly getting deeper and the tight feeling in my chest is getting worse. I feel like my chest is in a vice and there is nothing I can do to stop it closing tighter around me.

"Yo, Jazz, dude, what's got into you?"

Emmett is one of the last people I want to see right now.

_Typical._

He is poking his head out of the nurses' office, looking at me with a confused expression written across his face. His head tilted to the side. I wonder what the hell he is looking at until I remember he has asked me a question.

"I'm waiting for Alice."

Simple, no more questions need to be asked because I've answered him in four short words.

"Why?"

_Why?_

That is the single most annoying question in the world at the best of times, it is a hundred times worse when you're worked up, concerned and worried. Right now, whoever made a letter become a question, needs a boot taken to their ass, and that is putting it politely.

"Because!"

_Stick that in your pipe and smoke it._

Quite frankly I'm not up for discussing my reasoning for why I am waiting for Alice. I know they all think I'm this man whore, more than likely thinking I am trying to make her my next conquest, which in a round about way I guess I am, however, this time it's different, because I'm not interested in just making out with her, I really want to get to know her.

And your first time should be special right?

With someone you care about.

Well, believe it or not, I'm kinda hoping that by getting to know her, she may just be that person.

How, on the other hand, do you explain that to your sisters' boyfriend, who already thinks that you popped your cherry last year? This is why I should have just come out and admitted all the shit they'd heard about me was just that… shit_._

_Hi Karma, nice to meet you, you're a bitch!_

Obviously not satisfied with my answer he is still staring at me intensely. Rosalie is mumbling in the background, and he turns his head to pay her attention.

_That's right, you go look after your woman and I'll be waiting for mine._

_Wait, did I just call Alice mine? _

_Hmm, in your dreams sunshine. _

_Don't I fucking know it, no need to keep reminding me!_

"Jazz, go make yourself useful whilst I get some more ice for Roses' hand. Go stay with her."

I drop my head, disappointed that I have to leave the spot that I've been pacing for the last hour and 20 minutes.

I walk into the nurses' room, seeing my sister with my hand in her lap. It looks slightly bruised, and swollen. Walking up to her I put my arm around her shoulder and give her a half hug.

"Remind me never to piss you off sis."

She half smiles and looks down at her feet, swinging them gently as they hang from the bed she is sat on, a sad expression across her face. Yeah Rose frowns a lot, and gives out these icy glares, but this is a whole new look. The only time I've seen her look like this was when she left me to go live with mom.

"Rose?"

"Jasper, I'm worried I scared Alice. I shouldn't have punched him. Trust me it felt fucking amazing, and he totally deserved it, but if I've scared her and she runs, it's gonna be my fault. I'll never forgive myself if she leaves."

Rose is never one to apologise or regret anything. She is one of those people that say it is pointless to regret something you've done, because nothing you say or do can change it.

Looking at her with hunched forward shoulders, a remorseful look on her face makes me forget she is the girl that takes life by the balls and enjoys every minute. She looks, for what can only be describe as defeated.

"Rosalie, Alice is just worried you're gonna get in trouble. She looked at you in awe at what you did. My betting's on the fact that she's idolising you right now. She may be a little freaked out, but I'm pretty sure she's grateful of it."

"You think? Seriously, she's such a sweet kid; he really got in her head Jazz. You know she had real long hair before, and now it's short?" I nod, not entirely sure where this was going. I remember the picture I'd picked up at her apartment with her long dark hair in braids, remembering the huge smile on her face. Rose speaking makes me shake my head to brings me back to the now as she continues, "He did it."

"He did it? Did what?"

"He cut her hair, she was telling us the other morning Jazz, he said it got her too much attention when she twirled it around her finger and he pulled her by the hair and cut it off below the fastening band."

"He cut her fucking hair?"

The guy's a psycho; who cuts their girlfriends' hair off? Why would you do that? My feelings towards him have just got all the worse. I already hate him for turning her into a shaking wreck and bruising that beautiful face of hers, now he's just sunk even lower. If Alice is anything like Rose with her hair, it probably hurt her more than the bruising on her face. A bruise you can cover, you can't just regrow hair overnight.

"Jasper, please don't tell her I told you, I don't think I was meant to mention it, but gees, she doesn't deserve that shit. I think she's got a whole load of issues she's going to have to talk about, and I'll be there for her, if she'll let me of course, I just hope I've not ruined that chance."

"Rose, listen, we just need to be careful around her…"

"Here Rosie, I had to go across campus, sorry it took so long. And if you're talking about Alice, hells yeah we need to be careful around her…" Emmett says giving me a glare.

"What's with the looks man?"

"You know what they're for. I've seen the way you look at her. Jasper she's been hurt, you can't just add her to your list of girls!"

_Is that what he thought this was about?_

_Adding her to my imagination bedpost? _

"Oh Emmett, shit, it's not like that!"

"Well what is it like then?"

"I like her ok, I like her like her, you know." Looking down at my feet, I kick at the floor absentmindedly.

Emmett looks at me and blanches, Rose just smirks. She's not dumb; I'm surprised she's not called me on it already.

_Is it that hard to understand that I liked a girl Emmett?_

"Nice try Jazz, we know you don't date. You're a love 'em and love 'em. She's worth better than that."

_Ouch._

That shit stings; I'd of rather taken one of Roses' punches than have that one sentence hit me again. Was I really seen like that by my own family and friends? I guess so. Not that I blamed them, to see it from the outside, I was a heartless bastard.

"You're right; she is worth more than that."

Who am I trying to kid. If my own friend thinks she is better off without me then what hope do I have ever thinking that Alice would think any more of me.

_What happened to the 'I'll fight 'til my dying day to make her mine' huh?_

_Oh go screw yourself._

The internal fight going on in my head isn't helping the matter, I do want to make her mine, and I sure as hell aren't one to back down at the first obstacle. I just need a game plan, but it is going to take some help from my friends.

Now, to start with I need to convince Emmett that I am worthy of it.

They are both still looking at me as I lift my head up. Rose looking more like her usual self, shooting her icy glares at Emmett.

_God love my sister_.

"Emmett, y'all better not be saying my brother isn't worthy of Alice."

Well fuck me sideways, my sister is on a roll today with the protectiveness for the ones she cares about. Plus you can tell she's pissed because the southern drawl comes out more prominent. Right now, I'm glad I'm not Emmett because this shit is about to get nasty.

"Rosie, I didn't mean it like that." Emmett replies, nervously shifting on his feet, his hand wringing the back of his neck.

"Well how _did _you mean it then?"

"Just, well, erm, that, we all know that Jazz doesn't do relationships, in fact I don't think a girl has lasted more than a week."

_Erm, hello, still in the God damn room here!_

"And you _did_ before you met me Emmett? Just because I wasn't here, doesn't mean I don't know what y'all were like. Why d'ya think it took me so long to be your girl?"

Clearly this isn't the question Emmett was expecting, it looks like she's taken the wind right out of his sails. He stands still, just looking at the floor, the question visibly swirling around in his head.

It takes exactly 13 seconds for him to admit defeat.

"You're right, sorry Rose."

He looks like a little boy. This huge man, reduced to a child in front of my eyes; by my own sister. She is good! Can't say I don't feel a little sorry for him though. Trust my sister to say what you least expect and get y'all thinking.

"Not me you should be apologising to honey." She says a little softer, reaching out her good hand to him. Her fingers hooking over the top of his sweat pants, pulling him forward between her legs. Her voice drops to a whisper, barely loud enough for me to hear. "He's a good guy Emmett, his just not found The One yet."

"I know Rose, I just feel protective of her, she's a little sister to me now, and I'm just looking out for her, like you do for Jazz."

I'd never heard Emmett talk so softly, he is always the loudest person in the room. I didn't know that he could do anything under ten decibels. Regardless, this moment seems private and I've wasted far too much time in this room, for all I know Alice could have already come out of the principals' office and I'd of wasted my chance.

"Listen, I'm gonna go back and wait for Alice. I hope you're alright Rose."

I throw her an appreciative look, she knows I am grateful for saying all the things I wanted to but didn't know how. Nodding her head before resting it on Emmetts' chest she winks and smiles.

I walk the few steps back to where I've previously been pacing, picking up where I left off. My thoughts drifted to how I am going to change the way people see me. If Emmett sees me as a piece of shit to women so must a lot of others. I just hope that Alice doesn't. I couldn't care less what anyone else thought, as long as she knows the truth.

"Jasper, I just wanted to say sorry."

Turning around, Emmett is standing just a few steps away from me, holding out his hand. Taking it, we shake, our way of saying things are cool, before he turns and goes back to Rose.

*********

Another 15 minutes of pacing and I am ready to knock the door down and drag her outta there. She's been in there precisely two hours and 56 minutes; however, it feels like years. We've missed most of the morning classes and it is coming up to lunch.

I've skipped the last two classes. When she didn't turn up in social skills; there was no way I was going to be able to concentrate on the bullshit the teacher would have been babbling on about, so I walked out of the class before the teacher arrived, and that's how I found myself here, that's when the pacing began.

I hear a shuffling in the office, indicating that someone will be leaving the room, praying it is going to be Alice, because really, how do I explain being stood outside the principals' office when I'm not in trouble.

The handle twists; it feels like torture watching it turn as slowly as it does. The muffled voices get louder as the back of her leg pokes through the door.

"Yes Carlisle, I'll see you tonight, again, I'm sorry."

Walking backwards out of the room, she pulls the door closed behind her before turning around. She isn't expecting to see me there. A small squeal leaves her mouth, I've obviously startled her.

"Oh my god, are you trying to kill a girl?"

This is not the way this was meant to happen. I wasn't meant to scare her, I was meant to comfort her. This day is turning into a walking nightmare. She steps closer and looks up and down the hall.

"Jasper, are you in trouble? Did they say you've gotta come talk to the principal because of me?"

She is playing with the hem of her cardigan, looking up at me through her long black eyelashes. Her bright eyes are glistening from the tears that she has most likely shed in that office.

Without a second thought I reach out, taking a step closer, and envelope her tightly in my arms.

"I'm not in trouble Alice; I just wanted you to have a friendly face waiting for you when you got out. I know it must have been hard for you in there."

Nodding against my chest I feel my shirt get damp. Softly stroking her back, I hold her close, quietly humming to her. When she starts to pull back I let my grip loosen.

She takes a step back, though her fingers are now hooked through my belt loops. Her eyes are red and puffy but she still looks beautiful. I so desperately want to kiss her, but I know I can't. Instead I settle for stroking her cheek with the back of my fingers. I've done it before and she didn't mind, in fact it felt like we were in a moment, and I'll be damned if I don't do everything in my power to put that smile back on her face.

As my fingers brush her delicate skin, she instinctively falls into my touch, almost nuzzling against my hand. This feels like the most natural thing in the world.

The lunch bell breaks the moment and she drops her hands from my jeans. I pull my hand back from her cheek and offer her my arm.

"Why little Miss, I'm pretty damn sure y'all gotta be hungry?"

I am totally pulling out all the stops with the Southern charm, but she is giggling and it makes my heart soar. If going back to my roots is going to be what makes her happy, then get me a horse and we'll ride off into the sunset for our happy ever after.

Linking her arm through mine, we walk down the hall to the cafeteria. Of course people are staring, and it's making her uncomfortable. As we walk through the doors and people start whispering, she unlinks her arm from mine and her eyes drop to the floor.

Edward and Bella walk through the door just at that minute. Wrapping her arm through Alices' Bella walks with her to our table. Taking a tray each, Edward and I join the lunch queue.

"Brutal fucking morning huh?"

"No shit."

"Was she alright when she came in here?"

"She hasn't spoken about it, she cried a bit, but she only got outta that office like five minutes ago."

"She cried? In here?"

"No when she got outta the office."

"She did? How'd you know?"

"I was waiting for her to get out."

"You were what?"

"Gees, lost your hearing in the last couple of hours _Cullen_? I said I was waiting for her."

"No _Hale_, I heard you perfectly well, I just don't understand why?"

_What is it with the Cullen brothers and the question why today?  
_

"Because I thought she'd like to have a friendly face waiting for her when she got out ok? Is that too much for people to fucking understand?"

"Whoa, I was only asking Jazz."

"Yeah, sorry, I got the third degree from Emmett; I'm kinda still on the defensive."

"Don't get me wrong; nice thing to do, but it's not your usual thing is it?"

So even my best friend doesn't think I have it in me to be nice to a girl unless I want something in return. This is gonna be harder than I thought.

"Not you as well," I growl, clenching my fists around the side of the tray. "I said this to Emmett and I'll say it to you. It's different with Alice, I like her, like I like her like her." Raising my eyebrows hoping he'll get what I am saying.

"Oh…?" He looks at me quizzically whilst the cogs in his head start to turn "Ohhh!"

_There you go Eddie_.

Christ for someone with the highest GPA in the year, Cullen really can be a fucking idiot at times.

"You think that's a good idea? With what's going on?"

"I'm not gonna hurt her!" I all but shout causing the people in front and behind us, in the queue, to look. Staring back at them they carry on with what they are doing. Happy that they now appear to not be listening I carry on, "Seriously, I just want to see her happy. When she smiles it makes my heart beat faster." I mumble.

"Jazz, I wasn't saying you were gonna hurt her, I was looking out for you, I don't want you to get hurt."

_Well fuck me, when did we grow tits and start our periods._

_What's next, swapping recipes and sewing patterns. _

We don't ever discuss our feelings. It is like a forbidden topic. I know that he loves Bella, any fool can see that, much like it is with Rose and Emmett but today, after seeing the way they are with their significant others I not afraid to admit jealous I don't have someone to call my own.

We look at each other, laugh, shake our heads and pick up our food. We both know the conversation is over.

Walking over to the table Emmett and Rosalie have arrived. Emmett is leaning over the back of Alice's chair as Rose sits down next to Bella. Rose looks up and catches my eye, winking at me. Clearly my sister is a mastermind; she's purposely left the seat next to Alice for me. Gesturing discretely for me to sit there with a tilt of the head and a raise of the eyebrows I pull out the seat as I place my tray on the table.

"I guessed you'd be hungry, but I didn't know what you'd want, so I got a mixture, help yourself, I'll pick at what you leave." Pushing the tray sideways towards Alice, smiling as I speak.

"Jasper, you shouldn't have done that, that's so sweet of you." She replies smiling straight back at me.

"Well I couldn't let you go hungry could I? What kinda gentleman does that?" I shrug and throw a fry in my mouth.

I feel my cheeks getting warm and I know I must be blushing. Seriously, today, I am turning into a fucking pussy.

Taking the apple and a bottle of water from the tray she pushes it back towards me.

"Sure that's all you want Sugar? I don't want you going hungry."

Five pairs of eyes were now on me, including Alices'. I hadn't meant to sound all over protective. Pushing the tray back towards her, she reaches out, all the eyes following, and takes half the sandwich. Happy that she'll now have something inside her I reach down and take the other half that she's left behind.

"Did dad throw a hissy fit about what happened?"

"No, Carlisle was very understanding, he was just glad that no one got hurt," she replies, throwing a look in Roses' direction, "Well not anymore than they did. I'm sorry you got hurt Rose." Her eyes look down into her lap.

"Girl, my hand is fine; I didn't even break a nail. I'm disappointed I didn't get in a third punch before the bastard hit the floor."

Staring at Rose, a sly grin is written across her face and we all burst into laughter.

Soon after everyone settles into a comfortable conversation and Bella tells Alice she's asked people in each of our classes to write down what she's missed so she won't fall behind. She is looking out for her as much Rosalie is. Where Rose is the protector in a physical way, Bella is there, silently making sure that everything is running smoothly.

*********

**~*~ Alice ~***

Placing a delicate kiss on her temple, he picks up her book bag and starts to walk towards the doors.

"Alice I'll meet you in class, I'm just going to walk Bella to her history class. See you in second ok?"

"Of course Edward. Bye, Bella." I wave as she giggles and skips along next to Edward out of the swinging doors.

Rosalie and Emmett are in a hushed conversation, throwing looks in my direction. Emmett looks concerned and Rose is clearly trying to let him know everything is fine.

Turning towards the doors, I push my chair under the table and catch Jasper looking at me in thought.

"So Alice, would you let me walk you to class?"

It sounds like a strange request but he looks sincere in asking, shifting on the balls of his feet. Yet again he is looking a little nervous. I hope it isn't me that is making him fidget like this. I don't want him to feel like he has to babysit me, and if that is what is making him uncomfortable I have to reassure him that he doesn't need to.

"You don't have to, you know that right? I'm pretty sure I can get to a classroom without any mishaps."

"Oh, I know, it's just… I'd like to, if you'd like me to that is?"

"Well in that case, I'd like you to, thank you."

Much to my surprise, he picked up my book bag, just like Edward had done for Bella and gestures his hand out in front of me, as if to guide me to the class.

"After you ma'am,"

I couldn't help but giggle; whether he is doing it to make me smile or just because he is actually a really funny guy when you get to know him, he's succeeded. I am grinning like a mad person and walk towards the doors in front of him.

"I'm just walking Alice to class; I'll see you guys after classes out front."

"You make sure she gets there in one piece bro."

"Oh, I think I can handle that." He shoots back at Rosalie with a smirk on his face that I'm pretty sure he didn't think I had seen.

We walk in a comfortable silence to my class and stop at the door as he hands me my book bag. Throwing it over my shoulder I thank him, noticing a slight pink tinge spread across his cheeks before he turns and walks towards his own class, stopping after a couple of steps to wave over his shoulder before continuing out of sight.

Strolling through the classroom to the desk at the back, where I always sit, was awkward. All eyes are on me, and a few hushed whispers and sneers are pointed in my direction. I hold my head high and take my seat. I've always had an empty seat next to me, glad that I didn't have a distraction, but now Edward appears to have moved permanently next to me in all the classes we share.

"You ok Pixie?"

"I seriously cannot wait for this day to be over Edward, like, am I ever going to stop being the school freak?" I sigh.

"Don't worry about it; I'm pretty sure it'll calm down before you know it." He laughs.

I smile at his laidback approach, he's done a 180 in the last couple of days and it is an amazing difference.

"So, erm, Jasper walked me to class." I blush.

_Talk about give yourself away girl._

"He did huh?" He smirks.

"Yup." I reply, "He's being really nice to me."

"He's a good guy Alice, just know that, well, oh it doesn't matter." He mumbles.

"No tell me Edward, does he feel like he has to look after me, I really don't want to be a chore for him." My eyes drop to the desk below, my stomach filling full of knots.

_Come on Alice; get real, like he is doing this because he wants to._

"Alice, look at me, it's not a chore for him, it's new for sure, but not a chore. Just go easy on him if he says the wrong things at times."

"The wrong things?"

"You'll get to know what I mean, and that's the last I'm saying on the matter." He answers as he starts to make notes on the notebook in front of him, finishing the subject as soon as it had started.

*****

With Edwards' words still in my mind the last bell of the day rings and I pack my bag before heading out to the front of school to get my ride home. Standing at the side of her car Rose is the first out there.

"Rose, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Ali, shoot."

"Edward said something to me earlier and I don't really understand, I asked if Jasper felt that I was a chore to him because he's being so lovely to me, and well, Edward said that it's not a chore, it's just new, what's that meant to mean?"

"Oh Alice," she sighs and smiles, "You're adorable, come on, get in, all will be revealed in time honey, just let fate run its course."

"You're just a frigging cryptic as Edward." I mutter as I climb in the back.

"I heard that Ali."

"You were meant to." I reply poking my tongue out at her. Yes I have just turned into a petulant child, but I don't care.

"Short stuffffffffff."

"Yes Emmett?"

"Just a warning, mom is gonna be fussing over you when we get home. Be prepared."

"Oh great, she's mad isn't she?"

"Nope, she's just concerned about you. One thing you'll learn about mom, she doesn't do mad. Like ever. I smashed a window once with a ball when I was a lot younger, she told me to be more careful in future, told me to help her in the garden as a punishment. I helped for 15 minutes before she said she felt she was being evil by taking up my Saturday pulling weeds and told me to go wash up and go play with Edward and Jasper."

"What?" I ask clearly shocked.

"I told you, she doesn't do mad." He shrugs.

"Let's get outta here!" Edward calls opening the passenger door for Bella, before walking around the car and climbing into his seat.

"You ok Alice?" Jasper asks as he settles next to me.

"Yup, I think so, just a bit nervous about Esme and Carlisle. I don't want to have made them mad."

"It'll be fine, trust me." He answers giving me that smile that only lifts at one side, the dimples clearly visible. It's now my favourite thing in the world. I smile in return because for some reason, I trust him completely.

*********

"Mommmmmmmmmmmm," Emmett bellows, "We're home. Where are you?"

"In the kitchen dear."

Emmett strolls towards the kitchen and we all follow along behind like a flock of sheep, I'm inevitably walking as slowly as possible trying to drag this out as slowly as I can.

"Come on, she's not gonna bite you know." Bella whispers as she stops at the door and turns towards me, holding out her hand.

"Hmm."

Esme is sat at the large kitchen table, a newspaper spread out in front of her; she takes off her glasses and places them delicately on the table in front of her before looking up at us.

"So….," She says taking a breath, "Who's going to tell me what happened first then?" She smiles breaking the tension in the room. "And come on guys, you can be honest, your father isn't here, I want the truth."

"What dad knows is the truth mom." Emmett starts.

"Emmett, don't lie to me, I for one know you'd never let Rosalie be in the position where she'd need to use self defence."

"But…."

"And you Rosalie," she continues looking Rosalie in the eye, "You put yourself in danger, you do realise that the Principal called your father right?"

"I know, he came up to the school this afternoon, I got called into the Principals' office just after lunch." She replies looking away as to not have eye contact with anyone. "Later," she mouths at Emmett after he throws her a look as much as to ask why she hasn't mentioned it.

"You're lucky they didn't suspend you from school."

"I know Esme, and I'm sorry if you're disappointed in my behaviour."

"Rosalie, I'm a little disappointed, you know I don't condone violence, but you stood up for what you believe in, thank you for protecting Alice. Please just don't let it happen again, I've been worried sick about all six of you all day."

"Now you Alice," she begins and I take a deep breath, "Are you ok? He didn't touch you did he?" She finishes as she pulls me into her arms, taking me in, and checking me over.

What? Are you for real? Where's the yelling or the smack to the back of the head?

"Alice?" She asks again, clearly waiting for my reply, spinning me around in her arms checking my back.

"No, not at all, he didn't try, and even if he had, I'm pretty sure none of these would have let him near me. Esme, it was amazing, Rose just went bat shit crazy, and I'll hold my hand up and say I was totally in shock but she's like my hero right now." I say all in one long sentence, before pulling my hand up to my mouth to silence the verbal diarrhoea coming out. Seems the brain filter is refusing to work again for me. Did I really just admit that Rosalie is my hero? _World please swallow me._ Turning my head to look at Rose I see she's blushing but smiling at me.

"So it wasn't self defence then?" Esme smiles, "I didn't think you guys would crack so quickly. Seems the five of you need to work on this little one if you're gonna lie for each other in the future." She laughs.

"Does… does that mean we're in trouble, because if we are, please only punish me, because they were just sticking up for me, and really it's all my fault, and they shouldn't have to take the punishment, and I'm so sorry that this has…"

"Alice, calm down dear, nobody is in trouble. Admittedly, it wasn't the phone call I was hoping to get this morning, but providing you're all in one piece and you all swear that it won't happen again, the three of you won't be punished. I can't, however, speak on behalf of your father," she says looking at both Rosalie and Jasper in turn. "Bella, I'd like to thank you for calling your father so quickly."

"Rose, Jasper, I'll come talk to your father and tell him it's my fault, I'll take your punishment." I answer looking down at the floor.

"If you're taking their punishment then so am I," Emmett chimes in, "I shouldn't have let Rose do what she did, if I'd of stopped her she wouldn't have been in trouble, so I'll take the punishment."

"No, I'll take the punishment because I should have told us to all just walk straight into school." Edward answers.

"No, I'll take the punishment because she's my sister and I should have been protecting her as much as you others." Jasper pipes up.

"Erm hold on a minute, I'll take the punishment because I'm the one that had the fight. I don't need y'all to do that for me."

The smirk on Esmes' face says it all.

"And that Alice is why nobody ever seems to get punished in our households, because you're all too quick to jump in and take it from each other."

I smile knowing that they really do stick up for each other regardless of the situation. They're the best friends I could ever ask for.

*********

Leaving the kitchen we all head towards the decking out the back of the house.

"Alice, just quickly before you go," I stop in my track, Jasper stopping just a few steps ahead of me, looking at me, then at Esme, then carrying on with the others, "I just want to check that you're really doing fine? That must have been very hard for you seeing him there. I'm so sorry that you had to go through that, he broke the order against him coming near you, luckily Bella called her father."

"I know; I'm so glad that Bella did, and I'm so very sorry that you had to receive that phone call, I'm also sorry that Carlisle had to be called out of work because of me. And yes, you're right, it was very hard on me, but not for the reason you probably initially think. It was hard because I had to see the most important people in my life stand in front of the person that made me the broken person I am right now."

"Oh Alice, we don't think you're broken."

"No, you may not, but I do, he broke my spirit, and right here, right now Esme, I swear I'm going to do everything in me to get it back. I was actually more scared of him hurting them than him hurting me. I… I love you guys. I know that sounds stupid because I've not been here long, but it's true none the less. I love you guys so much. Thank you for everything." I sniff.

Pulling me into her arms, which as I've learnt is one of the safest places I've ever been, she kisses the top of my head and says the words I've always wanted to hear from a parent.

"I'm proud to call you my daughter." Looking up through tear filled eyes; I smile brightly at what she's just told me and wrap my arms tighter around her waist as she whispers. "I love you too Alice."

*********

**~*~ Jasper ~*~ **

Following the others out to the decking without Alice hurt. In the couple of the days she's been here I've grown attached, what can I say? Yeah I like her, I've told Edward, Emmett and Rosalie, now I just need to tell her, but after today, well, it's probably not the best idea. The fear in her eyes tore at my heart, and I should have protected her, it shouldn't have been left to Rosalie, I should have been protecting them all.

"Earth to Jas…"

"Huh? Sorry Rose, away in my thoughts there. What's up?"

"Nothing, just making sure you're alright."

"Why shouldn't I be? I'm not the one that had to go through all that today." I reply, my eyes focusing straight on the back door hoping Alice is ok.

"Because the girl you like had a shitty day and I know it hit you hard. Jas, why didn't you tell me you liked her?"

"Because I'm pretty sure I don't deserve her? Because I don't think she's ready to hear me say it? Because I'm scared she'll reject me?" I say all in the form of questions because I truly didn't know why I didn't tell Rosalie, I tell her everything.

"Jasper, you do deserve her, just as much as she deserves you. Do I think she's ready for you to tell her? Maybe not, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't at a later date. Is she likely to reject you? I doubt it, she was asking about you earlier."

"She was?"

"Yep. Something Edward said to her was clearly playing on her mind, and the blush of her cheeks gave her away. Call it a girl's intuition but I'm pretty sure she likes you too."

"Really? You think?" I smile

_Christ you sound like a girl, grow a pair dude._

"I do think bro, just take your time, try to be the gentleman Pop brought you up to be and I think she'll be putty in your hands. Plus, come on, you know I'll help you out."

"Thanks Rose, you're awesome you know that right?"

"Well it wouldn't hurt for you to tell me a little more often you know?!?" She laughs.

"Yeah I guess you're right. I'll make more of an effort with you in future. Oh and Rose?"

"Hmmm."

"Thank you for looking after her, I know she's going to be important to me one day, shit she already is, but I'll forever be grateful for what you did today. I meant what I said earlier about Pop too, I'll take the punishment."

"Jasper, you know he won't punish me, I'll bat my eyelashes, call him daddy and say I'm sorry and he'll be wondering why he even thought to punish me in the first place." She laughs before wrapping an arm around my waist and giving me a quick hug. "Oh and Jas? Are you going to the dance?"

"Maybe, hadn't given it much thought. Plus I've left it kinda late to get a date."

"Think about what you just said, sure you don't have a date?"

"Alice?" I ask smirking as a plan starts to form in my mind.

"I'm not saying anything, other than she has a beautiful dress and nobody to go with. Think about it."

I smile as the cogs in my head start to turn. I sigh contently and I hear Alice call out 'think fast' as I hear her giggling and the sound of footsteps running towards me. I feel her land on my back wrapping her legs around my waist from behind and her arms around my neck, burying her nose in my hair. I'm sure I catch her inhaling the scent of my shampoo, but I catch her legs and start to run towards the others with her on my back.

"Giddy up cowboy." She laughs bouncing carefully on my back.

Spinning around with her on my back 'til we start to feel dizzy, her laughter fills my heart and my head.

*********

We arrive home to find dads' beat up truck out front, this was never a good sign. Dad never gets home before sundown because of the garage, it means just one thing. Rosalie and me were about to get our butts kicked.

"Leave this to me Jasper." Rosalie said as she unlocks the door and we head inside wiping out feet at the door and removing our shoes before walking further into the house.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, Jasper Whitlock Hale, get those behinds in here this instant."

"Ah crap, full names, Rose…" I whine.

"As I said leave it to me." She glares at me as she steps into the lounge, immediately bowing her head. I follow her lead, dropping my shoulders forward for extra effect. We've done this many times, we know the drill; we have it down to a fine art.

"Now Missy, you're going to tell me what really happened today?"

"Daddy…."

"Don't daddy me Darlin', it's not going to cut it this time, you could have been kicked outta school today after this latest stunt."

"But daddy, I was, and I am real sorry y'all had to come up to the school because of my behaviour, and really, it was self defence, I did what you told me dad, stand up for what I believe in and protect those dear me to. Y'all can't be mad at me for following one of your rules can't you?"

_Hand this girl a medal, she clearly deserves it._

"Well, erm, yes I guess you're right. Did you really need to stoop to violence though?"

"Y'all know I wouldn't have had I not have needed to. Had I not of got in there first, he'd of done it to me. He's the one that hurt Alice; I couldn't stand there and let him do it again to her or me." She bats her eyelashes.

"And you Jasper? What were you doing whilst all this happened?"

"Dad, he was being the gentleman that you taught him to be, he stood tall in my honour, I was just quicker, then he was there taking care of Alice, dad I'm so proud of him."

"No sir, it's just like Rosalie said, I'd protect Rosalie, and Alice for that matter, 'til my dying day. I'm sorry, however, that I didn't manage to stop Rosalie before it was too late."

"Luckily, Chief Swan isn't going to take this any further Rose, the young man, he'd broken a restraining order by going that close to Miss Alice, that's the only thing that stopped this going further Rose. The Principal said he'd not take it any further at school because I said I'd take any action I deemed necessary once I'd spoken to you myself. This is your final warning Rose, next time you won't be so lucky."

"There won't be a next time daddy, I promise, I'm sorry for what happened, and I'll take any punishment you deem fit."

"As will I sir." I answer, he eats up that shit when I call him sir, it's the proper way to speak to your elders in his opinion and if it makes him think I'm more remorseful so be it.

"Promise me it won't happen again and I'll let this go. Seriously, I don't ever want to be hauled up the school again, for either of you."

"Yes daddy," she smiles sweetly before kissing his cheek. "How about I make us a nice family meal considering you're home for a change?"

"That'll be perfect. Thank you Rosalie." He replies, "I'll just go get washed up."

He walks out of the room and we both breathe a sigh of relief.

"Christ, I thought we were in for it then, and what's with all the sir shite Jas?"

"Worked didn't it?" I shrug.

"I guess, now come help me with dinner, we've got a certain girl to talk about."

I drop my shoulders again and follow her towards the kitchen knowing that I'm now in for a very long evening of interrogation.

* * *

**So you guys know what to do... if y'all get a second please let me know what you think... things are gonna start to get cute between Alice and Jasper...**

**Oh and yeah... I got myself a new job! I'm so excited!!! So RL is gonna start kicking my butt from now on... I'll still try to update on a weekly basis...**

**New Moon in less then a week people! Who else is going to see a Midnight viewing?!? **

**One last little thing... one of my beautiful readers told me that she's marrying her own Jasper next weekend... GOOD LUCK AND CONGRATULATIONS honey... have the most wonderful day... I wish you a life of happiness together... be sure to let me know how it goes.... **

**Much love **

**Pixie-Tinks xxx**


	14. Notes and Petals

****

Hey y'all back with the next chapter... can I just say thank you from the bottom of my heart to everyone that left me a review last chapter... I know i've not replied yet, but I will once this is posted...

So Real Life is kicking my ass right now... though I'm only just over a day late and like New Moon came out so yeah I was uber excited about that...

I'm nervous about this chapter... I hope it doesn't disapoint. It jumps forward a week or so since the last chapter but it's not super important...

Much love to my bestie Becky... we were texting at 3am after going to see New Moon at midnight... We were like a pair of giggling teenagers... BRING ON ECLIPSE...

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters Ms Meyer does... I do however have a pair of Louboutins on order *Excited*

**~*~ Rosalie ~*~**

Putting the dish cloth onto the counter I turn to my left to watch Jasper putting dishes in the cupboard and I smile. For the first time in for as long as I can remember, my brother is content and happy. Sure he's not sad or miserable everyday of his life, but since Alice has arrived he seems to be on top of the world. My usual brooding brother has a spring in his step and a smile on his face whenever she's near. You can also tell when he's thinking of her because he gets this slight blush across his cheeks and that half crooked smile he owns creeps onto his beautiful face.

How he doesn't have a girlfriend I don't know. Though, it's not for girls throwing themselves at him. I know he has a bit of a reputation as a ladies men, 'love 'em and leave 'em' as Emmett so delightfully put it once, but I know he's not like that at all, and if Alice is the one to spark something inside of him, I'm sure as hell going to make it happen.

The fact he is whistling a _Kelly Clarkson _song is beyond me, and because it's not even one that would have been on the radio, it has me a little confused, I, for one, am not going to let this go. Since when did my brother, the guy that usually changes the station when a song doesn't have a heavy beat running through it, listen to _Kelly Clarkson. _

_Answers please boy!_

"Jas… Kelly Clarkson?"

"The chick from _American Idol_? What about her?"

"The song..." I roll my eyes, "You were just whistling…"

"Is that _who_ it is? Gees, Rose, I could kiss you right now!"

"Erm… please don't." I reply laughing and whipping him with a dish cloth, "You didn't know who it was?"

"No, not at all… Alice," He blushes as he says her name and then smiles goofily as he continues, "Alice was humming that song the other day, but wouldn't tell me who it was, and she'd only say that it was called _Cry. _Do you know how many songs are called cry when you Google that shit?" He groans, "16.7 million results, in 0.32 seconds, that's how many! I made a list of the top couple of results to check out when I got a second." He mumbles the last part.

"You made a list? Jas… honestly? Come on… are you for real?"

"Yes… she wouldn't tell me who sang it when I asked, and I told her I'd work it out. She looked embarrassed when I asked her who it was."

"That's cos it's not a particularly happy song Jas." I roll my eyes again.

"It's not?"

"No, it's about being hurt and stuff. Then it's about people staring and talking about you because of the way you split up. Here, pass me my purse."

Reaching to the counter next to him, he hands me my purse and I pull out my _iPod,_ skimming through the songs until I find the one I'm looking for.

"You have it on your iPod?"

"Tell anyone and I will cut you!" I warn.

Holding his hands up in the surrender position he smirks as I pass him the ear buds. Pressing play I wait for the lyrics to fill his head. Knowing Jasper, as soon as he goes to his room tonight, he'll download it and listen to it repeatedly to try and work out the lyrics in his own way, then he'll get a little emo because he knows Alice is hurting and doesn't want to say anything, then he'll come up with some plan to make her smile again. Any money there is a grand gesture in the morning.

"Rose, that song sucks donkey balls." He frowns. "Do you think she's still in love with him?"

"Jasper! Did you not listen to the words?"

"Of course I did. _Whenever I see you… I swallow my pride?_ What the fuck?"

"Yeah _and bite my tongue_… She was too _scared_ to say anything. She let him walk all over her and didn't say shit about it, then had to deal with the stares when the shit hit the fan." I growl, "You're an ass if you don't get what that song means."

"But Rose, she's still thinking of him."

"Of course she is; he could have ruined her life. She has to deal with what he did every fucking day! You're telling me you'd just forget about it overnight?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying, it's just I don't want her to be hurting anymore. I want to make her feel good."

"So what are _you _gonna do about it bro?"

"I dunno; what if she doesn't want me like that."

_Oh my frigging god, when did my brother become such an insecure pussy._

"Jasper, not this again, quit being insecure and pull your finger outta your ass. What if the Queen of England had been born with balls… she'd be the fucking King. You can't live your life with what ifs."

"But…"

"There are no buts… do you, or do you not, want to be with Alice?"

"Yes, you know I do." He whines.

"Well man up and do something about it then."

His cell beeps and vibrates across the counter as he stares intently at me. A million and one thoughts are racing through his mind and I feel a little bad for coming down on him so hard just then, but he needs to man up and get it sorted otherwise they're both going to be pussyfooting around each other for the rest of forever. That or someone else is going to beat him to it.

_Time to take matters into your own hands girl._

Reaching for my purse, I walk pass Jasper I smile internally as I catch that the text is from Alice and the smile has returned to his face. Taking my own cell from my purse I press the speed dial for my man.

"Baby, S'up?"

"Em…? S'up? Is that any way to greet your girlfriend?" I laugh.

"Sorry, baby. How can I be of assistance to you this evening?" he chuckles.

"You're such a dork Emmett." I shake my head as I drop myself onto the bed and stretch out my legs. "I need you to do me a favour…"

"A favour you say…" He jokes, sucking in air between his teeth, "It's gonna cost ya."

"It is? What's it gonna cost monkey man?"

"Your BMW for a week."

"My car… for a week? Forget it, I'll ask Edward. This is for the good of mankind and you're trying to get my car for a week! How am I meant to get to and from school?"

"I'll come pick you up baby… means we'll get some extra time together…"

I smirk to myself because I know what kind of time he's thinking about. "Emmett, if you want that kind of time you only have to say so, you don't have to bribe me."

"For real?... I'll be there in ten…"

"No, you won't. You've gotta do this favour for me first, then you can stop by. Dad is still a little pissy, so you should probably wait until later tonight, then come round and park down the block and come round the back." I giggle as I give him instructions on how to sneak into my house after dark.

"So what do you need me to do?"

"Alice... find out if she likes Jasper for me."

"What?!?! I'm not doing that!"

"Forget coming round tonight then…." I bite my lip hoping it's enough to make him do as I ask.

"Fine…" He huffs, "I'll call you back shortly… bye baby. I love you."

"I love you too monkey man." I reply, closing my cell and ending the call.

*****

**~*~ Alice ~*~**

Pulling my cell from my pocket I hit the new message button and wait for the screen to load. He left just half an hour ago, but I need to make sure that he got home alright.

_**Jas, just checking U & Rose got back ok? A**_

Waiting for a reply I skip down the stairs thinking about how people have managed to stop talking about me at school, and how I've even been accepted by a whole bunch of them, mainly thanks to the Cullens and the Hales, but hey, as long as I have them I'm not really interested in anyone else. Saying that, that doesn't mean that there isn't someone interested in me, and I don't mean on a friendly basis.

His name is Seth and he's on the track team with Jasper. He's a real sweet guy but he's just not for me. He reminds me of a loveable over excited puppy, but having Emmett around 24/7 I don't need another one of those in my life. If only he'd take the hint it'd save me a lot of embarrassment everyday.

It takes a matter of minutes before my cell vibrates in my hand, signalling a reply, hopefully from Jasper.

_**Yep, we're cool. C U 2moro J x**_

_A kiss… _

A kiss on the end of a text message and I'm giddy like a child.

We're talking shit eating grin spread across my face all because he put an 'x' at the end of a text message, but that 'x' is mine, and mine alone. Sighing dreamily I drop my pad and pencils down at the kitchen table.

Emmett is already sat at the table, chewing on the end of his pencil and looking at some form of textbook. Not being able to help with the gooey feeling inside my stomach I walk over and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Not so tight, you'll choke me short stuff." He laughs. "Though the hug was sweet, it's nice to know you're comfortable with me."

"Sorry, and of course I'm comfortable around you." I mumble.

"What's got you so happy huh?"

"Nothing." I blush, "Just happy I guess."

"Yeah whatever… you know you can tell me right?"

"It's nothing, really. Juice?" I question, trying to change the subject as I open the refrigerator.

"Please." He nods going back to his assignment.

Taking a seat to his left I open up my art book and start to sketch. I can see him looking up through his lashes, trying to make it look like he's not looking. I can tell he's dying to ask why I'm drawing parts of the human body. On the large pad in front of me there is already a hand and an eye. I'm currently in the process of drawing a set of lips.

The lips that say a thousand words with just a single smile.

The lips that calm my nerves as soon as they move.

The lips that melt me to my core.

To the untrained eye the things I've drawn are insignificant; to me they belong to the one person that makes my world make sense again.

They're all part of my best friend, the one that has turned my own lips from a frown to a smile.

_Jasper._

Absent-mindedly I exhale as I draw the small creases at the left side of his lip, knowing that the third from the bottom is slightly deeper set than the other.

So, I've studied his face in that much depth that I know these things, doesn't make me a bad person does it?

_What I wouldn't give to kiss those plump pink lips, suck the rose coloured flesh between my own. _

"Hey, Alice, I'm talking to you."

"Huh?" I ask shaking my head.

"You zoned out there. I said you draw amazingly."

"Oh, thanks Em, they're just sketches though." I reply turning the page before he can ask anymore questions.

"So, erm…" He scratches the back of his head and shifts in his seat.

"Yes Em?"

"You and Jasper… You get on well right?"

"Yes?" I ask as a question, wondering where exactly he's hoping to take this, the blush clearly climbing my cheeks at the mention of Jaspers' name.

"Just an observation, that's all." He continues, shifting again on his seat.

"Oh right. Well yeah, he's a great guy… you all are!" I throw in at the end hoping to not give myself away.

"Good to know." He smirks, though I'm pretty sure it's not for the latter part of my sentence.

He stands and closes his textbook and pushes the chair back in under the table, the smile still firmly sat across his face.

"Hey Em?" I question as he stops in his tracks and turns back to face me. "Would you let me draw you one time please?"

"You wanna draw me?"

I nod hoping he doesn't find my request too strange. "It's for my class. Our finals are going to be based on this statement." I mutter, pointing at the title scrawled across the top of the page, "And I need a couple of things for it. You being one of them…"

Oh…. Kay…. Sounds ominous but I can cope with that. Like do I need to sit for you or what? 'Cause keeping still, it isn't one of my redeeming qualities."

"Nope, no need to sit for me. If you wouldn't mind me taking a couple of photos that should be enough to work from." I smile.

"Sure Ali, just make sure you get my good side." He jokes striking a pose, before leaving me to get back to my sketches.

I sit at the table drawing various parts of Jaspers' face for the rest of the evening, only stopping to make polite conversation with Carlisle and Esme as they come in and out of the kitchen during the night. I finally stop when the light hurts my eyes and my hand starts to cramp.

Picking up the pencils and pad I walk up the stairs to the second floor landing and tap lightly on Edwards' door. When he doesn't answer I call his name and open the door to see if he's already fallen asleep.

His bed is immaculately made and everything is in its place. Never have I seen such a tidy room, especially belonging to a guy. Looking around I can see everything has its own space. His CD's are in a line across the top pine shelf running the length of a wall. When I look closer I can see that not only are they in genre order but in alphabetical order too.

_OCD much Eddie?_

Seeing what I was originally going to ask for, I rip a piece of paper from my pad and scrawl a note and put it in their place.

**_Edward,_**

**_I borrowed a few of your photos. I hope you don't mind. Will get them back to you in the morning, would have called but didn't want to interrupt your evening. Sorry for invading your room without checking first._**

**_Pixie _**

Closing the door behind me I skip up the next flight of stairs to my room to use the scanner on the computer that Carlisle magiced from thin air yesterday.

*****

"Jas, where were you this morning?" I ask; a small frown across my face, though I hope it doesn't give away my disappointment too much that he wasn't there to take me to school.

"I had to drop off some stuff at the post office for my dad. Call it part of sucking up for last week."

"Oh, ok, I was worried about you." I smile as I bump my shoulder into his arm.

"Don't worry about me Sugar, I told you I'd see you today, and I won't ever break my word to you." He replies pushing a stray piece of hair from my face.

"Hey Alice, what's that tied to your locker?" Bella asks, breaking our gaze into each others eyes as we seem to float down the hall.

"Huh? Something on my locker?"

"Yeah look." She replies pulling a yellow rose from my locker. "Oh my god, that's like the sweetest thing ever!"

"Are you sure it's for me?" I ask.

"Well your name is Alice right?" Bella giggles. "There's an envelope. Want me to open it?"

"No!" I yell, before finishing with a blush. "Let me."

******* **

Floating down the hall from home room to my first class I see Edward already sitting at our desk. Pulling out my chair I see a delicate white and yellow daisy sitting on my chair, tied to an envelope with a thin pink ribbon. The individual petite white petals all meet in the middle of the full and bright yellow centre. Lifting it to my face I take a breath of it tantalizing scent.

"Edward, did you see who put this there?"

"Nope, sorry Pixie, I didn't even know it was there until you just showed me."

"Hmmm. I wanna know who these are from."

"I'll ask around for you, we'll find out, don't sweat it Alice."

Placing the yellow rose next to the daisy on the corner on my desk I open the envelope. Reading the tag I look a little more confused with the ambiguous sentence.

"What's it say?" Edward asks as I hand him the card. "Well someone has a thing for you huh?"

"You think?" I laugh putting the card back in the envelope and opening my textbook.

*****

"Whatcha got there Alice?" Jasper asks simply.

"Someone has been leaving me flowers and little notes through out the day. They're beautiful." I reply, fingering at the petals carefully. "Each has a note attached, and they're so very wonderful, look." I continue, pushing each flower towards him.

"This is a daisy right?" He asks.

"It is."

"And this is a what?" He asks lifting the white camellia. This being my favourite one, purely because of the card that came attached to it.

"It's a Camellia."

"And these?" Rosalie enquires.

"That's a gardenia." I state pointing at the large white feathery soft bloom sat next to the daisy. "And this is a hibiscus." I point to the pale pink blossom that looks so delicate I wasn't sure how I'd managed not to squash it already.

"And this last one?"

"Why that would be a calla lily."

"Who's sending you these Alice?" Emmett pipes up. "Bit of a chump if you ask me!"

Poking her tongue out at him, I turn back to the rest of my friends and smile. "Well I think it's amazing. Though I'm guessing its Seth, I've been told he has a small crush of me." I roll her eyes.

"Like that douche could do that." Rosalie chimes before muttering under her breath.

"Hey, what's wrong Jas?" I ask, noticing he's frowning, and ignoring Roses' comment.

"Nothing Sugar," he shoots me a huge smile, covering his frown, "Nothing at all."

_***** _

So as beautiful as the flowers are, I can't help my feel disappointed. If they are indeed from Seth, I'm going to have to let him down and tell him I'm really not interested, and that just sucks. Rosalie has told me not to say anything yet, she has it in her head that something is gonna give me a clue as to who they're from, plus she said she'll get Emmett to ask around for me.

Walking through the front door, I walk straight for the kitchen to put the flowers in water, I want them to sit on my dressing table, regardless of who they're from, they're beautiful and I can't wait to wake up to them in the morning.

"Alice, is that you?"

"Yes, Esme. I'm in here." I call out to her.

"This was left on the front step for you when I came in just a few minutes ago."

I reach out my hand and take the violet coloured rose. The petals look like velvet and it smells like the sweetest summer air as it passes under my nose. Breathing in deeply I can't help but smile. Holding the envelope in my hand, that I just detached, I can't wait to read what this tag reads.

"Are these all for you Alice?"

"Yup," I reply, "They've been left for me throughout the day. Each came with a little tag."

"May I take a look?"

"Sure," I say spreading each of the tags out in front of her. "Each has the flower name it was attached to on the back."

_**Yellow Rose – ****Alice, this signifies friendship. May ours never end x**_

**_Daisy – You have the purest heart I've ever seen x_**

**_White Camellia – Sometimes words aren't enough, but this one has a meaning that is spot on… you're adorable x_**

**_Gardenia – Indeed it's true… you're lovely! x_**

**_Hibiscus – You're as delicate as this flower… let me take care of you? x_**

**_Calla Lily – Your beauty makes my heart flutter every time I'm near you x_**

**_Dahlia – Your elegance blows me away x_**

**_Daffodil – The sun is always shining when I'm with you x_**

**_Freesia – I trust you irrevocably x _**

"Oh my, Alice, these are the most remarkable messages I've ever read." She smiles at me, "Do you have any idea who they're from?"

"Emmett seems to think they're from a guy at school called Seth, though some of them don't make sense to come from him. I don't really know him, and I don't spend that much time with him." I reply, contemplating exactly what each of the messages had said. "Let's hope this one gives me a little more insight."

Opening the envelope carefully, I pull the tag out and read the message.

**_Violet Rose - Look this meaning up for yourself x_**

Taking a deep breath I drop the tag as my hand reaches up to cover my gaping mouth.

"Alice? Are you alright?"

"Esme… Do you know what the meaning of a violet rose means?"

"I have no idea my dear, though we can go look it up if you'd like." She replies after reading the tag I'd dropped on the floor. "And who calls you Sugar?"

Pulling her by the hand I drag her up the stairs to Carlisles' office, not wanting to waste time running upstairs to my own computer.

Turning on the computer I impatiently tap my hand on the desk.

"Alice, please, calm down, you're making me a bag of nerves." She laughs softly.

"Sorry Esme, I can't, I need to know what this means. Do we have an encyclopaedia around here for heavens sakes?"

"Really Alice! Look, its just loading. Calm down! And please don't curse like that." She says, stroking my back to calm me down. "Right, type it in _Google_."

I nervously type it in to the search bar and click on the first link, scrolling down to find the meaning of a violet coloured rose.

There in black and white in front of me states the one thing I'd never expect to read on a million years…

_**Roses (Violet) - Love at first sight**_

"Alice?... so you got the last flower I left…." His voice filters through my ears.

"Jasper…" I whisper as a single tear rolls down my cheek.

* * *

**So there you have it.... he's put it out there... may the good times follow...**

**I looked up the meaning of each flower I choose.... I can let you know what they mean if you're interested... they're all pretty cute...**

**If you get a chance drop me a line and let me know what you think... I'm so close to 100 reviews it would make my day if you guys can help me make it there with this chapter....**

**Much love for now...**

**Pixie-Tinks xxx**


	15. My girl

**Well my sweets, I've managed what I thought was the impossible. Next chapter is written and up on the Sunday like usual. **

**First of all THANK YOU everyone that left me a review for the last chapter, you managed to take me over the 100 mark, and I squealed with delight. You guys are awesome. THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!!**

**Secondly, this chapter is dedicated to a wonderful reader that always leaves me super cute reviews... Aurike you're awesome missy! Thank you for your continuous support.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, Mrs Meyer still does. **

* * *

As the tear rolls down her cheek I'm not sure if I've done the right thing by being so open with my feelings, but I can't change the past and it's now out there, I just hope that I haven't made her feel uncomfortable around me.

_Was it too soon? _

_Damn you and your stupid ideas, Rosalie. "Do something to prove you like her," for fuck sake Rose, if she never talks to me again, you're personally to blame._

_Christ, have I just stepped over the line that will ruin our friendship forever?_

_Arghh crap. This is not how it was meant to go._

Looking at her elfin like face, I try to read her emotions but I come up with blanks. It isn't until Esme excuses herself, patting me softly on the shoulder as she leaves the room, closing the door silently behind her, that I manage to find my tongue.

"Alice…? I'm sorry… Come take a walk with me and we can talk? Please? I can…"

"Jasper, don't be sorry." She sniffs as she interrupts me, "This," she continues as she points at the screen giving the meaning of a violet rose, "Is it true?"

"If you're asking if it was love at first sight, then yes, Sugar, it's true." I answer truthfully, looking her directly in the eyes, hoping to portray my utter sincerity at the statement, "The first time I saw you standing in the doorway downstairs, you stole my heart."

Taking a step closer, not wanting to push her into something that she's not ready for, I open my arms, waiting for her to make the next move. My eyes looking into hers and I pull the lopsided grin onto my face, the one which she seems to like so much, the one that is reserved for her, and her alone.

My heart is pounding in my chest, to the point where I think it's actually trying to get out. I feel like I've been stood like this for hours, when in fact, I know it's just seconds.

I've left myself open to rejection and the longer I stand here, open to her, the more vulnerable I feel.

_If she doesn't say nor do anything in the next five seconds just tell her you're sorry and leave._

_5_

_4_

_3_

"Let's take that walk huh?" She says quietly as she walks towards my open arms, her hand held out towards me.

_She'd not want to hold my hand if she's mad right? That's gotta be a good sign._

_Maybe she's just gonna let you down softly, do it outside to not make a scene._

Taking her tiny hand in mine, I bring it up to my lips, placing the softest of kisses on her knuckles before leading her down the stairs.

Sitting down on the floor by the French doors that lead outside, we pull on our boots in silence. The scariest thing is, it's not an uncomfortable silence, it just feels right. I'm also glad of the few moments I have to put my thoughts into order. If she's willing to talk to me, I need to reassure her that I'm in for the long run, that this isn't just a fling, that in fact she's got my heart and it's now her choice as to what happens to it.

Walking out the doors I offer her my hand, which she eagerly takes. I take this as a positive and pull her a little closer to me.

_She's not pushing you away; this could turn out ok after all._

_Don't count your chickens before they hatch man._

Heading for the tree lined forest at the back of the Cullen house, we don't say a word, and I'm now starting to feel nervous.

_It's like a band aid… just pull it off in one go… don't hang around and do it little by little or it'll hurt more. Just _do_ it dude. Man up and talk to her._

I go to open my mouth, only to stop as the sound of her beautiful voice filters through the air besides the whistling wind, hitting the trees as it blows the crisp burnt orange leaves up and around us.

"Jasper… what you did today… it was the most beautiful thing I've experienced in my life. Nobody has ever done anything like that for me before." She whispers as she stops us in our tracks to gaze at me.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever experienced in my life." I reply, before realising how corny and pick up line it actually sounds. "Sorry, that didn't sound so lame in my head." I shrug.

Noticing that she's shivering I open my arms to her.

"Jas, I'm scared." She states. "I have nothing to offer you… I'm just… well… I'm just… me…" she answers quietly as she walks into my waiting arms, wrapping her arms around my waist and resting her head on my chest. "I'm not sure if that's enough for you."

Realising that this is going to be a long conversation, I step back, pulling her along with me before letting her go as I allow my body to slip to the ground, taking a seat on the mossy earth, leaning against a tree trunk for support.

Once I'm comfortable I motion for her to sit with me. Slipping my arms out of my jacket, as her body falls softly in between my legs; I take my coat off and drape it around her shoulders, as she sits with her back to my chest.

"Sugar, don't ever be scared, I'm here to look after you now, if you'll let me. And, Alice…" I pause, rubbing the top of her arms to try and put some warmth back into her body.

Kissing the top of her head, I wrap my arms around her small frame and line my lips up to her ear. "I only ask that you offer me one simple thing…" I declare, kissing the hollow behind her ear. "A chance…" Placing another kiss to her earlobe, "A chance to prove I can be the Romeo to your Juliet… the Ross to your Rachel… The Peter Pan to your Wendy…" I smirk, knowing about her love of all things Peter Pan.

Turning slightly, so that she's now half facing me, her free hand reaches up and cups my cheek, rubbing her thumb across the slight stubble on my jaw. I lean into her touch, craving the closeness, the feel of her warm skin on mine. I marvel at how natural this feels between us. The closeness, the tenderness and dare I say the love that radiates from us.

_Well maybe its just love on my side, but I'll be a god damn liar if I say it's not true. _

_I do love her. _

"Jasper…" She whispers, staring up at me with those big intense blues of hers, "I ask for just one thing in return…" She stops, taking a deep breath as her eyes fall to her lap, "Promise me that you'll never hurt me."

_I could never hurt you sweet angel._

"Alice, I'd love to promise you I'll never hurt you, but it's a promise I can't make." I start to explain.

She pulls her hand away from my face, rejection written in her eyes, as she pushes it into the ground to help herself up.

"Alice, wait…" I murmur, as I hold the top of her arms in my hands, pulling her back .towards me, "You never let me finish…"

She relaxes, before leaning back into my chest, closing her eyes and concentrating on her breathing. Wrapping my arms back around her, I can feel her heart throbbing in her chest. He head lulls back into my collar bone and she shifts around a little to get more comfortable.

"I can't promise you I'll never hurt you because I'm new to this… I don't date; I've never had a girlfriend… I'm a guy, I'm bound to say and do the wrong things, I'm likely to forget the important dates, and I'm in no doubt that I'll screw up at some point. But I can promise you this…" I stop, placing my fingers on her jaw. Carefully I turn her face and pull it up towards mine, knowing that I want to say this looking into those striking cobalt eyes, "I promise you that I'll never _intentionally_ hurt you. I'd rather hurt myself than ever see you hurting because of me."

She stares at me intensely, her whole face lighting up. I know this is the moment that I've been waiting for since I first saw her. The moment where my lips get to meet hers, and show her through my kiss, how much she means to me. If my words haven't expressed my feelings, this is my chance to show her physically.

_Our first kiss… _

_Make it count._

My fingers are still under her chin and I rub the pad of my thumb across the apple of her cheek. Leaning down, I bring my lips in line with hers, stopping just millimetres away from her. I can feel her warm breath brush across my face and I want to be surrounded by her and her alone.

At this moment in time, the world around us stops turning, the only thing happening in my universe is me and her, we're in our own bubble, and if I could bottle the feeling in the pit of my stomach right now, I'd treasure it forever, it's the most alive I've ever felt.

_I feel like this and I've not even kissed her yet. Dude you've got it bad._

As she closes her eyes I know this is going to become my most treasured moment, the one I've been hoping for, for weeks. Her lips purse together and I can feel her heart as it beats harder in her chest. I move my lips to cover the space left between us. Closing my own eyes, I take a deep breath, before I feel the soft pink flesh against my own. My heart bursts with emotion as I place a chaste kiss on her mouth, whilst continuing to rub my thumb across her cheek; her lips are warm, velvety and taste of sweet apple pie. I'm finally home.

_I'm in heaven, no girl I've ever kissed has ever tasted this good._

Pulling my lips back, I open my eyes to make sure she's not regretting me kissing her. Her skin is flushed, and she's sucking her bottom lip inside of her mouth, her whole face is smiling and I'm proud that I'm the one to have done this.

Opening her eyes, she smiles coyly, before turning around in my arms to a kneeling position. Taking in my face, she gazes at me, like she's trying to memorize every little detail, tracing her fingertips across every inch of my skin. I do the same; because if this is the only time I'll ever have the opportunity to kiss her, I never want to forget a single detail of it, no matter how small it appears to anyone else, I want to remember this second in time until my dying day.

Her fingers settle in my hair, scratching at my scalp with her nails. I feel like purring. It's the most comforting, yet arousing feeling I've ever had the pleasure of encountering. I don't let girls touch my hair, but for Alice, she can do it any time she likes. Tugging me forward by my hair I moan a little at the control she has over me. She looks at me mischievously, still biting at her bottom lip. Moving slightly, she takes a breath before covering my lips with her own, adding just a little pressure.

I kiss her back with fervour, trying to show that this is it for me, she's my world, and I'll do anything for her. As her tongue traces across my mouth, asking for entrance, I oblige, parting my lips slightly. Her tongue darts out and brushes against my own. We take our time, there is no fight for dominance, it's pure and innocent, filled with emotion and silent promises.

_This is where I want to stay forever. _

Small droplets of water hit my forehead as I carry on placing delicate kisses against Alices' lips and for once I'm not cursing the weather in Forks. As the heavens above open releasing beads of rain, I pull her closer to me, using my body heat to keep her warm. Smiling against her lips, I realise this is why all the best parts of sappy movies include kissing in the rain. It's romantic and it's a mood setter. I promise myself that every time I'm with Alice and it's raining, I'm going to kiss her like its my last day on earth.

_So I'm a sappy bastard, I don't care. I'm. In. LOVE._

"Let's get you inside, Sugar. I doubt Carlisle and Esme are gonna be happy with me if I'm the reason their little girl gets pneumonia. Can't be screwing up with the in-laws on the first day can I?" I say pulling her to her feet.

"The in-laws?" She blanches.

_Shit. Maybe she doesn't want to be with you. You never asked her, you just presumed. _

_Way to go douche._

"I mean… erm… shit… erm…"

"Jasper," she giggles, "Its ok. I just didn't realise this," she says, touching her lips, then my own, "Meant we were together."

"Sugar, there is nothing I want more." Lifting her palm to my mouth I kiss it, before covering my heart with her hand. "That's if you want to be with me."

Lifting my palm to her mouth, she kisses it, before covering her heart with my hand, mirroring my own sentiment, "There is nothing I want more." She replicates my declaration, looking down at her feet.

I turn her away from me, encouraging her to put her arms through the sleeves, I then turn her again to tug on the zipper of my jacket, snuggling her tight inside my clothes, pulling the hood up over her head, to protect her from the now heavy downfall.

Enveloping her hand in my own, we make a run for the french doors leading back into the house, giggling like a couple of love sick kids, which ok, I admit, we are.

*********

Lying over the back of the chair are two large towels and a two smaller towels.

_Esme, you're an angel in disguise. Thank you for not ruining our moment. _

Unzipping the saturated jacket, I tuck her up tight in one of the large towels, placing one of the smaller over her head. Removing my wet shirt, I wrap the other large towel around myself. Looking up, I see her doing that cute thing where she bites her lip; it's the more adorable thing I've seen.

"See something you like?" I suggest smirking, realising that she must have been looking at me when I took my shirt off.

Nodding, she continues to chew on that bottom puffy piece of flesh, and I get the urge to be doing it myself. Beckoning her over with my finger, she skips over. Holding the corners at each side of the towel in my hands I open my arms up to her, showing her my bare chest, inviting her to get close. Dropping her own towels, she folds her arms around my back and I close the towel around the pair of us, nuzzling my nose into her hair. She smells of vanilla, honey, the great outside and my cologne. Breathing her in, I sigh contently.

_She smells of me, and it's the most appealing smell I've smelt in my life. _

"I'm all yours, Sugar, until _you_ decide no more."

"Don't say that, Jasper, you can't… you can't promise something like that." She tenses up.

_You're a jerk, that's what everyone else in her life has promised her, and they all left. You've got to prove you're different._

Letting my gaze fall down to hers, I put my nose against hers, and rub it back and forth, giving her cute little Eskimo kisses, hoping they show her I'm different from the rest.

"Sorry guys, I thought you'd like some hot chocolate, you must be cold from the rain." Esme says quietly, placing to mugs of steaming sweet cocoa.

"Thanks." We reply at the same time, before giggling, never breaking our connection.

"I'm just going to go get changed and dry my hair, I'll be right back." She sighs.

"I'll be right here, waiting." I reply, giving her a little squeeze before letting her go.

"Don't you wanna go get changed too? You've gotta be cold."

"Not at all, right now, I feel like my body is alight, and I'm loving it." I smile that half grin saved just for my girl.

_My girl._

"For me? Please? I don't want you getting sick."

"For you… anything." I reply as we head to the staircase up to our rooms.

*********

"So you finally did it huh?" Rosalie asks as I walk into the family room, dressed in freshly washed sweats and white shirt.

Feeling my cheeks flush, I nod and slump down onto the empty couch, smiling like a mad man. "Yup, I did."

"The flowers thing… super cute Jas… Edward you should take note!" Bella chimes.

"Bella, I didn't think you'd like the attention that sort of thing would cause, I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you." Edward replies before glaring at me.

"Sorry for calling you a chump dude, I didn't realise it was you that had done it. Not signing your name and stuff though? That was a little creepy."

"Emmett, its called being romantic, you could take notes too, you know?"

"Rosie, baby, I do romantic things all the time for you. I always let you have the ketchup first."

"Yeah, real sweet Em," she answers rolling her eyes, as we all laugh.

Alice simply walking into the room makes the others fade into the background, their inane drivel disappears. Dressed in sweats and a hoodie, no make up and her hair pulled back with an alice band, I've never seen _my_ Alice look so gorgeous. Don't get me wrong, the way she dresses for school is hot, but I like this natural Alice more. Her face is slightly red where she's scrubbed it clean from make up and tugged at her hair to dry it.

Snuggling up to me on the couch, she melts into my side, stretching her legs out in front of her, down the length of the sofa. Wrapping my arm around her waist I pull her as close as she can physically be to me.

"You look beautiful like that, all natural and clean and fresh and...mmm." I whisper into her hair, taking in the familiar scent of vanilla, honey and now bubblegum, my body reacting to her being this close. It's certainly going to take some getting used to.

"Pfft, you can talk angel. You're gorgeous Jas, you always have been." She speaks softly before smiling, nuzzling against my chest with her head.

"Dinner!" Carlisle calls out from the kitchen, inciting a mad rush to the dining room. Emmett all but pushes the others out of the way. I, on the other hand, am in no rush to leave the comfort of this sofa and the small body nestled against me.

Standing up, we walk hand in hand into the dining room, all gooey eyes at each other.

Pulling out her chair for her, before I take my seat next to her, I take her fingers and entwine them with mine. I can't seem to get enough of her contact.

"So it's the dance next week isn't it Rosalie?" Esme asks.

"It sure is! Emmett, make sure you remember to get your tux cleaned, I don't want you looking a mess." She instructs, biting into a chunk of bread.

"Edward, you've got yours cleaned already? Or you'd like for me to drop it in at the same time as I drop off your brothers'?"

"No, mom, it's already clean, I don't let things fester like him." He laughs pointing his thumb at Emmett.

"What? I don't see what the big deal is?" Emmett replies though a mouthful of pasta.

"You wouldn't." Rose mumbles.

"Alice, have you decided if you're going yet?" Bella asks, all eyes focusing on the pair of us.

"I'm not sure…"

"But you've got that dress… girl, it's too beautiful to waste."

"It's not that, it's just that, well, I still don't have a date." She whispers, pushing spaghetti around her plate.

_Step up dude. You should have asked her weeks ago._

_No time like the present._

"Well that's not completely true, Sugar," I start, "I've been meaning to ask if you'd like to be my date. What d'ya say?"

"I'd be delighted." She smiles.

A round of squeals leave the mouths of the women sat at the table and idle chatter begins as I fade into the background, taking in the sight of my girls' excitement at our first official date.

Shovelling spaghetti into my mouth, tasting the delicious of flavours of Esmes' homemade sauce, I contently hum as I draw mindless pictures on the small of Alices' back.

*********

Clearing the dishes from the table, I take them to the kitchen. It's my turn to clean up.

"Jasper, may I have a word please?" Carlisle asks.

_Wow, is this the 'don't hurt my daughter' speech I've heard all about from the guys?_

_Suck it up man, it's for Alice. _

"Of course you may, Sir." I reply.

'_Manners, they don't cost anything, remember that son', lets see if that's true huh dad._

"Jasper, I've known you for years, you're like a son to me, but this is different, Alice, she's delicate, I need to know that your intentions are right."

"Carlisle, as you said, you've known me for years, I'd like to hope that I've never done anything that would suggest that my intentions towards Alice would be anything other than right."

"Of course you haven't. However, she's had a troubled past. I'm not sure how much you know." He replies awkwardly, obviously hoping that he doesn't have to explain about her past.

"I know a lot more than you realise. Alice, she's not only my girlfriend." I smile as I get the chance to say it out loud for the first time. "She's my best friend. I know all about her past, and it doesn't phase me. It just makes me want to love her that little bit more."

"Very well son," He pats my shoulder, "You have my blessing."

_Well, if that's how these father speeches go, I dunno why people are so shit scared about them. That was pretty easy going._

"Oh and Jasper?"

"Yes, Sir?" I ask, stopping plate held mid-air as I fill the dish washer.

"Remember one thing…" He pauses, "I know where you live."

My mouth gapes, the plate still held mid-air, as I feel myself go pale. He laughs heartily before walking out the room.

_Fuck… no wonder boyfriends are scared to meet the parents. That shit was brutal after all._

"Jasper, dear, are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." Esme enquires.

"Fine Esme, I'm fine. Erm I'd like to say thank you for earlier, for the towels, the cocoa, and the not calling us in from the rain. You're a wonderful mother."

"Oh shush now Jasper, you'll make me blush. You're most welcome, you know that I seen you as one of my own, just take care of my little girl." She says into my ear as she holds me close.

"Like she's the most treasured part of my life." I reassure her, recognising that Esme is right; she's more of a mother to me than my own biological mother.

Leaving the kitchen for the family room, I take my seat next to Alice on the couch as they put on the T.V. Wednesday night equals DVD night; the Cullen family tradition.

"So whose choice is it tonight then?" Edward asks, holding Bella tightly in his arms, as they squeeze into the single armchair, her sat in his lap, his head resting on her shoulder.

I'd always wondered why they always favoured that seat; it hardly looks comfortable, squished up like that. Now I fully understand why they'd want less space to stretch out, it means you get to have that someone special squeezed up tightly next to you.

"Alices'" Everyone calls and laughs.

"I really don't mind, someone can take my turn this week." She replies, leaning against the side of the chair, encouraging me to lay my hair in her lap. Stretching my six foot frame along the length of the couch, I rest my head on her thighs, as she curls her legs up around us. Her hand reaches for my hair and she starts to stroke her fingers through the curly strands.

It feels like just seconds later when a blanket covers my body and a pillow takes the place of where Alices' lap had once been. I nuzzle into it wishing it was still Alice. I instantly miss the contact and warmth of her body. I feel her soft lips on my temple, though I can't be sure if I'm dreaming as I hear her whisper in my ear.

"I love you."

Hearing those three simple words, regardless, of if they're part of a dream or not, make my day.

_I love you too, Sugar. _

* * *

**So this little story is starting to wind down now, I'm guessing just 4 - 5 more chapters. I'm not sure what I'll do after, I'll have to find something to fill the void.**

**If you get a chance let me know what you think guys, I love hearing from you all, you make me squeal like you wouldn't believe. Time to reply to all the wonderful reviews you left me last chapter. **

**Much love for now y'all.**

**Pixie_Tinks xxx**


	16. The Truth Comes Out

**Hey y'all... I'm like soooo sorry it has taken me so long to update... anyone that follows me on twitter will know that I broke my laptop and didn't have any access to the internet other than my iPhone and that sucks for updating... but i'm back and here it is...**

**A big thank you to BeckyBooBearBum for the most beautiful christmas presents... I've put a link at the bottom for anyone that wants to see how talented she is... she drew it! I wanted to cry!**

**Also, a huge thank you to Loubehhlou for not only filling my twitter page trying to cheer me up whilst I was having internet withdrawls... but for also bugging the shit outta me to post this chapter asap... it was needed... I've been having a epic fail of late...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters... Mrs Meyer does... I do, however, own a beautiful drawing... a Jackson Rathbone mug... a pocket Troy (LMAO... apparently its a good replacement when there is no Pocket Jasper available and a certain Mr Efron may be somewhat of a guilty pleasure of mine) and 2 pairs of tinkerbell socks... Oh and a brand new pink laptop... *sighs***

* * *

Lifting his head to replace my lap with a plump pillow that Esme has brought down along with a blanket, I can't help but smile at the way he nuzzles into it, it's almost like he misses my closeness.

_More like you're imagining it girl._

_Shhhh a girl can dream right?_

He shifts onto his side and pushes his back into the comfort of the sofa, reaching out his arm, looking for me, a pout sitting on those beautiful full lips.

_See I wasn't imagining it._

Leaning down to kiss his soft skin, I whisper my words of love, hoping that he is in a deep enough sleep to not hear me.

Whispering those words scares me a little, after all it's not even been a day since we got together, but every time I spend time with him it's like I've found the other half of my heart. It's as though I've been living my life without my soul and he's given me one in return for my heart.

_He can have my heart; I've already given it to him._

Without trying to sound all love story bullshit he completes me. It feels like I've been waiting all my life for this; like I've been waiting for him. Yeah it sounds like crap but it's true.

Am I scared of how intense my feelings are for him?... Hell yeah I am…

Am I scared enough to not give us a chance?... No… not ever!

_Us._

_That sounds unreal!_

Tucking the blanket up tight around him I can't stop smirking. He's still pouting and he looks adorable.

_Too cute._

Wanting to stop him from pouting, I squeeze myself in front of his body. He must subconsciously know I'm there because his arms wrap around my narrow waist and he nuzzles his nose into my hair. He does this a lot I've noticed, like he's trying to breathe in as much of me as possible. I don't think he realises I've noticed; to be fair I'm not even sure he knows he does it at all.

Laying my head on the pillow I feel the arm that he's laying on try and push under my head. Lifting my head he pushes his arm forward and I use it as a pillow, snuggling as close to him as I can.

_Just five minutes. I've waited forever for this feeling; five minutes won't do any harm. _

Pushing myself back against his hard chest, he squeezes me tighter and the feeling of being home washes over me.

Closing my eyes I take in the sensation of him being this close and sigh contently.

*****

"Alice, you best get that ass of yours up the stairs or in the kitchen before dad busts your asses!"

"Huh, what??"

"I said move ya ass short stuff!"

Growling in my ear, Jasper pulls me closer and tugs the blanket up over our heads as Emmett starts tugging on my arm.

"Em?"

"Who the fuck else do you think it is?" He says pulling me free from Jaspers' arms. "I swear to god if you don't get up those stairs before dad realises you didn't go to bed, he's gonna go nuts."

"Em, it's like, what, 4am or something, what are you doing up?" I ask rubbing my eyes to wake myself up.

"Saving your ass from being grounded."

"But why? I feel asleep on the sofa, what's the big deal. We weren't doing anything. And Rose stays in your room! Bella stays in Edwards' room! I'm not evening hiding anything behind the closed door of my room."

"I know that, but your dads' little girl. He's never had a daughter before, and he'll be all overprotective I can tell. Finding you wrapping in his arms," He says nodding he's hand towards Jasper, before continuing, "The first night you get together isn't a good idea."

"Fine, I understand, thanks." I say as I shiver from the cold. "Jasper, you best go up to bed too." I smile.

He's already standing, wrapping me back up in the blanket, which is around him and me now as I snuggle closer in his arms to keep off the chill. I melt back into his body and chest.

"Thanks for saving our butts Emmett. I owe you man." Jasper mumbles sleepily.

"Not like you've not saved mine at yours Jas."

Walking up the stairs, hand in hand we head for our bedrooms, leaving Em on the second floor landing at his door, as we head up the last flight of steps to our own.

"Good night, Sugar, that was the best sleep I've ever had. I doubt I'll get back to sleep now." He pouts.

"Me either. That was so nice. You make me feel so safe Jas." I reply wrapping myself around him.

"You are safe, Sugar. I'll never let anything hurt you." He says kissing the top of my head.

"Don't you go sleeping in late? I want to make you breakfast." I blush.

"Just give me a knock when you wake up."

"Good night Jasper. Sweet dreams." I chime, kissing him chastely one more time before closing my bedroom door.

*****

I've been lying here for what feels like hours, it has in fact only been 20 minutes. There is no chance I'm getting back to sleep tonight, but I can't complain. After all, those few hours I have had have made me realise that my feelings for Jasper are so intense that I need to talk to him about it. Give him the chance to walk away before I get even more attached. Pulling myself out of bed, I shower and head back downstairs, thoughts clouding my mind.

_Stop over thinking shit, no wonder you couldn't get back to sleep._

Knowing that everyone's is here I decide that I'm going to make breakfast for all of them. Opening the fridge I take out milk, eggs and bacon.

_What better way to start a day then with a full stomach right?_

_Every man likes a girl that can cook._

_Concentrate on cooking instead of daydreaming about Jasper or it'll be inedible stupid._

Cracking the eggs and adding the flour and milk I mix up the batter for pancakes in one mixing bowl, leaving the other free to make scrambled eggs a little later. Remembering that my grandmother always said to sprinkle a pinch a cinnamon into the pancake mixture to add to the flavour, I do just that.

Pouring the ground coffee beans into the machine, I set it to brew and turn on the stove to get started. Humming to myself, I make a line of bowls on the counter so everything is to hand as I need it.

"Alice, dear? What's all this?" Esme asks as she walks into the kitchen still dressed in her pyjamas yet managing to look immaculate.

"Breakfast?" I stutter, "I hope you don't mine. I should have thought that you may have been saving these eggs for something else."

"No, not at all, feel free. I was more meaning why…?"

"I couldn't sleep and I wanted to do something nice for everyone."

"Can I help?"

"Nope, just take a seat. You're always running around after us. Let me do this just once?"

"Of course," she smiles, kissing my cheek softly before taking a seat at the breakfast bar.

Smiling back at her, I hand her some juice and go to starting dicing up fresh fruit to make a salad, it's the only thing Bella will eat in the morning I've noticed.

"The flowers were beautiful Alice." she says wearily.

I tense wondering where this conversation is going to go.

_Are they going to forbid me from dating Jasper?_

_I'll not be able to._

"Yes, they were, weren't they? It was a sweet thing to do." I reply as calmly as I can, all the while my heart pounding in my chest.

"So I'm guessing after the hand holding and cuddling on the sofa last night means that you two are together?"

"We are. Is that going to be an issue?" I ask, feeling the tears fill my eyes.

"Oh! Of course not, Alice!" She says standing up and walking to me, "I couldn't have suggested anyone better. He's a sweet kid. He's been brought up properly. I'm just concerned it's a little too soon maybe?" She hesitates.

"In any other situation I'd of agreed Esme, but it just feels so right." I blush. "It's like I've waited my whole life for him." I whisper, "Please don't say I not allowed see him anymore."

"Alice, who am I to stand in the way of true love? I've never had the chance to tell you this before, but Carlisle and I, we didn't have the most conventional courting."

"Courting?" I laugh, "That sounds so back in the day."

"I am from back in the day missy!" she laughs with me, "Anyway, we met at college, and we were married very young, after a very short time of dating, it was just 'right' as you put it." She smiles, clearly reminiscing about her past.

"You didn't date for long?"

"No," She blushes, "Our whole family were against us getting married so young and so quickly after meeting each other, but we're still together so what do others know?"

"Will Carlisle stop me?" I ask nervously.

"I doubt it. He'll be wary but it's only because he cares about you. Don't panic; just give him a chance to get used to the idea if he seems off to start with."

"Thank you." I smile, dicing apples and throwing them into the glass bowl. "I'm so happy right now Esme, I feel like I could pop."

Smiling back at me, she pats my arm and takes her seat back at the breakfast bar.

Stumbling sleepily through the door way, rubbing at his eyes and scratching his head, Emmett sniffs the air and instantly wakes up.

"Do I smell eggs, bacon and pancakes?"

"You sure do, I'm just about to start cooking them." I giggle.

Walking over and wrapping me in his arms he picks me up by the waist into a bear hug.

"I have THE BEST little sister in the world." He says dropping me back down onto my feet.

"Well if I'm the best little sister will you do me a favour." I smirk.

"Sure, I guess," He sighs putting a grape into his mouth and shrugging.

"Go wake everyone up for me?"

"You may be the best, but I'm not risking my life going into Ed's room first thing in the morning, especially what with Bella being in there too." He replies shaking his head.

"I'll go." Esme chuckles.

Pouring batter mix onto the griddle I make perfectly shaped pancakes as members of my family come strolling into the kitchen, taking seats at the table. Saving batter mix to make fresh pancakes for Jasper I sense him creep up behind me wrapping his arms around my body and kissing my neck. I see Carlisle flinch out of the corner of my eye and I shrug myself out of Jaspers' arms. Looking hurt I whisper that I'm sorry and that I'll explain in a minute as I dish him up a stack of warm pancakes, before adding crispy bacon and a serving of eggs onto his plate.

"Enjoy angel," I smile, kissing the tip of his nose as he takes a seat at the breakfast bar.

"Hmm, I will. You're not eating?"

"I will in a second," I answer sitting down to the left of him.

Looking around at my family, eating the meal I've just prepared, I smile and giggle at the content look on their faces.

*****

"So ready to be centre of attention against?" Rose asks.

"You'd think they'd find something better to talk about than me?"

"If any starts giving you shit today just let one of us know…"

"You know I will," I smile, fluffing my hair and retouching up my lip gloss.

_When did I become so vain?_

_Erm since you started to hang around with the most beautiful kids in the whole of Forks._

_Its just gonna get worse since you bagged yourself the hottest single guy in the school._

"Come on Sugar. I'll walk you to class," he says holding out his hand to help me exit the car.

"Sure." I reply smiling as I take hold of his hand, pulling myself out of the seat.

Throwing my bag over his shoulder with his own, he squeezes my hand and tugs me towards the doors.

Walking through these halls holding onto his hand, not because he feels he has too, but because he wants to, adds a whole new dimension to the experience. People gape and stare but he just pulls me closer, a smirk planted firmly on his face.

"They're staring at me." I whisper.

"No… they're staring at us." He calmly says back, "And it's because they're jealous."

"Yeah, of me getting to be with you. Everyone is gonna hate me."

"Alice, the guys are jealous of me getting the most gorgeous girl in the school."

"Hardly." I mutter.

Just as he promises he walks me to my homeroom, kissing me in front of everyone at the door, before handing me my book bag.

"Alice, before I go," he says before chewing on his bottom lip, "People are likely to be saying things about me to hurt you. Promise me you won't listen to anything anyone says until we get a chance to talk about some stuff later?"

Of course he's worried about his past. Everyone knows he used to be a player, and I'm expecting the, 'been there, done that, got the t-shirt' comments from the girls once they know we're dating, which after that kiss, just about made it as openly known as me tattooing 'Property of Jasper Hale' on my forehead.

"Jas, I know about your past, don't worry. I know you're not an angel." I laugh.

"No Alice, you don't! Please, just promise me this one thing?" He pleads.

"Ok Jas, I promise." I reply, a little concerned that he called me by my name; he's not done that in like forever.

"I mean it Alice, no listening to anything anyone says." He begs.

"Jas, I promise." I say holding his face between my hands, looking straight into his deep beautiful blue eyes.

"Thank you Sugar. I promise you, I'll explain everything tonight." He replies kissing me with every emotion he has.

Dropping his hand, that has found its way up to my cheek; he picks up his bag and jogs down the hall to his own class, stopping halfway to blow a kiss over his shoulder.

"They're together, like together together, it's gross." Lauren says as I walk past. It's clear that she's talking about me.

"Jealous much?"

"Of you? Never!" She sneers, "Remember, I've already _been_ there, and trust me it wasn't all that."

_Ouch! That stings. He's been with her. Yuck._

"Yeah, I bet it wasn't much better for him." I say flipping her the bird as I walk past.

"Well it's certainly better than what his choose now. Talk about trading down. Just keeping it in the family if you ask me!"

"What is that meant to mean?" I yell, turning around to face her.

"Well you Cullens and Hales seem to all get together. Don't tell me... at weekends you all swap right?"

"Lauren, I swear to god take that shit back, like now!"

"Or?"

"Or I'll… I'll… I'll…"

The tears build behind my eyes and a burning sensation builds in the back of my throat.

"Oh look… she's gonna cry." Jessica pipes up, "What's the matter? Truth hurt?"

Running from the class I head straight to the bathroom, I lock myself in the stall and let the tears fall. I can hear the bell ring but I can't bring myself to move. Feeling my cell vibrate in my pocket, I take it out to see which one of them is the first of them to hear about my latest emotional breakdown.

_**Pixie, where R U? UR not in class! E**_

Pushing my cell back in my pocket I rise to my feet and unlock the door, walking to the sink to splash my face with cool water. Feeling the familiar vibration in my pocket I pull my cell free again.

_**Sugar? Where R U? Ed said U didn't make it 2 class x**_

_Great, thanks Ed. Gees, 2 minutes late and you're texting Jas._

_Traitor._

_**I'm just in the washroom, Heading 2 class now x**_

Opening the door to the English class, I make my apologies for being late and head to my seat. Seeing Laurens' smirking face doesn't help.

_I wonder how much trouble I'll be in if I wipe that smirk off her face with my fist?_

"What happened? Have you been crying?"

"Just leave it Edward." I say through gritted teeth, my eyes focused on Lauren as she sits staring at us, clearly happy with herself.

"No! What's wrong?"

"Her!" I reply pointing at Lauren, "Apparently we all 'partner swap' at weekends and they only reason Jas is with me is cos it's what the Cullens' and Hales do."

"She said that shit?"

I nod as I open my textbook and start to copy notes from the board, as the teacher inanely garbles on about nothing in particular.

"That's bull. Alice, he's been chewing my ear about you since you came to stay here. And why are you letting her get to you. She's pissed that Jas didn't invite her to the dance."

"She was waiting for him to ask her to the dance?" I ask incredulously.

"Yep. Now you're together its just like you've rubbed salt into the wounds."

"Hmm. She's a bitch." I pout.

"You said it Pixie. Now, no crying or you'll worry loverboy and he's already crapping his pants about talking to you later."

"Why? He said something about talking to me, but I just don't get it."

"I'll be fucked if I know."

Giggling at the curse words coming from his mouth, I nudge him in the arm and sigh knowing I over reacted, yet again.

*****

I see Jas waiting at my locker for me at the start of lunch I run into his open arms and he swings me around laughing. I pepper his face with lots of tiny kisses as people walk past staring at our open display of affection.

_At least give them something to talk about._

We make our way down to the cafeteria and I feel like I'm floating on air.

"Edward said that Lauren made you cry. Are you ok?" Bella whispers.

Nodding I smile as I look at our boys in the lunch queue, goofing around as they wait to get served. Lifting up a sandwich he signals to ask if I want one. I give him the thumbs up to say yes before turning my attention back to Bella.

"Yeah, she's just a jealous bitch. It's not important." I reassure her.

"I'll say something to her."

"Seriously, it's not worth it, but thanks."

"How's today going? Centre of attention?"

"How'd you guess?" I giggle sarcastically.

"Well my brother is like the most eligible single guy in the school." She smirks.

"Erm, I think you'll that that is _was_." I laugh.

Laughing heartedly back, Rose puts her hand up to high five me. "Hell yeah that's a was!"

"Lauren was a bitch." I say matter of fact.

"Figures. Just ignore her. Not like her and Jas were ever serious."

"Even still, she's still 'been there, done that' as she so delightfully put it." I reply, scrunching my nose up in disgust.

I don't want to think of Jas being with anyone like that, let alone with that dirty skank.

_How soon is acceptable to ask your new boyfriend to get tested for diseases?_

_Like how embarrassing would that conversation be!_

"_So Jas, go get ya bits checked out before you even think about putting it anywhere near me._

_Yeah who said he'd wanna put it near you._

_Ekkk. Never though of that before. What happens if he doesn't like you like that?_

"Earth to Alice?"

"Sorry, totally in my own thoughts then." I say shaking my head, trying to get the thought of him not actually finding me attractive in that way outta my head.

*****

School carries on much the same as the morning, with the gapes and the stares, though Lauren manages to keep her mouth shut for the rest of the day. I'm not sure exactly what it is that silences her. Maybe it's Rose threatening to break her new nose and pull out the shittiest of hair extensions we've ever seen or maybe it's the fact that Bella has threatened to set her up. Won't look too good on a college application with a juvi record for pushing weed around high school now would it!

_I tell you, she's quiet but Christ, don't ever get on the bad side of Bella. _

Getting home Esme is waiting for us as usual, definitely a highlight of my day, to actually get home and not be greeted by an intoxicated parent, in fact, I'm pretty sure neither Esme or Carlisle have ever drunk in our presence.

"How'd your day go kids?"

"Yeah, good thanks mom." Edward chimes, knowing it's not worth upsetting her with the new that I've been an over reacting bitch for most of the day.

"Rosalie, Bella, Jas, you're staying to eat tonight?"

"Yes please!" They all reply at the same time.

"Super." She replies clapping her hands together.

"Alice.... Sugar? Come take a walk with me?"

"Erm, sure...." I answer nervously.

_So is this when I get all the sordid details of my boyfriends' sex life_

_Epp, I don't wanna know!_

_This is gonna be as pleasant as a pap examination!_

_What's with all the references being related to ya bits!_

_You tell me, you're the brain!_

Picking up the blanket that had been folded neatly and placed on the back of the sofa from last night, he takes me but the hand and led us out the back door.

"Back to our tree?" He asks.

"Not if you're gonna tell me something bad. That tree should only be for good things."

"Why do you always think it's gonna be bad stuff when it comes to me Sugar?" he mocks, though there is a nervous tone to his voice.

"Because I'm still waiting to wake up from this dream I seem to be living right now. Or at least wait for you to realise you've made a huge mistake. Like did you hit your head recently?"

"Sugar, you're being ridiculous. This is it for me. You... you're all I need, want and wish for. If anything, I'm waiting for you to tell me it's a dream." He says with nothing but honesty in his voice.

Placing the blanket down under the tree where not 24 hours ago he asked me to be his girlfriend, I take a seat and pull him down to sit facing me, leaning against the tree trunk.

"Jas, you know it's not gonna happen. As mad, crazy, scary assed even, as this sounds, you feel like home to me. It's hard to explain, but I'll try if you'd like me to?" I murmur as I position myself between his legs, my back against his chest.

_Here goes girl. Watch him run for the hills._

"Go on Sugar. I wanna hear all about how you feel, no matter how scary assed you think it is. Though I'm scared it'll change after we talk." He frowns, rubbing his hands up and down my arms. "How about we promise that we ask no questions until each of us have said our bit and we promise not to jump to conclusions?"

"Deal!" I smile, pulling his finger tips to my lips as I kiss each one individually.

"You'd like to go first?" he asks nervously.

"Sure... I guess." I reply, fidgeting against him. "I just seem to have this connection with you, and I'm scared that you're going to leave once you get to know me properly. However, I can't seem to run and hide like I usually would. I was trying to explain to Esme, it's like I've been waiting forever for you." I whisper.

"Sugar... That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." He blushes.

_Christ I love that blush._

"Is there more?"

I nod my head and take a deep breath willing myself to grow a pair and talk to him. "I know that you can't promise me things and I'd never ask you too, but I'd like to hope that we're going to last. I don't think I could get through another heart break."

"We've had this discussion before Sugar. I promise I'll do whatever I can to make sure I never hurt you. You're taking a chance on me, so please, just trust your heart."

"I do... I trust you more than you'll ever understand. Jasper, I've had a crush on you for like forever. I just never thought you'd notice me."

"Truth be known, you'd of not wanted the old me to have noticed you. I wasn't a very nice guy, but Sugar, you... you make me want to be a better person."

"I think you're pretty awesome as you are. You're my angel. You saved me." I say so quietly I'm not even sure he hears me as I bow my head.

"Alice, look at me!" he says lifting my face by my chin. "I think you have it around the wrong way. You've saved me. I need to tell you some stuff about my past. It's not how you think it is."

_Here goes... _

_Don't cry!_

"The things you've heard from the girls at school. It's not all true..."

"Like?" I ask.

"Well contrary to the rumours, I never slept with Lauren."

"You didn't? But she said..."

"Hey! What happened to letting me finish before the questions start?" He chuckles, "I haven'tslept with her, or _any_ of the other girls for that matter."

_What? He's not slept with any of them? Is he trying to bullshit me?_

"But Jas..."

"Let me finish." He laughs, "Gees you're impatient... I haven't slept with any of them because they aren't right for me...."

"Jas, I'm sorry to interrupt but are you trying to come out to me?"

"In a way yes... but not as you're thinking... I'm well..." he fidgets, "I'm still a virgin..."

"Is that it? Fuck me Jas... Way to give a girl a heart attack. I thought you were trying to tell me you batted for the other team."

"No!" he laughs, "You're not ashamed, disappointed? Even a little worried that I'm inexperienced?"

"Jas... I'm a virgin too." I reply, shaking my head at his question.

"You are? But you... you lived with him!" he answers.

"So? Just because you live with someone doesn't mean you're banging each others' brains out every night. I'm not that kind of girl. I said that the person I gave that too would be special." I blush.

"You're perfect you know that right?"

"Far from it Jas. I'm broken, and a tease apparently. That's what he always used to tell me."

"You know it's not true right? He never... he never did anything to you did he?"

"NOOOO! Not like that! Though I think that's partly where the anger that started the beatings came from."

"Alice, I'll never touch you like that. And really, the reason I didn't sleep with those girls was because I wanted it to be with someone I loved. Not just in the back of a car or something shit like that."

"But why didn't you set the rumours straight?"

"Honestly? I liked the reputation it gave me. Though now, I totally regret it."

"Jas, I don't care what other people think they know. I know the truth and that's all that's important to me."

"And that's one of the many reasons I know you're so perfect for me."

My body does an internal happy dance, until I realise that he's standing there looking at me with that intense stare of his when things are playing on his mind.

"Jas?"

"I didn't mean to say that."

"Oh?" I say smiling, trying to hide my confusion.

"Well I did, but not like that. You are perfect for me, but I don't want you to think that it's something I just say, cos when I say it, I want you to know it means something."

"It does mean something silly; it was special because it wasn't forced. It came out naturally. I didn't say anything to make you say it." I reassure.

"How d'ya do that?"

"Do what?"

"Manage to reassure my insecurities without making me feel like a kid."

"I didn't realise I did. You have nothing to insecure about angel." I say.

"I like it when you call me that, you know?"

"You do? I thought it sounded kinda dumb. I like it when you call me Sugar. I worry when you call me Alice."

"Well I'll make sure to call you Sugar more often then, but you've gotta promise to call me angel more." He chuckles.

"Deal... Oh and Angel?" I grin.

"Yes Sugar,"

"You asked me to tell you exactly how I feel right? No matter how scary assed it may seem?"

"I sure did Sugar, what's playing on your mind?"

"I love you." I blush.

"I love you too Sugar." He replies pulling my face into his hands to kiss me. A huge shit eating grin on his face.

_Oh my fucking god! _

_He loves me! _

_He actually fucking loves me!_

**

* * *

I hope y'all enjoyed... it's more of a filler chapter but Jasper wanted to get some stuff off his chest... next up is the dance... I'm hoping it's gonna come to me soon... suggestions of things you'd like to see or read about?**

**If y'all get a chance please leave me a review... I love hearing from you guys and I promise I do take on board everything you all say... Carolina... I'm about to reply to your lovely message, thank you for taking your time to write me a whole email... you're the best!**

**Time to reply to your lovely reviews... you guys rock my socks... I'm thinking of giving people that leave me a review a sneek peak of the next chapter... what do you think?**

**Until next time my sweets...**

**Much love...**

**Pixie-Tinks xxx**

**(link to the drawing by Becky www. twitpic .com/saes6 you just need to remove the spaces sorry****)**


	17. A Drop in the Ocean

**Hey y'all... i'm back... with another chapter for you... **

**As always... thank you to everyone that took the time out to read, review and add me to their alerts/reviews... you guys seriously are the best reviewers in the whole world...**

**A big hug to Becky for helping me out with the finer details of this chapter... missy you're awesome!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters... they belong to Stephenie Meyer... I do, however, own the plot... it's all mine *smiles***

**Enjoy the chapter... it's the christmas school dance...**

* * *

So I didn't dream those three words, well maybe I did, but it doesn't matter, because now she's said it out loud, and I'll be a fucking liar if I say that my heart didn't explode as soon as I heard it. Sure I wasn't expecting that to be how we say our 'I love you's', in fact, I kinda expected her to dump my ass for being the stupid prick that thinks his reputation is more important than the truth, but yet again she completely stuns me by just accepting what I have to say and calms my nerves with her revelation of how she feels about me.

_Never expect the expected with her, she'll always surprise you._

The only real problem I notice with being around Alice is that I have no control, I lose all concept of how to control my emotions, words and actions, everything just becomes about her. I always thought that the bond that Edward and Bella have is intense, but now I realise how naive I've been about everything, see I just thought that Edward was being his controlling self and Bella was just being Bella, not wanting to rock the boat and keeping things calm. Stupid really, just shows how much I have to learn. The world around me disappears when I see or talk to Alice. It's like nothing else is important.

_Am I worried that a girl has managed to break down every defence I've ever put up in a mere couple of weeks? Of course not, it's Alice; the only thing I should be worried about is fucking it up._

I'd been so concerned about how to tell her that everything she's heard about being a lie, but I had to, because I didn't want to be _that _guy. I want to be the guy that she deserves, the one she's proud to call her own.

After telling me how she feels about me, no us, it just seemed even more important that I tell her. She wants a fairytale romance, all hearts and flowers and shit. I'll be damned if I don't give her just that. If I can be the reason that the smile stays on her face then I'll do it. If I can mend together the cracks in her heart, then pass me the superglue because she's worth everything, the mocking from the boys, the bitchy words from the girls at school, even the goofy ass grin that has been permanently on my face for weeks. All of it... just for her.

To say I had been in shock when she told me she's a virgin too though was an understatement.

_Seriously living with an older dude and not having sex? Hard to believe!_

Listening as she explained her reasoning behind it though, it just made sense. Only Alice would want to wait in this day and age.

_Both inexperienced together huh?_

_You're not completely inexperienced though are you?_

_I'll give anything to take back fumbling around with that skank._

She is all cute and adorable, snuggling up to me against _our _tree, _I wonder if Esme will flip her shit if I engrave our initials into it... hmmm, _and kissing my fingertips is all sweet and totally not me, but I swear I'm changing, not only for her, but for myself too.

*****

Rosalie has accidently, on purpose I think, let it slip that Alice has never been to a dance before, and that set the cogs in my head turning. I know I need to make this special for her, I'm just not sure how. I've never taken a girl that means something to me to a dance, anyone I've been with before has just been so I don't have to arrive on my own. All that had been expected from me was for us to get a little handsy at the end of the night. This time, well, I'm not sure what to expect. The few kisses, ok who am I kidding, the many kisses we've shared in the last ten days have been passionate to say the least, but that's where we stop, just kisses. This is fine, cos my girl wants to wait, so, so do I, but fuck I'll be lying if I say I've not been helping myself out more often than I care to admit. The cute little outfits she wears to school don't fucking help my problem. I swear to the big dude in the sky she does it just to tease me, though I'd never say it to her.

*****

Standing waiting nervously at the bottom of the stairs, pacing and wringing my hands, present sat on the dresser behind me next to the corsage I'd picked up, it feels like she's taking forever. They all are. Emmett gives up waiting and goes to the lounge to watch the football. Edward is preening his hair like a girl.

_Fucking pussy._

On hearing footsteps on the top floor of the house I call for Emmett, knowing Rose will flip her shit if he isn't waiting to see her grand entrance. Parading down the stairs, like only my sister can, she stands on the bottom step, one hand on hip, taking in Emmetts' expression. He is standing there, his eyes out on stalks, he looks like they're about to pop out of his head, admittedly she's dress a little over the top for a school dance, but saying that, it _is _Rosalie, and we've all come to learn that you should never expect anything other than over the top from my sister. The girl likes to be centre of attention, and clearly goes out of her way to make sure it happens.

The dress in question tonight looks more like a negligee if you ask me, its red silky looking material, slashed up to her thigh with straps that look like pieces of red spaghetti. As she walks past me, into Emmett's arm, I see that there is no back, just the ends of these thin straps that go right down to the small of her back, in a criss cross fashion, with this triangular shaped section of diamonds sitting across the curve of her ass.

_No wonder she wanted to get ready here, dad would never let her out of the house dressed like that._

A low whistle leaves his lips. "Rosie... baby... wow." Is all that formulates from Emmetts' mouth as he spins his girlfriend around to take in her whole outfit, eye fucking her as he does.

I shake my head at the pair of them.

"It's all for you my monkey man." She winks and giggles, pushing her leg through the slit of the dress, giving him an eyeful of thigh.

"Rose, seriously, I don't need to see that shit. Dad will have a heart attack if he sees you!"

"You mention my dress to dad and you're dead my boy." She says, grinning in my direction as Emmett ties her corsage around her wrist. "Your girlfriend looks freaking amazing! You're gonna think you've died and gone to heaven!"

"She'd look great in rags Rosalie!" I whine, knowing that a dress isn't going to make Alice look any more beautiful than she already does. "She doesn't need a dress to look beautiful."

"You'll see..."

Bella is the next to come down the stairs, holding onto her side of her dress so she doesn't trip up. Knowing how clumsy she is she holds onto the handrail with her other hand, trying desperately not to fall face first. The teal blue floor length dress is pleated with just a thin subtle row of diamonds around the middle. To be fair she looks pretty cute if you like that girl next door look.

Looking at Ed is the funniest shit I've ever seen. He's staring, tongue almost hanging outta his mouth, running his hand through his perfectly preened hair.

"Edward, put your tongue away otherwise you're gonna dribble!" Rose laughs.

"Fuck you Rose." He replies flipping her off, walking to the stairs to take Bellas' hand. "You look breathtaking, love."

"Thank you," She blushes, still not used to the compliments that Ed throws in her direction on a daily basis. "You look gorgeous." She mumbles back at him.

"This old thing?" He mocks and chuckles, patting himself down before placing her corsage over her wrist.

"Don't tell Rose, but I swapped the heels she gave me for my converse. I hope you don't mind." She whispers to Edward, peaking around him to make sure Rose isn't listening or looking as she lifts her dress just high enough to show the tips of the converse poking out from underneath.

_Only Bella... seriously... evening dress and converse... the girl is a legend! _

"Your secret is safe with me, love." He replies, smiling as he leans in to kiss her lips.

Hearing the top step creak indicates that my girl is on her way down, I'm nervous, excited and scared all at the same time; it's the only way to sum up my feelings at this precise moment in time. Looking down at my freshly polished black boots I take a couple of breaths before taking a chance to look up.

_Teeth brushed... check..._

_Corsage... check..._

_Present... check..._

She's standing in front of me, before I get the chance for my eyes to lift up from the floor. Pewter coloured satin is the first thing I see, it's all shiny as the light hits the material, and I know without looking any further up that she's going to look phenomenal, and all that bull about a dress not making her look anymore beautiful is gonna be a lie.

_Deep breath..._

The material hangs down to the floor and as my eyes run up the length of her body I see that it's gathered at one side with a circular cluster of diamonds. Taking another deep breath I let my eyes continue to work their way up her petite frame stopping at her tiny waist, it's all nipped in and pleated horizontally across her stomach. She looks so small I'm almost scared to think about how if I touch her it'll be done with the fear of breaking her.

_Don't be an ass and stare..._

Inhaling deeply one last time I look up further, my eyes settling on her breasts. Even after telling myself not to stare it's exactly what I do, I mean come on; she's squeezed into this tight heart shaped neckline that is decorated with all these matching diamonds, just like the ones that hold the side of her dress where it is gathered. They're sparkling like droplets of rain falling from petals in the springtime. A strap runs up, behind her neck and then down the other side, embellished like the neckline, with hundreds of those glittering little gems.

_Who's the luckiest mofo of 'em all huh?_

_Erm that would be me!!!_

Looking up at her face I see her chewing on her lip, I know she's worried whether she looks alright, but alright is a word that doesn't do any justice to how she looks, she looks sublime, and I'm so proud to call her mine I could burst. Her hair is straight and sitting tucked behind her ears, a pale pink rose is fastened to the left side of her hair, just behind her ear, and I'm so glad that Rosalie thought to tell me to pick a pink rose to give Alice as her corsage.

"Sugar, you my Darlin', look completely stunning."

"It's not too much?" She asks, clearly nervous. "'cos, like, oh my god, I can't believe I get to wear this dress! Esme said it was made for me."

Shaking my head, I lift her knuckles to my mouth and kiss them delicately. "You look perfect. I'm a little worried about taking you to the dance though. I'm not gonna let you outta my sight! I'll never get you back."

"Don't be so silly Jas; you know I only have eyes for you." She giggles as I spin her around to take in the back of her dress. It's cut right down to the small of her back, apart from one strap, that has been tied into a bow, sitting tight horizontally across her spine.

"Angel," she says pulling me down to her level, "You look so hot in a suit!" She purrs into my ear before nibbling on my earlobe. "Very movie star."

"The names Hale... Jasper Hale." I say chuckling, doing my very best impression of James Bond, she giggles and slaps me playfully on the arm.

"Jas, you're such a douche." Edward mutters.

_Ah crap, I forgot they were still here._

_You made her laugh, that's all that matters this evening._

"Photos guys." Esme chants, clapping her hands together, "I want to remember just how beautiful you all look in years to come."

"Mom!" Emmett whines. "Do you have to?"

"Emmett! Just entertain your mother." Carlisle warns, smirking at his sons' clear want to be excluded from the pictures.

"Fine! Where do I have to stand."

The three of us stand up straight, our beautiful girlfriends stood in front of us, our arms wrapped around their waists. Esme takes what feels like a billion photos and my eyes flicker with small yellow stars from all the flashes.

"Jas, you look so gorgeous," Alice hums, pulling on my tie to get me closer to her. Not stopping until my mouth is against hers.

_This shit is hot!_

_So my girl has a thing for my tie huh?_

"Thank you Darlin'. I'm all yours, remember that." I smirk pushing my hair back from my face.

"Hmm, you don't know what that does to me... hearing you say that." She says, between nibbling and sucking on my bottom lip.

"Sugar, as amazing as that feels," I pant through my now laboured breathing, "Carlisle is watching, and I'm pretty sure he's thinking of ways to kill me and dispose of my body."

"Alice, honey, can you stand with the girls, I want some pictures of how stunning you look. I want to show you all off to my friends."

"Sure Esme." She smiles, lifting her dress slightly to walk to where my sister and Bella are posing.

Smiling to myself, I take a minute, just to take stock and realise just how lucky I really am to have her. She's quite possibly the most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes on, but it's not just that, she's so caring and thoughtful too. Everything about her just makes me feel so grateful that I get to have her in my life.

"Dude, seriously, Rosalie is hot! I can't wait to tap that later." Emmett chimes in my ear.

I scrunch up my nose in disgust, the thought of my sister looking 'hot' doesn't please my stomach any more than knowing they're gonna be having sex later; realizing that he now also has a hot sister, I return his own words.

"Could say the same about _your_ sister man! Alice is smoking!"

"Don't say shit like that, it's not right! She's my little sister."

"And Rose is my sister. I don't need to hear about you two doing the wild thing." I laugh as we shove each other.

"But Bella on the other hand, isn't anyone's' sister… Watch Edward get all pissy… Hey Ed," He calls. Edward walks over but doesn't take his eyes off of Bella. "Bella looks hot tonight. Like, I'd give her one."

"What the fuck?!? Emmett, do you really have to be so fucking vulgar about everything. That's my girlfriend you're talking about."

"Don't tell me you're not thinking exactly the same. I can tell you can't wait to get her home."

"And you're not the same with Rose? The pair of you are fucking animals. I don't wanna hear you later. Or you for that matter Jas, she's my sister."

"You have no worries on that front, I don't intend to do anything, other than be a gentleman this evening."

"Bullshit." Emmett blanches. "You're telling me Ladies Man Jasper Hale isn't trying to get laid."

"Nope, I don't intend to rush anything with her. She's perfect and she… no we… want to take our time."

"When did you become a freaking Jonas Brother… Sounds like you've lost your touch."

"Fuck you Emmett, not everything is about getting your nuts wet you know." I grumble.

_See, yet again your imaginary reputation comes and bites you on ya ass._

"Touché!" Edward laughs. "Going through a dry patch are we?"

"You can fucking talk. Bella told Alice that you've not had sex with each other."

"Erm… erm…. erm…"

"Ooooo, burnnnnnnnnnnnnnn" Emmett lifts his hand to high five me.

I totally ignore it and pat Edward on the back to say no hard feelings. We have this kind of banter all the time, but I don't want to put a dampener on our evening.

"Edward, by the way… you just called out your own shit, Bella didn't say anything to Alice." I laugh.

"Dude that was a low blow." He chuckles back, "Though I'm totally going to try and change that this evening. She's not putting out and I swear my balls are going blue."

"Too much info man, too much frigging info." We laugh.

*****

Arriving at school, I can tell that the gym is going to look like a bunch of fairies have puked up in it.

"10 bucks says there are more fairy lights in that gym than at the fucking North Pole on Christmas Eve."

"I'm saying streamers and school colours, may be even the mascot." Edward laughs.

Waiting in the queue to have yet another photo taken, I look down at Alice to see her taking everything in, the smile planted on her face reaches her eyes, and I smile to myself knowing just how important this evening is to her.

"Whatcha think Sugar?"

"It's perfect, look at the gazebo; it's all lit up with lights. It's so pretty. Thank you."

"For?"

"Inviting me." She blushes.

"There is nobody in the world I'd rather be here with."

Walking onto the gazebo, we smile, my hand firmly placed on her waist as they snap our picture. All the douche bags from school are staring at my girl and it's bugging the crap out of me. Pulling her closing, clearly marking my territory, I throw the odd disapproving look at anyone that dares to take more than a passing glance.

"I'm just going to use the bathroom, I'll be right back." She says looking up into my eyes, a smile spread across her face.

"Ok, Sugar. I'll be waiting right here when you get back."

She walks towards the restrooms and I can't help but watch the way her hips sway in the slinky dress.

"Why don't you just lift your leg and mark her that way?"

"Huh?"

"Jas, you're not a dog, don't go marking your territory, it's not pleasant to witness, it's desperate and needy, you're neither. Don't get all controlling with her. You'll make her run, look at what happened with that James, he tried to control every aspect of her life, don't be that guy."

"But they're all undressing her with their eyes."

"Jas, she's here with you. She chose you, remember that."

Realizing that I'm close to becoming just like that asshole of her ex, I think about what Rosalie has said. I refuse to be the kinda boyfriend that stops her doing the things she wants to. She's beautiful, of course people are going to look, but Rose is right, she chose me.

"Hey," she whispers, wrapping her tiny hand in mine.

"Hey you." I mutter back, putting the smile I save just for her on my face, "Would you like a drink?"

"Hmm." She replies nodding all cute and stuff. "Please."

Seeing Bella and Edward at getting drinks, I cut in and call to Ed to get an extra two. Handing us a drink each, he also passes me a folded ten bucks in payment for the bet. The gym is indeed covered in hundreds of tiny fairy lights. For a chick it probably looks romantic, for a dude, it just looks well, gay. There's a bunch of tiny Christmas trees and some opaque ribbony material decorating the bleachers, which Alice informs me is called organza.

_Org…what now?_

_*****_

The makeshift dance floor is full of sweaty hormonal teenagers grinding up against each other, and for the first time in my life, I realize that I was one of those teenagers last year, it's sickening. Although you can argue that I am still very much a hormonal teenager, I don't want to be stereotypical, and the fact that Alice is in no rush to push our relationship to the next level is somewhat of a relief. I don't feel like there is any pressure.

The band slows the songs down, announcing that it's the last song of the night and I can't wait to hold my girl in my arms, even if I have left it almost too late.

"Would you like to dance, Sugar?" I ask, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Are you sure? I know you don't like to dance."

"I may not like to dance, but I do like having you close. Plus I know you like to, you've been dancing with the girls all night, surely I get the last one of the evening? Come on." I reply holding out my hand.

Walking to a space on the dance floor, I twirl her around, before placing one hand on the small of her back, the other taking her hand in mine. The song begins to play and I recognize the opening bar as one of the songs that Rosalie sings when she thinks I'm not listening. Resting the side of her head, on my chest to get as close to me, as physically possible, we sway side to side in time with the beat.

Bowing my head down I softly kiss the top of her head and breath in deep, taking in the delicious smell that is just Alice. Realizing how appropriate the song is to my anxieties about our situation and how I feel about her, I start to sing the lyrics into her ear.

_**A drop in the ocean,  
A change in the weather,  
I was praying that you and me might end up together…**_

Pulling her closer, knowing that in that moment, all I want is for her to know my sincerity.

_**It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,  
But I'm holding you closer than most,  
'Cause you are my heaven.**_

She sighs against my chest, and I know that she's understands my concerns; how I'm not sure how she loves me, after everything she's gone through. How I'll want her no matter what;

_**If you don't love me, pretend  
A few more hours, then it's time to go.  
And as my train rolls down the East coast,  
I wonder how you keep warm.  
It's too late to cry, too broken to move on**_

That I'll love her even if she doesn't love me back.

As the song finishes the band say thank you and good night, we break away from each other, though still in the moment, she squeezes my hand; silently telling me that she's recognizes my fears.

"Jas, I don't need to pretend." She smiles, "That was beautiful, you sing like an angel."

"Thank you." I reply, all of my anxieties disappearing with her one simple sentence. "Let's get out of here; I have your gift waiting for you at yours."

"Oh my god, I have one for you too! I should have given you it earlier, but I got wrapped up in the moment."

"The others are bound to be waiting outside for us. Come on."

*****

We arrive at the Cullen house and pile out of the car and up the front steps, trying to be quiet in case Esme and Carlisle are sleeping. Kicking off my shoes at the door and undoing my tie slightly, leaving it hanging around my neck I reach for the shiny silver wrapped box still sat on the side unit.

She kicks off her heels, and her dress puddles around her feet where she loses four inches in height. She lifts her purse up and opens the clasp, pulling out an envelope.

"It doesn't look much, but yeah, it's for you" She giggles, holding up the envelope.

"You didn't need to get me anything, Sugar."

"Neither did you, but you still did, plus I wanted too. Fairs fair huh?"

"Indeed, Darlin'"

"Coming up to my room?"

"Sure that's a good idea?"

Rolling her eyes, she's pulls me by the hand and leads me up the stairs to her room, "Anyone would think that you're scared of Carlisle. Seriously, Jas, he's fine with us being together, and we're only gonna be talking. I'll even leave the door open."

I take a seat on her bed as she scoops up her pajamas and heads for her bathroom. Realizing she's going to take longer than it will take me to get changed I get up and head over to my room and throw on a pair of sweats and a shirt. I get back to her room before she leaves the bathroom; I can hear her singing to herself and realize what a beautiful voice she has.

"Hey, when did you get changed?" She asks, as I stand up from where I'd been sitting on her bed.

"That's what happens when you take so long, Sugar." I chuckle, "So you'd like your gift?"

"Please." She bounces up and down on her bed in excitement, "But you open yours first. Here…"

Handing me a pearlescent white envelope, my name beautiful written in script on the front I run my finger along the gummed down flap and tear the paper open. Pulling out the rectangular pieces of card I can't believe my eyes.

_How did she manage this!_

"Tickets to the Mariners? Alice? They must have cost you a fortune!"

"Well it's just a gift voucher for two tickets… I couldn't get tickets outta season, so I got the next best thing. I hope you like them…" she whispers.

"Sugar, they're the most awesome present in the world! Thank you so much."I reply folding her in my arms and kissing all over her face.

"You're welcome, Bubs."

"Bubs?" I ask, lifting one eyebrow in question.

"Ummhmmm, Angel sounded too girlie." She giggles. "And bubs… it's my version of baby." She blushes.

"You are too cute! Here, your turn."

She peers at the beautifully wrapped box and tugs at the ribbon, before carefully peeling back the tape and paper. Lifting the lid of the box she takes out the present.

"Jas…" She says, "It's so pretty." Turning the silver and clear gemmed oval trinket box around in her hands, she traces the random patterns with her finger. "It's just so beautiful. Thank you so much."

"I know it's not much Sugar, but I thought you'd like it."

"Jas, seriously, shut up! It's perfect. Like it's just… perfect!" She says in awe.

"Alice…."

"Shhhhh. Just kiss me…"

_Who am I to deny anything my girl wants._

Taking two steps forward I pull her close into my body and wrap her in my embrace. Nuzzling against her neck I place small kisses up to her ear and then across her cheeks, my hand drawing aimless patterns up her back.

"You're gonna be the death of me, Sugar; you know I can't ever say no to you." I whisper as my lips touch hers.

"Me either Jas, I'd do anything for you."

"Anything huh?" I smirk.

"Yes anything…" She winks.

_Is my girl flirting with me?_

"I'll hold you to that!" I say pinching the flesh of her peachy behind.

"That's the plan." She smirks back at me, tugging the hem of my shirt she pulls me back towards her bed. The back of her knees touch the mattress and she sits down, moving back so her back rests against the wall. Using her index finger she beckons me forward.

_Well fuck me… when did she become such a vixen._

"Alice…" I test.

"Jasper… you said you'd do anything for me…"

"But…"

"No buts… come here…"

Crawling along the mattress, I stop just a few inches away from her face, my heart is pounding and I can feel beads of sweat creeping across my forehead.

_What happened to taking things slowly?_

"Jas, calm down, you look like a deer in the headlights."

"Alice, I thought…" I swallow, "I thought you wanted us to wait?"

"Oh, I do… I just..." She bits that plump bottom lip, "I just hoped you'd hold me for a little while." She whispers, looking down at her hands.

_Way to screw things up jackass._

Stretching out to lie down on her bed, I hold out my arms for her. She melts into my side and sighs contently as I pull her close, kissing the top of her head.

"Sorry Sugar, I panicked. As much as I want everything with you, I don't want to rush it. You just took me by surprise. Sorry I presumed and got it completely wrong."

"Shhh, I gave out the wrong signals." She says sleepily.

"Let's forget it. Are you looking forward to Christmas?"

"Yes and no… Like I can't believe it's only a week away, but it's my first Christmas without my family."

The tone of her voice and the way her body tenses makes me understand that she probably doesn't know how to feel about Christmas. The first Christmas I had without my mom almost killed me. Dad tried to make it as special for me and Rose as possible, but it was never the same.

"Sugar, you have me... I know we're not family so to speak, but I promise you, we'll make our own traditions and I'll make this Christmas as perfect as I can for you."

I never get an answer to my promise as I realize that my words fall on deaf ears and the flawless angel lies asleep in my arms, holding onto me like her life depends on it. I know that I should move her and go to my room, but to hell with the consequences, my girl needs me right now and there is no way I'm leaving her. Knowing that the bedroom door is still open I hope that Carlisle and Esme will understand that we just fell asleep talking. Tucking us up tight in her comforter I close my eyes, taking in the smell that is Alice as slumber takes over my body.

_Our first Christmas together... though I know for sure… it certainly won't be a last._

_

* * *

_

**_As always, thanks for reading... if you get a chance I'd love to hear what you thought... good or bad... A few of you sent me private messages saying you'd like a preview in return for a review... if you review this one... expect a preview of chapter 18 to hit your inbox on Tuesday..._**

**_Oh and the song lyrics... they belong to the very talented Ron Pope... i'd you'd like to hear the song... you tube it... it's called 'A Drop in the Ocean'... hence the name of the chapter..._**

**_Time to go reply to all the lovely reviews you guys left me last time... I squeal when I see my inbox ping with a message... _**

**_I'll be posting Christmas Eve... my christmas present to you guys... _**

**_Much love til next time..._**

**_Pixie_Tinks xxx_**


	18. Christmas at the Cullens

**Hey y'all... the response to the last chapter was amazing... like you guys blew me away... one reviewer even said it's like reading a book... seriously... how flattering is that! I almost died!... In fact... I think I did... thank you missy!**

**I promised you a chapter on Christmas Eve... so here it is... I hope you like...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters... Mrs Meyer does... I do, however, own the plot... it's all mine *smirks* Oh and I own a shit load of wrapped gifts for tomorrow too...**

* * *

**~*~Alice~*~**

Last night had been perfect, the dress, the dance, the present from Jasper, and the way he sung to me. I knew the song he'd sung. It must have been fate that the band had picked that song, because right there, in those few sentences of a song, it was exactly how I was feeling. How Jas felt the same way about the song as me I'll never know. Most people listen to that song and think that he's singing about being in love with a girl, which is true; however, what most people don't pick up on is that it's about unrequited love. He's in love with a girl, whom seems to be slipping out of his reach. Though Jasper and I are in a new relationship, and I hope to god that that isn't how he's feeling, it's a constant feeling I have, that he's going to leave me too. When he sang the words back at me, squeezing my hand, I knew he had the same fear.

_If I have my way, I'll never be without him._

Waking up in the warm embrace of his arms, I knew that he'd not left me when I needed him most. He asked if I was looking forward to Christmas, and of course I am, but I also have my reservations. Everything has changed so much in the last year, I sometimes have to stop, just to take a breath and restock. I know that Christmas is going to be this be huge affair, because, come on, the Cullen's don't do anything by halves.

Prime example being the mammoth shopping expedition planned for this morning. I'm all up for shopping; especially now I have wages to spend, working at the diner pays badly, the tips are amazing though, and I can't wait to spend my hard earned cash, but everything is planned with extreme military precision. Rose told me that if I wasn't up and ready by 8.30 I wasn't coming.

"Alice, time to... Ohh." She says walking into my room, a glass of juice in her hand, stopping in her tracks as she sees Jaspers sleeping form still wrapped in my comforter. Turning on her heels, she goes to leave the room as quickly as she entered.

"Esme... wait." I call, nudging Jasper to wake up. He grunts at me and rolls over, pulling the comforter further up over his body. "It's not what you think..." I whine.

"I... I ... Alice, just promise me you were careful." She says, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

_Oh My God. She thinks we had sex._

"We didn't... you know... do it..." I say, looking down at my feet. "You have nothing to be concerned about..."

"Alice, I was a teenager myself, remember that. I know that hormones start to go crazy and you think you have to do things, but please remember you're still underage."

"Esme, really... we didn't do anything. We just fell asleep talking. I swear to you. I'd never disrespect your home in such a way."

"I believe you honey, however, we need to have a discussion with Carlisle. I think you need some birth control or something, just in case, in future, you know, you decide that the time is right..." She says, taking a seat on the top step of the stairs.

_World, please swallow me now. _

"Esme, please, don't make me talk to Carlisle about this. Jasper is already fretting that Carlisle wants to kill him for being with me. If he thinks we had..." I stutter over my words, "That we did it... he'll stop me seeing Jasper, and that'll kill me." I reply sitting next to her, resting my head on her shoulder.

"Alice, as your guardian I need to make sure that I take care of you, and well, making sure that you don't get pregnant is one of those jobs. I know it's embarrassing for you, but you need to be taking precautions."

"Esme, can I tell you something?"

"Of course honey, anything."

"We're still virgins; we're not looking to take that step in our relationship for a very long time. Please don't tell Carlisle that Jasper was asleep in my bed. He was just comforting me, I got a little upset last night, that's all. You have my word, when it comes to me taking that step, I'll come and talk to you."

Looking into my eyes, she studies my face before agreeing, "Fine, I won't mention it to him, though Alice, it really would make me feel more at ease if you were taking some form of precaution just in case you get swept away in the moment."

_Ugh... maybe letting her tell him we were asleep together would be better, now he's going to be the one to prescribe me birth control._

"Esme...."

"Alice..." She replies, telling me that her word is final.

"Fine! But I swear to god, if Carlisle starts asking if we're doing it, I'm gonna shoot myself in the head."

"Really... is there any need to be so melodramatic honey." She says laughing and rolling her eyes at me.

"You try having _that_ conversation with your dad and not want to kill yourself." I laugh back, realising a little too late what I'd just said.

Esmes' lips turn to a smile and her eyes dance with happiness.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that." I mumble.

"Alice, you do realise that we see you as our daughter?" She answers as she continues to smile.

My heart soars; I know that I did mean to say it, doesn't mean I needed to admit it though. They are the most wonderful people in the world, and I'd be so happy to call them my parents. That's why I decide that I want to do something a little more special for Christmas, just for them. It's just gonna take some doing, and by the way she plans things, Rosalie may just be the person to help me out.

Heading back into my room, I kiss Jasper softly on the temple, before scooping up my clothes and make my way to the bathroom. Showering, I muse over the presents I need to buy and how I want to put my plan into action. First things first, I need to ask Rose for help and see how things work, then I need to get it done, in five days, this shit is gonna be tricky, but it'll be worth it just to see their smiles.

I put my hand on the wall, and stand under the spray, letting my brain process my thoughts, the warm water working all the knots out of my shoulders and back as I let it fall over me. Turning off the water, I wrap myself in the soft fluffy towel, brush my teeth and dry my hair. As I turn off the hairdryer, I hear a soft knock on the door, opening it, I see my angel, all sleepy, leaning against the door frame, smiling like a goofball.

"Morning, Sugar." He says rubbing his nose against mine. Leaning in to kiss his lips, he pulls away from me. "Morning breathe." He replies, shaking his head.

Giggling, I wrap my hand around his waist and rest my head against his chest. "Morning bubs, thank you for not leaving last night. Though, just a warning, Esme walked in this morning to find us in bed..."

"Ah... but could have been Carlisle... Esme is definitely the better of the two..."

"That's easy for you to say... Esme thought we'd had sex, she wants me to go on some form of birth control, in case we 'get caught up in the moment'" I say using air quotes to repeat what Esme has told me earlier.

"Yeah... good luck with that conversation." He says, pulling a face, as the thought processes through his mind. "Would you, erm, like me to be there?" he asks awkwardly.

"As much as I appreciate the offer, I doubt you want to be there for that specific conversation."

"I don't, but I will be, if you'd like me to."

"And that is why I love you, because you'd do it even though you know it's gonna be hell on earth, but I love you enough to not put you through it. I'll be fine, I'm gonna ask Esme if she'll talk to him first, and then it shouldn't be so bad."

The look of relief on his face is more than enough to know that I've done the right thing by saying I'll do this on my own. "Sugar, thank you, so much. I swear, I think his form of birth control would be cutting my balls off, and I'm kinda fond of 'em you know?"

"I know baby, you owe me big time. You know that right?"

"Anything you want, Sugar, it's yours. On a serious note though, she's knows that we didn't right?"

"Yep, I assured her we hadn't and wasn't planning to any time soon. I just think she'd rather be safe than sorry that's all."

"For sure. That's cool. Now get your ass in gear, Rose won't wait you know." He laughs.

"Alice, you do realise, that this isn't going to be as simple as just going and asking right? We need to get a copy of the details from the official people and unless it says they agree this isn't going to happen..."

I scrunch up my nose, I'm refusing to admit that my plan has faults and that it's not going to be as easy as I first thought it would be.

"Rose, you've taught me never to give up on things... are you going to help me or not?"

"Girl, I didn't say I wasn't going to help you, I just said it may be a little harder than we initially thought it would be." She says tapping away at her laptop, as we sit sipping hot chocolate in the local coffee house.

"But, but, but... I need to do this... like NEED to."

"Alice, calm the fuck down, getting worked up isn't going to help, we'll deal with it, just give me a minute to think." She says, sighing at me, frantically hitting the keys. "And you're sure that the paperwork is going through as we speak right? Because, if they can find a copy of it on record, it'll be fine."

"Positive, Carlisle told me this morning."

"Right, well drink up and we'll get our asses down there."

"Thanks Rose, you're the best."

"I know, now hurry up. I've got a shit load of crap to do today." She laughs, closing the lid of the tiny netbook and throwing it back in her purse.

*****

Walking into the big official building scares the shit outta me.

_Seriously why do these places look so scary?_

_It's a court you idiot, of course it's going to look scary, it's not meant to be like a walk in the frigging park._

Handing over the paperwork that we'd collected the previous day, along with a copy of the official notifications that they'd asked me to provide, I smile nicely at the clerk, and wait patiently as she books me in for the following day.

"4.30pm miss? Tomorrow? Is that suitable?"

"Please!" I squeal nodding my head like one of those dogs you get in the back of a car, "The sooner the better, if anything comes up before, I know that's not likely, but if it does, would you call me? I can be here in like thirty minutes at the most?"

"Of course sweetheart," The lovely older lady replies, smiling at me, as she hands me back an appointment card, "I'm not here tomorrow, but good luck."

"Thank you so much ma'am. Merry Christmas." I reply, taking the card, pushing it in my purse, and running out the building and skipping down the stairs into Rosalies' waiting car.

"All set?"

"Yes! Tomorrow, at 4.30... Would you mind coming with me tomorrow?"

"Of course I will Alice; I'll be there for you for anything. Now let's go before we're late for dinner, and I swear Esme and Carlisle are gonna flip their shit if we're late."

She hits the gas, and we're on our way back home. I sigh contently knowing that the one thing that I want to do most right now will, with any luck, happen tomorrow.

"You're excited aren't you?"

"Like you wouldn't believe. You think they'll be ok about it?"

"Seriously? I think it'll make their freaking year!"

*****

"Mary Brandon please?"

This is it. Make or break of my Christmas present to Esme and Carlisle. Stand up straight, speak clearly and don't show them you're afraid.

"Alice, they're calling you. You want me to come in with you?"

Nodding my head, my best friend holds out her hand to me. Squeezing it tightly, I realise that she gives me almost as much comfort as her brother. Holding our head high, we walk towards the carved oak doors with the bright gleaming brass handles. Tugging at the handle, she holds the door open for me and we walk in to be greeted by this chubby security guy.

"Mary Brandon?"

"Yes Sir, that's me!" I say with a smile, nervousness clear in my tone.

"Don't look so scared ma'am, it's the day before Christmas Eve, and you've got a lovely judge hearing your case."

"Thanks... Buddy." I say, reading his name badge. "Merry Christmas to you."

"And you sweetheart. I have a good feeling you'll be leaving here with a smile."

Rose, not being one to miss out on being centre of attention, shoots him a winning smile, and he seems to melt into his post.

"Merry Christmas Handsome." She says over her shoulder as we take our seat.

"And... and... you... mmm..mmm'ammmm" He stutters.

*****

Standing before a judge is quite possibly the most nerve wracking experience of my life. I know I've done nothing wrong, but by standing in front of him, I swear I feel like I'm waiting for my jail sentence.

"Ms Brandon, I've read through your paperwork and I'm surprised to see you standing here today.... You do realise that your case is currently being processed, it will do exactly what you're paying to do right now?"

"I understand that Sir, however, there is a reason that I wish to push this part through before the rest. If I may explain, I hope that you will understand the reasoning behind it and grant me permission?"

"As you will." He says, motioning for me to continue.

_Right, come on girl. This is your chance. Make it count._

"I've been fortune enough to be given a second chance at family life. The wonderful people that have given me a home and more love than I will ever realised possible, do so without asking or wanting anything in return. Doctor and Mrs Cullen, have not only shown me what it's like to have a stable family life, they've welcomed me with open arms. Their sons have become my brothers and I have extended that family through them." I say looking at Rosalie, catching her wipe at her eyes on her sleeve. "All I ask is that you grant my request so I can show them that I'm proud to be a part of their family." I finish, taking a deep breath and stand looking at the man before me, with nothing but desperation in my eyes and hope in my heart.

"Ms Brandon, I am happy to grant your request. I'd already decided to, I wanted to hear your plea though. This is what holidays are all about. Merry Christmas young lady. Enjoy the festive season with your family. You're free to go." He says, gesturing for me to pick up the paperwork that had already been prepared for me, from the clerk sat next to his desk.

"Thank you so very much, Sir. Happy Holidays." I squeal, bouncing from my chair, up to where he is sitting, throwing my arms around his neck.

"Alice, come on, let's get outta here." Rose laughs, tugging on my arm and smiling at the judge "Apologies for her, she's a little excited. You have, however, just made her Christmas. Thank you."

*****

Nothing, and I mean nothing can ruin my high right now. I've done all my shopping, the most important one sat in my lap as we ride in Rosalies' car back to the house. I know I need to calm down, but I can't, I'm literally so excited I could pee my pants.

Arriving back at the house, I spring up the steps and swing open the door, running through the hall, up the stairs to my room, I throw myself on the bed, kicking my feet around. I clearly need to get rid of this excitement before people see, because nothing stays a secret in this house for long.

Running back down the stairs to see Rosalie lugging wrapping paper out of the trunk, I apologise sincerely for leaving her to grab my stuff. Carrying our bags back into the house my sense of smell is assaulted with the fresh pine of the tree.

As expected nothing is spared with the Cullens'. The tree is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. We'd spent much of last weekend decorating the house. Esme had put her finishing touches to it whilst we'd all be out. The glass ornaments shine as the fairy lights hit them and the strands of beads hang from the branches perfectly.

Green garlands with red ribbon bows decorate all the way up the stairwell and around the French doors leading outside to the stunningly lit garden. Watching Carlisle, Emmett and Edward fighting with strands of lights for the trees was nothing less than comical. It clearly was 'how many men does it take to change a light bulb'

Whilst we were out Esme has put what looks like hundreds of presents under the tree. They're all colour coordinated, five different piles of coloured paper.

"Each of the boys has the same colour every year. Blue is Emmett, green is Edward; Carlisle is the gold paper, so I'm presuming the pink is yours. The white ones are for everyone else." Rose explains, pointing at each pile as she goes.

"You do not know how overwhelming this is right now." I whisper back, realising that the pink pile of presents is indeed for me, and we're not just talking a few little things, it's like a full on pile. "Rose, my presents isn't gonna cut it." I continue, before chewing my lip.

"Alice, shut the fuck up, like right now. It's going to mean more to them then you'll ever know."

Hugging her fiercely, like my life depends on it, I squeeze her as tightly as I can, hoping that she's right about my fears.

_Will it really go down as well as I hope?_

*****

Placing my wrapped gifts under the tree, I smile at the shiny black paper and white ribbon, nestled against the rest of the presents. Sighing contently, I rub my eyes and make my way up the stairs, back to my room. Getting changed and ready for bed, I climb in; all excited knowing that when I wake up it's going to be Christmas Eve.

_Merry Christmas World. Thank you for my life._

*****

**~*~JASPER~*~**

Christmas this year is going to be magical. We're spending the day with the Cullens' and the Swans.

I've been a little worried about seeing Esme after she walked in on us asleep in Alices' bed. When Alice said that I don't have to sit in on the conversation with Esme and Carlisle, I did a little internal happy dance, but unbeknown to her, I'll be there, holding her hand, just to show that I don't make a run for it when the shit gets tough, or in this instance, embarrassing. Esme has told Alice that she won't mention it until the new year, on the promise that she asks permission if I'm gonna be sleeping in her room. She said she'd be a hypocrite to stop us with both Rose and Bella sleeping in with Em and Ed, but she said both the boys had had 'the talk' before they were allowed.

I even checked with Rose, she said she'd been pulled in to see Carlisle too. I wasn't sure if Bella had but it's a safe bet to say she has. Rose being Rose said she'd been blasé about it. She said that if she was going to be made to feel uncomfortable with 'the talk' she was gonna make Carlisle uncomfortable too, which according to her, she'd succeeded. Me on the other hand, I'll just be really fucking happy if I get to leave with my balls still intact.

*****

"Rosalie." I call up the stairs.

"I'm not a fucking dog; I don't come running just cos you call."

"Fine, I'm coming up." I yell in reply, as I climb the stairs, knocking on the half closed door as I get to the top. "You decent in there?"

Opening the door with a chuckle she rolls her eyes at me before talking, "What's up Jas?"

"Something special, for Alice, needed for Christmas? Ideas?"

"Talk about leave it to the last fucking minute."

"I'm surprised you're surprised I left it so late." I laugh.

"Well it best be good! She's got you a little something you're gonna love!"

"Ah fuck. Now it's gonna be harder. Thanks for the heads up though," I groan, "You weren't even gonna mention it were you?"

"Actually, yes I was. I was just packing up my stuff and I was gonna come talk to you. We're going for pedi's and mani's now. You best pull ya finger out and think of something."

"I will, I will. Any idea's though?"

"Here, see if this helps!" she says throwing a catalogue at me. "Stuff on the last couple of pages, she was looking at it last week."

"Rosalie, I fucking love you."

"Yeah you too Jas, just don't be late tonight!"

"Of course I won't. Enjoy your day sis!"

Slopping down the hall to my room, I open the pages towards the back, which have been turned over at the corner. Skimming the page I find just the thing. Pulling out my cell I shoot off a couple of text messages.

_**Ed, dude, need to go to Seattle, coming? J**_

_**J - Pick you up in 20 – E**_

*****

The journey there is full of laughter. Edward, too, hasn't gotten anything for Bella and Emmett doesn't seem to see the necessity. He finally gives in when we both tell him how cheap he is and how she's gonna dump his ass if he doesn't get his shit together.

I find just what I want in the shop as soon as I walk in. It's there, staring at me, all shiny and pretty and shit. Edward is fawning over something ridiculously expensive, but hey who am I to tell him what to get for his girlfriend.

Smiling at the sales assistant as she wraps my purchase with silver paper and a satin black ribbon bow, I hand her my charge card and say thank you.

"Lunch before we head back?"

"Thought you were never gonna ask. I'm fucking starving!"

"Em, you're always hungry." Edward replies swinging his purchase in his hand.

_***** _

I wake, feeling like a five year old. Seriously, I've never been this excited about Christmas. I'm not even excited about gifts, well other than giving Alice hers. I'm more excited about getting to spend the day with the most important people in my life. No shit, I've turned into a sappy pussy since dating Alice, but I just don't give a flying fuck. Dad has commented on the way I've grown up, of course I give all the credit to my girl, but I know I've been trying hard to be a better man, to be like him and Carlisle.

_Who needs celebrity heroes when I have those two to look up to huh?_

Alice is bouncing around like a puppy and quite frankly it's the cutest fucking thing I've ever seen. Like really, she's excited she has a pile of pink presents under the tree at the Cullens', and she's even excited to be going to midnight mass tonight. None of us are big church people, but she mentioned it over breakfast, saying how she's always wanted to go but her parents just laughed. Esme immediately said that they would all be going this year. We're invited to go, but it isn't expected. Emmett jumps at the suggestion when Esme mentions there are free mince pies at the end of the service, and I'll be there because it's important to my girl.

We're meant to be staying at the Cullens' tonight, which means dad gets my room. I said I'll sleep on the couch downstairs but Esme says she'll put up a camp bed in Alices' room, and follows it with a wink.

_Gotta love this woman. She's the best._

_***** _

I've never been to mass, so yeah, I don't know what to expect. Alice says that last time we went, albeit years ago, they sang Christmas carols and listened to the story of Jesus' birth.

_Baby Jesus, in a manger and a donkey right? _

I can handle that, in fact I'm kinda looking forward to it, and next year I'll make sure she gets to go again, and every fucking year after, for that matter. Knowing that my girl likes me in a tie I make the effort. Black dress pants and a white button up with a black tie, she is gonna melt. Teaming it up with a pair of well worn cowboy boots and a belt, I roll up the sleeves, to my elbows, and check myself out in the mirror.

_Looking good man... looking good._

Picking up my presents, I walk down the stairs and wait for Rosalie. Dad isn't home yet, but has promised to meet us at the church. It's important because, although we've been together a while now, I've never officially introduced her as my girlfriend to him.

"Rosalie, hurry the fuck up. We're gonna be late for dinner." I shout up the stairs at her, as I pace the hallway.

I hate spending time away from Alice, a minute seems like an hour, and I want to get there sooner rather than later. I don't like to keep her waiting unnecessarily, and right now, this is just clearly unnecessary.

_Who takes four hours to get changed?_

"Jas, don't rush me. We're not coming back tonight so I need all my shit for tomorrow and I need to pack up presents. Please tell me you got everyone a present."

"Erm, well..."

"Jas? For fuck sake. We're going to spend the day with these people, they feed you at least three times a week and you didn't think to get them anything."

I stand there, open mouthed, I know I'm a douche, how can I go empty handed.

_FUCK_

"I presume from the blank vacant look on your face that that's a no? Look; just sign your name on mine."

"Rose, I'm so sorry, I just didn't think. Thank you, you're a fucking star."

"Yeah I know, of the brightest fucking form." She yells, throwing a pen in my direction, before stamping off, "I'm pissed at you, but _you _are not ruining my evening."

"Sorry," I say, looking down at my feet. I feel pretty shitty now, the last thing I want to do is piss off one of the two most important girls in my life.

_Dude, you're a prick._

_Yeah, I know._

"Don't go pouting bro; you know I can't stay mad when you do." She says rubbing my arm, "I didn't mean to be a bitch. It's just, I kinda miss mom, and it's making me feel like shit."

"Rose, don't apologise, you're right to be pissed, I'm a shit. I should have thought about it. I'm sorry you miss mom." I say wrapping her in a hug.

That's when the penny finally drops; the reason that Rose understands Alice so well is because they both don't have their biological mother around. As much as Esme is a perfect stand in, it's still not the same.

I should have picked up on this before.

I should have been able to tell something was upsetting her.

I should have been more fucking interested instead of being so wrapped up in myself.

"Jas?..." She whispers, "Why doesn't she care about us anymore?"

"Honestly?" I say holding her that little bit tighter. "I just don't know, but Rose, just know that I'll always care. No matter what."

"Thanks Jas. I'm sorry I'm all emotional. I dunno what's up with me."

"Hey, don't mention it. I'm sorry if I've not been here for you enough, I've been in my own world. I suck."

"You so don't." She laughs, wiping her tear stained eyes, "You're the best brother in the world."

Shrugging my shoulders, I let her go and pick up her overnight bag and carry it out to the car. She brings out gift bags of presents, my name now written at the bottom of each tag, next to hers, and places them into the trunk next to our holdalls.

"We don't have to go if you don't wanna, you know that right? I'll just ring and explain."

"Jas, there is no way I'm ruining your first Christmas with Alice."

"Rose, she'd understand, and you wouldn't be ruining it."

"Come on, let's just get outta here." She says climbing into the passenger seat throwing the keys at me. "What?" she asks as I glare at the keys that are now burning a hole in my hand, she _never _lets me drive her car. "I don't feel so great. Make the most it; it's not gonna happen again anytime soon."

*****

So, it isn't just me that's made the effort. Even Em is in a suit much to Rosalies' delight. Alice isn't in the kitchen or the lounge when I arrive, feeling a little antsy, I look at the stairs, willing her with my eyes to appear.

I have no idea why I don't just go up there. After all, my room _is _up there, but maybe she wants some time to herself.

"Jasper?" Esme says, grabbing my attention with her calming tone. "She's in her room."

"I didn't want to interrupt."

"I doubt she realises you're here. She's been bouncing off the walls for hours; I finally persuaded her to draw so she'd chill out and calm down a little." She smiles.

"I'll go check on her then. Thanks Esme. Oh... is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Not at all. Rose already offered. Is she alright Jasper, I'm a little concerned."

"Just missing mom." I shrug, trying not to show how much of a big deal it really is.

"Oh." She frowns before turning away from me and heading back to the kitchen.

Running up the stairs, taking two at a time, I knock softly on Alices' door.

"Sugar, I'm here, you need more time to draw?"

"Don't come in." She screams, the frantic sound of shuffling papers evident from behind the closed door. "I don't want you to see!"

"No worries, I'll wait downstairs Sugar, take all the time you need!" I call back.

"I'll be right down bubs, give me like five minutes or so. I just need to wash my hands and get changed." She shouts back, the sound of the bathroom door opening followed by the sound of running water.

"As I said, no rush, I'll see you in a minute."

*****

Surprisingly, dinner is simple, the chatter is constant, well mainly from Alice, but, I have never seen her this animated, it doesn't stop me realising how quiet Rose is though. She's hardly touched her meal and she's picking at her perfectly manicured nails. Emmett is fidgeting nervously in his seat, clearly unsure how to pacify his girlfriend. His eye catches hers and she smiles at him, her smile not quite reaching her eyes.

"I love you." He mouths.

"I love you too." She silently replies.

*****

Midnight Mass is a whole new experience for me, like why haven't I been told about this kind of thing before. The service is great, we sing a bunch of carols and it just feels warm and right. Pretty much everyone from Forks is here, and I wonder if we've been frowned upon before for not going. The vicar or priest or whatever you call the dude that has the white collar on welcomes us without hesitation. Alice smiles the whole way through the service and I can't help but smile with her.

_So her traditional views stem from her grandmother?_

Leaving hand in hand, knowing that I get to wake up to her smiling face is the best Christmas present I could ever wish for.

*****

I wake to my face being peppered with kisses; I smirk, but keep my eyes closed. Lying comfortably on my back my arm reaches around her waist and I haul her body onto mine.

"Merry Christmas Sugar." I say, eyes still closed, savouring the feeling of her body being this close to mine.

"Merry Christmassssssssss. Like oh my god. It's Christmas, I can't wait to give you your gift, and for the surprise I have for Esme and Carlisle, and to cook the dinner, and wear my jammies all day, and spend time with the people most important to me and..."

"Whoa there Sugar, it's early, I'm not quite awake yet."

_Well there is a part of you that is, and her bouncing around with excitement really isn't helping the situation._

_Fuck me it feels good though._

"Sugar, you're gonna have to keep still, because, well, we may have a situation if you don't." I say, pushing her slightly further down my body, away from the area that will not only cause me embarrassment but more than likely her too.

"But Jas..." she says, crawling back up the length of my body.

"Seriously Sugar, can't you feel what you're doing to me?"

"Yeah I can," she says, biting down on that plump bottom lip. "Is that because of me?"

"Ummm hmmmm." I mutter, my eyelids fluttering half closed.

_Is my girl trying to kill me on Christmas day?_

_You'll die happy, stop fucking complaining._

Sitting up and leaning against the headboard, my hands reach up around her waist and hold her still, opening my eyes and looking at her, I can't help but smile. There's a faint blush across her cheeks and she's still nibbling on her lip, a small smile on one side of her mouth.

"You, young lady, do this to me," I say, moving slightly so she can feel what she's caused, "Every." _Kiss_, "Time." _Kiss_ "I." _Kiss _"Think." _Kiss _"Of." _Kiss _"You."

Sighing contently, she whispers my name as she wriggles in my lap.

_Gah, this is too much right now._

As if she's read my mind, she lifts herself off of me and snuggles back in next to my side.

"You want to open your present angel?" She says, a happy smile spread across her face.

"Hmm, sure why not."

Swapping presents, she looks at me, waiting for me to open the box. Tearing the paper open, I see just how much trouble she's gone to. Sitting in a Perspex square case is a signed baseball by the one and only Ichiro Suzuki.

"Sugar, is that signed by Ichiro Suzki?"

"Umm hmmm, that's the right dude right? Like I didn't get it signed by the wrong person did I?" She frowns.

_Is this girl for real? The best player we have and she doubts that I like it._

_Well your silence isn't helping_

"Sugar, he's like the best player we have, thank you so much, you do not know how much this means to me." I reply kissing her sweet mouth with passion.

"You're most welcome bubs. I'm so glad you like it. You had me a little worried then."

"Shhh, it's perfect. Do I even wanna know how you managed to get it signed?"

"Ha, Rosalie drove me there last weekend after we'd been to the mall, whilst you were out with the guys. We called ahead and Rosalie being Rosalie had them all around her little finger before we even got there."

"You two are a pair to reckon with! I'm gonna have to watch out for her around you," I tease, loving how my sister gets on so well with Alice, "Now, Missy, it's time to open yours."

Pulling at the black satin ribbon, she then carefully picks at the sticky tape holding the silver shiny paper together. I've never seen a girl open a present the way she's doing this. It's almost painful to watch as she takes so much time to make sure she doesn't rip the paper.

"Sugar, you can tear the paper you know that right?"

"No, no I can't. It's so beautiful; I don't want to ruin it." She says folding the paper in half and placing it on her bed next to the ribbon.

She lifts the cream lid of the box and pulls out the black velvet pouch. Untying the drawstrings holding the small bag closed she takes out the silver charm bracelet, the five charms sparkling in the moonlight seeps through the half closed curtains.

"Jas, it's beautiful!" She says, holding the chain up to her face to take a better look.

"Each little charm means something." I mutter quietly. "The angel wings because you call me Angel, and I'm pretty sure you've been sent from heaven."

"Jas," She laughs heartily. "If I wasn't so overwhelmed by your gift I'd be throwing up right now, that was the corniest shit I've ever heard."

"Nice, Sugar, real nice. I'm trying to be all heartfelt and you're taking the piss." I laugh back.

_Everything is so easy with her; even just teasing each other makes sense._

"Awww I'm sorry Angel, I didn't mean it, though you've got to admit, that was pretty cheesy."

"Yeah yeah yeah, it was. Forgive me?"

"Nothing to forgive… though will you explain the other charms?"

"Sure, the cowboy… my Southern roots and you always shoot 'giddy up cowboy' when you jump on my back. " I smile, remembering how she regularly shouts it in the halls at school before I feel her small frame land gracefully on my back, "The sugar sachet, well that's self explanatory, as is the heart."

"But cherries?"

"Think about it, Sugar."

"I don't get it?" She scrunches her nose up as she thinks.

"It something we both still have…" I smirk.

_3_

_2_

_1_

"Oh my god, JASPER! You cannot be serious. You're making me display my virginity on my wrist." She laughs.

"That's right missy, we still have our cherries, so yours is staying there." I point to the bracelet, "right next to mine…"

I can't help but smile into her lips as she crashes them against my own.

_Merry Christmas Sugar._

_*****_

***~*Alice*~***

Christmas day...

With a family that care...

No strike that...

With _my_ family that care.

Sighing contently I roll over onto my side and snuggle that bit closer to Jasper. Esme had granted us 'permission' to share a bed, on the premise that a camp bed be put up so that Carlisle and Jaspers' dad thought we'd slept separately.

_Like seriously, how cool is Esme._

He reaches over and pulls me onto his body as I plant tiny little kisses all over his face. That's when I feel it. At first I think I've made a mistake, but nope, when he pushes me further down his body, it's clear that it is, indeed, _him._

_Is it because of me though?_

_Only one way to find out. _

"Sugar, you're gonna have to keep still, because, well, we may have a situation if you don't."

_So that confirms it. _

I know I'm teasing, but I can't believe I'm the reason that it's happened.

"Seriously Sugar, can't you feel what you're doing to me?"

"Yeah I can," I ask. "Is that because of me?"

"Ummmhmmmm." He replies, his eyelids closing slightly, and his breath quickens.

He sits up and holds me still in his lap, pressing against me, and like oh my god, it feels huge.

_Epp. That is never gonna fit._

"You, young lady, do this to me. Every. Time. I. Of. You." He says, punctuating each word with a kiss.

_That is the hottest thing in the world. Knowing that I do this to my man._

I sigh as I whisper his name and wriggle a little against him, hoping that I manage to prolong the feeling that little longer for him. Knowing that what I'm doing could be classed as teasing, I lift myself off of his lap and snuggle back up close. Changing the subject I suggest we swap gifts.

He passes me the most beautifully wrapped present I've ever seen, and I hand over my present to him, nervously. I'm pretty scared he's not going to like it. Rose says he'll love it, I'm not so sure. Guess there is only one way to find out.

He rips open the paper like a kid, and he looks so cute as he holds up the Perspex box, looking at it in what I can only presume to be awe. There is only one problem, he's not saying anything, and the longer this goes on for, the more I'm panicking about him not liking it. Just as I'm about to break the uncomfortable silence, he speaks.

"Sugar, is that signed by Ichiro Suzki?"

"Umm hmmm, that's the right dude right? Like I didn't get it signed by the wrong person did I?"

_Shit, that'll teach you to think of shoes when he's telling you about baseball._

_Stupid, stupid, STUPID. _

I mentally slap myself, at how I could get this present wrong.

"Sugar, he's like the best player we have, thank you so much, you do not know how much this means to me." He says kissing me fiercely.

_Thank fuck for that. _

"You're most welcome bubs. I'm so glad you like it. You had me a little worried then."

"Shhh, it's perfect. Do I even wanna know how you managed to get it signed?"

I explain how we'd gone to get it signed at the winter training ground. Rose is amazing when she wants something, she'd rung ahead and spoke to a member of staff, totally talked it up and sounded like we're someone important, not just a couple of high school kids trying their luck.

We got there and there was this bunch of people, Rose had pointed out the guy that I needed to get to sign my ball, and sashayed her way over there, all confident and shit. She twirled that long blonde hair around her finger, waiting for someone to pay attention. Of course it happened, and I got my ball signed.

_She is a fucking legend, and she's my sister… Well kinda._

I'm over the moon with the present he's got me. It's the cutest little thing, I've ever seen. I'm never gonna take it off either. He explains what each of the charms mean, and the thought of me having 'our cherries' on my wrist makes me smile like a loon. Plus like, nobody else will know what it means.

_He's so perfect. _

Resigning ourselves to the fact that we need to get up and spend time with our families, he tells to get ready and that he'll go get me some juice. Kissing him quickly, I grab a towel and skip to the bathroom.

*****

By the time I'm ready and presentable, I make my way downstairs to see everyone basically waiting for my slow ass to make my appearance.

"Sorry." I mutter, taking a seat at the table next to Jasper, where Esme instructs everyone to help themselves. "Why didn't you come get me?"

"Because we've literally just sat down, don't panic, Sugar."

We pass around what feels like hundreds of plates and dishes and I eat until I feel like I'm going to pop.

_Are these people trying to fatten me up or something?_

Once the table has been cleared and we make our way into the lounge, we all take our seats around the tree.

"So, who wants to dish out the gifts this year guys?"

"Alice!" everyone chants pointing at me, nobody wanting the job.

_Fuck it, I'll do it. I don't care. I'm just grateful I've got presents to dish out._

"Yep, me." I say getting up and slumping down next to the tree, Jas comes and sits next to me, clearly not wanting to be too far away from me.

Handing out all the gifts, and putting piles in front of everyone, the fun begins. I've never seen a pile of gifts so big. I'd been lucky to get one gift, let alone a pile. If it never happens again, I'll remember this day for the rest of my life.

We get down to the last presents, and everyone is chattering about what they've got. It's then, that I take the opportunity to get Carlisle and Esmes' attention.

"Esme, Carlisle, I've got one last gift for the pair of you. Though it's more of a gift to me, but that doesn't really make sense, and this isn't coming out how I expected it too." I mumble, pissed that I can't seem to get my words out.

_Why won't this come out properly?_

_You've said it like 100 times in your head before._

"Alice?" Jasper says, resting his hand on my shoulder.

Instantaneously my nerves calm and things become bear in my head. Turning to face him, I smile my appreciation at his gesture. Considering he doesn't know what I'm talking about he just knows I'm struggling and I'll forever be grateful that he can read my emotional state so well.

"Sorry about that. Let me start again." I say taking a deep cleansing breath. "First off, I'd just like to thank you for opening your home to me. You've made me feel so welcome and loved, I can't find the words to explain how that makes me feel. To be honest, I'm not sure there are even words to express it."

Looking around the room, I see nine pairs of eyes focused on me. Rosalie, being the only one that has any idea about what is going on smiles, her eyes twinkling at what is going to be leaving my lips next.

"I know this doesn't look much," I say, holding out the wrapped document wallet, "But, I hope this makes you as happy as it makes me."

Shakily, I hold out my arm to Esme. She takes the gift gingerly, a look of confusion in her eyes. She pulls the ribbon free and peels back the paper painstakingly slow. Opening the pink plastic wallet she takes out the papers and begins to read.

I take a deep breath, holding in it, waiting for a reaction. Rose has moved from the other side of the room to sit next to me, placing her arm around my shoulder.

"She's gonna scream in… 3… 2… 1…" Rose whispers, not making it to zero before a small squeal leaves Esmes' mouth. Shaking the papers excitedly in Carlisles' direction, the other hand covering her mouth, she launches herself across the room to me, squeezing any breath left in me out.

"Really Alice? Really?" She babbles, between kisses to the top of my head.

I simply nod.

"Is someone gonna explain what the fuck is going on?" Edward blurts out.

"Language Edward." She scorns.

"Sorry mom, but we're all sat here like freaking morons, wondering what's going on."

"Alice… would you like to explain?" Carlisle asks, though I can't quite read his tone.

_Fuck. He's pissed. I shouldn't have presumed._

"I… I…"

"This," he says pointing at the paperwork, "Is the most wonderful gesture. Thank you." He continues, wrapping me in his arms.

"For the love of turkey with all the trimmings, can someone explain?" Emmett bellows, his frustration clearly growing by the minute.

"I kinda changed my name… I'm now officially Alice Cullen." I whisper, a blush tinting my cheeks.

"For real? Like we're officially family?" Edward asks with a smile.

"Only by name for the time being, the adoption is still going through." I frown.

"Good enough for me short stuff." Emmett yells, scooping me up in his arms, swinging me around.

Everyone in the room, except for Chief Swan and Mr. Hale, who clearly look uncomfortable with the moment I've created, wrap me in a tight hug. The feeling of happiness is about to burst inside me.

No words need speaking out loud; the voice in my head sums it up perfectly.

_Best Christmas ever!_

_Merry Christmas Everyone._

_

* * *

_

_**Well there you have it... She's officially a Cullen... I researched the proceedings for changing your name if you're a minor. As long as your parents agree there is nothing to stop you... Because the adoption is going through... the parental rights of her biological parents have been removed... hence her being able too... if you dont believe me.... you can google it... *giggles***_

_**So that was my Christmas gift to you... If you get a chance to let me know what you think... that'd be awesome... it'd also be the most amazing christmas gift to me too... I'm not too far away from 150 reviews... give a girl some sugar for the holidays maybe?**_

**_I'll be posting New Years Eve... it's written in draft... I'm scared... lets just put it that way... anyone wanting a preview... you know the drill *winks*_**

**_Much love to y'all..._**

**_Happy Holidays... May you get everything you wish for and more..._**

**_Pixie_Tinks xxx_**


	19. A Night to Remember

**Hey y'all...**

**Honestly your kind words just kinda kill me... the reviews I got for the last chapter we're AMAZING...thank you to everyone that pushed this over the 150 mark... you guys rock... TheWritingPA... girl you are all kinds of EPIC!**

**I was kinda worried this wouldn't get to you like I said I... but I was determined to fulfil my promise... not even a mild case of pneumonia and an overnight stay in hospital was gonna stop me... Yes I'm being serious...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters... Ms Meyer does... I do, however, own the plot and a cough that would make you think I smoke 60 Marlborough Reds a day... Yeah I am that sexy... *rolls eyes and coughs***

**So here you go... New Years Eve... I'm scared... that's all I'm gonna say... see you at the bottom... I'll be the one hiding... Becky... come hold my hand... or are you still too mad at me for what I've done?**

* * *

**~*~Jasper~*~**

Alices' revelation on Christmas day was out of this world. I thought Esme was gonna burst a blood vessel or some shit like that. Whilst I'll admit I'm a little upset she asked for Rosalie to help instead of me, when she explains how it was a rush to get it pushed through and how they made the crazy decision to go straight to the court after googling the State law. She also explains that she didn't want to tell me because she was worried that it wouldn't go through, and didn't want me to be disappointed for her.

_Seems my girl and sister have been busy the week before Christmas._

Introducing her to my dad has been nerve racking. He told me when we got home how sweet she is and how he is happy for me. For a man that doesn't 'do' emotions it means a lot to hear. Rosalie seems to have picked up a little too over the last few days. I dunno what's bugging her, but I know it's definitely more than just missing mom, who, I'd like to point out, didn't even fucking call on Christmas day...

_Can you say... Self involved bitch?_

I'm hoping she'll talk to me about it, or at least to Alice, who in turn will tell me; but yeah, she's worrying me big time. Emmett seems a little out of salts too.

_Probably just a bad patch._

*********

It's New Years Eve and we're going to some charity event for the hospital. Alice has been chattering on about her dress for the evening and I've gotta admit I've switched off a little. Clearly my lack of enthusiasm hasn't gone unnoticed when she gets up and walks out of the room.

_Looks like you're in trouble._

"Alice?" I call after her.

"Had you of been listening, you'd of heard me say I'm going to call Rose to see if she'll do my hair." She teases.

"Oh, sorry, I was kinda outta it for a second." I shrug.

"Jas, your eyes glazed over at the first mention of shoes." She giggles, "Its fine, you go have fun with Em; he seems a little distant right now. What's up with him and Rose?"

"I dunno, I'm glad you noticed too though, I thought it was just me imagining it."

"Nope, they've been off since Christmas Eve. She's not herself, and Em keeps mumbling shit under his breath without realising."

"Will you try talking with her for me?"

"Sure I will." She says, lifting up onto her tiptoes and kissing my cheek.

Flipping the lid of her cell she speed dials, who I can only presume to be my sister, and starts talking at a million miles an hour.

"So Rose and Em are on their way back here. You wanna do something before tonight or just chill out?"

"How about we just watch a movie and relax? You're gonna wanna start getting ready before too long anyway." I tease.

"Meh. Like you mind, you usually love the finished product!"

*********

We watch some chick flick that gets the girls weeping, some old dude dies holding onto his wife after she remembers him or something. It was alright I guess; everything a girl wants in a movie right? A happy ending, a bit of a steamy scene, a whole bunch of corny shit and as Alice so eloquently put it, 'A shit hot actor'. But, really, love doesn't always work out does it. Just look at my parents. _She_ scarpered as quickly as she could. I wanna see a movie where the guy doesn't get the girl.

Rosalie and Alice disappear up the stairs as soon as the credits roll, citing the need to get ready.

_We're not going out for five frigging hours. _

_Get ready already._

_What the frig do they do in there for five freaking hours._

Emmett twitches next to me, opens his mouth to talk to me, then shakes his head and stops himself.

"Em, spit it the fuck out already. You're making me nervous."

"Jas, do you think I'm a crap boyfriend?"

_What the fuck kinda question is that?_

_How am I meant to know, I've never dated a dude, fuck, I've never dated at all before Alice._

"Erm, I dunno. You seem to make her happy. So I guess you're doing something right." I shrug noncommittal.

"I think I've ballsed it up. She's being all weird with me, like one minute she's screaming at me for no reason, then the next she's sobbing uncontrollably in my arms."

"I know she's missing mom. She was questioning why mom doesn't care about us anymore. Maybe it's just that? Don't worry too much man. She's a girl, she's probably PMT'ing or some shit. If you'd of fucked up she'd of told you," I reply, honestly believing what I'm saying, because Rose, if anything, is blunt as hell.

"I hope so, I really do Jas. I wasn't gonna mention this. I wanted it to be a surprise for everyone, but tonight, at the charity thing, just before the clock strikes twelve, I'm gonna, well I'm gonna, ask her to marry me."

_Emmett... Proposing... At midnight... _

_Am I freaking dreaming?_

_Someone call 911 cos I swear to god my heart has just stopped..._

"You're what? Dude, you're so young, you're going to play college ball next year, is this just to calm down her nerves about you being away?"

I'm not going; I'm staying right here, in Forks. I don't care about the scholarship. Rose is my future. I'm gonna get a degree in engineering and open my own business."

"Well congratufuckinglations man!" I say, pulling him into a half hug. "Do you have a ring?"

"Yep... Here." He says, fishing around in his hoodie pocket.

Opening the box, there sits a solitaire diamond in a thin silver band.

"It's platinum. The diamond is a 1/3 of a carat. It's the best I could afford." He mumbles.

"Em, she's gonna freaking love it."

"I hope so, I know it's not some great big fucking rock, but it's every cent I saved for college, right there."

"Em, all your college fund? You've been saving for college for the last year! Man, you're only just 18, how do you know you want to be with just her forever?" I ask, "It's not you I'm questioning here, just, well, how d'ya know?"

_I love Alice, it's clear, and yeah of course I say I want her forever, but engaged at 18, wow, that's huge!_

"Jas, it's simple, I can't look into my future and not see her. I wanna grow old with her. I want her to be the mom of my kids. I just want forever."

_If that's how he proposes she's gonna die of giddiness._

"Em... Wow. That's amazing. I'm real happy for you, I couldn't ask for anyone else to look after her for me, but, have you asked my dad? He's a traditional man; his southern roots say you should ask for a hand in marriage. I know it'd mean a lot to him if you did."

"Already one step ahead of you, I was planning on going whilst they get ready. Coming?"

"Sure."

_This I've gotta see._

_The grizzly bear turn into a teddy bear as he asks my dad._

_Please let dad say yes._

*********

**~*~Alice~*~**

Staying true to my word, I'm determined to find out what's wrong with Rosalie, not only for myself, but for Jas too. She's been here for me since day one.

No questions asked...

Just always giving.

"Rose?"

"Hmm?" She replies, straightening another section of my hair.

"Is everything ok with you and Em?"

She tenses, placing the straighteners onto the heat mat and takes a seat on my bed.

"Has he said something?" She asks quietly.

"Nope. Just something I've noticed. Jas noticed too." I say, taking a seat next to her, putting my hand on hers. "You know you can tell me anything right?"

"Things are just a little strained right now. I'm worried about him going away for school. Like he's going to be his hotshot college football star and I'm gonna be here, in shitty Forks."

"Rose, are you worried that he's gonna cheat or something? Cos like that's never gonna happen. He thinks the sun shines outta that perfect little ass of yours." I giggle.

"It's getting fat." She frowns.

_Hardly._

_What fucking mirror is she looking in?_

"If you're fat, I'm the size of a house! We share clothes, if you're saying you're fat, I'm fat too. Are you calling me a fattie huh?" I joke, trying to lighten her mood.

"Funny Alice, real funny."

"I mean it. You look perfect. You always have. This goes deeper than Em going to college. Come on what's going on?"

"It's fine Alice. I'm just being paranoid."

"Sure?" I ask, not wanting to push her. I know she'll talk to me when she's ready.

"Sure." She smiles, standing back and going to finish my hair.

*********

Esme and Carlisle have gone all out and hired a limo to take us this evening. I guess when there are so many of you though, you don't really get much of a choice. Esme looks amazing in her strapless black gown and Carlisle looks like a movie star waiting to walk the red carpet in his tux.

_My mom and dad are too hot to be parents!_

Ed, Em and Jas look phenomenal in their tuxes too. I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing Jas in a tux.

Literally...

Takes...

My...

Breath...

Away...

We exit the car and walk into the ballroom of the most upmarket hotel I've ever seen. Everything looks expensive, even down to the glass bowl on reception with those tiny complimentary mints they give out. The carpet is so goddamn thick I feel like my heels are sinking into it.

I don't miss the gawks that girls and even woman are giving my boy as he walks in, me clutching onto his arm.

_Boy is too goddamn gorgeous for his own good sometimes._

_Back the fuck up bitches, he's mine._

"Hold on much tighter there missy and you'll cut off all blood supply to my arm."

"Sorry angel, but those bitches are undressing you with their eyes. I don't frigging like it." I hiss.

_Good job Rose did my nails, cos right now I'm considering scratching the next slut, who mentally fucks my man, eyes out._

"They are?" He asks nonchalantly. "I wouldn't know... I only have eyes for you Sugar."

He stops, looks around the room and takes my face in his hands. Rubbing his callous fingertips across my cheeks, then kisses me, full on the mouth, in front of everyone.

_Hells yeah. _

_Thanks baby._

My breath quickens and he pulls away, my lips still pouting, clearly not done with kissing him. I open my eyes to see him smirking, holding out his hand to me.

_Did he just fucking dazzle me?_

"Though Sugar, know just one thing." He whispers into my hair, as we make our way to our table for the evening. "You getting all jealous and possessive... It's kinda hot."

Rolling my eyes at his blatant teasing and the big ass smirk across that beautiful face of his, I can't help but giggle.

*********

"So seriously..." I ask leaning against the bar as Jasper gets me a diet coke, "Why the fuck is my meathead of a brother so fidgety. He's hardly ate his dinner. That in itself says something is up."

"Alice, all shall be revealed."

"She's scared he's gonna leave her y'know."

"He has no plans on leaving her."

"Care to explain how you know that for sure?"

Just wait and see."

_Well, talk about end a conversation. Gees._

"But Jas..."

"No Alice, please... Leave this alone. Everything is gonna be just fine. I promise you..." He replies, turning to the barman and ordering our drinks.

I know it's childish, but I poke my tongue out at him. I don't like not knowing stuff, and I know he's keeping something from me.

*********

I've been introduced to what feels like a million people throughout this evening. No way in hell I'm gonna remember any of them, not that I care too much, I'm never gonna see these people again, but it makes my heart beat faster every time Carlisle puts his hand on my lower back, as he introduces me as his daughter.

The band play a bunch of jazz music and Ed is all but coming in his pants.

_Seriously, dude is a teenager; anyone would think he's 107 the way he acts sometimes. _

_Bring back the ass of a brother I had when I first met him. This Ed is freaking me the fuck out._

Dragging a less than comfortable looking Bella up to the dance floor, Edward wraps his arm around her waist and their invisible bubble appears from nowhere. The always clumsy Bella seems to have an air of grace around her when she's in Edward's arms. If I didn't love the pair of them so much it'd be sickening to watch.

"Alice... May I?" Carlisle asks, holding out his hand for me.

"Erm, sure?" I question.

This should be fun. Three minutes of alone time with him. Don't get me wrong, I love Carlisle, but we've not had time to talk since my Christmas present to them. There is always someone around; and, well, I just kinda get the impression that he wasn't as happy as Esme about me changing my name.

Taking my hand in his, he leads me to the dance floor, and places his hand on my lower back, taking my other hand in his; he sways me from side to side, in time with the music, like a pro. I turn to my left and see that Jasper has been the true gent that he's been brought up to be and has offered his hand to Esme.

_Just so perfect in every way._

"Alice, I just wanted to apologise for my apparent lack of enthusiasm at your Christmas gift to us. That was certainly not the case. Esme more than made it clear to me that I gave off an impression of dissatisfaction." He says, looking me in the eyes, still holding me and swaying us in time with the bluesy jazz music, "To say I was overwhelmed is an understatement. Nobody has ever done something as thoughtful as that for us. You see, we're used to giving, not receiving... I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm flattered that you were so eager to take my name."

_Well fuck me... The doctor is lost for words._

"You can't fully understand, because I can't fully explain, how much it means to me that you want me. Taking your name, it's an honour." I smile at him, tears forming in my eyes.

_So this is what they mean, when they say father daughter bonding._

"We weren't going to make you change your name when the adoption is finalized just so you know."

"Dad?" I say, looking at him, trying to gauge his reaction at my use of the word.

He looks back at me, a smile spreads on his face, and his eyes light up. "Yes Alice?"

_So he's ok with me calling him that. Sweet!_

"Mary Brandon stopped living the moment you saved me. As far as I'm concerned I have no memory prior to waking up in that hospital."

He doesn't respond with words, just a squeeze of my hand, indicating that that's enough of the deep conversation for the time being. I smile, grateful for the chance to take stock of the conversation that we've just had.

"Now Alice, you and Jasper..."

"What about us?"

"You seem to be getting on very well."

"Yes... We are. He's wonderful..."

_Dear God...Please do not let him have _that _talk with me here. On the middle of the dance floor... _

_I wonder if I throw myself on the floor and pretend to have a fit I'll be able to get out of it._

_Twist ya ankle and say you need to sit down..._

_Do it.... Do it now!_

Jasper looks over at me, and cocks his eyebrow up in question. I dunno how he does it, but he just knows when something is bothering me, and for once I'm fucking happy as a pig in shit that my boyfriend is my own chill pill. Letting go of Esmes' hand whilst talking to her, they make their way over to us.

"May I cut in? As wonderful as it is to be able to dance with your beautiful wife, I'd like to spend some time with my stunning girlfriend." He drawls.

_Anyone got a spare pair of undies because I think mine just dissolved._

"But of course," Carlisle says, letting my hand go and kissing the top of my head before taking Esme by the hand and leading her off to dance just a little distance away.

"Thank you so much angel. You saved me just in time. I swear to god, he was just about to have _the talk _we me." I shudder. "Here, of all places. I think it was so he knew I couldn't run away. I was contemplating throwing myself on the floor and feigning illness and everything." I ramble out without taking a breath.

"Oh, if I'd of known I'd of not interrupted." He teases. "Come on, let's get a quick drink and then how about a dance?"

"Yup, but only if it's ok with you."

"Wouldn't have asked otherwise Darlin'." He drawls in the delicious accent that is only his, following it with the smile that melts my insides.

_He seriously needs to quit looking at me like that. My body can't cope._

After finishing our drinks at the bar, he leads me back to the dance floor, twirling me under his arm then pulls me close as I breathe him in.

_Home. _

_********* _

It's getting close to midnight and Emmett is fidgeting. I'm guessing this must be what Jas was meaning earlier when he said wait and see. We're handed party poppers and stupid hats that are gonna ruin my perfectly styled hair.

_No way in hell, is that going on my head._

We're all dancing happily, waiting for the countdown to begin. Emmett makes a beeline for the stage in what I can only presume is to request a song. When he talks to the DJ and gets handed the microphone, I realise just how wrong my initial thought must be.

_Ok, so what's this all about?_

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm sorry to interrupt your evening, I won't take up too much of your time, but if you'd grant me a minute or two I have an announcement to make."

_Please don't be about me.... Please don't be about me._

"Rosalie? Can I borrow you for a second?"

_Phew... Wait... Maybe she's in on it too..._

She looks confused but walks towards the stage slowly.

_Ok, so she doesn't know what's going on... Hmm._

Bending down on one knee Emmett takes her hand in his, as I run towards to stage to get a closer look.

"Emmett, don't do this here please." Rosalie mutters.

_Oh my fucking god. He's gonna propose. _

_EKKKKKK_

"Em, seriously get up..."

"Rosalie Lillian Hale... I love you with all my heart; would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

_Epppppp... We'll officially be sisters!_

"I... I... I can't..." She says, turning around and running from the ballroom.

_WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED._

Chasing after her, I run into the bathrooms, smashing my fist on the only locked stall. Where do my loyalties fall in a situation like this; with my, without a doubt, now heartbroken brother or my best friend?

"Rosalie? What just happened there?" I ask trying to keep neutral.

She slowly unlocks the door and pulls it open enough for me to see her tear stained face look up at me.

_What has happened to my best friend... She doesn't do tears._

"I won't be the reason he doesn't get the life he deserves."

"Rose, don't you get it? You _are _his life..."

"That's just it Alice, it's not just me anymore."

"You're making no sense." I question.

"He's not gonna want me when tell him."

_Has she cheated on my brother?_

"Tell him?... Rose... What's happened?"

"Alice.... I'm pregnant..."

_Holy fucking shit._

_

* * *

_

***pokes head out from behind the sofa* Is it safe to come out? **

**I kinda broke Rose and Em, I'm sorry you guys *frowns***

**If you get a chance let me know what you think... good or bad... just remember if you kill me with bad words I can't make it better... *runs to hide back behind the sofa***

**Next chapter is written... should be up in the next couple days... There are also Out takes in the process.. Emmett and Rose both need their say... anyone interested in me posting these up just let me know...**

**Happy New Year y'all... may it bring you all the happiness and luck you could ever wish for.**

**Much love...**

**Pixie_Tinks xxx**


	20. It was always you and me always

**You guys... seriously... Blow. Me. The. Fuck. Away. Your words of support and pleasure at my writing just mean so much to me. I can not even find the words to express how much y'all make my week!**

**There is a little special thanks to Tyler Conners today though, because her review was all kinds of cute, I hope that the drink didn't stain the floor and I hope you didn't get in trouble for stepping on the dvd case. You are just too freaking sweet missy!**

**But yeah, I digress, I'm out from hiding and I'm back with some fluff... **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, they belong to Mrs Meyer, I do however, own the plot, and a couple of other plot bunnies bouncing around in my head, if you follow me on twitter you'll of seen my tweets about angst... *whistles* it's gonna get messy.**

* * *

Oh my fucking god, what am I meant to say in return to that. Like what do you say to your eighteen year old best friend, who happens to be dating your brother, and who happens to be your boyfriends' sister?

_Remind me again why I came running after her?_

_Because she'd have, and has, done the same for you._

_Oh yeah._

"So what do we do next then?"

"We?" She questions, looking me in eye.

"Yup, we. I'm gonna be here for you as much as you want me to be... But Rose?"

"Yeah?" She whispers.

"Forgive me for asking this... But... Are... yougonnakeepit?" I blurt out.

Her face grimaces and her hand protectively covers her flat stomach, without saying a word I already know the answer.

"Alice, I have too... I can't... You know..." She says biting her bottom lip.

"Then... I'll be there all the way... For as long as you'll let me."

"I broke his heart."

_Emmett_

"I'm guessing he doesn't know about..." I say nodding my head towards her stomach.

She continues to chew on her lip and shakes her head. I've never seen her like this before, and to be fair, it's scaring the frigging life outta me. Rosalie doesn't do scared, or nervous or unsure. Everything she does is always so focused. How the hell has she changed in what seems like overnight.

_It's not overnight is it though? She's been acting strange since Christmas Eve._

"Rose you need to tell him."

"I know, but I don't think he's gonna want to talk to me. I just did that in front of everyone important to him. I tried to tell him not to do it but he didn't listen."

"He loves you. I'm sure it'll be just fine."

_I wish I believe what I'm preaching._

"Alice, Rosalie? Erm is it ok for me to come in?" Jasper calls out nervously at the door, poking his head inside the bathroom.

"Yeah it's cool angel. It's just us." I call back. "Are you gonna tell him?"

"Not before Emmett, please... Don't say anything."

"I promise." I say rubbing my hand down her arm and pulling her hand into my own.

Jasper strides over looking at us both intently, trying to read the situation before any of us speak. His eyes are flitting between the pair of us, and I can see that he wants to say something, but my eyes, I hope, are telling him that right now isn't the right time.

"Jas? Where's Emmett?"

"I told them to go home; Esme left us money for a taxi."

"I've broke his heart haven't I?" She says, her bottom lip quivering as big wet tears slip down her cheeks. Right before my eyes, her knees buckle and she crumples to the floor. I don't even know I'm doing it, but my body throws itself onto the floor too, right next to her, my tears flow with hers.

"Come on; let's get you out of here and home Rose." Jasper says.

Putting his arms under her knees he scoops her up into his arms. Her head finds the crook of his neck and her body silently shakes as the tears fall freely. I throw my jacket around her and hold the door open as Jasper walks out holding his sister close to his chest. The bellboy at the hotel summons a taxi for us and within minutes we're on our way to Jaspers.

I stare out the window, not sure what to say for the best, wondering if they're going to drop me off first or take me with them. I want to be with her, but I understand that she may not want me to be around.

"Would you drop me off on the way?"

"No... Alice... Please don't leave me..." She says shakily. I nod and reach out my hand to her.

"Ok Rosalie, I won't go anywhere. I'll just call Esme when I get to yours."

The rest of the journey takes a couple of minutes; Jasper pays the driver and tells him to keep the change. He wraps his arm under Roses' and helps her tired body into the house. Kicking her shoes off at the door she reaches for the handrail to the stairs and starts to pull herself up the steps.

"I'll be right up Rose, I'm just gonna call home."

"Alice... Will you find out how he is?" She whispers.

"Of course." I smile, wondering how awkward that conversation is going to be.

*****

"Cullen residence..."

"Dad?... It's Alice." I say, smiling at how freely that word seems to fall from my mouth.

"Alice, sweetheart. Where are you now?"

"I'm at Jaspers. We just got back. That's why I'm calling."

"Thank you for letting me know, will you be home tonight?"

"No. I promised I'd stay with Rose. Erm is Ed there at all?"

"I'll just call him for you, and I'll see you in the morning."

"Thanks, oh and will you tell mom..."I pause, realising that I'd not called her it to her face yet, "Tell her I love her."

"Of course. Sweet dreams sweetheart." He replies, a smile clear in his tone. I hear him call Edward for me and the sound of his footsteps as he comes to answer the phone.

"Pixie. You ok? Want me to come get you?"

"No, I mean yes, I'm fine that is, and no need to come get me, I'll be here 'til the morning. I promised to stay with Rosalie."

"You should be here for your brother." He scorns.

"How... How is he?"

"He's locked himself in his bedroom; he won't open the door to anyone, not even mom. Why the fuck did she do that to him in public. She should have just said yes then spoke to him after or something."

"Edward!" I chide, "Don't say shit like that. You don't know everything."

"And you do?"

"Yes, in fact I do. Tell Bella I'll see her tomorrow, and if you speak to Emmett tell him I'm sorry." I yell, slamming down the phone.

"Didn't sound too good there, Sugar."

"Edward." I say simply and shrug.

"I've got a shirt for you to sleep in. I'm guessing you'll be in with Rosalie, I'll see you in the morning Sugar." He says handing me a shirt, and kissing me delicately on the forehead. "Thank you... You know... For being here for her."

"Shhh... She's important to me. Just like you." I say reaching up onto my tiptoes and kissing him on the lips. "Good night, my angel."

I climb the stairs, stopping in the bathroom to get changed and pad down to Rosalies room. Pulling back the covers and slipping my body in behind hers, I wrap my arm across her stomach and put my hand into hers. She squeezes it in return and I close my eyes.

"How... How is he?"

"Shhh not now Rose, just sleep and we'll sort it out tomorrow." I reply, sighing heavily.

_The next couple of days are gonna suck._

*****

~*~ Jasper ~*~

I lie back in bed and huff. What the fuck happened tonight. My girl looked beautiful, my sister was meant to be the fucking happiest girl in the world and I was meant to be at the Cullens, in bed with Alice, spooning her tiny little body. Instead, I'm at home, in bed alone, with an upset sister and a heartbroken best friend. Why did I think it was a good idea Emmett ask her, and why did I think she'd say yes?

_Fuck, after everything he told me, I was sure she was gonna jump at the chance._

Pulling the pillow down and tucking it under my arm, I try to get comfortable, knowing that sleep isn't going to come easy.

Surprisingly I wake to the sound of the shower turning on and the light shining through the blind, sleep had clearly hit me immediately and I've slept right through. Throwing my feet out the side of bed, I walk towards the door, rubbing the heels of my hands at my eyes. Rosalies' door is still shut; I knock lightly and open it when nobody answers. There, wrapped around each other, are my two special girls. Alice has her hand in Rosalies on top of the blanket. Although they're both sleeping I can see that Roses' eyes are puffy. I walk as quietly as I can over to the bed and kiss Alice on the temple. She looks like an angel when she sleeps and it makes my heart swell. She stirs a little, a smile apparent on her face. Pulling the blanket back up over them, I leave the room as quickly and quietly as I entered.

Traipsing down the stairs, I flip on the kettle and pull out two mugs. Spooning the coffee granules into the mugs, I get a little cream and add sugar to one of the cups. As I pour the boiling water into the mugs, I turn to hand one to my dad before he even opens his mouth.

"Didn't expect you two home last night."

"Trust me dad, we didn't expect to be home. Rose said no."

"She said no?"

"Yup, I dunno why, but it's probably best you don't say anything dad."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Son. You know as well as I do what your sister can be like." He chuckles.

"Seriously dad, I've not seen her like this since mom left."

He shifts on his feet, putting his mug on the small kitchen table and turns away from me, walking out the door without saying a word.

_Way to go fuckwit... Remind ya dad that your mother left him and his kids._

"Morning Mr Hale. I hope you have a great day." Alice says in her singsong like voice.

"And you, Alice. Happy New Year." He says, closing the door behind him.

"Coffee?" I ask raising my eyebrow as I reach for the kettle again.

"Please." She nods.

"How is she?"

"Still asleep."

"Sugar? What happened?"

"Please don't angel. She asked me not to say anything. Just give her some space today." She replies chewing on the corner of her bottom lip.

"Alice?" I growl.

"Jas, she's my best friend..."

"And she's my sister..."

"And he's my brother. We need to let them deal with this." She huffs, stamping her foot. "Don't ask me to break my promise or her trust."

"You two best not be arguing about me. Jas, I asked her not to tell anyone what's going on, if you're gonna be pissed, you need to be pissed at me, not her. And Alice, you're right, he is your brother, you should be with him, I'm sorry for being so selfish and asking you to stay here last night."

Both Alice and I stare open mouthed at each other. The old, determined and focused Rosalie is back and I dunno what to say.

"Close your mouths, it's not pleasant. Alice, I've left a pair of sweats on my bed for you. Go get changed and I'll take you home. Jas are you coming?"

"Yes Ma'am." I reply, happy to see my sister back on form.

Alice bounces up the stairs and I push my half drunk mug of coffee towards Rose. She shakes her head and opens the fridge for a bottle of water.

"Don't you dare be mad at her... I made her promise." She says over her shoulder, closing the fridge door quietly.

"Why won't you tell me what's going on?"

"I will... I just need to... fix... things with Emmett."

"Well let's get this show on the road then, cos I'll be fucked if I'm starting the New Year with you two being all fucking miserable and shit..."

"Thanks Jas, thanks a fucking lot... Wouldn't wanna fucking ruin your year or anything would I... At the minute... I'm starting the fucking year... on my own... with no fucking boyfriend... scared outta my fucking mind... but oh no... Don't wanna fucking upset you do I..." she rants.

_Whoa... PMTmuch... Fucking she devil comes to life again._

"Don't take it out on me cos you're having your monthly..."

"The chance would be a fine thing... You really are a jerk sometimes Jas you know that?"

"Yeah, you tell me all the time..." I reply rolling my eyes, pissed at her tone and apparent 180 degree mood swings.

_Why the fuck is she arguing with me... I'm not the one that walked out._

"You know what... Make your own way to Alices, cos right now I don't wanna see your face." She spits, tears falling down her face. She picks up her keys and flies out the front door, slamming it behind her.

_Way to fucking go man._

"Please tell me you're not the reason for that latest outburst?"

"I.... erm...."

"Jas... seriously... you're such a douche sometimes."

_Whoa there Sugar, what did I do wrong to you?_

"Sugar?"

"Don't Sugar me, I told you to give her space today. I'm gonna call Edward to come pick me up..."

"I'll come with you..."

"No don't... right now... I need some space too."

_Happy fucking New Year to you too..._

_***** _

~*~Alice~*~

I start to walk down the road, hoping to catch Edward on his way, truth be known I just don't want to be around Jasper right now. Not because I'm mad at him, well maybe a little, but because I don't like lying or keeping things from him. That's the reason I said I need space, so I don't feel that niggling pain in my chest every time he looks at me. Seriously, I want him to understand it's not my secret to tell, I want him to make it all better, I want him to tell Rose that everything is going to be fine, I want him to tell Emmett to forgive her for walking out, and I want him to tell me that he understands why I can't say anything.

_I just want my angel._

I only make it to the corner of the road and see Rosalies' car parked to the side of the road. I pull my cell out and dial Edward. He answers after three rings.

"Alice, you called me like two minutes ago, I had to put my shoes on, I'll be there as quick as I can, you're lucky I'm coming at all after you slammed the phone down on me..."

"Edward, let me get a word in, you don't have to come now, I've just found Rosalie, I'll get a ride with her. Sorry for messing you around." I apologise.

He huffs down the phone and mutters something I can't hear.

"Fine. If you change your mind. Let me know."

"Ed... before you go... how's Em?"

"Oh so now you care? Still in his room, he's not come out, made a noise or anything since he got home last night. The only time he spoke was when I tried to talk to him, and he told me to fuck off."

"Nice."

"Very. Anyway, I'll tell mom and dad you'll be back soon."

"Thanks Ed. Bye."

The lines go dead and I start to walk the few steps towards Roses' car. Making sure that I don't startle her, I walk around the front of the car so she can see me before I open the passenger door. She looks at me, red puffy eyes again, hair pulled back into a messy ponytail and her nails are bit to shreds, this is not Rosalie, this is just the outer shell. Her once sparkling blue eyes are now lacklustre. My heart breaks a little for her right there.

The wind howls against the car and the rain beats down on the windows as we sit in silence, staring forward. I focus on the stark bare trees ahead us and bide my time. I know she'll talk to me when she's ready, I don't want to push her. She never pushed me to talk; she now deserves the same from me in return.

I can feel my cell vibrating in my purse, but right now, whoever it is, regardless of who it is, they're not as important as Rose.

"Are you gonna get that?" She asks, keeping her eyes forward, not breaking her stare from whatever it's fixed on.

"Sorry..." I mutter, "It's not important."

"It may be Jas..."

"He can wait." I sigh, knowing that I can't deal with his questions right now. "Rose, let's go home, to mine I mean, we can try and work this out."

"He's not gonna forgive me. I don't know what I'm gonna say."

"Just be honest..."

She turns the key in the ignition, not giving me a response and we make the short journey in utter silence. It's eerie when you're used to someone talking all the time. I'm not even used to being this quiet; being with these guys has let me become the bubbly person I thought I'd lost forever. I've almost forgotten how to be quiet.

We arrive at the house and Rose puts the car in park. She chews on her already ruined nails, and drums the fingers of her spare hand on the steering wheel. I touch her shoulder and she turns to face me for the first time since I got in the car almost thirty minutes ago.

Breathing deeply in through her mouth, she focuses on the door, and gets out of the car and walks towards the entrance. I throw myself outta the car too and skip after her, knowing that either Edward is gonna be a dick and give her some form of shit or she's gonna be confronted by either Esme or Carlisle. If I can bypass any of them so she can go straight up to Em then I'll try my hardest.

Esme is walking down the stairs as we enter and gives Rose a sympathetic smile. She rubs her arm as she walks pass and kisses the top of my head. I smile up at her and then take hold of Roses' hand and lead her up the stairs. We get outside Emmetts' room and she lifts her hand to knock. She doesn't knock, instead pulls her hand back and stares at the door. I can hear music coming through the door; Rose obviously hears it too and slides down the door with her back to the frame.

"That's our song." She states matter of fact.

"See, he doesn't hate you." I say trying to reassure her.

She gives me a small smile and lifts her hand to knock on the door behind her.

"Emmett, it's me, may I come in?"

The music stops and there's a shuffling sound inside. Footsteps come towards the door only to be followed by a thud. The door never opens.

"Em, I'm not going anywhere, can we talk please?"

"Rose, I can't... I can't look at you right now. It hurts too much."

Taking this as my moment to leave, I start to turn around, only to feel Roses' hand pull on mine. She shakes her head and pulls me down next to her, slouching her head onto my shoulder. I reach up and put my arm around her shoulder and run my fingers across her hair. Esme does this to calm me down when I wake up from nightmares, so I hope that it helps calm Rose down too.

"Fine, you don't have to open the door, but Emmett, there are things I need to say. So I'm going to say them. If you choose not to see me after then I understand and I'll leave."

"Ok." he whispers back in a childlike manner.

I feel like I'm intruding on a private moment but Rose has my hand held so tight in hers that unless I cut my hand off I have no chance of going anywhere. I want to smash the door down between the pair of them and bash their heads together. They're perfect for each other, sure they're young but he wants to be with her forever, he proposed for heaven sakes. How can she think he's gonna leave her.

_This is Emmett we're talking about; he's still a kid himself._

_Time to grow up papa bear..._

"Emmett... there's a reason for me saying no to your proposal..." She starts, silent tears falling down her cheeks, I run the back of my hand across her face, and smile, encouraging her to continue. "I want my future to be with you... but I said no because I need to give you the opportunity to walk away."

I can hear Emmett fidgeting and I'm praying that he's going to open the door and take her in his arms. I want him to do that, I want him to make this better. The door doesn't open and the tension builds that little bit more. I can hear that Esme is trying to come up the stairs, but Carlislespersuading tones are telling her to givethemspace. That's what I should be doing, this shouldn't be said in front of me, it's private and I try to get up again to move away. Rosalie looks at me and the fear in her eyes takes away the feeling of awkwardness that is living in my stomach right now, if I can make her strong enough to tell him, then to hell with my own emotions.

"I don't want to be the reason you can't have a future baby..." she whispers, a sob catching in the back of her throat.

Still nothing, the silence from behind the door is becoming deafening and I'm starting to feel physically sick, I don't know how Rose has managed to get this far, but I know she needs to carry on. Even through tear blurred eyes, I can still see the determination in her face.

"Emmett, please open the door, I'd like to do this face to face, I think you'll regret it if you don't look at me when I tell you this."

The begging tone in her voice doesn't go unnoticed, but still the lock remains firmly shut.

"Fine, haveityour way baby..." She doesn't say it spitefully, more in a resigned tone, that she knows he's not going to open the door for her to explain.

"The stuff we've been talking about recently... about having a family and growing old together... the getting married..." the sob comes freely as she says the M word and my heart breaks that little bit more, I squeeze her close in comfort, "You can't give me all that and have college and everything else you want so much. We'd need to wait... I don't want to be the reason you can't have the career you deserve. You're gonna be the best quarterback known to man, and I'm not gonna be the reason you don't get that chance."

The lock slides open and I move us away from where we're resting against the door, as funny as it'll be to fall backwards ass over tit at Emmetts' feet I'm not sure this is the time or place for jokes. The handle twists slowly and the door creaks open. There stood in front of us is my dishevelled brother, still in his tux from last night, his eyes swollen and puffy, his knuckles bloody and a pile of broken glass on the floor.

"Em, you're bleeding." I say.

_State the fucking obvious Alice, Christ you're a moron really you are._

"It's nothing Short Stuff." He grunts out and I take this as my time to leave.

"I'll be just up here." I say pointing to the flight of stairs that lead me to my room. She nods at me and I make my way for the stairs, stopping halfway up and crouching in a small ball so he won't see me. I don't want to eavesdrop but I can't leave her, if he runs I'll know and I can be at her side in seconds.

"Baby, you should let me take a look at that." She whispers, I presume taking his hand in hers.

"As I said to Alice it's nothing."

"Em, I really am sorry about last night."

"Rosalie, just say what you have to say and leave please. As I said, this is hurting me way too much right now."

"Ok baby." She replies so quietly I'm struggling to hear them. "Whilst I tell you this, promise me you won't interrupt me."

He doesn't reply, I guess he's shrugged or nodded as she continues to talk with him.

"I'd never make you choose between me and your future, that's why I'm trying to take myself out of the equation."

"Rosalie, don't you get it. You are my future, why do you think that I proposed to you. It's because I can't look into my future without seeing your face, I can't see me without you being there next to me, still as fucking beautiful as the first day I saw you, I can't see home without you and a bunch of little me and yous' running around at our feet in the yard. Rosalie it's always you..." He stops taking a gulp of air, "Or at least it was..."

She sucks in a breath through her teeth and exhales slowly. I want to poke my head around the corner to see if they're at least holding each other but if I move they're gonna know I'm listening, and come on, that's just wrong on all levels. I shouldn't be listening at all.

_What happened to this being a private moment... now you're all nosey?_

"Fuck Rose, I don't want a future without you."

It's too much to resist a peak, seriously if he's not holding her in his arms I'm gonna jump out from my hiding spot and kick his ass into next week. I quietly slide down two steps on my butt and poke my head around the end of the steps to see just what I hoped I'd see. He's standing there, with his back to me, his arms wrapped tightly around her frame, his lips in her hair. I can't help but sigh.

_Not such a bad dude after all._

"Em, I don't want a future without you either..."

"Then why no, Rosie? Why? This is killing me not knowing what's going on in your head. We've always been so open with each other, that's why we argue so much, because we're always honest, no matter what. What happened to us? What's so broken that you can't talk to me?"

"Because Em, I'm gonna ruin everything."

"Rose, baby..." He says taking her face in his hands. "Just me and you, nothing can ruin it if it's just you and me."

"Em, that's just it, it's not just me and you anymore."

"Not just us? Rose? Please tell me you're not leaving me for someone else. Please... promise me there's nobody else... please... promise me." He says falling to his knees, wrapping his arms around her legs like a scared child trying to find protection from their mother.

_A mother... _

_She's gonna be the perfect mother._

Seriously, this is fucking brutal, Emmett doesn't beg. Everything he wants he gets, I honestly didn't think he knew what begging was. Just how wrong am I. In fact, I even remember him saying begging is only for dogs.

"Emmett, I'd never leave you for someone else." She whispers. "It's you I want, but I'm scared you're gonna leave me."

"Never baby, never." He says wiping his eyes on the back of his jacket sleeve. "You and me, forever. That's always been our plan."

"Em, there's no easy way to tell you this, so I'm just going to say it..."

_Here the fuck goes. _

_She's gotta be bricking it. _

_I'm bricking it for her. _

_Like Oh My Fucking God. _

_Ekkk... _

"Hit me with it beautiful." He says, I know he's smiling, I can see his ears slightly rise, it's clearly gotta be for her benefit, but seriously, kudos for my brother right now, if I wasn't proud of him before, I am now. He's my fucking hero.

"Y'all gonna be a daddy." She mumbles out, that accent of hers more defined.

It's like slow motion, his hands clench into balls then he releases, he slumps forward and raises his hand to her face. You can see the air leave his lungs at a snail's pace and then his body starts to move as his breaths start to quicken.

_Say something Em._

_Anything._

_Like now you big fucking jerk._

"What did you just say?"

_Not what I was hoping for you to say Em, but it's better than the silence. _

_Least you're not dying of a cardiac arrest right now._

"You're gonna be a daddy.... I'm so sorry for ruining your future Em but I'm pregnant." She says clearly.

The determination is clear in her eyes; she looks over his shoulder and catches me in the background. She smiles and I give her the thumbs up, not knowing what else to do.

_You've been caught listening to a private conversation and you give her the thumbs up. Really Alice, what the fuck is that about._

"Em?" she asks.

"I'm gonna be a dad?"

"You are. I'm sorry..."

His hand finds her toned flat stomach and delicately caresses it over her jeans. It's the most beautiful sight I've ever experienced.

"Rosalie, that's ours in there."

She nods, watching his hand stroking at her stomach carefully, tears running down her cheeks. I feel my own cheeks grow damp too. This is clearly the most exquisite moment of all time.

"I'm gonna be a dad." A smile is clear in his tone.

_Aww my big brother is all sorts of fucking cute._

"You are." She nods, chewing her bottom lip. "Now you know why I couldn't accept your proposal. I can't stop you having your life, baby. You're set for big things. You deserve it all. I won't... I won't stop you seeing it... but you need to go live your life..."

_Come on Em, be the big man here, you're both in the situation; promise her you'll stand by her._

"The fuck you're doing this on your own. Rosalie, you can't push me away, we, yes you hear me, WE, are gonna do this, me and you. Our little bundle in there... it needs both a mama and a papa."

_Yes... EMMETT... you're a fucking legend._

I punch the air at how grown up my brother is being and I do a little internal happy dance for the pair of them; if anyone can make this situation work, it's them.

"We're so young Em, How are we gonna do this?" she says, dropping herself down to sit next to him, where he is still on his knees.

He pulls her small frame into his lap and turns his body to leave his back against the wall. He strokes her face and kisses her tenderly.

_Well if that ain't the cutest fucking thing I've ever seen I'm a heartless bitch._

"Well first off, Rosalie Lillian Hale, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

_Oh my fucking god. I think I'm about to die. Like my brother is epic._

"Still? Even after all this?" She says pointing down at her tummy.

"Even more so after this." He replies sincerely, the look of pride written all over his face as he runs his hand softly across her stomach. "Baby Cullen needs his mommy to have the same name."

"I love you Emmett."

"I love you more mama bear." He replies, a goofy smile on his face. He puts his hand inside his jacket and pulls out the ring from last night, slipping it onto that all important fourth finger on her left hand.

"You've just made all my dreams come true baby."

I'm pretty sure this is a moment that I shouldn't be interrupting but seriously, it's not every day your best friend and brother get engaged, and the squeal that is building up inside my chest is getting painful. I throw myself down the stairs, squealing as I go and wrap my arms around the pair of them as best as my arms will reach.

"Like Oh My Fucking God!!! I'm gonna be an aunttttttttttttttttt". I squeal.

"Alice, shut the fuck up. Mom and dad!" he grimaces, "And why the fuck were you listening." He grumbles, though a huge smile still sat on his face.

"Like it matters, I did and you can't change it now, just give me a freaking hug Em." I chide.

Seriously, like so fucking what I was listening, he can't change it, and I'm excited as fuck that I'm gonna be an aunt.

_I wonder if she'll choose me as a bridesmaid._

"Yes you'll be a bridesmaid Alice." She says rolling her eyes.

_Huh? Oh fuck, I said it out loud._

I giggle and clap my hands over my mouth. "Said it out loud didn't I?" I giggle.

"Yup!" They both reply at the same time.

"Rosie, baby... we need to tell our parents..."

_No way I'm being around for that conversation._

"Erm, on that note, I'm outta here, I need to go see Jas, we kinda had an argument before I got here." I say looking down at my feet, wondering how I'm gonna make it better.

"Here," She says throwing her keys at me, "Go make it better. I'm sorry if it's anything to do with us. If you need to tell him you can." She says resting her head Ems' shoulder.

"It'll be alright, I'm sure." I say, chewing my lip, clasping the key in my hand.

I skip down the stairs and throw on my shoes, closing the door behind me as I hear Emmett yell to get mom and dads' attention.

_Good luck with that convo guys..._

*****

~*~Jasper~*~

What do you do when you've pissed the two most important people off in your life? I'm used to pissing off Rose, that shit happens on a daily basis, but Alice too, this has got to be the worst day of my life. I knew this was going to happen at some point in time. I was always going to piss her off, but her walking out on me, that shit hurts. Seeing the back of her head leave, without even turning around almost goddamn broke my heart.

_Almost._

I know I shouldn't have pushed, but I'm new at this, I dunno what I'm meant to do. It could have been one of those stupid tests. Like when a girl says does my butt look big and you should just answer no, regardless of if it does or not, without even thinking, you just say no. I guess I was wrong; I should have just shut up and let her tell me in her own time. I'm just used to Rose coming to talk to me when something is wrong. No matter what, it's always been me that she's confided in. Don't get me wrong, I love that her and Alice are as close as they are, but I feel a little pushed out. Alice turned to Rose about changing her name, and Rose has turned to Alice with this.

_Grow the fuck up man and grow a pair._

I know I need to fix this, but I really don't know how, I don't even know where she is. She said she was gonna get Edward to pick her up but she didn't call him from here. I walk up the stairs and get my cell from my bed, I check for texts and see she's not text me, she always texts me to let me know she's home. Admittedly we've never argued before, but even still, she could have let me know. Now I'm all worried and a thin layer of sweat forms on my brow as I start to imagine all the bad stuff that could have happened to her. Speed dialling Edward he picks it up immediately.

"What?"

"Whoa there buddy, what the fucks got into you?"

"What's got into me?... what's got into me? What the fuck is it with you and your family fucking upsetting mine."

_Erm, what the fuck. What have I done wrong?_

"I... just wanna make sure that Alice is ok?"

"She's upstairs with your sister." He hisses.

"Ed? What did I do?"

"Jasper, whatever you did, fix it, your sister has broke my brothers heart, and I'll be fucked if you're gonna break Alices."

"I... I..." I don't get to finish my sentence before the line goes dead.

_Well this year is sucking balls already. _

Kicking the wall, I throw my cell at the headboard and slump down onto the bed rubbing at my toes, screaming in frustration and pain. She said she wants space, but I need to make it better, I need to say sorry, and I need to say it now. Bending my toes to make sure I've not broken them from my little fit of rage, I pull my boots on, cursing at the shooting twinge coursing through my foot on contact.

_That'll teach you to lash out._

I know I'm gonna have to get a taxi to The Cullensorwalk. Deciding that the walk may be more beneficial as it'll give me a chance to think about what I'm going to say, I wrap my scarf around my neck and pull the collar up on the jacket I've just slipped on. Topping it off with a hat, I walk out the door, locking it behind me. I head for the main road, determined to make everything right. This is going to be my year; it's going to be the year where everything makes sense.

I'm halfway to see Alice when a car starts to hoot their horn at me from behind. I move over as far as I can, so that I'm almost walking in the mud at the side of the road, yet still the car continues to beep at me.

"I can't move the fuck over anymore, just fucking drive round me." I growl as I turn around to flip the car off.

Its Rosaliescar, but its Alice sat behind the wheel. She looks tiny in it and I wonder how she's managed to drive it. Have to admit it though, she looks hot, all that power in her hands is a turn on.

_Get your mind outta the gutter._

"Jas, why are you walking down the main road?" She asks, pulling the car to a stop next to me and putting on the hazard lights.

"I was on my way to yours. I was gonna get a taxi but I wanted to clear my head."

"Oh..."

"It's not safe for you to stop there, Sugar."

_See I can be caring._

"Well get in then and we'll go somewhere." She smiles. I return her smile and scoot around the car as quickly as possible.

"I'm sorry about earlier." I say as I buckle up my seatbelt.

"Me too, it's just she asked me not to say anything, and I didn't want to break her promise." She replies, keeping her eyes on the road as she takes signals to take a left onto the road which leads to her house. "She said I can tell you know, but would you mind if I wait until we get back to the house, I'd rather not have this talk whilst I'm driving her car. She'll kill me if I total it."

"Sure, Sugar. You do what you feel best." I reply.

I'm anxious inside, and I really want to know what's going on, but I'm not gonna push again, we'll get to the house and we'll talk, everything will be fine again, and we can act like today never happened, or at least that's how I hope it pans out.

"Rose accepted Ems' proposal today after they spoke." She says quietly, a small smile on her gorgeous face.

"I always knew she would, I'm surprised she didn't last night."

Her smile turns to a frown and I know that the reason for our talk is going to be the reason she said no. What's the worse it can be; I know she wouldn't have cheated on him, he's her world. Maybe she was just concerned about school, and now he's told her he's not going away that makes it easier. I could sit here second guessing for the rest of the short journey, but it seems pointless, I'll know before too long and I've got to make things better with my girl. We arrive at the house and Alice parks the car. We get out and I start to make my way towards the front door, holding out my hand to her.

"No!" She cries, "Let them talk, can we go to our tree?"

"'Course, Sugar. Though you said before, that tree can't be for bad news, if you're thinking of dumping me, please not at the tree." I laugh, trying to hide my genuine concern that that is indeed what she's planning on doing.

"Angel, I promise, it's not bad news at all, it's beautiful news. And don't talk such nonsense; I have no intentions of us breaking up, unless that's what you want." She frowns, "It's not is it?"

"Never, Sugar." I reply pulling her hand up to my lips to kiss her knuckles.

Dragging the cushion from the lawn lounger, she skips happily over to our tree, stopping to wait for me to place the padding on the floor for us to sit on. Resting against the trunk, I open my jacket and pull her in front of me, wrapping it around her. She pushes her tiny arms through the arms and I zip us up.

"Snug as a bug in a rug." She giggles.

Nuzzling my nose into her hair, I get the sense of security and I finally understand what Emmett meant when he says you just know.

"So yeah, you're gonna be an uncle."

"Ha good one Sugar, what's the real reason." I say resting my cheek on the top of her head.

"That is the _real_ reason silly."

"Alice!" I exclaim, "They're eighteen. They're meant to be going to school, and and and..."

I can feel the blood pumping quickly around my body, its thumping in my ears and I'm starting to sweat. They can't be serious. They're just kids. They've not even finished high school yet, dad is gonna go through the roof.

_Dad._

"Angel, they know all that, but they love each other. They'll make it work."

"Alice, Emmett can't even look after himself, let alone my sister _and _a baby. My dad is gonna flip. I doubt Esme and Carlisle are gonna be over the moon either."

"Jas, it's beautiful. Emmett is made up, they're gonna be fine. They're so in love with it each and they've got all of us to support them." She said unzipping the jacket and removing her arms so she can turn around to face me.

Her hand reaches up and into my hair, scratching at my scalp to calm me down, and it does just that. She's trying to calm me down with soothing words and I'm actually wondering why I'm freaking out the way I am. It's not me in the situation, but it is my sister. What's so going through?

"Alice, how's Rose?"

"She's strangely calm. She was worried about telling Em, but after he asked her to marry him again, she kinda just dissolved on the spot. Kudos to Em, he said some of the sweetest things in the world to her."

"Yeah, he said a bunch of stuff to me about her too. Is she keeping it?"

She nods, and a smile reaches across her face. As excited as Alice may be, I still have my reservations, my parents had us young and look at them, same with Bellas' parents. Statistics should be telling us that this isn't gonna end well.

"What did Esme and Carlisle say about it?"

"Dunno. I left before they spoke to them. We can go back into the house if you'd like. I'm pretty sure they may appreciate the support."

"Sugar?" I ask, pulling on her arm as she tries to get up. "Are we cool?"

"We are. I shouldn't have walked out, but I needed space, I don't like keeping things from you, it was easier to walk away than it was to argue. I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kept pushing. It's just you and Rose; you're the most important people in my life. I hate seeing either of you sad. Sometimes, it kinda feels like the pair of you are keeping me out of the loop. I worry I'm gonna lose her."

"Jas, baby, you're never gonna lose her. She wanted to tell you, she just wanted to tell Em first. Put yourself in Ems' position. Would you have wanted me to tell him before I told you if I were Rose?"

_How does she always manage to do that... make me see everything from another point of view... the point of view I should have looked at it from before?_

"When you put it like that, then yeah, I guess you're right."

"Come on; let's go make sure that Em and Rose aren't dead." She giggles.

I take her hand and we walk slowly, swinging our arms between us, back to the house to find out how much shit has hit the fan.

* * *

**There we have it... back on track... a little bit of fluff... I hope it made up for the cliffy.**

**If you get a chance... let me know what you think... cos reviews are better than cuddles from Papa Bear Emmett... well maybe not... but reviews are real *sigh***

**Oh and I was asked if Alice and Jasper are going to consummate their relationship... Lemons aren't my speciality... however... if you guys would like me to give it a go let me know... just a yes or no in a review is enough of a push in the right direction...**

**Just a couple of chapters left of this... I'm getting tearful thinking about it...**

**Much love for now y'all**

**Pixie-Tinks xxx**


	21. Who needs fairytales, I have my Prince

**A/N: Hey y'all!**

**Once again, you kill me with your kind words. You guys are like the best readers and reviewers in the world! **

**Thanks to everyone that took the time out to review, and special thanks to Tyler and Paisleypus for the hugs and kind thoughts and prayers. I'm doing a lot better now thank you. **

**Becky, Ausra and Loubehhlou... thank you for listening to me bitch and almost cry about this chapter all week on twitter, you girls are AMAZING!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Mrs Meyer does, however, I do own the plot. **

* * *

**~*~Jasper~*~**

It's been a month since it'd been revealed that my best friend knocked up my sister. Can you tell I'm still a little uneasy about it? Esme and Carlisle took it a like a walk in the path. I'm pretty sure nothing fazes them. Carlisle has put in place some medical cover for Rosalie. Apparently no grandchild of his is going to get anything 'less than perfect' when it comes to healthcare. Personally I just think it's his way of making sure that everything is done properly, cos the OBYGN department is at the hospital where he works. It's nice to see him taking an interest, and I'm glad she's gonna be looked after properly.

As for Esme, you'd think that this baby is a miracle or something. Esme said that Rosalie should feel 'blessed' to be in the situation of becoming a mother. I feel bad for Esme, cos like, she couldn't have one herself, and now Rose is having one, and it's gotta be bittersweet surely? She's happy for them, but deep down you've gotta know that shit hurts right?

Dad on the other hand went all kinds of crazy. Rosalie held her own and told him that it's different for her and Em. He said he's just concerned and she told him to get off her back and that she'll make her own mistakes and that she isn't mom. That's when the shit hit the fan, and three weeks later, they're still not really talking. I know dad is just worried about her being young but he should know that when Rosalie sets her mind to something, she's gonna get it.

Other big news for us in the last couple of weeks, both Alice and I lost our rooms at the Cullens house. No no no, don't jump to conclusions, we kinda offered. Ems' room is the biggest outta 'the kids' room as Esme calls them. With the baby coming, Em and Rose started to look for an apartment but come on, two high school kids, with fuck all savings, who still hope to go the college, not really gonna happen is it. Esme was all like, 'I don't want you to be too far away from me'. So when Alice piped up that they should just move in the house, Esmes' eyes sparkled, Carlisle looked like he was gonna have a heart attack and Emmett just got a huge shit eating grin. I think she said it as a joke but the cogs in Esmes' mind were on the move and well that's when deals started to be made.

My girl is a mean deal maker. We gave up our rooms on the third floor so that they could change it into like an apartment up there, but the deal in return... that we got to share a room all the time. Of course, I jumped at the chance. We've been staying in her room but we always have to ask permission; but with Alice's deal it meant we have carte blanche, and shit I've gotta admit I sleep so much better when she's in my arms.

So that's the deal that finds me now stood in Carlisles' study. See they have their own deal. Before we're allowed to swap we've gotta have 'The Talk' and it isn't just Alice that's expected to be here, we both have to partake. Cue the knot in my stomach as I hear Carlisle tell me to take a seat.

*****

"So, you know the deal we've set out. Alice, Jasper, I don't want the pair of you in the same situation as Emmett and Rosalie."

"Fine! Do we have to do this?" she asks, the red tinge flushing her cheeks. "I know all about the birds and the bees. Just give me the goddamn pill so we can leave." She continues, slopping down in her seat, squeezing my hand.

"It's not that simple. Rosalie was also on the pill and look where that got her. No, this is for the pair of you to make sure you're safe." He replies looking in my direction and raising his eyebrow.

_Ah, just spit it out Doc. I can take it._

"We know, we don't need to have a full in depth conversation about it dad." She says squirming.

"Well I understand from Alice you're still virgins. Is that correct Jasper?"

"Yes sir, yes it is." I say quietly.

_Oh my fucking life._

_Maybe I can't take it._

"Well you may find that using a condom will not only help to prevent a pregnancy but enhance your ability to last a little longer."

_Is he for real? _

_What the fuck has how long it takes me to blow my load gotta do with him._

"Dad! Like oh my god. You so didn't just say that. There is nothing wrong with his performance."

_Still in the room here guys._

_Please tell me my girlfriend isn't arguing about my performance... with her dad._

"And you would know this how, Alice?"

"I don't, but I just know it'll be perfect. Just like him." She retorts, poking out her tongue at him.

_That's my girl. Always got my back. _

"And there's you asking me to trust you and treat you like an adult and you reply to a simple question by acting like a child..." He smirks.

It's in this moment that I realise he's just trying to get a rise out of us.

"Would you mind if I have my say? After all, I am in the room, part of the relationship in question, and as funny as it may seem to the pair of you, if anyone knows about how I'm gonna perform its me and my peen."

Carlisle and Alice stop their banter and both spin to turn to me. Don't ask me where my confidence has come from but you've gotta love being able to stop a conversation just like that.

"Jas, I can't believe you just said that in front of my dad." She says nudging me in the ribs.

"Just like your sister." Carlisle laughs, "She did exactly the same, only made one comment, and I knew the conversation was over. Alice, your OBYGN appointment is next Wednesday, don't miss it."

"Of course not, can we leave now?"

"Yes, off you go." He says standing up and motioning with his hand that we're free to leave, "Oh and Jasper..."

"Yeah?" I ask turning back around to face him.

"Here." He says handing me a brown paper bag.

"Erm, thanks." I reply, taking the bag and walking out of the room and up the stairs to our room.

Alice is sat on the bed, a smirk on her face, and doing that thing she does where she bites her lip. Before she just used to do it when she was nervous or worried about something, now I just think she does it just to get a rise out of me.... Literally.

"You ok there, Sugar?"

"Mmm hmm. That was like possibly the most uncomfortable conversation of my life, the only other thing that could top that was the 'are you still virgins' conversation we had across the breakfast table this morning. To say I nearly choked on my cereal would be accurate."

"Were the guys there?" I question, knowing they're gonna call me out on my shit if they know I'm still a virgin.

"Nope," She says popping the p, "He's not that evil." She giggles.

"Not that I'd care if they know, it's just I'd have to explain and..."

I don't get a chance to finish my sentence because she bounces up off the bed and throws herself into my arms, attaching her lips to mine.

_Now this I can get used to._

After what seems like an eternity of the most exquisitely delicious kisses she pulls away and I pout at the loss of contact. She wraps her arms around me and squeezes me tightly.

_Hmm, almost as good._

Kissing the top of her head and nuzzling my face into her bubblegum scented hair, we discuss our plans for the rest of the day. Turns out that I'm not gonna get to see her much this weekend. She's been selected by the school to present her art project at the local museum. I'm prouder than you could imagine that my girl gets to show the world just how talented she is, and I've not been able to take that shit eating grin off my face ever since she told me she'd been chosen. Every time I see posters taped up to trees announcing the event, her name emblazoned across the top of the page, my heart swells with pride that little bit more. I've been asking what her work is of, but she said I've gotta wait and see. If she wants it to be a surprise who am I to argue, and to be fair I've only got to wait until tomorrow now, but she's stressing about it, and I don't like to see her worked up.

"You're coming tomorrow right?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Sugar."

"You don't have too, but I'd like you to. Just so you know."

"I'll be there." I say taking her hand and bringing it to my lips. "It's important to me."

Which, in all fairness, is true, she's spent hours on this project and managed to get an A+ for it, how could it not be important to me? I'd agreed to pick her up at 7 so we'd be there for 7.30 when the show started, her unveiling wasn't until 8 but I said I'd be there early to give her some moral support.

*****

Knowing she loves the shit outta me when I make an effort, I'm dressed in a suit and tie for the evening. They told Alice that it's going to be reasonably formal and that there could be some local press there. She said I don't have to go all out and just to be myself, but there is no way I'm gonna let her down. Can you imagine, she's there, all fucking awesome and dressed to the nines, presenting her outstanding work, and there's me, jeans, a shirt and unpolished boots. Nope it'd looks terrible, and I'd never let her down like that.

Sitting at the kitchen table, I spread out some old newspaper so that I can polish my boots without getting it everywhere. Rosalie comes down the stairs, looking real pretty, she's got a glow to her now and it's great to see that she's a lot more relaxed since it all came out in the open. Things are still tense here at home, but I'm sure dad will come round at some point. They're both just stubborn and neither will back down.

"You look real pretty, Rosalie."

"Thanks. You're looking good too, Jas. She'll be happy y'all made an effort."

"Good, I wanna make her as proud of me, as I am her." I smile, cos it's true. I really do want for her to be as proud of me as I am of her. It's strange because she's like a totally different person but not if that makes sense. Since she's been here she's come out of her shell and she's become one of the bubbliest people I have in my life, but saying that, she probably always was, I just never gave her the chance before. It's moments like this when I realise how much I've changed since she's been around too. I'm not the same person I used to be.

"Hey, where d'ya go? I've been talking to you Jas."

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"How much I don't like the person I used to be."

"Jas, you were, and still are, a good guy, don't doubt yourself, you've just grown up, nothing shameful in that at all."

"Thanks. I needed to hear that I guess."

"No worries. Now you wanna drive, cos I swear, I'm going right off that car. I kinda need to get something a little more practical..."

"Erm, did I just hear you right? You wanna get something practical, it's hardly gonna look that great is it." I laugh.

"Seems we've both grown up. My baby's safety is far more important than how I look driving a car."

"Ah Rose, I'm so fucking proud of you." I say giving her a hug. She's gonna be the best mama in the world to this kid, and I can tell by the look in her eye she's gonna love it unconditionally.

*****

Arriving at the Cullens' I step out of the car, walk around and open the door for Rose, and help her to the front door. The whole of Forks is covered in a sheet of ice, and the last thing I want is for her to fall down and hurt herself or the baby. That shit isn't happening when she's with me, and it's even less likely to happen around Em. He's in full Papa bear mode; he calls her every morning to see how she is if she's not stayed with him, if she's sick he drives straight around with peppermint tea and ginger biscuits to settle her stomach. Alice told me she's even seen him holding her hair off her face and rubbing her back when it gets really bad. I can't believe the difference in him, it's untrue. The goof ball has completely transformed before our eyes, managed to get his scholarship changed to UW so they can stay close. Everything seems to be coming together for them. Esme even said that she'll take care of the baby during the day if Rosalie wants to continue studying. What she'll do is yet to be decided but she accepted her place at UW and let them know the situation.

Rosalie lets herself in and calls out for Em, who is at her side, caressing her stomach, as soon as she finishes the last syllable of his name. She sighs and threads her fingers in his short hair, as he bends down in front her and talks to her stomach. If the dude weren't so freaking big I'd be teasing the shit outta him, but you know what, if it were me in the situation I'd probably be doing the exact same thing. He finally acknowledges my presence and pats me on the back and tells me that Alice is still getting ready. This doesn't surprise me. Considering my girl used to say that she wasn't fussed about 'expensive shitty clothes that cost more than a week of rent', she's certainly taken to wearing them. I'm blaming Rosalie for that though, and to say Alice almost pissed her pants when Rose said she can have what she wants out of her closet when they don't fit anymore would be an understatement. Anyone would have thought you'd just given the girl the keys to a gold mine.

_Probably worth more than the contents of a gold mine is Rosalies' closet._

Edward comes down the stairs, one hand in his hair and the other on the bridge of his nose.

"I swear to god, do not try sharing a bathroom with a 17 year old girl. It's fucking murder you know that right?"

"Erm, yeah, I live with Rosalie, nobody in this house has shit on her." I reply laughing.

"I heard that!" She teases.

"You were meant to." I reply winking. "So are you talking about Alice or Bella in this instance?"

"Alice. Bella doesn't take that long to get ready, Alice on the other hand has been in that bathroom for like 2 hours. In the end I had to use the guest bathroom upstairs. I'm so glad they've not knocked it out yet."

"Ah you've got all this to look forward to."

"BABY!!!" She screams as she bounces down the stairs, shoes in one hand and purse in the other.

"Hey, Sugar. Excited much?"

"Like you wouldn't believe! Seriously, like OH MY GOD, this is gonna be sooooo cool." She says animatedly, "and JAS! You wore a suit. You look so hot right now."

I feel my cheeks grow warm from her compliment. Don't get me wrong, I love hearing stuff like that, but when everyone is around I know I'll be teased about it later. I don't get a chance to say anything in return, because she's in my arms, cheek against my chest, squeezing the life outta me.

"You look beautiful, Sugar." I whisper into her hair.

She really does too. Her usual spiky hair has been straightened and is brushed down around her face, in what I'm sure I've heard them call a pob or a bob or something like that. She said she wanted to let it grow long, but it gets to a certain length and she's at the salon having it all cut off again. That's the kinda thing I'll never understand. Though I kinda like her hair this length, it suits her pixie like face. She's wearing a knee length black woollen dress, but not like chunky wool, more like a thin sweater if that makes sense, and there's this pink lacy detail around the neck, it's cute on her and she's pulled in her already invisible waist with a belt. Its clothes like these that make me realise just how tiny she really is, and when I realise how tiny she is, I just want to protect her that little bit more.

"Alice, you seriously can't be wearing those heels, have you _seen_ the ice out there?"

"It's fine angel, I'm gonna wear my Uggs there, and I'll change when I get inside."

_Uggs? _

_Who calls their company Ugg?_

_It sounds prehistoric and caveman like. _

_You woman, me man, come here, Ugghhh._

I laugh to myself before speaking to Alice. "Sure Sugar, whatever you say, I just want you to be safe. You ready to make a move?"

"Yup, just gotta grab something from the kitchen."

I wait for her, holding open her coat whilst she messes about doing whatever the fuck she needs to, tapping my foot, knowing that she's gonna be late if she doesn't hurry up. She comes out holding her huge art folder, and puts her arms in her coat. Taking the folder by the handle and offering her my other arm, we say goodbye and that we'll meet them there in a bit.

"Alice, how the fuck do you manage to carry this on your own?"

"Erm, I just kinda cope I guess." She shrugs. "Em usually takes it for me, and I never had one before I lived here."

I make a mental note that next year on the days that she has art I'll pick her up every day, just so I can carry that folder. If Em isn't gonna be around I'll make sure she doesn't have to struggle cos seriously It's like almost as big as her.

She listens to some crap on the stereo as we make our way there and she's content with singing along to the words. It's strange cos as much as she sings all the time, I've never actually taken that much notice, I dunno how I could have missed it though, because my girl sings like a freaking angel.

She catches me looking at her every so often and blushes.

"Don't stop, I was enjoying listening to you."

"Hmm, sorry, I guess I'm a little more nervous than I admitted early, it makes me relax a little."

"Don't apologise. One, I love hearing you sing, and two, you've every right to be nervous, though there's no need, you're awesome and very talented, you're gonna blow people away without a shadow of a doubt."

I rest my hand on her knee and she smiles relaxing into my touch. I love that such a simple gesture on my part can help calm her nerves. It's much the same with her to me though, all she has to do is run her fingers through my hair and I'm like jello.

When we arrive at the museum, she gets all fidgety in her seat, and starts to bounce around a little, I'm not sure if it's the nerves or excitement, but she's so fucking cute right now I couldn't care less either way. I get out, walk around the car and help her out, pop the trunk and take out her folder. Her purse is on her shoulder and the heels are sparkling in the moonlight as they hang from her hand. It's in that moment I appreciate just how beautiful she really is.

_How did I get so lucky?_

"Jas, I'm so nervous." She mutters.

"Don't be, you're so talented, Sugar."

"I'm don't care what anyone else thinks, I'm nervous about what you guys are gonna think."

_Nervous about what we think?_

_Why would she be nervous? _

_We're gonna love it; she's put her heart, soul and mind into this work._

"We're gonna love it. I'm sure of it." I reassure her, holding open the door for her to enter.

"Ah Alice, you're here. Is there anything you need or is everything set up?"

"No it's all done, I just need to add some quick graphics to the picture."

"Go ahead; it's through that door there. You'll see your work displayed on the wall."

"Thanks Ms Applebee. I'll be back in a second Jas, go help yourself to those h'orderves or something."

_Did she just say whores duhs?_

I smile, and encourage her to do what she needs to, heading for the door to wait for everyone else; they should be here any minute. Just like magic I hear Emmett's' booming voice before I see anyone. They've all dressed smart and I know it'll make Alice happy. I know she wants this evening to be wonderful and I'm sure that's exactly just how it'll turn out.

We make our way inside just as Alice comes out, now dressed in her heels, looking the picture of perfection. I hold out my hand as she makes her way over and she securely grasps it and pulls us towards her work as a voice comes across the PA system. All the other bodies in the building move in the same direction with us. Her art teacher and the owner of the museum talk about the work on show tonight and tell us how they selected my girls' piece as they were 'amazed at her raw talent and artistic vision' of the trigger word she'd been given. Alice explains to me in whispers as they continue to talk that they'd had to pick a word and that they were to draw, paint or sculpt their own interpretation. It all sounds completely outta my depth, but I nod and hum in what seems like the right moments.

"We'd now like to introduce you to the artist in question who we've asked to say a few words before we unveil her work. Miss Alice Cullen." She says, clapping her hands.

We all clap and she walks to the front of the crowd and take her spot behind the microphone. I can't help but grin so big because the pride I have for her right now is beyond description. Emmett starts to whistle and generally make a noise before Rose elbows him in the stomach and Esme swats the back of his head. Both Edward and I laugh as he rubs at his stomach and head.

"Oww you guys, that hurt!"

Alice clears her throat and begins her small speech.

"I'd like to thank everyone that has specifically come here tonight just to see my work. On receiving my trigger word I struggled to find the right inspiration, however, a string of events led me to my family. They're the reason that this piece of work exists, without them, I'd of failed; not only in my art exam but also in life..."

I can hear Esme weeping, and Rose is full on sniffling behind me.

_Seriously they're crying?_

"Fucking hormones." Rosalie mutters under her breath as Emmett rubs at her arm.

"I have one more special person I'd like to thank too, and I'm sorry if this seems more like an Oscar acceptance speech than an unveiling, but right now, this is my red carpet moment, so I'd ask that you give me a few more moments of your time."

_Just enjoy your moment Sugar, don't let anyone make you rush._

"So yes, the last person I'd like to thank is my boyfriend Jasper..." She says looking at me straight in the eyes as she lets her words fall from her lips. I blow her a kiss, not caring about who is around me or watching us. Like always, in my mind, it's just me and her. "He's been here for me through a real tough time in my life, thank you baby... for making me whole again. I love you."

She finishes and leaves her position to stand next to the red velvet curtain covering her work. With a small tug of the gold rope there before us is the most beautiful painting I've ever seen. My jaw just drops open as I take in the sight in front of me.

The word fairytale is arched across the top of the canvas; I can only presume this is her 'trigger word' or whatever the fuck you wanna call it, but it's what's below, that takes my breath away. There in the centre of the page is a portrait of yours truly. We're talking full on charcoal, black and white, realistic, dimple and all, like she's taken a goddamn photograph and stuck it in place. Behind 'me' is a coloured drawing of the world. Written around the world are the words 'You're the centre of my universe' in her curvaceous script. There are then illustrations of each member of the Cullen family and one of both Rosalie and Bella, then a small baby wrapped in a yellow blanket.

_So that's what she's been working on for the last week._

The lifelike resemblance is subliminal. I know my girl has artist flair but this is clearly beyond talent. You can call me bias because sure I'd say it was great if she'd just drawn a couple of stick people and put our names next to them, but this really is spectacular. I don't even see her take her place back on the stand as my eyes are still taking it in.

"My trigger word, as you can see, is fairytale. You may wonder why I choose to draw my family instead of the usual princess crowns, white horses, glass slippers and pumpkin carriages. See I learnt the hard way, that princess fairytales don't exist. They're just that, tales, told to young girls to make them believe in love and happy ever afters. This to me is a real version of a fairytale, one that has trials and tribulations of life thrown in to test the water in the moat around my castle, where a girl doesn't have to have a ride off into the sunset with a prince to feel like she's found happiness.

"My family made me realise that you don't need made up stories to feel that contentment, they've shown me unconditional love. They are _my_ fairytale.

"Thank you for your time this evening; and thank you for letting me show you that a girl can go from rags to riches without it needing to be with a financial gain. The love I receive on a daily basis makes me the richest girl in world."

Bella has now joined in the snivelling behind me, and Esme is full on sobbing at Alices words. I can't mock them though; my throat has a lump the size of a soccer ball in it right now, mainly cos a part of her speech concerns me. I mentally promised her that I'd give her a fairytale romance, and although she is being metaphorical in what she said, it causes me pain that I've broken my unspoken vow. Everyone crowds around her and gives her all the praise she deserves and more. I shake the thought of the pledge out of my mind and wrap her in my arms, kissing her hair and enthusiastically drown her in praise, adoration and everything fibre of love I have in my body.

Valentine's Day is just two weeks away and I'll show her that she's worthy of the fairytale she's been dreaming about since she was a little girl.

_You'll get your happy ever after, Sugar, mark my words. _

*****

**~*~Alice~*~**

I've never been as nervous as I am right now, standing here, telling the world how I don't need a Prince Charming to have my happy ever after. The worlds seem to fall from my mouth on autopilot, I'd written my speech the week before last, and I'd memorized it word for word. I know where to pause and I know where to take a breath. I'm glad, because my full attention is on the one person in the world that the words were written for.

_Jasper._

It's true. At the beginning of the semester we each had to pick a word out of the folded pieces of pink paper. I'd pulled out 'Fairytales'. Of all the words available for choice I'd managed to pick the only one that didn't mean shit to me.

_Fairytales, ha. _

Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Belle and Snow freaking White. They're fairytales. Sure Sleeping Beauty and Snow White had run ins with wicked witches but they got their happy endings, Belle fell in love with a beast and Cinderella had a fairy godmother, all pretty cute right? Well all I felt I had was wicked witches, hobgoblins and arch villains that were there to make my life miserable. Where was my happy ever after?

That, of course, was until I found my own untraditional variation of a fairytale, it was in the shape of the Cullen family, and that's when the idea was born. I spent hours jotting ideas down, and they all came back to same place.

_The Cullens, Rosalie, Bella and Jasper. _

I'd started to draw them before Jasper and I got together. When we did, I soon realised that he was my own unconventional Prince Charming. Willing to go the extra mile to make me safe, secure and loved. Sure we weren't going to be setting off into the sunset on the back of a horse anytime soon, but I'm sure if I asked he'd make it happen, that's just how my Jas works.

As I say my speech, his brow creases, I'm pretty sure he thinks I don't notice, but I'm in sync with his emotions as much as he is mine. Something I've said is bothering him; I just hope he takes the time to tell me what it is. Walking from the stand I worm my way through the crowd to my family, random people I don't know stop me to congratulate me and I'm as polite as I can be. I'm ecstatic that people understand the idea behind it, but I want to get to my family.

"Alice, that was so beautiful." Esme says as she wipes her eyes and grabs me into the tightest hug physically possible for someone of her size.

Jas is behind me as Esme lets me go, and his arms snake around my waist, his face in my hair and his breath fanning across my head. I can smell the mint of his gum, and feel the beating of his heart. I feel in my safe place. The nerves from unveiling my work and from worrying about what people were going to think are no longer in my body.

"So I'm the centre of your universe huh?" He whispers cockily in my ear.

Turning around to face him; I give him the most honest answer I can.

"You better believe it Prince Charming."

And just like that, the crease that marks his brow disappears into thin air, just like magic.

* * *

**We'll my sweets... we're at the end... there is just one chapter left... and it's half written... all bar that lemon... still interested in me adding it in?**

**I hope you liked.... if you get the chance, hit that little button down there that says review... I'd love to hear what you thought.**

**What's the chances your awesome reviews take me over 200 this chapter? That'd make my day... **

**Time to reply to your postively amazing reviews from last week...**

**Much love until next sunday... **

**Pixie-Tinks xxx**


	22. I'm so in love with you

**So I can't believe it... it's all over... **

**Enjoy the lemony goodness... it was hard and i'm not sure its great but it's how I see them...**

**I'll do my authors notes at the bottom...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters.... Mrs Meyer does... I just own the plot**

* * *

**~*~Jasper~*~**

"Happy Valentines Day baby, I'm heading out with Rosalie, I'll be back early afternoon."

"Hmm." I grumble back at her, my voice sounding strangely low and gravelly with sleep. I honestly do wanna say it back, but it's early, and I'm frigging tired from working every free hour I have. "Be careful, Sugar."

She giggles at my lack of response and I presume picks up her keys because I hear a jangling sound. Saying that, it could be the bracelet I bought her. The charms, as cute as they are, make a freaking tinkling noise every time she moves her wrist.

I know I need to get up and sort out stuff for tonight but seriously, 8am on a Saturday morning, it just isn't gonna happen. I open my eyes just enough to set the alarm, tugging the quilt up around me and inhale her scent. She's all bubblegum and honey and it seriously does nothing to help my morning wood.

_Who knew a smell could cause an instant hard on... _

Before I know it, the alarm is blaring in my ears and who I can only presume to be Em is banging on the door.

"I'm coming." I yell, hitting the alarm clock to stop its piercing ring.

"Too much info dude. Too much info." Emmett laughs as he opens the door.

As soon as he pokes his head around the door I throw a pillow at him hitting him square between the eyes.

"Totally uncool man." He grumbles, tossing it back in my direction. "Mom said you need to get your ass into action if you want to get everything done before Alice gets home."

"I'm just gonna get changed and I'll be down in 10."

"No worries dude. You have my help too if you want it."

"Sweet!"

I throw on my sweats and a t shirt, topping it with a hoodie before running down the stairs to the kitchen. Like the godsend that she is, Esme has made breakfast for me.

_God love this woman._

Chewing on the bacon and eggs placed in front of me I mentally run through what I've got to do. I know it's gonna take some doing, but I'm seriously hoping that it makes my girl smile cos she freaking deserves it more than most.

"So what do you need me to do for you Jasper?" Esme asks.

"Erm, would you help me the food please?"

"Of course, I see you brought everything you needed."

"Yeah, I didn't want to impose. I've got a list of what I'm hoping to make. I've tried to keep it easy, but to the things I know she likes." I smile.

She wistfully hums and pats my arm, seeming to drift off into a daydream.

*****

I have literally planned tonight down to the last second. I know what time she's coming back with Rose, I know that I need to put the heaters on an hour before we head out there to warm it up. I even know that I should leave stuff in the cool box that Esme dug out for me last week when I asked for her help. Carlisle has even cooled down a little with me after our 'talk'.

Shaking myself out of my thoughts I take my plate to the sink and rinse it off before starting to prepare for the evening.

*****

**~*~Alice~*~**

"Did he tell you where you're going tonight?" Rosalie asks.

"Nope, just to dress warmly and comfortably." I reply.

Jas has been so secretive about tonight. I've asked for hints but he told me just to trust him, which of course I do, but come on, how am I meant to know what to wear when all I get told is dress warm.

Seeing as Rosalie and Em are saving every penny they make for when the baby comes they said they're just going to the movies tonight. As Jas has been working so much, I thought it'd be nice to give him a lie in which also gave me the perfect excuse to go to the salon. As a treat to Rosalie, I'd booked us in for massages and a treatment of her choice. Working at the diner was providing me with some serious cash from tips and I really don't want for anything, so spending it on those special to me just kinda makes sense.

"Alice, you really didn't have to do this you know that right?"

"Shhh, just relax and enjoy it."

"But..."

"No buts, just shhh." I hush her, because, like I wanna treat her and since she's found out she's pregnant she's all money conscious. I tell ya, she's in mama bear mode already.

"You're going to the movies tonight right?"

"Yeah, I told him we didn't have to do anything, it's just that money can pay for baby stuff, but he insisted."

_See.... __Always thinking about saving money._

"Rose, make the most of it whilst you can." I smile.

*****

My legs feel like jello as we walk out of the spa, and I can honestly say that the only time I've ever felt this chilled out is when I'm lying in Jaspers' arms, his lips in my hair and his hands around my stomach.

By far the nicest feeling...

In.

The.

WORLD!

Rosalie has this huge smile on her face and looks the most relaxed I've seen her in weeks. Just a shame that Bella couldn't be here too, stupid Ed has taken her away for the weekend.

Rose throws her keys at me and walks around to the passenger side and opens the door. Not missing the chance to drive her car, I squeal a little before jumping in behind the wheel.

It's a little later than anticipated that we're heading home, but I'm hoping that Jas doesn't make too much of a deal outta it. I wanted to make the day special for Rose too. I know it's meant to be where you show love for your partner, but, nah, it should be for everyone you love.

She's asleep before we even make it onto the freeway heading back to home. I turn the music down and onto something soothing for the hour journey home.

*****

We get back to the house and she's still sleeping so I get out and close the door to, not closing it properly, as to not wake her.

"Em," I call out as I step through the door, "Rosalie is asleep in the car and I didn't wanna wake her."

"Thanks Short stuff." He says, ruffling my hair as he picks the keys outta my hand and heads to get her.

"Hey, Sugar." Jas says wrapping his arms around me as he kisses the top of my head. "Enjoy your day?"

"Hmm." I reply, sinking back into his embrace. "I'm looking forward to tonight more though."

"Me too. I've missed you."

"You too. It's not the same when you're not with me." I pout.

"Well I just need to head home to get changed for later and run a couple of errands, but I'll be back soon. Give me a couple of hours. Be ready for 7 ok, Sugar?"

"Um hmm," I say kissing his lips and heading for the kitchen as he leaves.

I literally cannot wait for tonight. My first Valentine's Day with Jas, and the first time I don't have to worry that it's gonna turn into something shite that ruins it.

Plus, I kinda can't wait to give Jas his present. Thanks to Edwards help I've managed to track down an acoustic guitar that Jas has been talking about ever since I've been here. It was kinda expensive but I'm hoping the look on his face will be worth it.

Like always, Esme is busying herself around the kitchen, she said she'll help me make some heart shaped cookies to put in a box for Jas. I know its so cliché but quite frankly I don't give a crap. I'm in love, and I don't care who knows it. I'm loving every minute of being in love and if I could I'd shout it from the rooftop and write it in the sky.

_Ooo there's a thought._

_Grow up and quit with the over the top grand gestures._

"How was your day? Did you have fun?"

"Oh mom, it was so relaxing, I wish you could have come too."

We'd invited her along, even dad has said he'd pay for her to go as a present, but she said she didn't wanna interfere with our day, we'd both told her not to be so ridiculous but dad had told us to leave it be.

"I'll be there next time don't worry. Now let's get on with these cookies otherwise you're going to run out of time."

"Thanks for this... and well everything." I say wrapping my arms around her waist. "You're the best mom in the world."

*****

So my cookies are cooling on the wire rack and I'm just getting ready for later. My hair is spiked out in all directions just perfectly and Rosalie has helped with my make-up. This girl is unbelievably talented when it comes to a foundation brush. It looks flawless and barely there, just subtle enough to empathize my features.

Heading into the bathroom I throw on my dress and cardigan.

_Warm but still cute._

"Rose?" I whine, "Heels or flats?"

"Flats, he said dress comfortable and warm. The flats will look with good with the outfit and still be comfy." She offers.

"You're right. Thanks!" I reply, pushing my feet into my ballet pumps. "Perfect."

"So any spare cookies for your future niece or nephew?" She teases.

"Oh my god, Rose! I can't believe you're using your unborn child to get cookies!" I laugh.

"Gotta use it to my advantage for something huh?" She smiles, stroking her still flat stomach.

"Sure, whatever you say." I giggle, "I'm just gonna go ice them. Coming?"

"Already there!" She giggles, running out of the door and down the stairs.

*****

Tying the huge red satin ribbon around the box I'd just wrapped in shiny black paper I sit back and smile. These last couple of months have been amazing, and I cannot believe how different things have become. Pushing the flap of the envelope inside, I tape it to the top of the cookie box then place it on top of the big present.

"Alice, Jasper's here." Carlisle shouts.

"Coming!"

Running down the stairs, I throw myself into his waiting arms. He's stood there, in front of the bottom step, in a shirt, tie and dress pants. He looks gorgeous.

_Talk about try and kill a girl with your looks._

I lick at my bottom lip before sucking it into my mouth. I honestly cannot believe that _he_is mine. I drop myself back to the floor and hold out my hand to him. Once his hand is tightly holding mine I drag him up to my, no scratch that, our room, to give him his gifts.

Asking him to close his eyes, I lead him to sit down on the bed and tell him not to peek before I tell him he can. Picking up the heavy ass box, also known as his present, I dump it next to him. The bed lowers from the weight of the gift and my weight as I take a seat.

"Open them up." I giggle.

He opens his eyes and takes in the box in between us. Asking me silently with his eyes if it's for him I nod and push it a little closer to him. He opens his cookies first and laughs at what's in front of him. The, what were meant to be, heart shaped cookies are now shaped like the charms of my bracelet.

"Very cute, Sugar. Thank you." He says biting into a cherry shaped cookie.

"Not gonna open the other?"

"It's for me? Really?"

"Yup." I say popping the p. "Go on."

I close my eyes as I hear him pulling at the bow and then the faint ripping sound of the paper. A small incoherent mutter leaves his lips and a whoosh of air passes my ear before I feel that warm soft lips brush against my own.

"This is too much, Sugar. How did you even find it?" He says in between kisses.

"Shh, I wouldn't have got it if I couldn't. And Ed helped me find it."

"You're too fucking amazing. Thank you!" He exclaims, still kissing me in between each word.

"Now you'd like to see your present?" He asks.

Clapping my hands as a squeal leave my mouth, I frantically nod my head.

**~*~Jasper~*~ **

_So this is it._

A whole week of planning and a whole day of preparing for this moment. Tying a scarf around her eyes I lead her out of the French doors. Holding her hand, I carefully lead her to her surprise. With the help of Em, Carlisle and Esme, we've managed to put up a small marquee that Esme had used for a BBQ in the summer in front of our tree. Because of the cold we put some portable heaters blowing out the most wonderful heat to keep us warm. Call it corny and shit but hanging from the branches I'd tied little notes telling her all the things I love about her. As much as I want to take the credit for that little token, I can't, Rosalie suggested it, but regardless, my girl is gonna love this.

We'd pulled the cushions from the loungers and leaned them up against the tree. Esme had placed a bunch of scatter cushions and a few blankets next to them too.

I've put random flowers, well not so much random; they were the same kind of ones that I'd given her the day I asked her to be my girl, but anyway, I've put them around the place and lined the whole perimeter of the marquee with vanilla tea lights. There are also a bunch of fairy lights around the entrance too. She'd gone all gooey eyed at the dance when she saw it, so I tried to recreate some of that night as much as I could.

_Mama always said that it's all the small things that mean the most._

Last but by no means least, is my favorite part. The roof of the marquee is clear, so when you look up the only thing you see is the shining stars.

_Here goes._

"Sugar, I tried to put together all the things you love the most." I whisper into her ear as I untie the scarf. As I drop it from her eyes I continue, "Happy Valentine's Day baby."

If I could only see one image in my mind for the rest of my days it would be the picture of her face right now. She's standing here, all bright eyed and what I can only hope is awestruck at my hard work. Every single second and every single cent is worth this moment in time.

She makes her way straight for our tree tracing her fingertip across the freshly carved heart with our initials; a single tear runs down her cheek. The heart in the tree was one of the main things I wanted to do, it was my way of saying I wanted forever. I'd asked Carlisle if he'd mind me doing it and he said it was a nice idea. Apparently he'd done the same to a tree in Esmes' parent's home. That's when I think he realized just how much Alice meant to me. He'd told me that he was happy that I was the one that she'd found. That shit made me smile like a moron but it was good to know that he was on my side.

Reaching up onto her tiptoes she starts to pull down each of the notes I'd written all of the things I love about her and us.

_**The way you talk in your sleep**_

_**How you take care of my sister like she's your own**_

_**The way you bite up bottom lip when you're nervous**_

_**How you give without taking in return**_

_**The way you sing in the shower when you think nobody is listening**_

_**That you scrunch your nose when you think**_

_**The way you fit perfectly in my arms**_

_**That you make me a better man**_

_**The way you love me unconditionally**_

"Oh Jas." She said turning to me.

"Sometimes I think I don't tell you enough. Now you can have my thoughts and feelings whenever you need to know and I'm not around."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

*****

**~*~Alice~*~**

Seeing the flowers and the sparkling lights and candles looking all pretty in this marquee, which has appeared from nowhere, I can't help but feel overwhelmed. He's gone to so much trouble and I can't believe that it's for me. The candles flicker and twinkle onto our tree and something catches my eye. I walk over and see a heart with our initials carved into the trunk.

_Oh my god. That's like so cute._

Looking up I see a whole bunch of handwritten notes tied to the branches. Pulling each one down he tells me that it's all the things he loves about me and us.

_I actually think I'm gonna die._

_How beautiful is this._

I can feel the tears run down my cheeks, I'm all emotional but can you honestly blame me? He stands in front of me and brushes the tears away from my cheeks.

"Happy tears?" He asks, looking at me with so much love in his eyes I could burst from the intensity.

"Only ever happy tears." I reply, because honestly, it's the truth.

"Come, sit. I've got us food too." He says pulling me down onto the lounge cushions resting against the tree trunk. Wrapping a blanket around me pair of us, he pulls over a wicker picnic basket.

"Again, it's all the things you love." He whispers, offering a chocolate covered strawberry to my lips.

"How'd I get so lucky huh?" I sigh contently as the sweetness of the fruit and chocolate makes my taste buds come alive.

"I could ask you the same question, Sugar." He replies kissing me.

*****

After nibbling on some of the tastiest finger food in the world, he fiddles around with his iPod and some soft music fills the air, we lean back on the cushions, lying side by side, looking up at the stars.

Whoever is up there, looking down at me, answers my unspoken thoughts and wishes. A bright white shooting star flies across the dark clear night.

_I wish for this to last forever._

Rolling onto my side, I lay my head on his chest as he strokes his fingers down my back. I nuzzle in, breathing in deep. He smells divine and I wish I could bottle it. A combination of soap, cologne and just pure Jasper, I can't help but let out a small content hum.

"Sugar," he mutters into my hair, his fingers caressing the skin between my jaw and collarbone delicately. "I have a gift for you, would you like it."

"Oh angel, after all this you didn't and shouldn't have got me a gift. This is more than a gift in itself." I reply leaning into his touch.

_A gift as well, what is he playing at. I don't deserve this or him._

"It's as much a gift for me as it is for you." He states quietly, leaning into the picnic basket, though he never lets me go, constantly holding me close.

_Never let me go baby._

Handing me a rectangular box he tells me to take a look inside. I undo the white ribbon and lift the lid of the midnight blue velvet box. There sat in the middle on a black cushioned pad are two identical in color and patterned silver and gold rings. The only difference is the size. A small one and a larger one.

_Just like us. _

"They're commitment rings." He whispers as I take them out and let them roll in my hand. "I know they're nothing spectacular, but until I ask you properly, this is my way of saying I want you and nobody else forever."

_My wish… it came true…_

"There's a quote engraved inside, Sugar. I kinda hope it makes sense. I saw it when I was looking and it just instantly stood out to me." He says picking up the rings and turning them on their side so I can read the inscription.

"See they say Hope is the Life of Love. It makes sense to me because I never thought I'd get what Rosalie and Emmett have, I hoped I would, but I never dared to dream I would," He murmurs lovingly into my ear. "But since we met... For the first time in years… I felt hope."

_Wow._

That really is all I can come up with; wow. I'm speechless. Never in a million lifetimes did I ever expect to meet someone who would complete me as much as being with Jasper does. He is my world, just like the words I'd painted; he _is _the centre of my universe. I'm lost without him.

"Angel," I say as the tears run down my face, "That's so beautiful. You give me hope too, don't you know that? I never thought I'd be able to trust again, with you it's effortless. Thank you."

I pull his face tenderly to mine. He doesn't stop kissing me, but I feel him move my hand away from his face and the cold metal band cool the skin on my right hand. Returning the gesture I take the matching ring and place it on the same finger on his right hand.

"You're happy to wear one too? I didn't know if you wanted to put it on a chain or something." I ask. I shouldn't have presumed that just because he bought the matching one he'd wear it on his hand.

"With pride." He replies bringing our joined hands to his mouth and kisses our fingers.

_Forever._

Just the thought makes my heart beat faster. He relaxes back against the cushions resting on the trunk of the tree, wanting to be as close as I can, I shuffle over and position myself in his lap, and kiss every single inch of flesh I can.

"Thank you baby. This is so beautiful." I say admiring the pretty ring. The intricate details of spots and diagonal lines around the band sparkle in the light. It's the most stunning thing I've ever seen.

Running his hand up my back he stops them on the nape of my neck and pulls me closer. "No, you're so beautiful." He answers as he pulls me in for a kiss.

_Forever_

Our chaste kisses turn to want and need and I can't help but start to wriggle on his lap. His breath hitches and speeds up as his hands roam the length of my back and down to my ass. I knot my hands in his hair as my own breath quickens. I know I said I wanted to wait, but right now, everything seems perfect.

_He wants forever, just like you. Why wait?_

_Even if it doesn't work out, you'll have given yourself to the person you love unconditionally._

_It will last._

_Forever._

"Baby?" I say through our fervor kisses.

"Yes, Sugar?" He pants back in reply.

"You and me… We're in love right?"

"More" kiss "Than." Kiss, "I," kiss, "Can," kiss, "Express," kiss, "With," kiss, "Words."

"Then show me…." I whisper out through kisses.

His kisses stop immediately and his hands find either side of my face. He looks me straight in the eye and I see a host of emotions, lust, happiness, nervousness, wonder but most of all love.

"Sugar? But you…"

"Shhh… Just show me…" I say kissing him slowly.

His kisses start again, but this time softly and tenderly.

"Sugar, this is the last time I'm gonna ask you, are you sure? You can't take this back and I don't want you to…"

I place my lips over his to reassure him; it's only then that I realize that maybe he doesn't want to do this.

"Baby, this is what I want, but is this what you want too? You know we don't have too…"

"Show me." He replies with a kiss.

It's then that I start to panic, he's right; this is something that I can't take back, are we ready for this? Is here the right place? What happens if I'm rubbish? What happens if I do it wrong? Oh my god, what happens when he sees me naked, he may not want me anymore.

_It's Jasper stupid._

_Don't be nervous. _

My body instantly relaxes, I'm right, this is Jasper and he'd never hurt me intentionally, and he's probably as nervous as I am.

Our soft tender kisses continue as our hands start to explore each other bodies. We've fooled around before, but this time, we know it's going to lead to something, and it adds a little bit of excitement and nervousness into the mix. Pulling the blanket up around my back, he holds me close, no kisses, no caresses, just holding me and I've never felt more loved in my life.

He lies back down and pulls me to lie next to him; turning onto his side he strokes the side of my face with the back of his hand. I lean into his touch and murmur my words of love.

His fingertips move down my face and across my shoulders. The current running between us as his touch sets all the nerves in my skin on end is electric. There is so much heat between us right now; I doubt we need the heaters to keep us warm. My body feels alive and all sense of nervousness evaporates like moisture in the air. As his hands ghost over my breasts my own hands instinctively reach up under his shirt so I can rest them on his chest. The softness of his skin contradicts the hardness of his muscles.

_My boy was clearly a Greek god in his former life._

He stops my hands and pulls at him shirt, tugging from the hem at the back and over his head. He lays the discarded shirt next to the cushions and pulls me close. I stop him and mirror his own actions, tugging at the hem of my dress until it up and over my small frame. I shiver slightly from the chill of the air that has managed to work its way between us and the blankets. He tugs me against his flesh and his body heat warms me to the core. Once I stop shaking he starts with those soft delicate kisses again that are driving me crazy.

_More._

_I need you._

Knowing that he's not going to want to feel like he is taking advantage of me I decide that I'm going to take the situation into my own hands. I start to unbutton his pants.

"It's only fair considering I'm only in my bra and panties." I giggle, hoping that it'll break a little bit of the nervous tension that is emulating from his body.

"Oh I'm not complaining, Sugar." He smirks, as he lifts his arms out of the way so I can get to where I want to be. He toes off his boots and socks as I undo the last button on his fly. He loses the pants soon after and he's left bare besides his boxers.

_You are magnificent._

"Not so bad yourself, Sugar." He drawls.

_Fuck, you said it out loud. _

_Filter seems to have disappeared as quickly as your clothes._

I feel the heat warm my cheeks as the telltale sign of my blush reaches my face. I drop my head, only for his fingers to reach for the bottom of my chin and raise my face to look him in the eyes.

"Don't you ever feel embarrassed for saying what you think Darlin'."

Realizing that it's true, I smile knowing that I shouldn't be embarrassed that I'm fawning over my boyfriend, seriously, he's fucking hot, and that new found confidence makes another appearance. Pulling the tightly wrapped blanket away from our bodies, I lean back and take a proper look at him. His skin is shimmering in the moonlight as it shines through the roof of the marquee. He is clearly the _most_ beautiful man I've ever seen; even the sparse trail of golden blonde hair leading from his bellybutton down to the forbidden land is driving me crazy with desire right now.

_Happy trail… oh how I want to follow you…_

He starts to pull me back close but I stop him. I can't get enough of the body in front of me.

"Sugar?" He says breaking me from my stare.

"Hmm?"

"Is something wrong? You're staring…" He says softly. My once overly confident boyfriend shows me that shy side that rarely gets exposed.

"You couldn't be more perfect." I sigh, leaning forward as I make my way back into his lap as soon as his eyes start to roam my own flesh.

As happy as I am to be staring at him, I'm clearly not so comfortable in my own skin. The few scars I have from my past make me feel anxious. I take comfort in his arms around me as I push my bare torso against him.

"Sugar, don't you go hiding from me. You're beautiful." He whispers into my hair.

"But the scars…"

"Beautiful…" he says placing his lips against mine.

Holding onto me he rolls us onto our sides before rolling me onto my back.

"Let me show you, Sugar." He says as he trails kisses down my collar bone, down to my stomach and across my hip.

_Oh my god, I think I may explode._

My heart rate increases and other than the soft sound of his lips against my skin the only thing I can hear is the blood pumping through my veins, the music may as well be off because I can't tell you who, what or when the songs finishes and the next one begins. Each kiss that he leaves is replaced with a blinding white heat as he moves across my body. His nose nudges at my belly button and I lift my head to look down at him. His tongue traces around it and he licks the length of my body up between the breasts and stops at my chin.

_WOW… _

_Don't stop angel…_

_Please…_

He seems to read my mind as his hand starts to stroke my thigh softly. His fingers dance delicately across my skin, stopping only when his fingers hook the elastic of my panties. He looks me in the eyes, asking me silently if it's ok for him to carry on. I chew on my lip and nod.

_Epppp… it's actually gonna happen._

My mind is racing with unknown sensations, feelings and my heart is beating incredibly fast. I don't even realize my hands are dancing against his skin until he starts wriggling under my touch. A moan leaves his lips as my hands find the band of his boxers. I push them down over his hips and he kicks them down, all the while still caresses me.

_Like seriously, how do you go about touching your boyfriends peen? _

_Do I just stroke at it or what?!?!_

"Baby, show me what you like?" I ask nervously.

He takes hold of my hand and wraps both of our hands around himself. The small whimper that leaves his mouth on contact is enough for me to know that this is right.

_Us… what we're doing… together…_

Once our hands fall into a steady rhythm he removes his own hand and continues his ministrations on my body. This time it's me that moans a little.

_Yes… just there baby…_

_Please don't stop_

_GAH_

He brings me to the brink of explosion and with one final flick of his wrist I go spiraling into the black hole of no return, and trust me when I say, I don't wanna return. I feel like I'm floating outside of my body right now and I swear if I open my eyes, there I'll be, suspended above us, looking down on us like a smutty little perve, huge shit eating grin across my face and all.

"That was just in case… you know… it doesn't happen… when we're… you know…" He says awkwardly. "I didn't want you to have to go without…"

_So thoughtful baby…_

_God I love you._

That one sentence breaks the nervous tension that has built up around us and I'm giddy as fuck because I know that in a couple of minutes, we're going to show each other. He reaches over for his pants and pulls out his wallet.

"Please don't think that I was presuming this would happen…" He says pulling out the foil wrapped packet, "But dad said that I should always be prepared… and after the talk we had with Carlisle he gave me a bag of these bad boys… and well it just seemed like the right thing to do…"

"Shut up and kiss me baby."

"Yes ma'am." He replies, placing his lips on mine.

I take his hand in mine and take the small square wrapper from his hand. Tearing it slightly, making sure I don't rip the thing, I hold it in my hand. It feels squishy and totally unappealing.

_Ugh, sorry baby, but it a must._

Like everything this evening we do it together, our joined hands rolling it down his length. We giggle as he pulls faces at me; all the while my heart beats faster. As always he's doing his best to make us relax and I can't help but love him even more. Leaning us backwards, he lays me on my back and kisses my lips softly and whispers sweet nothings into my ear.

Hovering over me, he stops and chews his bottom lip. I now understand why it drives him crazy when I do it, it looks hot. Saying that, everything looks hot right now, he's there, leaning over me, keeping his weight off me with his arms, the muscles tensing, and all I can do is think about what's about to happen.

_Is it gonna hurt._

_What happens if I do it wrong…_

_Can you do it wrong?_

Our kisses pick up from chaste pecks to deep and passionate ones. Running my hand down his spine he shivers under my touch but smiles, melting me into a puddle of goo. Knowing that he's probably as nervous as me I want to do what I can to assure him that this is what I want. I raise my legs behind his thighs and lock my ankles together, pulling him towards me carefully.

"Show me…" I breathe, closing my eyes, waiting for the inevitable pain.

_Please don't hurt…. Please don't hurt…. Please don't hurt._

As if the angels above are making this moment perfect, the song changes and the strong country accent, that reminds me of my angel, starts to sing and I smile against his lips. He smiles back, kisses me and rests his forehead against mine. It's in this moment that he makes me his in every way. Softly and slowly he nudges forward, stroking my face with one hand.

**You touch every place in my heart  
Oh; it feels like the first time, every time  
I want to spend the whole night in your eyes**

"Sugar, you've gotta let me know if it hurts…"

"It kinda hurts," I blurt, taking in a sharp breath, because come on, it really does hurt right now.

He stops immediately, but doesn't pull back; instead, he kisses my eyelids, the tip of my nose, the corners of my mouth and finally full on my lips. I start to relax and I can feel the stinging pain ease as my body unwinds and acclimatizes. He turns his head, putting his mouth next to my ear and sings the next line, letting that twang in his voice ring through.

**I'm so in love with you…**

_Do. Not. Cry. _

Those few words hit home, and I know that I'm so in love with him too. I buck my hips ever so slightly, encouraging him to continue. Slowly he carries on, looking into my eyes, watching for the slightest bit of pain I presume. I hope the only thing that my eyes are showing him is the love that I feel for him. He sings the next few lines, words for word, drawling each syllable with perfection. My breath starts to hitch as we get into a rhythm, albeit slightly awkward to start, my nails digging slightly into his shoulders. He bites on the inside of his cheek, clenching at the blanket under us, balling it in his hands, his eyes squeezed closed tightly.

"Sugar…" He gasps through breaths.

"Angel…" I breathe heavily back.

"I don't think… I can't… Sugar… I'm sorry but…" he pants.

"Shhh, I know… just let go baby…" I reassure. I know he's going to be worried about it being over so quickly but it doesn't matter. We've done it together; we've given each other something that nobody else can ever take from us.

We've become one.

"I love you Sugar." He says, falling over the edge, fisting the blanket around us. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

"I love you too."

Small moans leave his lips and it makes me giggle. Sure, right now probably isn't the best time to be giggling but I can't help it. I always laugh at inappropriate times. I trace my fingers along his bicep, and although he shivers and his skin goose bumps he smiles against my neck where his head has fallen.

"If I didn't feel so fucking out of it right now, I'd be pissed you're laughing at me, Sugar." He drawls, then kisses the hollow of my collarbone.

"I'm not laughing at you angel," I say running my fingers through his hair, "I'm laughing with you."

"Do I look like I'm laughing?" He says lifting himself up into the sitting position to look at me, the most beautiful and serene look plastered across his face, a smirk lifting his lips at one side.

"Nope, you look kinda peaceful…" I say cocking my head to the side to take a proper look at him. The flush of his cheeks, the messy hair and the plump lips make him look ten times more gorgeous than usual.

_How long does it take before we can try again?_

"That felt amazing… next time I promise it'll be better for you, like I'll last longer than one fucking song." He mutters, dropping his head down towards his chest.

"Angel?" I say lifting his face to look me at me, "It was perfect. Everything this evening has been perfect. Thank you."

Ok maybe it wasn't what other people would consider it to be, but it was our kinda perfect. Much like our relationship, it started out a little bit awkward but at the end it was filled with love. How could I ever want to change that?

Reaching into the picnic basket he pulls out a packet of wet wipes. "I'm pretty sure that Esme didn't pack these with this in mind." He says pointing down at himself.

Our laughter echoes around us and just like that I know that tonight was how my first time should have been.

Relaxed, with the person I love.

*****

As he pulls me back against his chest, wrapping us tightly in a blanket, I draw silly shapes on his thigh, purring as he kisses behind my ear. The rain starts to fall outside and the pitter patter of each drop on the plastic roof is strangely calming.

He sings to me as I nuzzle backwards and close my eyes, concentrating on his voice and the sound of rain lulling me into a blissful state of mind. Its times like these that I want to cherish forever. His fingers trace my arms aimlessly as I relax more than I ever thought possible.

"Baby?"

"Yes Sugar?"

Thank you…"

"Thank you?" He questions.

I hum in response before continuing with words.

"So much…" I sigh contently, "For my happy ending."

*****

FIN

* * *

**A heartfelt thank you to everyone that has read, reviewed and followed this story from the start to the end. You guys will never know how much it means to me. **

**A huge thank you to Becky who has held my hand throughout... My dear... you're an angel sent from above... I heart you hard!**

**I'm going to post a epilogue... the time between this chapter and the epilogue taking place is in your hands... how far into the future do you want to hear it from?**

**If you get a second to let me know what you think I'll forever be grateful... **

**I'm outta here to go celebrate my birthday (its on Tuesday... yippppeeee)**

**Much love y'all xxx**


	23. Epilogue

**Here goes my sweets, the last installment of So Much For My Happy Ending.****Its been emotional. **

**Domestic violence happens on a daily basis and not everyone has the strength to report it. If you know someone, or indeal you're suffering yourself, please report it. There are people to help you. As a victim myself I know its hard, if anyone wants to talk I'm always here.**

**I'd like to thank each and every one of you that has reviewed, read and added me to their alerts. Without you, I doubt I'd of got this far. You really are the encouragement a writer needs when times get hard.**

**Special thanks to Becky... she's been amazing throughout and without her, I'd of not had the courage to publish this in the first place. I love you my dear x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Mrs Meyer does, I do however, own the plot.**

* * *

**~*~Alice~*~**

Walking nervously through the hospital doors, I start to panic, only to be reassured by the calm touch of Jas. He smiles at me and rubs soothing circles across my lower back. I smile back, though it's not a true smile, it's one to appease him, because as amazing as he is right now, nobody can stop the fact that I'm essential walking my way to be sliced open. Yep, sounds wonderful huh?

_Stupid freaking body._

He checks me in, carries my bag to the small private room that dad has arranged for me whilst I'll be here and hands me the sterile green gown that's placed on my bed. I really don't want to be here; in fact I've not been here since the day that I found my family. Given the choice I'd not be here today either, but apparently certain things can't be done at home by your father, regardless of the amount of tears, foot stamping and pouting you do.

Everyone understands why I don't want to be here, and they're all treading on egg shells around the situation, especially Jas, but he seems to have taken the brunt of it, he knows I don't mean it, and he doesn't take it personally, he just smiles, kisses the top of my head and tells me that we're gonna be fine.

_I hope you're right baby._

Scooting myself up on the cold bed, I try and relax, knowing that the anaesthetist will be in shortly to give me the all important drugs, the sooner the better if you ask me. Whilst I'm numb I don't have to think about being in here, I can look at Jas and let him whisper words of love and encouragement until they tell me I can go home with my family.

Mom walks into the room, a huge smile on her face and the jubilant mood she's radiating bounces off of the four walls around us.

"Where's dad?" I question.

"Just scrubbing up. Although he can't do the procedure himself, he'll be in there making sure that everything is going to plan." She reassures.

"But I'll see him before I have to go down right?"

"You'll see him when you get in there sweetheart." She says stroking my hair.

"OK." I manage to choke out.

"Hey hey hey Sugar, don't cry, It's gonna be just fine I promise. I'll be with you in here," He says placing his fingers over my heart, "Every step of the way."

"But what happens if it goes wrong?"

"It won't Sugar, don't think like that. You know I can't live without you and I know you won't leave me to fend on my own."

Just on cue in bounces my eldest brother, his beautiful daughter hanging around his neck, followed by my now sister in law looking immaculate. You'd never know she was a mother to a five year old child. Her body magically sprung back into place as though she was made of elastic. She'd been at UW for four days before she was spotted leaving campus by a modelling agency. At first she thought someone was trying to take advantage of her and told the guy to take a run and jump, it's only when he handed her his card and said that she should look him up that she realised he was from some huge agency in LA, who happened to be dropping his daughter off at university. So yeah, now she makes big bucks, whilst Em looks after Emmalie and coaches ball at Forks High. When they realised that Rosalie would be making enough money for them to live comfortably, she'd persuaded Em to do something he loved, hence the coaching. They bought the cutest little house not far from mom and dads', and I love that they're only around the corner.

Jumping on the bed next to me, Emmalie tugs on my arm indicating that she wants a hug. She's possibly the most beautiful little girl I've ever seen; she's just perfect in every way. Her long dark curly hair and piercing blue eyes blow me away every time she looks up at me. Tucking her into my side she talks aimlessly about the new bear she got from the gift shop. I hum and nod in the right places and she runs her hand over the place where I'll be having surgery.

"Yous be ok auntie Ali. Then we go to the park yeah?"

"Of course sweetie, as soon as I can take you I will, I promise."

She kneels up next to me and wraps her arms around my neck, planting a huge wet kiss on my cheek.

"Alls better."

We laugh at her innocence before Rose tells her it's time they went to the cafeteria to get something to eat, Emmett swoops in and picks her up in his arms. She giggles as she blows raspberries on her stomach and swings her around. It's the cutest thing I've ever seen.

_I wonder if Jas will be like that with our kids._

"Hey Pixie, I just wanted to say good luck, and I'll see you when you get back up here. Get them to page me right?" Edward says wrapping his arm around me in a one armed hug.

"Sure, of course, thank you." I reply nervously.

Ed is training to be a doctor, of course he'll make a great one, I've seen him with his patients and he's so compassionate towards them, I know he'll make as good a doctor as dad. He and Bella get married the summer after he graduates. Bella teaches English at Forks now; she loves her job and gets an enormous sense of pleasure in teaching kids the classics as she puts it.

"Bella sends her love too, as soon as she's done at school for the day she said she'll be here. It should be any minute." He says checking his watch.

"That's great; if you see her before me, tell her thank you."

"Right, I've gotta run, rounds to do and patients to see. Page me Jas!" He says shooting him a look as he leaves the room.

Jas rises from his seat in the corner and walks towards my bed; I'm balling the sheets in my hands because it's the only thing that's keeping me calm right now. I'm scared shitless that something is going to go wrong, and that I'll leave Jas to cope on his own, he can't do it on his own, I won't let him.

"Hey Sugar." He says breaking me from my trace like state.

"Hmm?"

"I won't have to do it on my own because you're not going anywhere. I promise, you're gonna be just fine."

The anesthetist decides to make her presence known and tells me that I shouldn't feel a thing other than a small prick when they give it to me.

_Why do they always say that? It's never just a small prick._

Taking my hand in his, Jas whispers sweet nothings in my ear as the porter comes in with a wheelchair to wheel me down to the theatre. He walks all the way down with me to the doors that say no admittance, I know dad is waiting for me behind those doors but I'm seriously shitting a brick right now.

"Sugar, I'll see you soon, I'm just gonna go get some air, then I'll go scrub up and look silly, no laughing you promise?" He teases, clearly trying to ease my tension, "I love you Sugar, make me proud." He says placing a kiss on my temple, as my tear runs from the corner of my eye.

"I love you too. Please don't be too long." I reply.

*****

**~*~Jasper~*~**

Walking away from the matt silver doors was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I so desperately want to be in there immediately, but I know I need a couple of minutes to calm myself down. Carlisle promises me she was in good hands I have to take his word for it.

I take a seat on the bench out front and try to clear my head of the thoughts that are racing through my mind. I can't lose her, I'm nothing without her. We've been through so much over the last six years that I just need her around to function.

We bought our small two bed apartment not long after we graduated. Alice went to UW to study fine art and photography. She'd graduated top of the class. Watching her stand there up on the stage I knew that was the day that everything she'd been through was worth it. She never thought she'd get a chance to get a degree and there she was, certificate in hand, smiling like the world was her oyster.

Alice is now working at the Art Gallery where she showed her work all those years ago, they still showcase her pieces whenever she's ready, but she makes her main income by selling photographs to a big print supplier in LA. They'd seen her work and instantly negotiated to turn her photos into prints and sell them throughout the world. It's amazing to see her work when you vacation somewhere and it's on view for everyone to see. She's so talented and I'm still so proud of her it's untrue.

And me, well I took over at dad's garage straight from high school, I'd been working there since I could remember; continuing my studies simply wasn't meant to be. I didn't have something I wanted to major in. Dad had met Charlotte not long after Rosalie graduated high school and he turned into a teenager, all smirks, giggles, and like a totally different man. She's lovely, don't get me wrong, and anything that can make my dad as happy as he is when he's with her is a good thing. They had this whirlwind romance and decided that life was too short to take their time. They wanted to see the world so he offered the business to both Rosalie and I. She said that I was to take it cos not only was she making more than enough to support herself, I'd put in the time, effort and work, the place was 'mine' without a shadow of a doubt. She also said to me when we were on our own that she wanted to make sure that I could support my own family when the time came around. So that's how I found myself taking out a small business loan, six weeks after graduating high school, to buy the place from my father. He said he didn't want the money as the sale of his house would be more than enough to retire on, but I'd insisted, I didn't want everything handed to me on a plate, I wanted to prove that I had it in me to provide for those I loved.

It's a shit load of hours but I love having my own business, there aren't too many 23 year olds that can say that they've done that. My dad had worked hard on building it up from nothing and I'd taken great pride in continuing on the Hale name above the door. There is no better feeling in the world than leaving at the end of the day to go home to my Sugar and a home cooked meal, it was the one thing she'd insisted on, and who was I to argue with her? She said it made her feel important and that she felt like it was her way of taking care of me.

_My girl looks after me like I look after my girl. _

*****

Even through the trials and tribulations of the last six and a half years of our lives, we're as tight as ever. There was only one time I thought I was going to lose her and that wasn't even something either of us could control. A couple of months after that eventful Valentine's Day evening she'd been called up to give evidence at the trial against James. She'd become withdrawn and basically turned in on herself. It took me breaking down one evening, when I'd tried to hold her and she flinched away from my touch, for her to break down the barriers and all her fears of having to face him and relive her nightmare to come out. We sat, against our tree, crying and clinging to each other for dear life as we worked through every emotion known to man. We purged ourselves of every worry and it felt like a huge boulder had been lifted from my shoulders once I knew what was going on in her mind.

She was so strong during that case; she spoke clearly, answered the questions and told her story for the jury to listen to in minute detail. She never once let his presence deter her from telling the truth. I'd been as strong as I could for her, even when hearing the extent of her injuries made my stomach turn and my anger towards the man boil under my skin. It wasn't until they showed us photographs of her marred body that I had to excuse myself to the restrooms where my breakfast reappeared in the cold white stone bowl before me. How anyone could do that to another person was beyond me.

When I returned to the room her eyes were void of their usual spark. It was in that moment I thought I'd lost her. She didn't talk for the rest of the day, or even when we'd gone back to her home. I'd woken in the middle of the night to an empty bed. Walking down the hall to the bathroom, I found her in her pajamas, sitting under the heavy stream of the shower, scrubbing at her skin. Opening the door of the huge walk in shower, I plopped myself down next to her, not caring that I was getting my sleep pants wet.

She was muttering under her breath about being damaged goods and that no matter how much she scrubbed she'd never be rid of his hand prints over her skin. I'd not realized she still thought of it in this light. I was mad at myself for not seeing it sooner; and I was even madder at him for putting those thoughts into her head. I pulled her into my arms, stroking at her wet hair as we sat under a lukewarm waterfall.

Taking her washcloth in my hand, I poured a generous amount of body wash onto it, and cleaned her perfect skin, replacing each wipe with a kiss and soft words telling her that she wasn't damaged and that she was beautiful, amazing and most of all my life. She'd lifted her pajamas off and did the same to me, then crawled into my lap. We sat skin to skin, her wrapped in my embrace, until the water ran cold and we started to shiver against the cool air. I stepped out of the enclosure, wrapped a towel around my waist before standing arms open with a towel for her. When she didn't move from the floor, I lent inside to turn off the spray, wrapped her in the towel and carried her back to bed.

Laying her down onto the comforter, I dried her carefully, redressed her in warm pajamas and tucked her into my side. Looking into her vacant eyes I told her everything that was on my mind, that I was proud of her, and how she was the sunshine in my once dreary life, how she completed me and how I wasn't going to let that piece of shit take her from me. Not now, not ever. The smallest, tiniest spark came back, and I felt that all familiar feeling.

_Hope._

It could have been seconds, minutes or hours that passed before our breaths evened out and sleep found us. The following day, the son of a bitch was charged with assault in the second degree and breach of his restraining order. Because of not only the physical, but the emotional and mental anguish he'd caused her, the judge sentenced him to the maximum sentence, ten years. Although we should have been happy that he'd been punished and would lose the next ten years of his life behind bars, it wasn't enough. I wanted him to pay for what he'd done to her. He showed no remorse at all during the hearing and left the docks with a smile on his face. It made me feel sick watching him leave.

It took Alice a good three months to get back to herself. She threw herself into her artwork and drew some of the most intricate, if not damn right scary drawings. We'd spoken about them one evening when everyone had left us with the house; she said it was her way of releasing the inner demons inside of her. It broke my heart to hear her talk like that. She cried as I held her in my arms and rocked her back and forth. When her tears dried and we were both emotionally spent from the last three months of our lives we made the short journey up to our room, where she asked me to make her mine all over again. I could deny her nothing, I never would. We made love into the early hours of the morning. Our unwritten promises left our lips in between soft unhurried kisses.

*****

We'd had two other huge stepping stones in our relationship; the first being our engagement. I'd done it at graduation, in front of all our classmates, our friends and most importantly our families. I was nervous as hell that she was going to say no. Even though we talked about our future, and how we'd never leave each other, there was always that what if. There was always the chance she could say no. My stomach was in my throat throughout the whole ceremony as we went up to collect our diplomas.

I'd asked the track team coach to speak to the head of the school. If this was to work I needed his approval and for him to do me the smallest of favors. Luckily, just a few weeks previous, I'd come first in the state championship, so he seemed to be happy to help me out. I'd spoken to the guys beforehand and just prayed that they didn't screw things up for me. I trusted them, but so help me God, if that messed up I'd be handing their balls to them on a platter.

After we collected our diplomas and headed back to our seats the principal took to the stand again and made his small speech.

"As you all know, this year has been exceptionally excellent when it comes to sports. Not only did Edward Cullen lead the baseball team to win the state championship, Jasper Hale also ensured we got the trophy in track. He asked if he could say a few words with his team today. Would the track team like to make their way to the stand please?" He said clearing, clapping his hands. Alice turned around his her seat, and looked at me in amazement. I'd not told her that any of this was going to happen.

All the guys made their way to the front, and I nervously took the microphone in my hand. Taking in a huge gulp of air, I looked for those important to me in the crowd. Sat in the second row to the right, there sat my dad, Charlotte, Rosalie, Em, my niece and the Cullens. My dad and Carlisle both smiled at me, giving me the strength to continue. This was my moment and I wanted it to count.

"I'd personally like to thank each and every one of you that took the time to come and cheer us on, even when it was raining and freezing cold, so like most of our meets really." I stopped, took a deep breath and waited whilst the laughs faded.

"However, there is one girl that made it to every single meet, made sure we had snacks for when we finished and enough sweet tea to go around for even the last tired runner as he crossed the line, that girl is my girl, Alice Cullen."

The crowds of people whooped and cheered and she buried her head into Edwards shoulder. He nudged her and she looked up at me, all pink and blushing and just well as gorgeous as ever.

"Guys… you know the drill." I said to my teammates as they all stepped forward and reached for their mortar boards and held them out in front of them to the audience.

In black tape, a letter spelt out on each hat, the one question I wanted to ask Alice.

M A R R Y M E ?

"So how's about it Sugar? Marry Me?" I said dropping to one knee and holding out the small duck egg blue box.

She stood, held her hands to her heart and screamed yes before pushing past everyone in her row to make her way towards the front of the stage. I made my way down to her and we meet in the middle, where I gathered her in my arms and swung her around.

_Perfect._

_Just like her._

Everyone cheered but it was all in the background, like a white noise, all I could think about was spending the rest of my life with the woman I loved. I slipped the solitaire princess cut diamond on a platinum band onto her finger and kissed her lips. At some point everyone must have been told we'd graduated because mortar boards went flying up in the air.

_Forever._

_***** _

That day could only be topped by our wedding day. She said she didn't want a big wedding, just something simple, so that's how we found ourselves saying our vows in the Cullens back garden, under our tree at twilight. It couldn't have been more wonderful if we'd tried.

We'd chosen the last weekend in March. Alice said she loved the first week of spring, just as the flowers were starting to come into bloom, so I'd made it happen. She spoke to me about how she felt her biological parents should have the right to see her get married. Even after everything that had happened she still couldn't find it in her heart to hate them. Personally, I couldn't stand the thought that someone could toss their child to the side of the road just like that, but hey, she's the compassionate one I guess. Alice was concerned how Esme and Carlisle would take it if she talked about her parents. Knowing Esme and Carlisle, they'd be open to talk about it with her. She was the apple of their eye and anything that would make her happy would be worth any heartache it caused them.

We sat Esme and Carlisle down, and Alice spilled her thoughts out, explaining how she didn't see the Brandons' as her parents anymore, just the people that brought her into the world. She cried her way through asking Carlisle to be the person to give her away, and how she wanted the invitations to read 'Mr and Mrs Carlisle Cullen invite you to the wedding of their daughter Alice Cullen' before asking for their forgiveness at the fact she wanted to at least invite her biological parents.

Carlisle hugged her close and told her he'd be honored to give her away and that she could have whatever she wanted. His only daughter could have the wedding of her dreams. He said he'd get someone to look into the whereabouts of Mr. & Mrs. Brandon so that we could send them an invitation once they were printed.

Esme looked at her with kindness; they were quite possibly the most compassionate people I'd ever had the good fortune of knowing, and the fact that I'd be able to call them my own family soon made it even better. Alice whispered that Esme would always be her mom and that Mrs. Brandon was just the person given the duty of taking care of her until fate gave her a better life. Esme shed countless silent tears and told her that she was the most wonderful daughter she'd been given the chance to have.

After much digging on Carlisle part, Mr. and Mrs. Brandon had been tracked down in Florida. Alice wrote them, telling them about how we were getting married and included an invitation should they feel they wanted the chance to be there. Not even a week later Alice received a long ass letter in return, begging for forgiveness, explaining how her mother had gone and gotten help for her alcoholism. They'd declined the invitation on the grounds that they didn't want to make Esme and Carlisle feel uncomfortable on their own daughters' wedding. It was all the reassurance Alice needed that they knew she was happy here with her family and that they knew she'd ended up in a better place.

The ending paragraph concluded with their thanks to the Cullens for giving her a better life, and their congratulations to us, hoping we had a long and healthy married life. She asked if we'd send them a photograph once we returned from our honeymoon, should we be taking one. Alice replied saying she'd forward them a copy of the video we'd hoped to get done and that she thanked them for considering Esme and Carlisles feelings. She also included in a photo of us at graduation. At last she felt at one with her past.

Her empathy towards the people that had wronged her was unbelievable, and it made me think about my own mother. Should I invite her? Should I give her the chance to see who and what I'd grown into? I spoke to both Alice and Rosalie about it. Rosalie had made no attempt to contact my mother when she got married or gave birth for that matter, although she promised that should I decide to make contact she'd not make it difficult for me. The last person I wanted to run it past was my dad. There was no way I'd do anything that was likely to make him upset or awkward, plus I didn't want to ruin things with Charlotte now he was so happy. Dad gave me his blessing saying that he understood why I may want to contact her. Charlotte had offered to help me find her if I needed any help. That's when I knew that she was perfect for my father. I thanked her but told her it was unnecessary as I had a contact number for her.

It was the most awkward, unfulfilling conversation of my life. As I filled her in with everything had happened since I last saw her almost 15 years ago, she seemed distracted and uninterested. When I told her that I was getting married, she told me I was too young and wasting my life, I told her that wasn't the case, and that her daughter was also married and had a daughter of her own. She said something along the lines of not being surprised that Rosalie had got herself knocked up and that was probably why the guy felt the need to marry her. It was in those moments that I wondered when my mother had become so bitter, so I ended the call, and we'd not spoken or mentioned her name since. As far as I was concerned she was not my mother.

The months leading up to our nuptials went by in a blur of fabric swatches, flowers and cake. I loved the cake part, and Alice had told me that that decision was all down to me. What she didn't know was that I'd been keeping track of the pages that she turned over in the bridal magazines. She'd been using colored post it notes. The pink ones were what she wanted most, the orange were second best and the yellow ones were just ideas. There was only one pink noted page when it came to cake, a simple pale yellow three tier cake, decorated with a band of iced white daisies around the centre and a thin white ribbon around the base of each layer.

So that's what she got.

A cake was a cake to me, but seeing her eyes light up when it was delivered the night before our big day made it all worthwhile. She all but jumped into my arms and peppered my face with kisses, asking how I knew exactly how perfect the cake would be. I just shrugged, swung her around and told her I'd see her tomorrow. I was staying at our apartment that night and she was staying in our old room here.

I'd woken full of the joys of spring, literally, the birds were singing and it wasn't raining, someone up there was watching down on us. I knew this day was going to be the best day of my life. It was going to the fairytale happy ever after she'd always wanted.

I'd got dressed in my tux, changed the plain black bow tie for a pale yellow one that we'd picked out to go with the 'color scheme' as Alice had said, and made my way down the hall. Edward and Emmett sat drinking coffee with my father at the kitchen table; everyone was dress and looking immaculate.

When I asked if they'd seen their sister, they told me she was on top of the world and couldn't wait for it to happen, and that she'd cursed that she'd chosen to get married so late in the day because she had the morning to kill. Apparently she'd been on full pixie mood and had taken to personally checking every single minute detail before being dragged by Bella, my sister and niece to get ready.

Standing under the tree, in front of the fifty people we'd invited to share our day, I nervously shifted on my feet, my dad placed a hand on my shoulder and I relaxed. This is what I wanted; this was everything that was my future, becoming legal.

When the familiar sound of the wedding march tinkled through the air on the PA system I smiled at Edward with appreciation as he walked down the makeshift aisle with Bella on his arm. He'd taken the time out to record a host of songs to play during ceremony and reception. Emmett followed with my sister, and then Emmalie danced behind them, throwing daisies from the small wicker basket. The girls looked beautiful if the pale yellow dresses.

I'd never known how beautiful Alice could look until she made her way down that aisle on Carlisle arm. I took in the stunning woman that was about to become my wife, dressed in a calf length white dress that nipped in at her tiny waist with a thin white ribbon tied in a bow, small flowers had been embroidered into the material and she just took my breath away. Her hair had been pulled back at the nape of her neck and pinned with the smallest of daisies. When I'd seen the flower to be pinned to my jacket lapel I understood why the cake was so perfect, the small posy in her hands just made it even more special. She'd planned it to a tee.

Carlisle kissed her cheek and put her hand into mine before patting me on the shoulder and taking a seat next to Esme who was wiping away tears from her eyes. The ceremony began as I mouthed I love you to my blushing bride.

_**Love is always patient;**__**love is always kind;**_

_**Love is never envious; or arrogant with pride.**_

We said our vows and exchanged rings before lighting a candle together. It was the most beautiful experience of my life, and one I'd never forget even after my dying day. I was told I could now kiss my bride and kiss my bride I did. People clapped and cheered and I became the luckiest man in the world.

*****

Standing up from my seat on the bench, I run my hand over my face and go back into the hospital to support Alice the only way I know how.

With love.

*****

**~*~Alice~*~**

_Where the frig is Jas._

_Like seriously, where is he. _

"Dad, where's Jas, he needs to be here." I say panicking that he's not coming back.

"Shh, he's just scrubbing up, I can see him struggling with the boot covers they've given him." He says back, stroking my hair as the theatre staff put up the screen around me.

"See I told you I'd be right back didn't I." Jasper says walking in and taking my hand. "It's all gonna be just fine Sugar."

I nod and bite my lip, I'm probably the most scared I've ever been in all my life. Today is going to change my life forever; I just hope that it's for the good and not the bad. They'd told me three months ago that I'd need surgery and I still hadn't got used to the idea but with the two most important men in my life stood with me I had to believe that it was going to be fine.

I played with the wedding band on Jaspers finger and smile as his lips turn up into a smirk. I couldn't believe we'd got married just ten months ago now here I was lying in the hospital waiting for the next step. It'd grown dark outside and I wondered why we'd waited so late in the day to come here. They said we could come in at any time during that day as I'd be the only one having surgery unless there was an emergency then I'd have to wait around for a while. See that's the problem, there had been an emergency and I'd be put back until it'd been sorted. Had we of come in first thing this morning it'd be over by now, but oh no, I'd been panicking and trying to prolong the inevitable.

_Serves you right missy._

"This'll take just about 45 minutes and you'll be ready to go back to the ward. No need to panic Miss Cullen."

"It's Mrs. Hale." I correct. "We got married in March." I smile remembering our perfect day.

"Oh my apologies and congratulations sweetheart."

I smile back in respond and giggle at the shit eating grin on Jaspers face. Even to this day, whenever I say Mrs. Hale he smirks, and it makes my stomach go to goo.

I don't really know what to expect and the only thing I feel is a tugging sensation. Dad keeps on about how everything is going wonderfully and has spent most of his time watching what the surgeon guy is doing; this is why I was so adamant that Jas be in here too. There is no way I could have done this on my own. Like seriously, who wants to stay awake whilst they fiddle about with your insides? Given the choice I'd of liked to have been asleep, but it wasn't meant to be apparently.

Jas is stroking my hair and rubbing at my cheeks with his thumb whilst we talk pointless about how long he is going to take off from the garage whilst I recuperate. I tell him its fine and that mom is gonna come stay if I need her too, but he isn't taking no for an answer. He tells me he'll pop to the garage for an hour every lunchtime to let the guys go eat then he'll come back until I feel better. It's the cutest thing in the world when he gets all protective over me.

After what feels like hours, I hear the words I've been waiting to hear all day, well it's not really words, but you know what I mean.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hale… Let me introduce you to your daughter." The midwife says as our little girl makes her presence known with a cry. "Who'd like to hold her first?"

"Sugar, you wanna hold her first?"

"Nope, go ahead, they've still gotta finish up with me down there." I smile as his eyes light up that he gets to hold his own little girl. "Just bring her down here so I can say hi."

He takes the freshly wrapped bundle in his arms and sits in a chair next to me, holding our daughter close enough for me to get a good look at her. She looks perfect, and from what I can tell she's going to be blond like her papa, but I've read in the books that that can change, I really hope it doesn't. Chances are she's going to have blue eyes because we both have them, but with any luck she'll look just like her daddy, she'll be so beautiful.

"She's got your nose." He says, rocking her back and forth in his arms.

I can't help but smile as the tears roll out the corner of my eyes and down my cheeks; the tears are doing the exact same to Jasper too. He's never looked more gorgeous than he does right now. There is something about a man holding his child in his arms that makes them irresistible.

"I've gotta go clean her up and weight her, would you like to come with me whilst I do it? I'll show you how to change a diaper and get her clothed and bathed?" The small blonde nurse asks.

"Erm…" he replies, looking completely torn at whether to stay with me or go tend to our child.

"Baby, I'm fine, go look after your little girl." I encourage.

He nods and follows the nurse towards the door, running back to plant a kiss on my lips and whisper how proud he is of me; and how I've made him the happiest man in the world.

Dad steps around from the screen and takes the seat next to me whilst they finish up the caesarean. He takes my hand and kisses it delicately.

"Oh Alice, I'm so proud of you, you've been so brave. Your mom is gonna be ecstatic she's got another granddaughter."

"Thanks dad, for being here, for making sure I was safe and for being with me every step of the way."

"I wouldn't have had it any other way babygirl." He replies, kissing my cheek. "Would you mind if I go tell your mom and brothers the good news?"

"Not at all, go ahead."

To be honest, I'll be grateful of a couple of minutes to put my thoughts in place. Everything is so overwhelming right now, and I need some time to gather myself. I close my eyes and enjoy the silence that I know will never be part of my life again. It's only the sound of Jasper cooing that brings me back into the room.

I open my eyes to see him looking out of the window with our child in his arms. He's talking to her in the softest voice I've ever heard. Looking out of the window too I take in the night sky, the stars shining brilliantly.

"Baby? Did we decide on a name?"

"I think so," I say carrying on looking out of the new moon sat bright in the sky, going over the names that had made it onto our short list.

He follows my stare into the sky as we both say at the same time.

"Luna."

Smiling at Jasper I think back to the words that I'd told him all those years ago, knowing that I meant every single one of them more and more on a daily basis.

_Thank you, so much for my happy ending._

_

* * *

_

**There you have it, there really did get their happy ending... I hope you enjoyed.**

**I have other plot bunnies making their way forward in my brain and I have another Alice and Jasper story in the works, the very sweet xxxMissCullenxxx has offered her beta skills up on that one so thank you in advance missy!**

** If you enjoyed this one and would like to follow me with another journey add me to your author alerts so you know when its posted. I'm also happy to give you a peek of the opener of it. You know the drill... let me know in a review or a PM and I'll send it back to you.**

**Once again... thank you to everyone that has made this happen. You are the sunshine in my dreary life. **

**Reviews = Love... and Love is always welcomed in my world.**

**Much love to you all.... **

**Pixie-Tinks xxx**


	24. THANK YOU

Hey y'all,

I'm sorry for getting your hopes up by posting on here, there's isn't a new chapter of this story, as much as I'd love for there to be *sobs*

I was, however, asked by one of my much loved reviewers to write a Rosalie and Emmett spin off, to show what happened to them...

I guess what I'm asking for is simple, as you were all so great at giving me feedback with this story what would you like to see in the spin off? Give me your ideas and I'll work them in... Ideas used will be credited with dedications, love, hugs and eternal gratitude...

Oh and as for SMFMHE... it's going through some changes... some extra chapters... some more fluff and well potentially a different ending... but that's all in the future...

Whilst I'm posting let me take the chance to thank each and every one of you!

My next fanfic is up and five chapters in... It's called Serendipity... link is on my profile... come say hi and join in the fun... I miss y'all over there...

And one last thing... I'm in the process of writing a collaboration too... come see soldier Jas? He needs your love... again the link is on my profile... It's called Fight For This Love...

Much love and once again THANK YOU...

Pixie Tinks xxx


	25. Twifiction awards

Hey y'all,

Long time no speak... this is just a little note to all every single one of you that read and reviewed so much for my happy ending...

Amazingly this little baby has been nominated for some awards... if you think it deserves to win please take a minute to follow this link and vote for me.

It's been nominated in the following categories:

Best story

Best angst story

I've also been nominated for a couple of awards too, which has totally blown me away!

Best Author

Nicest Author

The link is below and also on my profile page.

.net/s/6635083/6/TwiFiction_Awards

Thank you all for the support, love and encourage I received whilst writing, then and now. You guys mean the world to me.

Much love

Pixie_Tinks xxx


End file.
